Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally
by Paladin Starfire
Summary: My first Fanfic:Harry is in trouble and Dumbeldore is in a Australia
1. Default Chapter

harry

Harry Potter And Voldemorts Ally  
Part 1  
Albus Dumbeldore Stood at the base of the Sydney Opera House in Sydney Australia, reflecting on what had happened, then he thought No I need something to eat first so he strode over to the ice-cream stall at the door to the Opera House and asked the attendant for a triple fudge whirl.   
  
The attendant(who was small, red eyed and had a massive groove in his face) disappeared under the counter of the stall and then a moment later reappeared with a large marble colored ice-cream. He thanked the attendant and the attendant replied in a Australian accent:  
"No worries mate, 'ey are you hot in that, you should take it off" the attendant looked at his long pointed hat and a black robe with stars on. Dumbeldore replied:  
"No, but thank you for your advice"  
  
  
Dumbeldore was about to turn away when the attendant called  
"Oi' one more thing. Why are you wearing that funny get up for?"  
Albus thought fast,   
"There is a fancy dress party on inside" at the words inside he motioned towards the Opera House.  
  
  
The attendant nodded and Albus walked towards the rail that ran round the Opera House separating it from the water. And began to both eat the ice-cream and think of what had brought him here.  
Last year the worst man alive, Tom Maralvo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemorts had attempted to do what he tried to do 15 years ago: kill Harry Potter. He had tried other times but failed but last year he had come so close, with a agent in Hogwarts he made Harry touch a portkey and transport him and Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory into a graveyard with Voldemort. Harry escaped but Cedric died. Harry was now in much to much danger.   
  
He was too rebellious(like his father!) to be looked after 24 hours a day, so Dumbeldore was here to get what he needed to protect Harry and also he had to pick up an exchange student to bring back to Hogwarts. He was waiting for the man with both the protection and exchange student. But finding the protection was very hard and took a lot of thought before Dumbeldore got an idea.   
  
The idea was good and at the moment Dumbeldore had no intention of thinking of such things. He looked out at the harbor absorbing the bright sun rays. Dumbeldore was about to get another ice-cream when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a hard but cheerful voice.   
"Are you Albus Dumbeldore?"  
Dumbeldore turned to see a man in his late 30's with black hair, dark green eyes and several large scars.  
  
  
He was wearing light cream trousers and shirt with a green vest, over the shirt and on his head was a wide brimmed hat in the same green as the vest. And at his side was a teenage boy who had brown/black hair, hazelnut and green eyes and a very, long scar, which ran from above his eye to down in to his light blue tee-shirt which had the words"Welcome To Australia" in green and gold.   
  
He was also wearing a pair of matching blue shorts. Dumbeldore addressed the man  
"Yes I'm Albus Dumbeldore"  
The man replied,  
"I'm Michael Wills, this is my son James", He nodded towards the boy then he continued  
"I'm here to give you the exchange student and the protection you asked for"  
Dumbeldore replied,  
  
"Are Mr Wills, the exchange student is?"  
Dumbeldore's voice trailed off.  
"My son" "Good very good" Dumbeldore continued  
"And the protection?"  
"Here"  
Michael handed Dumbeldore a letter from inside his vest and handed it to Dumbeldore.  
Dumbeldore looked at the letter.  
  
Michael finished by saying,  
"The rest is in the post, now I will leave my son in your protection, his belongings will be brought to you before the end of the day and I'm must be going"  
Michael was about to walk away when Dumbeldore called,  
"One moment, Mr Wills I need to ask you a question or two",  
Michael hesitated and then nodded. Dumbeldore Began to ask questions,  
"May I ask why you have so many scars"  
"I'm an Auror, it is a dangerous job"  
"And your son?"  
  
"Someone did this to him as revenge, because I put his father in the slammer".  
"And where shall I contact you for help or information?"  
"My family and I are moving to England in a few months so you will be able to contact me there and if you need anything else contact the Clearwater Academy Of Magic, here is the address":  
Michael gave Dumbeldore a small piece of paper  
"Now Albus I must go so Good Bye and Goodbye Son"  
My Wills walk away  
His son called after him  
"Bye Dad"  
Now Dumbeldore had all his work done he could go relax  
He spoke to James  
  
"Now James were would you like to go to relax"  
For a moment James thought then said   
"The Beach, but you can't go there looking like this"  
he motioned to his robes.  
"You need some Australia cloths! Follow me"  
Dumbeldore follow James into a shop  
In a few minutes Dumbeldore comes out wearing and pair of blue shorts, a tee-shirt with fish on it, a pair of sun glass and a bottle of sunscreen. James walked off and called back   
"Come on, you look great!"  
For the first time in public Albus Dumbeldore blushed red! They walked away. The Attendant at the ice-cream stall watch them go and smiled. The Master would be happy with this (So he hoped). Then The attendant clicked his fingers and apparated!  
  
  
  
Tom Maralvo Riddle stood in the Riddles family house knows as the Riddle house. A creepy dilapidated old house shrouded in mystery over the strange happenings over the last year. Voldemorts had used the house for the proses of regaining his body and planing to kill Harry Potter.   
  
The house had once had his family until he literally scarred the life out of them, this made nobody come near the house because of the deaths and the fool muggles in the village below thought it was the old grounds keeper. The house was board up and no one visited except children who threw rocks . The grounds keeper who diligently looked after the house had spotted light which was Voldemorts and his not so faithfully servant: Wormtail. He had came up and Voldemorts had killed him.   
  
When the villagers got wind of this, nobody at all came near the house. Because of this it was perfect for his plans of regaining his body. He had tried several times to get Harry Potter: the first in his first year:failed, and last year a break through: with a loyal Death Eater in Hogwarts he had transported Harry via Portkey to a Grave yard for a duel. Priori Incantatem occurred and once again Harry escaped. But Voldemorts had regained his body.   
  
Now with power, even perhaps stronger than Dumbeldore's he would get Harry this year. But Dumbeldore was now looking for help against Voldemorts in Australia. An hot Aurour was going to help in some way that was all his informant had told him. Now the informant should me here any second. Voldemort moves towards a chair beside the fireplace.   
  
He began to strum his claw like fingers idly. Then with a "whoosh" his informant apparated in front of him. He was short and fat with a large grove in his face. He looked up at Voldemort with red eyes and spoke in an Australia accent  
  
"Greetings Lord I am hea............."  
before he could finish Voldemorts claw of a foot, kicked the man to the ground, the man winched and looked up. Voldemort looked down in to his eyes his own blazing with fury.  
  
  
"Never mind the greetings, what have you got?"  
The man got up, he rubbed his stomach were Voldemorts had kick at it and began to related the events he had seen and hearer.  
"My lord Dumbeldore was in Australia he talked to the Aurour who did this to me"  
He pointed at the groove in his face  
"He has organized some kind of protection for Harry Potter and he has an exchange student at Hogwarts"  
At the word protection Voldemorts s eye widen and he asked  
  
  
"What protection?"  
The man only shook his head.   
"I don't know sir, all I know is it in the post"  
Voldemorts looked down at the man.  
"Very well"  
Voldemorts began to turn away. He heard a sigh of relief and then whirled round and he had his wand in his hand.  
Before the man knew what had happened Voldemorts had cried  
"Crucio"  
The man crumpled to the ground and began to yell in pain. The man rolled and rolled on the old wooden floor boards until Voldemorts wave his wand. The man stopped rolling and yelling and straighten up.  
  
  
Voldemorts gestured for the door   
"Go"  
But the man stood there and asked  
"Lord Have you made a decision?"  
Voldemorts thought back. Had Promised this fool that he could see Potter die.  
"Yes you can. Now go"  
The man began mumbling his thanks.  
"Thank my lord, I'm so greatfu......."  
Voldemorts yelled  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
  
With this the man Disapparated.  
Voldemorts now looked at Wormtail who had been in the corner all the time.   
Voldemorts now addressed Wormtail  
"Wormtail, get the Dragon"  
Wormtail scurried out and return with a small crated which began to shake and his.  
Wormtail new what this was: a dragon a Chinese Fireball miniature.  
Voldemorts picked up the crate, ripped of the lid and picked up the tiny creature in the crate. It was red spiky and very angry. Voldemorts began to his at the dragon in Parseltoue. Then it flew out a gap in the boards of the house.  
  
Voldemorts motioned towards Wormtail. An began to talk.  
"You know what I just did Wormtail?"  
"No lord why"  
"Before I kill Harry he needs to know that I'm after him. That dragon is going to destroy his house but not kill him."  
Wormtail inside felt a sudden sense of sadness:I'm in debt. An now his master was going to hurt the one he was in debt to. Then Voldemorts continued  
"It will be at his home in two days"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in his bed late a night, very late a night. 2 o'clock to be precise. He was still busy with his report on the history of the trolls for Professor Binns. The report was going well. He turned another page in the book he was reading to find out about trolls. He circled a section of interest and then started to write. He scrolled up and down the piece of parchment he was writing on.   
  
An hour later Harry sat down the quill he was writing with and locked at the clock: 4 o'clock. He better stop or the Dursleys might hear him. Not that they cared as much as normal because of his god father: Sirius Black he was a convict murderer. In the third year he had learnt that Sirius was actually innocent. Framed by the traitor: Peter Petigrew. If it wasn't for him he would have parent and he would not be living with the Dursleys. He had on really talk to his parent once.   
  
Last year he had been accidentally been put in the Triwirard Tournament by a Death Eater In disguise as a ex-Auror. When he had gotten the Triwirard cup at the end of the third task it turned out to be a portkey. He was transported to a grave yard where he found Lord Voldemort the murder of his parent he regained his body. They dueled but because of the core of the wands the wands caused Prori Incantem. And he saw his parents.   
  
  
He had been badly hurt but he managed to escaped but Cedric didn't. A fellow competitor touched the cup as Harry did. That fellow: Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort later. Harry felt there sad and angry at himself because he had asked Cedric to grab the cup. Friend, Teachers all told him that it was not his fault but Harry felt like it was. Most night he was have nightmares. Cedric's spirit calling out "How could he do it?" and he would wake in a cold sweat and nearly in tears. Harry began to pack away his things. He stared at the caged Hedwig normally sat in. She was of delivering a letter to Sirius. He slipped the quill, parchment, report and book into a hole the lose floor board under his bed.   
  
Just as he did this there was a knock at the window. He turned to see several owl waiting for the window to be opened. Harry hurried across and un latch the window. The owls came in. Three in all each carrying a gift and a letter. One of the owl Harry identify to be Hedwig. She carried a parcel and a letter from Sirius Black. He opened the letter to find a piece of crumpled and dirty paper it read  
_  
Dear Harry   
Happy Birthday!!! I hope you like the gift. After last year I thought that you might like a way to talk and see each others face so I stole/bought this : A Maze Viewer. It creates an image of a person you want to talk to and if they have one you can have a conversation with them. I bought this so that you could talk to me more often because of last year. Well I have to get moving I'm camped some where in the countryside and I need to go see Lupin  
Your God Father Sirius Black  
  
_  
He opened up the gift to find a hexagon shape piece of blue crystal. It glow with some warmth. Harry laid it on his bed on looked out the window and said to himself "Thanks Sirius" Then he turned to the to a tiny owl which he recognizes as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon but it had something different about it Harry couldn't place, it carries a book shaped object with a letter. He opened it to find Ron's messy handwriting   
  
_Dear Harry  
  
How are you? Feeling better from last year? Well I brought you something that might help keep you safe and get back at Malfoy for annoying you. It is "The Complete Set Of Dark Defense Spells And Revenge curses" I got it when Mum wasn't looking(She wanted to get you some lucky charm things). Have you noticed anything different about Pig? When we when in to Diagon Alley to get you a present I bought some Owl Enhancer for Pig. Write back if you can.  
  
Your Friend   
  
Ron  
  
P.S Mum being thinking about letting you come over for the rest of the holidays but she says Dumbeldore doesn't want you to over. I'll send a owl if he lets you.  
  
_  
Harry thought about why Dumbeldore wasn't letting him go over to Rons. Perhaps Voldemort?  
Well don't worry about that now. He unwrapped his book and looked at the book bound in blue leather with a star on it. Then turn to the owl that must be from Hermione. He took the letter from its leg. He opened the letter and began to read Hermione neat writing  
_  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are well. I am well but still a bit shaken from last year. I hope your not. I brought you this gift so you could cheer up a bit. Its a happiness charm. If you touch it it will try to make you happy. I hope the dursleys are not giving you to much trouble. Oh I just remembered to tell you about what's been in the Daily Prophet. Rita (Thank goodness) has gone and there been lots of rumors about Voldemort. Fudge is telling the press that know thing is wrong and the rumors are made by trouble makers, but everyone see through it. Well I best go its late.  
  
Your Loving Friend  
  
  
Hermione   
_  
Harry smiled and thought I got some many loyal friends. He picked up the package and unwrapped it to find a a necklace with a white piece of crystal on it. He also found a note with the necklace. It read  
_  
P.S To use as a constant charm just wear it as a necklace and when you fell down it will cheer you up!!   
  
Hermione   
_  
Harry picked up the necklace and put it on his neck. He didn't fell anything so he thought he mustn't be down. He heard a flutter and found that the owls had gone. He closed the window and pushed his gifts into the crack in the flour board. He felt the food he had stored there as he pushed the gifts in, all except the necklace which he kept on.   
  
He looked at the clock. It was nearly time to get up. He got dressed and went down. As he went down he was welcomed as he always was:he was ignored and snarled at. He sat down and Aunt Petunia came and deposited a small piece of orange in front of him. Dudley(who was siting next him) had been on the diet for nearly a year and had lost 10 pounds.   
  
But Petunia want more of so the diet when on and Harry's constant lack of food continued but lucky he had received more food from Ron and Hermione. Dudley(Who's birthday had just been) was holding his favorite present:A gun. It was loaded but couldn't be fired. Vernon had bought it from a junk shop . Vernon had said that it was a shotgun with a high caliber but the trigger was jammed. Harry thought that if the trigger wasn't jammed Dudly would fire it ! He soon had finish his breakfast and with out a word left the table.   
  
He went up to his room and reached under the bed and felt until he found the lose floor board and was reaching in for a piece of cake. When he heard Dudley banging about in the front room. when heard something click and the a mighty Bang came out and then a splintering sound. He looked behind to see a gaping hole in the floor boards behind him. Harry forgot the cake and raced out from under his bed.   
  
Then he heard Petunia shriek and Vernon swear. Then they both came thundering up the stairs to Harry's room. He was siting and the floor looking at the hole. He could see the gun on the ground, smoke coming from its barrel. Vernon cried "Look at the mess! We will have to get the builders in to fix this!" Petunia looked frightened "How much will this cost?" Vernon (Who was looking at the hole) looked up "I don't know? But we can't have this happening again. I'm going to get that thing out of the house instantly!! And as for you" He pointed at Harry "You move your freak thing out into the garden,you cant be hear when the builders come!  
  
Later that day Harry sat on the cool grass in the garden. He had moved all his things and they were siting on the grass behind him covered with, even Hedwig's cage was there she was sleeping quietly beside him . He looked up at the mid afternoon sky. Soon he would me moving back in, the builders had been called and they were nearly finished. At the moment he could hear Vernon shouting at the builders.   
  
Then the door shut and he came marching out!! He looked at him "You start moving your things it to the house n............" as he said this he heard this Petunia and Dudley scream! Vernon raced into the house to the front room were they stood. They were looking at the window. Harry was close behind Vernon as he raced into the room and looked out the window he saw something that turn his blood cold! A dragon!!!!!!!! But not a dragon he had seen before. Vernon turned to look at him and in a voice that sounded like anger it self "Potter!?!!"   
  
Then petunia screamed again . they turned to see the dragon advancing on the house and the suddenly a barrier of light appeared and flashed and Harry thought Of course Dumbeldore's enchantments!! but the dragon continued to advance. Then Petunia scream and a roar could be heard above hear scream. They saw a fireball racing toward the window!!!! Both Harry and Vernon dived out of the room.   
  
That was the last scream that Harry ever from Petunia and Dudley and the last look of the them alive. as Harry and Vernon ran from the room it was engulfed in fire. Vernon stared in horror at the room "I kill you now Potter!!" he cried as Harry raced away from him. He had no idea wear to run so he for the staircase he was just on the firsts step when another fireball tore up the house. And behind him Vernon screamed.   
  
He was gone to now Harry thought as he raced into his empty room. Then he remembered My things are outside!! but before he could think of anything else the roof began to fall in and wood and mortar rained down Harry tried to run but something hit his legs that sent him into the floor. The last thing heard from that room was the roar of the dragon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbeldore sat on the hot sand at a beach in Sydney looking out as James walked back up from the beach wear he had been fishing he had under one arm a rod ,the other a bucket. Dumbeldore suddenly felt cold all inside. What could this be he thought? then he remember having this felling before in mid air on trip to the Ministry He called out to James "James get your things, wear going home!"   
  
  
Authors Note  
  
This my first FanFic and I don't know if I'm any good. But here it' is. Any comments or advice send to Paladinstarfire@hotmail.com. And I'm sorry if in later parts the characters go funny or I write someething that is incorrect please tell me Thank you  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels) 


	2. Part 2: New Boy

harry2

  
_To all readers:  
  
Thank you for all your reviews! It encourage's me to write more, but my time after school is quickly used with homework so I don't get lots off time but I'll try to hurry! And I'm soory about this part bieng so late, my internet had some problems  
Paladin Starfire   
  
_  
Harry Potter And Voldemorts Ally  
Part 2  
  
Black smoke and billowed of the burnt remains of 4 Privet Drive. To muggles nothing had changed but to Wizards it was no more than a burnt heap of materials. The dragon that had done the damage flew round looking for any sigh of life. It was pleased with it work. Suddenly it felt a premonition. Magic, that what it was. The dragon flew down and landed behind what had been the house, out of sight.   
  
Dumbeldore's first reaction when he saw what remained of the house was one of total fright. Where's Harry? Dumbeldore quickly looked at James   
  
"James look for any sigh of life would you?"  
James replied   
  
"Yes sir I'll look round this sid..........."   
  
James never finished the sentence because of the fireball and dragon that had appeared. Dumbeldore stood still with horror. James however had dived into Dumbeldore knocking him clear of the fireball. It hit the ground with a massive explosion. Dumbeldore fished out his wand as did James but Dumbeldore cried  
  
"No! you can't use magic until your a proper Wizard otherwise the Ministry Will be after you!"   
  
James jumped out and began to run towards the dragon, he called back   
  
So what do I care?"   
  
With this he held out his wand and cried "_Conjunctvus_!" white light speed out of James wand hitting the dragon in the eye , the weakest point of the dragon. It let out a howl of pain and collapsed to the ground in pain. James new that the power of the curse was enough to kill a dragon. He saw it was dying, the dragon looked up and let out a strangled cried and a fireball ripped out of the dragons mouth. James caught off guard dived into the ground but it was to late. The fireball's tail hit him in the leg! He yelled in pain and hit the ground with a "thump" . Dumbeldore hurried over to James who was holding his burnt leg.   
  
"It is bad?"   
  
ask Dumbeldore. James with a heave lifted himself up.   
  
"I'm fine"He said "It just burnt a bit" Dumbeldore nodded and begun looking for Harry. James began looking through the rubble for any sigh of life. Dumbeldore heaved away a large wooded sheet and he gasp in horror.   
Two burnt out skeletons lay on the ground. Dumbeldore continued to stare in horror until a shout from James made him look up   
"Sir, I think he's hear"   
  
Dumbeldore pulled himself away from the sigh of the body and he walk to were James was pulling away the last beams of wood. Under them was the white and bloody body of Harry Potter. James heave him free and pulled him away from the rubble.   
  
Dumbeldore looked down at Harry, he had no idea if he lived or he was dead. James put his hand around Harry's neck. "He has a weak pulse sir" he said"We need some medical help" Dumbeldore thought about this were would he take Harry suddenly he had an idea "St Mungos" "James quickly here" James limped over with Harry on his back. Dumbeldore drew his wand and then called"Aprias Maxima Visa Mungo"   
  
  
The world began to disappear into blackness then was replaced with a large lobby. Shinning white walls with a large wood door and desk were all in the lobby.It was not all in focus until they suddenly dropped out of thin air. James flopped on to his bad leg and dropped Harry and howled in pain. As soon as they appeared some people in white robes came running up.   
  
They all had wands. One of them came up   
  
"I'm Doctor Daniel Howard, what happened?" he was young and had straight brown hair, blue eyes and a look of concern on his face. Dumbeldore replied "A dragon attack Harry's house"he nodded towards Harry"And myself and this young man" pointing to James" Came to help" The Doctor nodded and a Wizard floated Harry off.   
  
William, seeing James wound had a look and to James's utter anger was floated off by to Wizards. He was yelling "Oh, come on! It can't be that bad can it ? Let me damned down! " He continued to yell until a wizard used a stunning charm! James went limp and was carried off. Albus was about to follow Harry when a voice called behind him. "Albus before you go walking off I need a word" He spun round to see a man in flowing red robes and a walking stick. Then he suddenly remembered the person, the brown hair, the red aged eyes   
  
"Lucas Nores, what are you doing here?" "Seeing if the rumors are right:Harry Potter Dead" Dumbeldore answered "No Harry lives, but if Voldemort had been any better Harry would be dead" At the word "Voldemort" the everybody stared at him. Lucas put an arm around his old friend and lead him out of the hospital. "Dumbeldore you know that people are still scared that he'll return and to the rumors I've heard he will be coming soon!" "Rumors?! what rumors???!!!"   
  
Dumbeldore asked. Lucas lead them to a alley where he began "There is a rumors going round, You-Know-Who will attack Azkaban" Dumbeldore looked at his friend "but then he will get hold of both the Dementors and the supporters still loyal to him" Lucas nodded "I know but that stuck-up idiot of a minister Fudge says there is no risk"   
  
Dumbeldore swore and Lucas continued "There is also a rumor that maybe true Arthur Weasley is said to have left his job with a large number of ministry member to try and knock of Fudge" Suddenly a voice came from Diagon Alley "AZKABAN ATTACKED" with this followed large number of screams and yells. Lucas cried "Oh no!!!! It's is going to be a massacre if this true" "But there are only Dementors at Azkaban, isn't there?" Dmbeldore look at the face of his friend "No there are human guards at Azkaban now Dumbeldore I must go" With that he apparated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Azkaban: A massive, dark prison stuck in the middle of know where. To some it was where all who had done wrong now stayed. To Voldemort it was a all-you-can-kill-and-take party. He new there were some guards were human but most were Dementors, the Dementors a crucial part in his plan. But also there were what they guarded, Voldemort supporters!!!. With the Dementors and most of his supporters on his side he was ready to return to power.  
  
But getting to Azkaban was the hard part. 10 of his most trusted supporters were with him to take Azkaban for there own. They had used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Ministry official to go on a visit to Azkaban. Now they all were out side the fortress ready to use a special reveling spell to return to normal form. It was dark and wet outside the fortress. A massive steel/wood door was in front of them.  
  
It swung open to expose a party of guards each with strange looking robes and in their hands was a large, long trident which glowed like lightning. As soon as the door opened Voldemort cried "Now!!" to the amazement of the guards they changed from ministry official to Death Eaters. Before they could react each Death had in hand a wand and was yelling powerful, dark curses.  
  
"_Crucio_!!'  
  
"_Iecardium_!"   
  
"_Averda Kedavra_!!!"  
  
In seconds what had been some of the ministry's guards were now either dead or dying! The Death Eaters ran into the dark, wet corridors of Azkaban. Voldemort soon encounter what he had been looking for:a Dementors! It began to float towards him. In a voice of ice he cried   
  
  
"I AM YOUR MASTER BOW BEFORE HIM!!!!!!!" It continued to float towards him. Then Stopped and bowed. Voldemort laugh a cold , heartless laugh and spoke to the Dementors "Rally your kind to me, I 'm will bring you what you want, Death and Glory now go!!!" It rose and set about it's task. Voldemort walk through the dead ,dark corridors of Azkaban Opening and free his loyal who marshaled behind him.   
  
  
They approached a large rounded chamber where the remaining guards had gathered for a last stand. His Death Eaters stood yelling curses left, right and center! Soon what remained of the guards where all dead. Voldemort stood victorious at Azkaban. He yelled out to the Death Eaters "Let this place be know no longer as Azkaban but the site of Lord Voldemort return THE DARK FORTRESS" A mass yell filled the chamber and Voldemort laugh a cold deathly laugh. He had won the day!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked in the realms of dream in a misty, dark place. He could feel something dark here. Then a image formed one of Voldemort lone ruler of the Earth and then he saw his own dead body dropped over a large pile of body he could see the face of his most trusted friends Hermione , Ron, George , Fred, Cho, Lee, and some one else he couldn't make out, a boy with dark hair hazelnut eyes and a long scar coming from the top of his eye and down into the blood stained robes. Harry shudder at this vision but the his fathers voice reached him   
  
"Harry, I don't have much time you must take the same path I, did follow my path and make new friends soon and fast, goodbye my son" Harry cried "But Dad!!"  
  
Then he felt him self returning to the land of the living. He opened his eyes to the blur of the world around him then realized that he had not got his glasses then a filmier voice said   
  
"Here are your glasses Harry"   
  
He felt the frame being pushed into his palm. He put them on. Instantly his eye came into focus and saw his surroundings. a large room with white walls and to his right was a small table with Albus Dumbeldore leaning on the side of it.  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore!! What are you doing here? and where am I? and what ha........" Then he remembered. The dragon, the house, his things!! "Professor where are my thin....." "Easy Harry" Dumbeldore said " Your things are here" He pulled his trunk from behind the table. "And you are at St Mungos Hospital" Harry shock his head. "But what happened?"  
  
  
Dumbeldore sighed "You are not easily swayed I see so I might as well tell you know. Your house is destroyed through and attack by and type of Dragon I have never seen. I arrived with James to help put a stop to the Dragon and get you here" Harry nodded and then asked "Who's James?" Dumbeldore smiled  
  
  
"Oh, how could I forget, James?!!" As Dumbeldore yell his name a boy walk in with the aid of a walking stick. Harry thought he had seen this person before the dark hazelnut hair , a long scar, and green/brown eyes. Harry racket his brains for the memory that of this person, then it came to him: The Dream, Dumbeldore turn to James "I hope your leg is feeling better" James nodded " Still a bit painful here and there but mostly better" Harry noticed that he had a strange accent.   
  
  
Turning back to Harry he continued "James is a an exchange student from Australia Harry, he will be staying a Hogwarts with you until the end of his magical education" Turning to James he began "James this is Harry Potter" for a moment James' eyes widened and then he came forward and shook Harry's hand. Dumbeldore got up and said "Well I must go now I'll leave you two to get to know each other better"   
  
  
Dumbeldore began to walk away but then stopped and turned round "Harry, because your house is a bit.....Ugh....... damaged you will be staying with James and I back at Hogwart" Harry felt a his heart leap: No more Dursleys!! But then his heart sank the Dursleys are dead this of course was no great loss to Harry but then he thought I won't have any where to go ... sure he could and stay with Ron but then Voldemort would strike. Harry pushed this to the back of his mind and turned to James who had just sat down. Before he could say anything James said "Are you really him?? You know, the one who defeated You-Know-Who?"   
  
  
Harry nodded and then he spoke "So what are you doing here?" James replied in a happy cheerful Australian accent "I'm here as an exchange student, Dad wants me to go to England before Mum comes over" Harry looked puzzle so James began to explain in more detail "My father you see is an excellent Auror, so naturally he makes some enemies. When I was only young about two he caught a convicted murderer John Westerner who had tried to assassinated the Minister Of Magic Tony Green, he was thought to be a leader amongst the dark wizards in Australia you know, any way he was sentence to a life in Jail. But he escaped"  
  
  
  
With this James sighed "When he escaped he was looking for only one thing : Vengeance. So he found our house stunned my Mom and brought out a dagger and did this" With this James pointed to his scar " He did that for fun. But just about as he was going to kill me BANG dad got him with a lightning curse and Dad locked him up again!!" James took a breath and continued.  
  
"So after this dad decided that it would be best if Mum and I moved to England. But after this the major criminals weren't under control so he decided not to go. But just lately that pig Westerner has again escape and Dads is really annoyed. So we are moving. Dad is staying behind to help get that murder behind. Mum sent me as an um...full time exchange student, so anything exciting happened at Hogwarts in the years lately, the Professor tells me your an magnet for trouble , you got near things like the Philosopher Stone and some thing called the Chamber Of Secret!!"   
  
  
At this Harry ask himself Why would Professor Dumbeldore tell him so much about me. Seeing Harry's expression James said "The Professor told me that I was nearly as pron to trouble as you so we might get along?" At this Harry thought he seemed nice enough. In a word Harry agreed "Ok" And from that Day forth Harry and James were friends!  
  
  
  
  
The next day James and Harry were fit enough to go to there new home: Hogwarts!! They were taking broomstick for the simple reason that the Hogwarts Express was under going maintenance. Outside St Mungos it was a, nice, bright day As James and Harry got out there brooms Dumbeldore said "Now, I'll be back in a moment I just need to visit the Ministry and get my self a broom". As Dumbeldore left James came up  
  
"What type of broom have you got?" At this Harry smiled and brought out his pride and joy: The Firebolt. James let a gasp of amazement "A Firebolt, a real Firebolt!! God.. where did you get this?" Harry thought: He couldn't tell him could he? But before he could answer James replied "Oh I know from you god father Sirius Black"   
  
Harry looked at James with a look of pure astonishment. Seeing the look he answer Harry silent question Wow did you know "I know because back home Dad has some ties with the British Auror and he got hold of some files on who to watch out for and one was Sirius Black looking at his background I thought that it was not true so I had a look and he is your God Father, so I talk to the Professor and he said that he was innocent so I guess I have to agree with"   
  
When James told him about Dumbeldore he felt that it was Ok "Your right but do tell every one" James nodded as he got out his broom "A StarFire 3000 , first prize at the Australian Quidditch Championship, second only to the Firebolt" Harry looked at the broom, it looked very good and if it was any where as good as his Firebolt it was whether a try "Could I ride it to Hogwarts, you could ride my Firebolt?"   
  
  
At this James face lit up "Sure but you'll need to where this" from his pocket he took out what appeared to be a arm band "Here, this is a little safety feature in my broom if you where the the arm band the broom will always follow you" "Thanks" Harry said as he put on the arm band.   
  
Then Dumbeldore walk up with a broom "Right now that I'm ready we should be able to go!" With a twinkle in his eye Dumbeldore mounted there brooms and kicked off. Harry felt a rush of power and excitement as the StarFire under Harry shoot off a brake neck speed and flew past Dumbeldores broom. Harry thought as he shoot of This broom has excellent acceleration. He looked to see James speeding up beside him.  
  
  
As they drew level James called "Like it?" Harry nodded The James yelled "Try turning" Harry nodded and went into a dive felling the air rush past him in another surge of excitement. Harry pulled up and turned hard right under Harry the broom shot round in a Three sixty before Harry stopped and came up beside James.   
  
By this time Dumbeldore had regained the lead and began heading to the left. As they turned Harry called to James "This is an amazing broom" James smiled "Australia Racing and stunt broom that is, be careful not to overturn" Harry nodded and they both came up behind Dumbeldore who was diving into the clouds that had just appeared.   
  
As they went down Harry saw the grand Castle of Hogwarts! They head down towards a tower near Gryffindor tower as they landed Dumbeldore called out "Welcome James to Hogwarts!"   
  
  
  
  
_Authors Note  
  
I'm sorry if Harry and James' friendship seems a bit to good to be true but it will play and important role in the story. This is my first FanFic. No flames but comment and other things are welcome  
  
Paladin Starfire   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends, enemy ETC Are own By J.K. Rowling But James Wills and Lucas Nores Are MINE  
  
_


	3. Home Sweet Hogwarts

harry3

_ Aurthors Note.Here's part 2 please review!_   
  
  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
  
Part 3  
  
Harry got of the broom and handed it to James saying "Nice broom James " James handed back Harry's Firebolt and said "So is yours!" Dumbeldore came up "Well you two come on lets get inside and down to my office!" They followed Dumbeldore down into the Castle. James was awe struck as he walked through the old corridors "Whooooooh!!"   
  
He cried as the pasted a large suit of armor that had out a sword and was swinging it at them "I had them enchanted to attack anything evil but I haven't finished" said Dumbeldore. Soon they came to the marble staircase to Great Hall. James was still awe struck as he walk down the stairs. Dumbeldore led them to the Gargoyle guarding his office "Gum Drops" Dumbeldore cried and the Gargoyle jumped away.   
  
They walked on to the revolving staircase and waited for it to take them up to Dumbeldores office. They reached the door and Dumbeldore pushed it open. Inside there was Fawkes, siting on his perch. James called "A phoenix!? cool!!" He walked over to the phoenix it looked up at James and rubbed it's head against his robes. Dumbeldore and Harry laughed "It seem to like you James!" Dumbeldore called as he sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Now then" began Dumbeldore "I'd better sort you James so come over here!" James move over to Dumbeldore who had pulled down the old and worn Sorting Hat "James, just put it on and it will tell you which house you are in!" James sat the hat on his head. As if a tiny person was in his ear it began to speak......  
  
  
  
Mmmmm.... yes lots of brains in this one would do excellently in Ravenclaw. Very open and loyal, not a Slytherin. Yes lots of bravery ,he'd best be a GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
  
James took off the hat and handed it to Dumbeldore "Well James it seems that your a Gryffindor like Harry!" James looked at Harry "Yes!!! I'm in with you!" Harry smiled and nodded "Come on I'll show you round!" Harry and James turned to go, as they walked out Dumbeldore called "I'll have the House Elf send you some food and the password is Flabbgust!"   
  
As they descend the stair Harry asked "Do you play Quidditch?" James replied "Sure I play Keeper but I can do Ok at chaser too! So do you play?" They reached Great Hall and began to climb marble stairs   
  
"Yeah, I play seeker!"They reached the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady sat in her frame in her pink frilly dress "Oh what have we got here?A Gryffindor a and a stranger!" James replied "I'm a new Gryffindor!" The Fat Lady Laughed "Ok dears, Password?" "Flabbergast" Harry replied and the frame swung open.  
  
  
Inside sat Gryffindor common room. The room had served as the base of to all Gryffindor for many years. The fire burned merrily in the fireplace. "Here our room" Harry told James as they walked up the stair case to there dormitory. Inside Harry there was an extra bed in the corner "That must be yours" Harry told James.   
  
  
He looked at his own bed. At it's foot sat his belongings. Same with James'. They return down to the common room to find a house elf carrying a plater of food. Harry recognized the elf right away. "Dobby!" The house elf put down the plater on the floor and looked up. "Harry Potter!! It's large green tennis ball eyes looked happily up at Harry. Dobby looked just the same as last year: Bat-like ears, a long stick-like nose and long feet and fingers.  
  
"I'm am so glad to see you sir!!" It shrieked and rushed up to them throw himself into Harry's stomach. Harry winced and smiled. So did James "Do you know each other?!" James asked "I freed him from the Malfoys three years ago and Dobby came here last year" "The Malfoys??" James asked "The Malfoys are stuck up family who pride them selfs with being a pure blood family"  
  
  
"They are bad,bad dark Wizards!" Dobby cried. He looked up at James "Who are you sir?" James answer Dobby's question "I'm James Wills a friend of Harrys" Dobby let go of Harry and now ran over to James and grabbed his hand and shook it wildly "Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobbys sir, I am sorry but I must get back to the kitchens Goodbye Harry Potter!!"  
  
  
With this Dobby speed out of the common room. Harry looked at James and they both walked out of the common room. Harry began to show James around the castle. From the transfiguration classroom to the dungeon. From there Harry showed James to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
  
By the time they got back to the common room it was dark. Again Dobby dropped in to give Harry and James some food. They sat in the chairs by the fire and began to eat. They eat the roast chicken in a minute partly due to James' enormous hunger! "James, slow down any faster and you'll start eating the bone!!" Harry said as he snatch the last chicken wing from James!  
  
"This is an excellent school Harry" James said between mouthfuls of roast potato "I'll have to go and have a look at the Library tomorrow!" Harry rolled his eyes "Oh no..... it's an other Hermione!!" James had a puzzled looked on his face "Hermione? Who's Hermione"  
  
"A girl who studies non-stop and spends most her life in the library" Harry answer "Mmmm..... sound like a nice girl! Well I'm off to bed, night" James got up and walk up to the dorm. Harry lay back in his chair. I'll send an owl to Ron and Hermione tomorrow. Then Harry got up and walked up into the dorm. As he changed into his pajamas he could here James dozing in his bed. He got into be and fell asleep straight away.  
  
  
  
  
The next day Harry awoke to find a large ray of sun shine bathing him it's. Got up and pulled on his robes and head down to the common room to find James siting by the fire reading a book titled "The Complete Set Of Dark Defense Spells And Revenge Curse" Harry suddenly remember that he had a book exactly the same "Hey James" Harry called "Where did you get the book?" James looked up from his reading "Oh, this?" Harry nodded "It standard for Australia magic students to learn from this book" Harry walked over to where James sat by the fire and looked at the spell he was reading about:  
  
  
_ "THE FIREBALL CURSE  
  
This dangerous and some what unpredictable curse creates a large magical fireball. It is a fully legal curse but it is not recommend to people who have got at least 10 O.W.L.s. It has been perfected to be used again dark wizards and is generally regarded as a powerful, dangerous attack curse.  
  
Incaution: Ingneeus  
  
Damage Level: High  
  
Magic Level:10 O.W.L.s  
_  
"I've been perfecting it" said James. Harry looked at him "You can do a fireball curse?" "Yeah! I can do a lightning curse as well!" Harry looked amazed "Where did you learn it?" James smiled "I learnt it at DADA classes!" Harry grinned "So, have you used them on any one ?"   
  
James laughed "No, not yet" Harry went up to his trunk and fished out his copy of the book. He hurried down and showed James "Ahhh...... so you got it to. Have you read anything in it?" Harry shock his head "Nah, I haven't got round to it" James got up "Well you should, now... I've got to find an empty classroom" "Why?" Harry asked "I want to practice my guitar!" James then ran up to the Dorm and brought down a large guitar "Like it?" he asked Harry. "Yeah, it's look really nice" It was all blue/green with numerous keys on it. Then James walked out of the common room. Harry sat down and began to read his copy of the book.  
  
  
Time past quickly, Harry sat in the common room and read or he would walk up and down the corridors looking for something strange, but he never found anything strange. With each day he would learn something new about curse. The lightning spell, the flying star (A curse which shoot large star which can cut up most things!) and lots of others. James was always playing his guitar or reading with Harry. Soon came the day that Harry had been waiting for : The first Day. Normally he would be with the Weasleys of with the Dursleys, but he was now he was already at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry awoke on that day to the sound of feet. Many feet. He looked across at James who was fast asleep still. Harry silently got up and went down to the common room to find Dobby waiting with a large platter of food. Dobby lokked overjoyed to see him "Here is Harry Potter Sir, now I must be quick, Dobby is needed in the kitchen" With this Dobby raced out. Harry nearly fell over with laughter.   
  
  
He soon heard footsteps behind him and a voice calling "What the hell is going on?" Harry turn to see James walking down in the black robes of Hogwarts students. He had a grin on his face. Harry explained what happened as they sat down to their breakfast. Soon they had finish and Harry asked "So what do we until the feast?" James asked "Do you like chess?" Harry grinned and nodded. James held up his hand and cried "Accio!" a chess set with piece already on them speed down from the dorm. James caught it and Harry and James sat down and began to play.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh.. Ron I'm so worried about him!" Hermione said as the got out of their coach with Ron , Fred and George followed behind them. "I know what you mean but I'm sure that the rumors are not true!" The rumors!! The Daily Prophet had an article on the possible death of Harry! Hermione only hoped that this wasn't true. "I hope we don't have a year like last year" Ron said, remembering the event that had pasted: The Triwizard Tournament, the Death of Cedric, Voldemorts return!   
  
"I hope so to but I'm afraid that we might have to face facts and see that Voldemort will come again!" At the words "Voldemort" everyone looked at her. She quickly apologized and began walking towards the massive castle. She walked world lessly up the stairs to the massive Great Hall. The hall was filled with students and teachers. As the walked towards the Gryffindor table they saw some teachers siting at the teachers table:Professor Dumbeldore, Headmaster and probably the greatest wizard alive, Professor Sprout, the head of the Hufflepuff house and Herbology and finally........  
  
  
"Look, Ron it's Professor Lupin!!" Hermione was correct there at the table sat Professor Lupin, teacher of Defense Against The Dark Arts. They moved towards the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Ron looked around for Harry and told Hermione "I can't see him anywhere" "I'm right behind you Ron!"  
  
Both Hermione and Ron sprung straight up from there seats. "Harry!?" They both call. Harry stood right behind them with a boy neither Ron or Hermione had seen before. They both began blurt out things at Harry "Where have you been?""What happened to you?""Who's your friend?"  
  
Harry held up his hand for silence and began to answer their questions "My friend is James Wills an exchange students" Harry began to introduce his friends "This is Ron" Ron held up his for James to shake and smiled at James "So why decided to come to England?" James shock Rons hand and replied "It's along story!" And this is Hermione" Before Hermione could do anything James bowed comically to the floor.  
  
They all laughed. Harry introduced the rest of his friends and most of the Gryffindors  
"So.. go on tell us!" Harry began sat down and began to tell his tale. Just like the last time he had explained something likes this was in his first year with the Philosopher's Stone, With the right number of gasps and shocked expression they made the perfect listeners.  
  
As soon as Harry had finished the story and before anyone could say anything else they heard clapping and the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy "Very well told Potter, though I hated the bit where you were found alive!" They all scrambled out of there chairs to face Draco an his thugs: Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
  
"Is this the idiot that you told me about Harry ?" James asked, and before he could reply Malfoy answered "Me an idiot? I don't thinks so, if anything you're the idiot being with this riffraff but I suppose that scar faces must stick together  
  
James was angered at this "The scar was given to me by a fool, he paid for it. If you insult me again you'll pay as well"   
Then James attitude changed and James held out his hand "Listen sorry about that comment but can't we lay the difference aside and get along?"  
  
"Why bother James? " Ron asked "Oh the weasel is right James or whoever you are your wasting your time" at this he pushed his hand away and walked off. James sighed "One day he going to get a taste of his own medicine" They all nodded.  
  
  
By this time sorting hat sang it's song and began sorting.  
  
Professor McGonagall Called out the first name "Newwit, Laura!" A young girl with blonde hair came forward and was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" The sorting had began! George Forse became a Hufflepuff and a young boy called Jack Neil became a Gryffindor, and the was over but still the hat stayed on the stool in the middle of the floor. Then Dumbeldore rose for his speech  
  
  
"Welcome student, teachers and the above to another year at Hogwarts. This year I pray will be much less eventful then last but I think this is not true. Lord Voldemort" At this every recoiled "Has returned. I'm afraid I will be limting Hogsmeade trip for this year. As you expect I will be putting new security measure into practice but the Ministry refuses to believe this and has not sent any Aurors or Dementors to defend the school!"   
  
  
Suddenly the hall exploded into mummers "No Aurors!" " Voldemorts returning!" No Dementors!"  
Dumbeldore held up his hands for silence "This is partly because Azkaban has fallen! The Dementors are at Lord Voldemort command. But I will soon have several peoples here at Hogwarts to defend Hogwarts"  
  
"Now on a happier note we have two new student, One from America and one from Australia! They are from America Kathy Newton and from Australia James Wills!" James rose from his seat and walked up to the staff table were a girl with long golden hair stood. "James has been sorted into the house of Gryffindor upon his arrival but Kathy has not"   
  
Dumbeldore motioned towards the hat and she walked up and put on the hat in a moment the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers. As James and Kathy walked back to the Gryffindor table continued "Two final things for Defense Against The Dark Arts Class Professor Lupin has return and because Professor Snape is away I will be taking Potions , now because of the enjoyment on the Yule Ball last year we will have one large ball on Christmas day and a smaller one new years day! Now I am sorry to have taken so long but that is life, but now it done EAT!!"  
  
  
Food appeared on their plates and Ron, Harry, Hermione and James dived into their food. Between mouth fulls of potatoes and corn James said "This is lovely!!" Ron called back "Haven't you had potatoes before?" James replied " No but have you tried squid?" James and Ron discussion on food continued right through until after their sticky date pudding.  
  
  
They walked up to their common room w with Fred and George as Harry murmured the password (Nox appleal) and walked in they found a crowd milling around Kathy. Hermione whisper in Harry's ear "What is going?" The from somewhere on the crowd called "Look there's James!" James was pushed into the middle of the crowd where Kathy stood and was bombarded with questions "What's Australia like?" "Is it hot?" "A there any dangerous creatures?"   
  
  
James held up his hand for silence and began to answer their questions "Australia is hot, yes and there's lots of sun sand and surf! There are some dangerous creatures yes" After another minute of questions James asked "All right you've asked your question now it's my turn! What's going on?" A second year called "Where greeting our new Gryffindors!"   
  
Another round of question followed before James walked up to, bed soon Harry and Ron followed. They got changed and got into bed before long they where asleep!   
  
  
  
In the morning Harry awoke to find that James had gone he quickly got dressed and went down to Great Hall. He was already siting having breakfast. As Harry sat down James said "Hey!" "What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked. "Well.. I thought I'd go with the old saying "The Early Bird Catches The Worm" so I got up early" Harry laughted and began eating breakfast. Hermione and Ron came a few minutes later. They said hello also and began breakfast.  
  
Soon the owls came into the hall. Like a great carpet of feathers they came in and began swooping towards their owner. A small tawny came down and dropped a newspaper in front of Hermione. She picked it up and began to read it. "Oh look at this!" Every one looked at Hermione. "That awful Skeeter woman has started righting again!" Ron looked up from his corn flakes "I had a felling about this" "Who's Skeeter?" Harry set about telling Harry about last year when Hermione called out "James your in this article!?" Before Hermione could blink James had the paper in hands.   
  
  
Slowly his face changed from a calm expression to one of anger. He threw the paper down and told Harry to read it. Harry picked up and began to read:  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
Harry Attacked By Voldemort!  
Independent report from reporter Rita Skeeter Reports............  
With constant rumors of the possible death of Harry Potter going round some wonder whether he is really alive, but the Daily Prophet can tell its readers that these rumors are not true. Harry Potter is alive and well. But some of these rumors are partly true. The real happening are as follows: Harry Muggle family is attacked my a dragon sent from a unknown location which ends with Harry being buried under the rubble of the burnt down house with his Muggle family all dead. Harry is rescued by Albus Dumbeldore and James Wills and taken to St Mungos to recover. Among these events the strangest is that the rescue from his house by James Wills. He is a exchange student from Australia. He also has had strange event happen to him At a young age he had a experience with The Dark as well ,with a near fatal cut by a Dark Mage on his head. This experience might have shaped his future with abnormally strange acts of violence including attacking a student at The Clearwater Academy of Magic. If Harry Potter is a friend of this strange boy he should be careful around him!_  
  
  
Just when James had finished reading the article who should swagger by but Malfoy , his goons and a group of Slytherins "Well James , felling alright? Not going to go mad and hurt someone?"  
  
Harry, James,Ron,hermione and most of the Gryffindor table jumped to there feeet at this. James walked fowards and stod in   
front of Malfoy.  
  
"You don't know what your talking about" But Malfoy wouldn't listen "Whats the matter? Afriad you're going to go and hurt someone?"  
  
"If you want violence I'll give you some!" James said rolling up the sleves on his robe. "Don't try and scare me Wills!" "Then just get the hell out of here otherwise I will get angery!"  
  
James' face was alight with anger and Malfoy clearly not wanting to fight, he walked away. They all sat down and continued eating breakfast. James was still angery and began to bit into his toast like a wolf.   
  
"That was a pretty silly thing to do you know James, you could have got in trouble" Hermione called from between her cornflakes  
"Yeah well, you have got to stand up to these gits"  
  
"Here here!" The rest of the Gryffindor table called! Before long Professor McGonagall came round handing out time tables.  
"Well heres a piece of good news" Ron cried "Herbology next and we're not with the Slytherins!!"  
  
They all trooped of to Herbology. Professor Sprout was already waiting for them outside a new green house, Green House 1A. "Welcome class to our first lesson in the new green house 1A. Here we will learn about the most pioson us and dangerous plants in the magical world. Today well learn about the fire brush............  
  
  
  
A_uthor 's Note  
  
Well heres part three hope you like it. Heres some general thought of what I'm think to put in the nexts parts: James' past and more about were Rita got that report,more of Voldemort's plans and a lot of action (I hope!): More soon!  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4. Allies And Training

harry4

_Author's Note: Part 4. Thank you to the reviews I have been geting thank you especially to Dumbeldore's True Love, who has review all my parts, your the only one who has! IF you do review please give me your e-mail so I can thank you . And i'm sorry if it takes a long time to post, I've got to do piano and the Maths Challenge at home which is very hard and if you want to flame me three words JUST TRY IT.   
  
Paladin Starfire   
_  
Harry Potter And Voldemorts Ally  
Part 4  
  
  
Lord Voldemort stood in his room in The Dark Fortress . The halls of the massive fort filled no longer with prisoners but the strongest and most powerful Death Eaters. His chamber was a large hall with a chair and fire. Around him stod his his most loyal Death Eaters.   
  
The fire was glowing a dark green and the chair was a leather. Their were no windows in the fortress so the only light was that of the fire. With his strongest Death Eaters now with him once more he could begin his reign of terror, again. But before this he needed an ally. Last time it had ended in disaster, not this time.   
  
John Westerner, leader of the Brotherhood Of The Prism had given him his 20 of his best to aid his cause. But he was late for a meeting that they had agreed upon this made him very angry!   
  
  
He turned to a Death Eater "Just where the bloody hell is he ?" At this moment there was a swish and the form of John Westerner. He wore a large purple cloak and around him stood many of his followers. The Prism. They were the longest line of dark wizards the world has ever seen. John walked forwards "There, 20 of my best! Now, what for?" Voldemorts reptile like features recoiled in anger at the impudenence. This man had bowed to him and now had changed into a powerful opponent. At the top of his voice he yelled "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF QUESTIONING MY ORDERS" Voldemort drew his wand and began to level it at John.   
  
  
Before Voldemort could muttered the killing curse the Prism wizards had drawn swords with John in the front. The gleaming tip of his sabre pointed at Voldemort chest. "Don't you even think about it " Voldemort stood rooted to the spot , his Death Eaters stood around him stunned.   
  
Regaining his cool Voldemort smiled, a cruel smile "If you don't drop the sword my Death Eaters will kill you" John lowered his sword and turned his back. Voldemort was about to raise his wand to yell the killing curse but John suddenly spun round and delivered his blade into the wand hand of Voldemort! Voldemort dropped his wand and yelled in pain.   
  
Then John lowered the blade and from within his robes pulled out a paper across the top read the words "The Magician, Australia's Magical Newspaper" John with his blade pointed at the paper "Read it" With eyes pined to John he bent down and picked up the paper and began to read the headlines   
  
  
  
  
_  
Tomb Of Sir Redric Carlson Found!  
  
In a twist of fate the archeologist of Tian City near Ayes Rock have found the legendary tomb of Redric Carlson. Regard as the destroyer of the dark brotherhood of the Prism his sword is regard as the most powerful magical device in Australia. The tomb is also filled with countless swords, suits of armor and enough galleons to see a man through at least 10 life times. Also believed to be theirs is the scroll of magic, the scroll that describes the begins of magic. The tomb is under the close guards of Auror and hit wizards._  
  
Voldemort through aside the paper "So this is what has made you suddenly stronger?"  
John ignorred this comment "You said that you were defeated by that boy , Potter. With this scroll it contains power more powerful than you can ever imagine! You could kill anyone with it" At this John grew angry "That bastard Wills will die with it!" John lowered the blade. "So , are you with me? With your numbers and by skills we could cause havoc?"   
  
Voldemort laughter a cold heartless laugh "You are man after my own heart Westerner, come let us drink to this" With a wave of his wand cups appeared on the desk. Voldemort picked up a large golden cup with a jeweled edge and the motioned to the others "Choose your poison! Let it be unicorn blood to water" John picked up a goblet with a rubies around the edge "I'm not to keen on unicorn blood so vodka and fire whisky will do "   
  
He raised his goblet "To our alliance, may it last forever" Voldemort raised his as well "To the alliance" Both drank with a smile on their face but both shared the same thoughts :How can I betray him.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOUCH?!" Harry called as the fire brush seen another stream of flames into his fingers. Harry, James, Hermione and Ron were all gathered round a fire brush. When they had walked in with Professor Sprout to green house 1A he had been thinking massive monstrous plants with teeth!   
  
But all that was in there was a fairly timid looking bush with large pine cone on the end of the reddish green branches and leaves. At the ended of the pine cone was a a small pile of reddish seeds. Professor sprout had told them to put on their dragon skin gloves and try to fill a small jar with seeds.   
  
Unfortunately for everyone in the green house the plants valued their seeds greatly so to protect them they wound send a stream of fire out the end of the pine cone. The entire green house was filled with the sounds of "YOUCH?!" or "ARRR" and once or twice "ARRR My robes on fire!". Even through the dragon skin gloves the fire was painful.   
  
Harry tried to get round the side of the fire brush to grab a handful of seeds but a spurt of fire hit him the hand as he moved. Harry backed away a threw off his gloves "I give up! You try Hermione" Hermione who was sporting several burns already shock her head "Oh no I'm not. Why don't you try James!" James looked at Hermione as if she had just turned in to a monster "You've got to be kidding!" Hermione was about to pressure James when the bell rang and they began to head up to History Of Magic.   
  
All hurried out of the green house all except Neville who had been asked to stay behind after the lesson because he had made Professor Sprout catch on fire, when he had jumped back and knocked the Professor into a bush.  
  
They all began to walked away from the green house. They began to walk into the entrance hall each of them nursing bruises and burns. Ron in particular because he had nearly fallen face fire brush if James hadn't grabbed his arm at the last second.  
  
  
"Those burns feeling better "James asked Ron. Ron carefully rubbed at a burn as he replied "A bit, yeah" They reached the class room were Professor Binns was waiting for them. Harry and Ron took a table at the back of the class while James and Hermione walked right up to the front table. When all of the class was seated (Including Neville who had just ran in time) Professor Binns began  
  
  
"Now class, today we'll been learning about the origins of magic. Can anyone tell me who first really mastered magic?" Hermiones had shot up almost in the same second. Then a moment later James. Professor Binns pointed at James, who in an uncertain voice replied "Wasn't it Merlin?" "Exactly, a point to Gryffindor, now Merlin discovered at a very young age, around nine. Now he slowly master it by dreaming in his sleep until he had could actually do the things in his dreams. Now can any of you tell me how he used his magic?"  
  
  
Even Hermione didn't answers, in fact she looked dumbfounded. She immediately dived in to her bag and pulled out copy of Magic Through Time By Mara Clocken. "There's no need for that Miss Granger I will tell you. Used his power to show others of his wonders and slowly they began to use magic. This small community of wizards and witches began to set up a society. They made objects of great power, the wand and others"  
  
"They spread across the world to place many people never even set eyes upon until this century" Over this long talk people had began to lose intrest and begin to talk but the Professor suddenly became oblivious to all this.  
  
"They flourished! But.. all this ended some time ago " The professor then became sad and his ghostly features seemed to sag. "What happened Professor?" Hermione asked with a look of utter interest. The professor features returned to their usually position and he continued:  
  
  
"Some of their society became very powerful , one of them was Merlin. He was not tempted but some were, they wanted to show the world that they were there leaders, there gods. They became corrupt with the power and they became dark. Now I want you to copy this down..."  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent writing down the facts of Merlin life, who he had built the first wands, discovered the power of how to apparate and all the spells he had learnt.. the list went on.  
By the time they ad finished the bell had rang. James and Hermione walked up to where Harry and Ron were still slipping there notes .   
  
  
  
"Well I enjoyed that lesson, how about you Ron" Hermione asked with a note of happiness. Ron finished packing up and looked at Hermione "No not really" Hermione shot him a look of utter bewilderment. "Oh, come on you must have at least been interest in the first wands?" "No not a bit" Ron told Hermione as they were about to walked out of the class room.  
  
  
Just as they walked out a voice came from behind "Potter please stay a moment" Harry spun round to see Professor Binns gliding towards him. "I have to talk to you a moment" "What have you done this time?" James whispered in Harry's ear "I don't know?" Harry said with a expression of surprise.   
  
"Go on you three" Professor Binns said as he reached the door. Harry managed to say "I'll see at lunch" Before Hermione closed the door. "Now Potter" Binns began "Professor Dumbeldore has asked that he see you straight after this lesson I must go and fetch him, now wait here" With that Professor Binns glided out the door.  
  
Harry sat down at his usually table and waited strumming his fingers idly, he began to wonder what Professor Dumbeldore want to talk to him about. His answer came quicker than he thought. In a few minutes Professor Dumbeldore walked in. "Professor?" Harry said as he walked through the door. "Yes, it's me" Dumbeldore said as walked in. Harry saw the familiar twinkle in his eye as he sat down.   
  
"Now Harry, I need to talked to you about a few things. First you do know that Voldemorts is returning to power?" He nodded remembering the events of last year only to well "Now several teachers and I will be giving you a little extra work to arm yourself against Voldemort, now what ever I tell you you are free to share with your closest friends but nobody else. Is that clear?"  
  
The twinkle in his had vanished and he been replaced with stern look. Harry replied "Yes professor, I'll only share it with Hermione , Ron, James and perhaps Sirius" The twinkle returned to his eyes as Harry mentioned his god father. "You will not need to tell your god father about this Harry, he'll be here in a few days, weeks at most"  
  
  
Harry's heart jumped for joy as the mention of his godfather "Is Sirius coming here?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice. "Yes Harry, Sirius and several of his friends will be coming to help you. Now let us continue, as I said you will be taught things that most would not be taught until they were Aurors, but I dare to say that your friends will be able to cope"  
  
"Now I giving you limited access to the ristriced section of library and permission to let you get out three dark magic books" Harry felt a sudden surge of power three dark magic book?? You got to be kidding! "Professor.... I don't think I'm up to it, a you sure? " The headmaster chuckled   
"My dear Harry, I believe that you are more than capable to handle such magic, now if you have trouble I think that you should have a talk to Professor Trelawney at the next Divination class, I think you should also think about yourself and who you are to understand the power in you. Now I must be off, are there any questions?"  
  
Harry thought "No sir" Dumbeldore nodded happily "Good, now I must be off" Dmbeldore turned and walked to the door he was about to open it when spun round "Oh, Harry please don't share this with anyone save your closest friends. Goodbye" Dumbeldore turn and close the door. Just after that Harry heard a loud "POP" and then nothing. Harry stood dumbfounded until he realized that he must tell Ron, Hermione and James. He swung the door open and speed off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbeldore stood in the main street of Hogsmeades, waiting. He watched as a black dog trotted up and barked loudly and ran of. Dumbeldore followed the dog out of town and in to the cave near Hogsmeades inside were some of his old friends Remus Lupin, the current DADA teacher, Arabella Figgs:   
  
She was young, blond and slim, wearing robes of flowing blue, she smiled at Dumbeldore as he walked through the cave mouth and cried "Albus! Long time no see!" Dumbeldore turned and smiled at Arabella "Hello Arabella, I see you are as youthful as ever" Then came Mundungus Fletcher:   
  
  
Middle aged, with short brown hair and handsome face clad in dark gold robes he also smiled "Hello Albus! Felling as old as ever I see!" Dumbeldore smiled at this comment "And older old friends, and Sirius who's still has not changed back!"   
  
At this the dog form began to change until finally, it was in the solid human form of Sirius Black. Black hair was still short but his face wasn't as full as the last time Albus had seen him "Albus how are you going?"   
  
He asked once he had finished changing "Well" Dumbeldore answered "Now"He began "I have requested your personage here in a small council of war against Voldemort. Now as you know he has regained most of his power and has gained more and with last years lapse in defenses I need some help, from you four"  
  
Dumbeldore motion around the cave at this. Before he could continue Arabella said "Help? From us Albus? What can we do?" Dumbeldore said "I was just coming to that. You can all begin to teach Harry and his friends the spells,charms and curses he'll need to defend him self against Voldemort.  
  
  
"Why his friends, Albus?" Mundungus asked. "I fear Mundungus that Harry will draw his friends in to this and will get them and himself. But I intend to monitor this through some careful work, and also I fear that there is a spy at Hogwarts!"  
  
The small cave exploded into a bubble of talk at this. And all Sirius could say was "Who?" Dumbeldore (Who was slightly annoyed at the talking) said "I'm not sure but if they are dark we must do what ever we can do protect the students and Harry from this threat"  
  
"As I said before Albus" Arabella said angrily "How?" Dumbeldore finally spilled the beans "You will instructed Harry and his friends in Auror level spells, and before you say Mundungus that how will they learn I have given them permission to get out The Book Of Dark, Auror Spell 1 and The Power Within"  
  
"Albus" Mundungus cried "You can't honestly believe that this boy and his friends can cope with this" "They will Mundungus" Albus retorted, "For I believe that they may be elemental" Arabella looked as if a bomb had just dropped on her "Albus" She said "I know that you have a lot of faith in Harry and his abilities but , elemental, you can't be serious!"  
  
"I am Arabella and I believe that his friends are as well only if they could tap there power! You will help them do this by........" Before Albus could finished there was a cry from out side and a voice "Who's there?" Dumbeldore said in a soft voice "I think we should continue in the castle" They nodded. Sirius returned to dog form and the rest apparated.  
  
When the man that had called the who's there came to the cave it was deserted!  
  
_  
Authors Note  
  
So how was that? Interested in elemental and the spy? More to come soon!  
  
Paladin Starfire   
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

harry5 Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I haven't wrote anything in 5 days. I know this isn't a long time, but I hate to keep people waiting. I have abit of a secret to tell. Before I joined the fanfiction.net I had already started writing and, well I'm 3 parts ahead, and because I haven't written anything I decided to used one of those parts. I've still got two parts left, and they will be ready just encase! I'll try to write more (In between Maths Challenge which I've nearly done and playing Oni it will be hard!) 

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 5  
  
Afternoon sun beat down on the unhappy face of Dexter Galan. His light black robes looked out of place. Around him the sand of the outback, outback Australia. He stood there motionless waiting for something to happen.   
  
He knew nothing would happen, his time here would be wasted when he could be doing something to advance his career. Dexter, ambition by nature since school, always wanting to be the best. In Quidditch, in magic and his job: Auror.   
  
He was stuck here guarding the tomb of Redric Carlson, the most powerful Auror ever to exist, since his crushing defeat of the Dark Brotherhood Of The Prism and his effort to create a nation as powerful as the Australia Magical Republic.   
  
He was supposed to be honored to standing here doing nothing. But he wasn't. He's rather be doing prison duty than standing here with a name tag say:  
  
_Auror 3rd class Dexter Galan.  
  
_And awful picture, his blond hair was a mess, his blue eye's closed as the picture taken and a lot of pimples(They'd all gone thanks to some puss imported from England) But here he was. He stood there, and he stood there. Fortunately his plight was suffered by at least 15 others.   
  
He had nearly fallen asleep, when two vans appeared on the horizon.   
He suddenly came awake and grabbed his wand, if they were muggle tourist he'd be annoyed but if they were a threat and he let it pass he would be a 5th class Auror!  
  
The vans rolled up and a man, tall and snake like appeared from inside of the first van and walked out, black robed and had a hood over his face. Dexter hurried forward to stop the man (Who dwarfed him). "Excuse me sir, but you are not allow past this point, if you would like to go back to the van and turn around, otherwise I will be forced arrest you!"   
  
He said this in a proud, sort of snobbish voice. The man turned his face to him. Dexter recoiled, slits for a nose, in human features and truly menacing face. In a quiet, sly voice he said "You will let me pass or else!"  
  
  
  
Taken back this man words he replied even more proudly "Do you know who I'm am sir?" The snake me smiled "Of course I know who you are, a dead man!" And at this, the man suddenly found a dagger in his robes and rammed it into dexter's stomach.  
  
Dexter's try to yell but found no sound come from his mouth. His eye's rolled up in to his head. He fell with a dull thud. The Aurors how had seen what happened yell out "ALARM" and Aurors began to appear. The vans rear doors swung open and Death Eaters and Prism warriors ran out to battle.   
  
Westerner charge the first one he saw with saber in hand. The Auror was ready with his wand. He yelled a curse and blots of light began to fire from the wand. Small but quick on his feat Westerner dodge the blast and twirled his sword as he jumped to avoid a low blast.   
  
He landed in front of the Auror and slash across his stomach. He fell to the ground. Fighting had broken out across the small area that the Aurors had control of. Voldemort was killing everything in sight. He aimed careful curse at Auror heading towards a Death Eater and.....  
"_Expelliarmus_"   
  
His wand sailed through the air to an Auror. The Auror leveled his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort jumped to one side and called "You'll die for that you foolish human!"  
The Auror yelled "Shove it up your asses,snake boy!" Voldemort recovered from his jump and lunged towards the Auror.   
  
Although nearly 5 meters away was the Auror but Voldemort's body made the distance and landed on the Auror . The Auror dropped the wand and tried to point at Voldemort's head but to no success. Voldemort had retrieved his wand and pointing at the Auror yell "Avada Kedavra!" Green light was the last thing the Auror saw before he died.  
  
By this time the dark forces had killed all the Aurors. Their bodies were pushed towards into a large pile and set alight, there last resting places was the burning flames of the pyre . Westerner stood near a large rise in the ground. He waved Voldemort over. When Voldemort was next to him he said "Here, lies the tomb of Carlson and the scroll" Around him Death Eaters and the Prism's gathered around him.  
  
With a sudden motion Westerner had replaced his sword with a wand. And yelled at the top of his lungs "Reviles Necromia!" His wand shot a dull gray beam towards the rise and then the mound suddenly changed like a drop of water on a pond, ripples form in the air and the ripples formed door which swung open.  
  
Voldemort stood captivate by this show of magic as he recognized the word's. The Necromantic Appearance spell. A powerful spell at it's minimum. Voldemort fished out his wand and lit it. An advanced towards the door. As he walked through the door the chamber within lit up and Voldemort again stood in awe.  
  
In the center was a large coffin shaped in human form. Redric Carlson. Around him were mound's of jewels and gold. In the light it shone like stars in the chamber. Ruby's were every where with sapphire here and there.  
  
But a chest caught his eye. Adorned with jewel and amber it stood out from amongst the treasure in the chamber. Inside was a single lever. Voldemort with hesitation reached out and pulled it. He wheel round at a sudden whirring, to find the jewels replaced with weapons. Glorious weapons of a royal standard. Spears,pikes,axes,rapiers and long swords were everywhere.  
  
He turned back to the chest to find it replaced with a scroll, sword and shield. He turned at the sound of foot steps. Death Eater and Prism's raced down towards the treasure. Many yelps off excitement followed.  
  
Westerner walked calmly up to Voldemort and pointed at the shield and sword "They are the armor and arms of Carlson magically empowered to reject all evil" Voldemort said "Then they are useless?" Westerner replied "No, if we find away to control them they will become much more powerful that a wand. Then he pointed to the scroll.  
  
" That is the scroll of magic" This simple response made Voldemort open the scroll. Inside was written only a few words  
  
_The lesser of the great power of this scroll are here, but the great of the powers lie below. Anyone may read to the end off the lesser, but if you are evil you will never get passed that.  
_  
The suddenly the words changed, they disappeared and were replaced by a a whole page of words.  
He unrolled the scroll further but couldn't. "What is wrong?" he yelled at Westerner. "The scroll is encased in good magic. Your natural magical power has stopped several smaller spells but the more powerful ones will have to be destroyed with a potion that will take months to make"  
  
Voldemort's face twist with anger "THAN THIS WHOLE THING WAS A WASTE!?!" As calm as ever Westerner replied "No those lesser magics are still very powerful!" Then Voldemort's read some of the spells and smiled !  
  
"These spell are much more powerful than the Avada Kedavra curse, and possibly more powerful than the magic in Hogwarts" He said in happily. Then it struck him. He could get Potter anytime wanted to!  
  
He let out a laugh. A powerful,deep laugh.  
  
Again darkness had win the day.....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You gotta be joking!" Ron said between his apple pie. Harry had just finished telling James, Hermione and Ron of what Dumbeldore had said. "He wants us to learn Auror spells!" Hermione said happily "I think it will give us and good chance to learn!" Ron gasped "Hermione how can you just go on like that?" Hermione looked shocked! "How could you not Ron! James what do you think?"  
  
James who had listen intently said "I think it will be cool! You know, I think we'll need some practice when we start learning, how about Malfoy?" Harry laughter, Ron chocked and Hermione looked shocked "James!? Is that all you can think of?" she said it in a McGonagall voice.  
  
"Yep. That is a I I can think of!" James smiled at Hermione to mean he was joking. Hermione caught on and said "What's next I wonder!" She reached down and grabbed her time table. She looked down and saw what she most wanted to see "Defense, but it's with the Slytherins!"   
  
"Damn!" Ron cried, so loudly that some off the other student at the other tables looked at him. "Sorry" he said even more loudly. This got the attention of even more students. "Come on Ron!" Hermione said in Ron's ear and they got up and walked up the stairs and in to a corridor which lead to the DADA classroom.   
  
A long the way were the enchanted suits of armor. All were armed and ready for battle "I bet that any one who came down this corridor with intent off doing bad would look like a piece of ham!" James said as they reached the DADA classroom.  
  
The door was already open and they walked in. Professor Lupin was seat at his desk and once again the shelves were filled with strange and dangerous creatures. He smiled as they walked in. They were the first people in.  
  
"Hello Harry,Hermione,Ron and James!" The professor said with a smile. " It's good to see you well, especially you Harry" Harry smiled back and found that no thoughts of last year came. Hermione's charm worked!  
  
"It's good to see you Professor Lupin" Hermione said. "I hope you will be giving use some hard work!" Ron and Harry sighed, but Lupin laughed at the words "I dear say that I will give you more advanced work, for two reasons. First the class will now be given grade 6 work as well as grade 5 work for increased learning.   
  
They all looked puzzled a Lupin's words until he said "In case Voldemort comes, and second that you four will be taught a little harder because myself and some other will be giving you extra work to help if Voldemort comes" Harry was about to ask when some more students walked in.  
  
"Talk to be after the lesson" Lupin muttered before Harry and Ron went to the back but Hermione and James went to the front. When all the students were in Professor Lupin began "Good mourning class. Now today I will see what powerful spells you know. I have used protective spells on the floor so that you don't hurt anyone. As he said this blue lines appeared on the floor.  
  
"Now how would like to go first" Hermione's , Harry's, James's and a few other hands shot up. James pointed down to where a Pansy Parkinson had her hand up. She walked into the space between the blue lines. The bringing up her wand she cried "_Borbuldes_!" Light ripped through the air and impacted on a blue flied that had suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Very good Pansy" Lupin cried "Though I think we need a little more powerful than that" Then Lupin pointed out to where Harry had his hand up. "Go on Harry, have a try!" As Harry walked down to the lines he passed Malfoy who whispered "Lupin's pet!" Harry ignored this and continued till he was in the lines where he brought up his wand and remembered the curse in the book: The Flying Star.  
  
Remembering the words he yelled "_Somaria Solarius_!" Golden stars shoot from Harry 's wand in a second causing a blue shower off sparks on the end off the chamber.  
  
"Very good Harry!" Professor Lupin said happily. Harry walked back to his table were Ron patted him on the back and whispered "Good work!" The Lupin said "I see that Hermione is desperate, so have a go Hermione!"  
  
  
Hermione stepped into the lines and raised her wand. And yelled in a loud , commanding voice "_Blizzarduis_!" Ice shot from the her wand like a miniature snow storm! Hermione gasped as the blue field at the end of the class room began to shake at the impact of the ice.  
  
  
When the spell ended Professor Lupin looked stunned. "Hermione ?! Where on Earth did you learn that?" He asked, with an expression between astonishment and surprise. "I,I don't know sir?" Hermione stammered.  
  
  
"Well, if you see it anywhere let me know" Professor Lupin said. He turn and pointed at James as Hermione walked back to her table. "Mr. Wills, go and have a try, I dare say that you will be hard pressed to think of a spell as powerful as Harry's and Hermione's!"  
  
James walked into the lines and raised his wand, think of the most powerful spell he knew. It came to mind and he cried "_Ingneeus_!" The classroom turned into a dark red as a fireball sweep out of James wand!  
  
People screamed as it rush into the blue field at the end of the classroom, and to the amazement of Professor Lupin and the rest of the class the blue field suddenly fell apart! Shards of blue energy flew across the classroom and students hid under the tables!  
  
But the fireball continued into the window directly behind were the field had been and hit the window! Fire blew out the glass as the fire ball rip apart the frame and charred the surrounding stone!  
  
  
Everyone, including James were stunned by this show of magic (Including Professor Lupin!) When Professor Lupin managed to speak it was in a strangely calm voice "Well, Mr. Wills it seems that you have a more powerful spell than Harry or Hermione!"  
  
  
"Sir, what about the window?" James asked in a timid voice. "Oh, that will be easily fixed, now I want you all to have a powerful spell next week and James, Hermione, Harry and Ron to see me after the lesson, now.."  
  
Then the bell rang. Everyone (save James ,Hermione,Harry and Ron) rushed to the door and were gone in seconds. "Now you four" He began "Must see me every night at 7.30 to begin to learn some more powerful spells and charms to help on .. ahhh exploits!" He said this a happy sort of way, strange Harry thought, if I was Lupin I'd still be in shock from that spell!  
  
  
"Three other wills helps as well, Professor Fletcher, Professor Figgs and Professor Trelawney"  
"But sir she an old bat!" Harry ,Hermione and James all looked at him, but Professor Lupin laughed "I understand Ron, but I feel that she might have some good advice" Then Professor Lupin said "Well, I think it should be time for your charms class, off you go, oh and if Professor Flitwick asked where you have been tell him that you have been talking to Professor Lupin!"  
  
They left his classroom and hurried to the charms classroom where professor Flitwick asked angrily "Where have you been?" But Harry quickly said "Talking to Professor Lupin" When he said this Professor Flitwick changed "Oh,that's alight. Now then class today I'd like you to get out your charms booked and turn to page 213"   
  
They all turned to this page and found 2 pages on the advanced shield charm. It's gonna be a long lesson Harry thought......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbeldore sat behind his desk with the people he had met in the cave, all save Professor Lupin who would appear shortly. Arabella sat in an arm chair reading while Mundungus was patting Fawkes head.  
  
Professor Lupin finally arrived looking amazed. They all said "What's wrong?" Lupin sat down and began to talk. "Harry ,Hermione and James just did some unbelievable think in my class! Harry did the Flying Star that cause my shield to lose a lot of power and then Hermione did a blizzard that nearly cut through it, but James, destroyed the shield and blew out the window with a fireball!"  
  
The chamber was silent. Until Mundungus let out a soft whistle and Dumbeldore said "There, I told you that they had power" Then Arabella said "Well Albus, you're right! They are powerful enough"   
  
"As I thought Arabella, as I thought!"Dumbeldore chimed "Well, Albus when do we start our new jobs?" Mundungus asked. "Well Mundungus tonight but I..."  
  
Dumbeldore never finished. As he said I his window was swept open and in flew a strange bird. It was like Fawkes but only larger, with claws and angrier looking. In its claws were a letter, it dropped it on the desk and flew out.  
  
Dumbeldore picked up the letter and read the address  
  
  
  
_Mr. Albus Dumbeldore   
  
His Office Hogwarts England  
  
_  
Dumbeldore opened the letter and began to read it. His old eyes speed through the letter in seconds. "What's on it Albus?" Arabella said. "Yes, that just might work!"  
  
  
  
_Author's Notes  
  
What's in the letter, and what about the lesson Harry and his friends are having?  
  
Find out in the next part!  
  
Paladin Starfire   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
_


	6. 

Harry6

Harry Potter And Voldemorts Ally  
Part 6  
Voldemort sat comfortably in his chair in the Dark Fortress, beside him John Westerner stood. And floating in the air in front them was the scroll of magic, a dark green halo hung gently over the hard parchment. This once great object of magic was now a truly dark object.   
  
John spoke "Well Voldemort,I know your ambitions, they are far less important to this world then mine, so I will go first!" This statement in it self was angering Voldemort "You think you are so powerful, How do I know that your needs are more powerful than mine! Tell me!"  
  
Westerner Looked at him "Fine," He rose and began to pace as he spoke "I was once an Auror, on yes, Auror 2nd Class John Westerner" He said this with a hint of prejudice way, like to say I'm better than you.  
  
"I was good, very good, better than anyone else except, except Michael Wills" He turned very angry. An utter look of disgust spread across his scarred face.  
  
"He was smart, fast on his face and his skills were unmatched. I could have been every thing he could except I saw something"  
Voldemort listened eagerly "What?" He asked  
  
"I" John said "Saw the Prism, on my first mission I was to be guarding the old Minister Luke Kabel at an election rally but the I saw Prism supporters crash the rally and attack several people, and I felt as if I was supposed to be there with them, but I continued on with my Auror job"  
  
"I was investigating the attack and I found that a rival Minister and candidate for election Owyn Flial was behind the attacks and was a Prism Leader"  
  
He related all this proudly and happily several times stopping to think then continued "I quit my Auror job and join the Prism. When Owyn lost the election I felt hurt and angry. And then some fart called Tony Green came into office"  
  
"At the Ministry, where the votes were tallied there was a large crowded gathered to welcome the new Minister, when Green came out I lost control and raised my wand, then I cried a curse, which missed and I was caught by the Aurors, James Wills in the lead before the locked me up he said:   
  
"I knew you were corrupt John. But I hoped that you might fight it, but you didn't you choose the wrong side" And from that day on i knew he would have to die"  
  
As he said all this he looked sad and unhappy but now he changed his face to a look of happiness "After 12 years a escaped, during a riot the roof collapsed. I was buried under it, when they carried it away they took me with it"  
  
They dumped it and I escaped I found a knife and set off to kill Wills. I arrived at his house to find his wife , and baby son I stunned his wife with a metal bar and the scarred the child with the knife but Wills got me from behind and I was lock up again"  
  
  
Voldemort was beginning to get bored "And so?" He asked impatiently "And so" John said "The Prism got me out and I joined you"  
  
John had related his tale with parts of anger ,happiness and sadness. And now had got fed up of waiting "You can go first" He said. Voldemort glared angrily up at him then to the scroll he grabbed it and started looking for a spell "I need to have a eye on Potter" he said "and a way to destroy his friendship with others"  
  
He found two spells. One to create a beast that will be able to change peoples emotion through an series of images. The other, a spell of creations, when used it will bring you to were you want to be and can build anything you want.  
  
He tried the creation spell. He raised he was and cried "Telepipits Hogwarts Creliator!" The fire went out. The room fell into darkness. Suddenly a globe light formed in the center of the room. Dark green light. The wind suddenly appeared swirling around the globe until it was like a tornado in the room.   
  
Then the room disappeared. Replaced by the night sky. Stars gleamed a golden yellow in the night. Then the stars flew past and the wind grew. It swept into there faces as if John and Voldemort were flying!  
  
  
Suddenly land grew out off know where Forest shot past,lakes and the finally Hogwarts. The stopped above the Forbidden Forest and the dropped. The n ground opened up and the Earth changed. The soil changed into an under ground fortress, roots became room and rock turned into pillars.  
  
  
As quick as it had began it was over. John and Voldemort were in a room. A fire in front of them and pillars around them, forming a circle around the fire. Bricks were golden in colour and gleaming softly .   
  
Out side the pillars was a short space and the a wall. Doors were set into the walls and many had strange designs on them. One caught Voldemort 's attention A a large solid oak door set with two massive golden handles. It was marked Gateway To the Dark Fortress. Voldemort walked up and open it.  
  
Inside was a swirling vortex of white light that lead to the Dark Fortress. Voldemort closed the door and looked around.   
  
To Voldemort north was a long corridor which slopped up to the ground. Around him some of his Death Eater stood, dazed. He stood triumphant. Then the scroll appeared still floating. He remember the second spell and began to incant.  
  
  
"Somos Creal Emonin" Around a blue mist appeared, gradually it began to gather at certain points this gather mist began to take shape. An eye a single eye formed, on a long stalk. The stalk flowed down into a large sharp stinger.  
  
Wings appeared halfway between the eye and stinger. The mist faded to reveal the beast was gray and gaunt looking. Then they suddenly float up the corridor to the surface and disappeared.  
  
Voldemort whispered "Watch out Potter, I'm closer than you think"   
  
  
*****  
  
The beast then began to appear every where. In every corridor and room one appear ready to cause havoc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid sat at his table eating dinner. Rabbit with vegtables. He was about to eat it when he felt a tingle run down his neck. He looked out the window of his hut. Birds suddenly began scream and yelled then fly out of the trees in the forest. "There's a somethin' goin', on I can fell it!" He said before he close turned back to his dinner  
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
  
  
James was digging hungrily into a his dinner, he hardly uttered a single word as he made an hungry ogre look like a very full ogre! "James" Hermione asked, "are you sure that you won't be sick?"  
"Do you want me to?"   
  
James asked when he looked up from his plate. "No, of course not! it just, that how do you eat so much?"  
James smiled, and then stopped eating "I'm hungry, is there anything I can do to stop that, but......"  
  
James had bean edging his plate close to the edge of the table and when Hermione saw this she cried "No, I was just joking!" James looked at Hermione and smiled, they eyes looked into each others eyes for a moment then both returned to their dinner.  
  
  
Kathy (Who was sitting next to Harry) motioned Harry and Ron over, out of ear shot with James and Hermione. She whispered  
"I think they like each other!" Harry's expression was one of surprise , but Ron nearly fell off his chair with laughter.  
  
  
James and Hermione turned to look at him, Ron then looked up and said "Kathy told me a joke!" James said "A joke? So thats why you were laughing" then he again turned to wolfing down his dinner.  
  
  
Harry turned to Kathy "You can't be serious?" He said in a whisper.   
When Ron had composed himself he said "Who would you know? Have you been a situation like"   
  
Kathy looked angrily at him and said. "One night, by big brother Luke, went out with this girl, can't remember the name but they looked at each other like that and when they came home he told me that they had started kissing so..."  
  
  
She looked over at James, and then Hermione. "No way!" Harry said. "Hey I can believe it" Ron said "Ron" Harry replied "I can't imagine them kissing, I mean Hermione's addicted to work and James, is the, is the, what type is he?"  
  
  
"How should I know?" Ron mouthed "All I know is that you might have to tow possible matches" Ron said this with a grin. But Harry wasn't happy "Don't go there Ron" he warned, but Ron took no notice  
  
"There's Cho, she nice smart and good at Quidditch, but I don't know, she might be to young still she is really cu......" Before Ron could say anything else Harry had said very loudly "Ron likes Kathy!"  
  
  
The entire table looked at Ron. Kathy blushed, but still smiled. And Ron, well, was some where between anger,looking it Kathy's eye's and happiness. But finally he said "Yeah right Harry, dream on"  
  
  
Then both fell into uncontrollable laughter. Hermione then came and tapped both on the shoulder "Well, if you have had enough laughter, I think we should go up to were Professor Lupin wants us"   
They all agreed and walked up towards Professor Lupin's classroom.  
  
  
When they arrived they found Professor Lupin's and Dumbeldore there and then three strangers, but to Harry, Ron and Hermione they all knew....  
  
  
"Sirius?!" Harry ran forward to meet his godfather. Sirius smiled and said happily "Hi Harry!" Then Harry began to throw questions at him "How are you? Where have you been? What did you..."  
  
  
"Harry just listen for five minutes while Professor Dumbeldore talks and then we can have a talk" He said to Harry. Harry nodded and then, Professor Dumbeldore said "Well, you know why you are here so, I think you can get started, Harry you can go with Sirius"   
  
  
Harry looked very happy when Dumbeldore said this "Hermione, you can go with Professor Figgs" Dumbeldore motioned to one of the strangers, a lady where wearing blue robes. Hermione walked over to her. "Ron, you can go with Professor Fletcher here" Then the other strange came forward, robed in golden and smiling.   
  
  
"And James" Dumbeldore said finally "You can go with Professor Lupin" James walked to Lupin. Then James ,Hermione and Ron were led away to a different classrooms. Leaving Harry with his god father in peace.  
  
  
"Right Harry lets sit down" With a wave of his wand Sirius made two chairs appear, one under Harry and one under himself. They sat down and Sirius began to talk "Right Harry ask away!"  
  
  
Harry suddenly thought of what he wanted to say, and Began to talk "How are you?" Sirius replied "Fine, thought tired after all the traveling I done" "What traveling?" Harry asked, "Do you remember last year when I went off?"  
  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, a bit unhappily "Well" Sirius continued "I've been getting togther Professors Lupin,Figgs and Fletcher to help in the defense of this castle, so does that answer your question?" He cried. Harry nodded. "Well, on to the work" he said "Now Harry I want you to think of the spell you used in the DADA classroom"  
  
  
Harry thought of The Flying Star. "Ready?" Sirius asked "Ready"  
Harry replied. "Now used the spell on the window, when I say now, ready, NOW!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs " _Somaria Solarius_!"  
  
  
Stars shoot from Harry's wand and into the window, which then disappeared , and turned into the burn out window which James had used as a target "Good Harry!" Sirius said "Right, try this" Sirius handed Harry a sheet of paper with the words "Litnaiicus " on it.  
  
  
"Do the same thing as you did with the other spell, when ever your ready!" Harry raised his wand and cried "_Litnaiicus_" Lightning turned the room as yellow as the sun. The Lightning ripped up the air, Sirius dived under a table for cover as the lightning hit the window.  
  
  
It seem to glow for a moment the explode lightning whipped around it like tentacles of some unknown beast. The spell ended and Harry stood in awe of what he had just done. Sirius seem to be awe as well.   
  
"Well, Harry I think that will do for today, the others should be here in a minute so..." The door swung open and James, Hermione and Ron walked in each looked tired. They were followed my there respective teachers.  
  
  
"Well, I think you should be all in bed so, off you go!" Lupin said and Harry ,James, Ron and Hermione walked off. "Well?" Sirius said  
Lupin answered all of them "All are showing signs of elementalism"  
"Dumbeldore was right!" Sirius said "So, what now?"  
  
"There's only one thing we can do" Arabella said "An element test!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry asked them "So what happened?" James was the first to reply "Lupin made me do that fireball over, and over until he said it was time to go, Hermione?" "I had to do shatter a crystal that Professor Figgs, summoned, shattered in one go!"  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked finally "Fletcher made me use some spell, Geodus or something at a target, when I said it a big rock shot out, don't know why" "Ok Harry, you story" James said. "OK well I.."  
  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, a cold felling washing over him. "Guys do you fell that?" James suddenly looked pale "Cold, o yeah!" Ron seemed to fell it to "It's coming from over there!" he said, pointing to a door. Harry walked up and open it.  
  
Inside it was pitch black, nothing could be seen. Harry got out his wand and said "Lumos" Light came form the tip of Harry wands and he moved into the room his friends followed also lighting there wands.  
  
  
James searched for something in a corner chairs, tables gray thing, gray thing?! James trained his light on the thing. "HOLY SHIT?!" He yelled. His friends came forward to look.  
  
It was gaunt and gray one eyed and winged, the eye was on a tube that lead down to a stinger. "What is it" Ron asked "I think it's a ..." Hermione began, but then she stop, looking at the beast, "Hermione?" Ron said "Hermio...looked at her eyes!"   
  
  
James had pointed at her eyes. They were glazed over blue. "What do we do?" Ron asked. James answered. Bring up his wand he cried "_Igneeus_!" Fire ripped into the beast which let out a low howl. and disappeared into a blue cloud. They turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" James said. Hermione eyes returned to normal and looked at James "Hermione are you OK?" She looked at him and said "Why should you care? YOU only care for yourself you aren't worth talking to !"  
  
  
"Hermione?" James said once before Hermione slapped him in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!!!" she yelled at him, before walking out. "What's got into her?!" James asked, the followed her.  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry "Them hit off, yeah right!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next couple off days they saw little of James. He was a lesson,meals and that was all. Hermione was nice to Ron and Harry, but plain horrible to James.   
  
When James arrived at dinner on a Friday night he carried a book under one arm. He walked up to Harry. "I got it!" "Got what?" Harry said as he destroyed some apple pie. "What made Hermione so mean!"  
  
  
"What?!" They both said "This" James laid the book down on the table. It showed a picture showed a picture of the creature that they had seen a few days ago and some writing:  
  
  
  
_  
The Oblvius  
  
A strange creature which love dirt and happy people. They are similar to Dementors, because they can sense people deep down felling. They use this ability to see peoples true loves and disrupt the goings on between the two people. They also have a poisonous stinger that has enough toxins in the barb to kill a fully grown elephant.  
_  
  
"That thing set Hermione off at me because she likes me!" Harry and Ron both looked as if a train had just ran them over. "You mean" Ron said "She,she loves you?" James blushed "Well, I guess so!"  
  
Harry ignored all this and said "So, how do we get Hermione back to normal"? James rubbed his chin "I got an idea, but.." Before he could finish Dumbeldore stood up "Student's" He said "There will be a visit to Hogsmeades tomorrow. Thank you"  
  
  
He sat back down. "Like I said " James continued "I got an idea, meet with Hermione outside Honeydukes, I gotta go to the library"  
He said this and walked off. Ron looked at Harry "I'm about to change my mind about James and Hermione"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry put another Flaming Fish into his mouth. They had been waiting for James so long that Harry had got fed up of waiting, so he went into Honeydukes and had got a few Flaming Fish for Hermione, Ron and himself.   
  
  
As soon as you ate them, you could blow bubbles just like that of a fish, except they were on fire. Harry and enjoyed himself for a while, shooting bubbles at Hermione and Ron. Until James arrived "What is he doing here?" Hermione asked, angrily.  
  
  
James ignored this and said "Follow me" He walk down the street, closely followed by Ron , Harry and lastly, very unhappily ,Hermione. They followed him down an alley. He stopped next to a rubbish bin. Form within his robes he pulled a small vile out.  
  
  
It was filled with purple liquid. James dropped it into the bin. In seconds purple gas began to fill the air. "James, what have you done?" Harry asked. "The potion in that bin will attract the Oblivus"   
  
"What are you trying to do?" Asked Ron. "Just wait and see" James answered "But have your wand out, Just in case" "Just in case of what?" Harry asked. "You'll see" was the answer he got from James.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to come before what James was looking for came. His face turned white and a buzzing sound could be heard. "What the?" Harry said as a blue mist formed, and three oblivus' appeared.  
  
  
Hermione looked terrified and shock. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Because James had Hermione mouth covered and had his arm wrapped around her neck. She began to struggle. Kicking, punching and hitting.  
  
  
Harry and Ron stood still. They didn't know what James was doing but they trusted him. James pushed Hermione to the front Oblivus. It shot at her. James jumped back and let the Oblivus draw level with Hermione.  
  
Once again Hermione eye's clouded over, and the Oblivus looked at her. Then the mist faded and the Oblivus started to shake. Hermione returned to herself the second later. She blinked and said "What's going on?"  
  
  
The Oblivus' looked angered by this And charged at Hermione. She screamed! James roared "_Igneeus_!" Fire lit the ally. The first Oblivus dodged but the other two didn't they were hit and fell out of the air.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the first Oblivus on the ground and cried "_Litnaiicus_!" Lightning hit the Oblivus and ground . The Oblivus shock and jumped until it exploded into a blue cloud of gas. Ron took on the second one on the ground.  
  
  
"_Geodu_s!" A large rock hit the Oblivus on the ground and hammered it into the ground. The earth dented as it hit the Oblivus, then earth swallowed the Oblivus. The last one and dived towards Hermione. James threw himself into Hermione as the Oblivus charged. She fell down and the Oblivus cruised over.  
  
  
It swung around to face James and Hermione again. James was ready. Raising his wand his yelled "_Igneeus_!" Fire sent the Oblivus to hell. James helped Hermione up "Herm', are you OK"? "Fine" She said then looked him in the eye "I'm sorry" Then she began to cry.  
  
James put his arm around Hermione "It's Ok" He said And Hermione put her arm around James. They walked out of the ally. "Come on" James said "lets get a drink" They walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
It was crowded with students. Ron pushed his way through and got hold of four butterbeers. He brought them back and they all drank deeply. After a few minutes in silence Hermione said "I going to get some fresh air"  
  
"I'll come with you" James said they both walked out. "Kissy, Kissy!" Ron said smugly, and Harry thought for a second that he was right!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James followed Hermione out and down the main street of Hogsmeades. They walked down to the edge of Hogsmeades. They talked a little. Hermione began saying how sorry she was about every thing until she said "James, what's that?"   
  
  
Hermione pointed down another alley. and James swore "No another!" and raced down the ally it was filled with empty Butterbeers bottles. James called back "I don't see any thing, I think you might be seeing things what colour was i...."  
  
A bottle shot down on top of James' head. He collapsed, unconscious to the ground. Behind him, Hermione, broken bottle in  
hand!  
  
  
  
  
_Author Notes   
  
  
Oh-no What's happened to Hermione! What is wrong with every one! Find out in the next part!  
  
_  
Paladin Starfire   
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Findings

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally Part 7 Harry sat at the table. The enchanted sky of the great hall showed clouds of black and gray as night rolled in. He had not seen James and Hermione for a long while and was getting worried. He could shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Ron, who was sitting next to him looked also concerned, because James was with Hermione. "If anything has happened to them" Ron began "I'll feel as if it was my fault, we shouldn't let them go for a walk!" "Hermione said that she was just going for a walk" Harry said "Just a walk, I don't think that she would do anything stupid!" Harry sounded hopeful I only pray they haven't don't anything stupid. "Where are they then"? Ron cried "If they had just gone for a walk they would be here. But there not" "You know what I think" Ron said with suddenly burst of happiness "I think they're of kissing!" Harry looked at him "Ron, are you jealous? Just because the Oblivus reveled that they like each doesn't mean you can go and break it all up, just because you like Hermione!" Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron, and finally Ron said "O.K I admit it, Hermione is kinda cute but.." "That beaver cute Weasley? Did you hit your head in Hogsmeade, and did you say that James liked her!" They turned and saw Malfoy, angrily Harry hit back "Well, at least James can hit it off! I don't see you with anyone, is that because your face looks like the wrong end of a dragon or is it that you act like a stuck up cow!" "Potter tell Wills that if he had any brains he'd do well to to get away from her, unless he wants to live with a ugly,mindless beaver all her life!" Harry stood up, Ron with him and then Fred and George. "Take it back Malfoy, or I'll make sure that I break more than your face when we start playing Quidditch" Then came the voice of Professor Trelawney "Boy's is there something the matter?" She stepped into view, this rare appearance made Malfoy jump. "Professor, they were about to attack me!" Malfoy said very smugly. "I can all ready tell your lying Malfoy, ten point from Slytherin" Malfoy turn purple and looked as if he was about to explode. He walked away with a hint of the words "Stupid old bat!" Harry looked amazed at Professor Trelawney. He managed to stutter out "Thanks" Professor Trelawney only smiled and crocked "Don't mention it ,dear" And walked away to the teachers table. "Wow" Ron said as he sat down "She must have something really special to say if she is down here" "Yeah" Harry replied "And she said something not about my death!" By this time Professor Trelawney had reached the teachers table and was chatting to Professor Dumbeldore and McGonagall. She finished talking and McGonagall called out "Potter, Weasley, come here please" Harry said out of the corner of his mouth "I hope she Trelawney told the Professor's about what we said to Malfoy" "I hope not" Ron replied as they walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Potter, were is Miss Granger and Mr. Wills?" She asked in her usual voice. Harry looked at Ron and then at the teacher. "We don't know sir" Harry said uncertainly "When was the last time you saw them?" she asked again "At Hogsmeade, Professor, they went out for some fresh air" Professor Dumbeldore now joined in "Form where?" asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. "At the three broomsticks recovering fro..." Damn Harry had mentioned what happened at Hogsmeades "Recovering from what? Come on Potter,spit it out!" McGonagall snapped at him. Harry took a deep breath and started on relating the tale of what had happened with the Oblivus. Then he moved on to what had happened with James and Hermione. The two teachers didn't look to angry, only totally and utterly shocked. The part which Professor Dumbeldore looked distress at was the mention of the Oblivus in Hogwarts. However Professor McGonagall looked as angry,shocked and down right dangerous as ever "Why on EARTH didn't you TELL a teacher, Potter? Doing a stunt like that. Detention for you Potter and probably Wills as well when we find him. And for you Mr. Weasley ten points Gryffindor" "But Professor why are you worried about James and Hermione?" That had hit the teachers like a bomb. Professor Trelawney who had been listening all the way through said "I have had a vision dear" "About what?" Harry quickly jammed in before the teachers said that was enough. Trelawney looked unhappily at Dumbeldore and said to Harry and Ron "In the vision I saw two beds, one with Miss Granger and the other held someone I have never seen, but from Professor McGonagall description it was Mr. Wills" Harry looked shock and was about to speak when Professor Trelawney said "Beside each was a bottle, Mr. Wills' was broken, but Miss Granger's wasn't" She sighed openly and said "it a nearly full bottle of Terilics!" Ron and Harry didn't move until they said "What's Treilics ?" Dumbeldore answered "Terilics is a poison, so powerful that a single lick is enough to put you into a coma, it's name is comes from terror and lick" "But Hermione couldn't have brewed such a poison with out all the proper equipment" Ron said quickly. Trying to sound hopeful under a sea of unhappiness, but to Harry he could see through it as attempt to stop fear coming up. "True, but if she has been possessed a you say she could easily conjurer up the poison" Dumbeldore said sadly. "We didn't said she wasn't possessed, just changed" Harry chimed "True but if Hermione had been changed twice it would have two effects" Dumbeldore look grave, and the twinkle in his eye was gone. "First, the effects of the Oblivus could be reversed, because trying to break them again would reverse the effects" Harry and Ron looked confused. "Dark creatures spells like the Oblivus' are reversed by the same spell" Harry and Ron still were confused "Dark magics reverse if used again, in some case" Professor McGonagall said coldly. This solved their problem and Dumbeldore continued, but in a more grave tone "The other, is that instead of reversing the effects, it enhanced and Hermione instead of being just changed has become fully possessed" Harry and Ron gasped, cold fear overwhelmed them. "Still don't give up hope" Professor Dumbeldore trying to calm them "They're probably just lost, James is new so he would get lost easily, and Hermione trying to help followed and They both got lost now off to bed, its late and in the mourning if you don't see them tell Professor McGonagall and we'll organize a search, now goodbye!" The Great Hall was almost empty, and so Harry and Ron went up to Gryffindor Tower. "What do you think Albus?" McGonagall said, turning very white. Albus' answer was blunt "Lets get together a search party" Wormtail sat uncomfortably in a storeroom in the Dark Fortress, next to him were the weapons taken from the tomb of that Aussie fart Carlson. He was sitting here thinking of how to improve his place. He was once Voldemort's closet friend, change friend to servant and you right. But now that Westerner was here things had changed. Voldemort no longer need him and he was shifted out to the Dark Fortress, in the middle of know where. He had to to something to really impress Voldemort and make it back to his side, right in the heart of Hogwarts. But for now stuck he was stuck in on the side of his lord's operation. Suddenly the dull booming of the summoning bell sounded. Now that Voldemort had the scroll and his secret hideout in the Forbidden Forest they need away to get there quick and easy, so Voldemort instantly, without any thought had created the vortex. A swirling mass of white light. Wormtail walked through the Fortress, the original walls had been covered in slime, water and other things he would not think of on a full stomach. Now the wells held torches of green flames. Hangings of great darkness, occasionally a single prism. But the most powerful sign of Voldemort's power here was the feeling of power and danger. It was an atmosphere of filled with tension, the longing for a spot of Muggle and Mudblood torture and the constant sighs and words "When are we going to get them?" or "Why are we wasting time?" But still his Death Eaters and Prisms remained loyal. As he approached the giant portal he felt the rush of adrenaline, like the last time he went through, you felt the wind, rushing through your hair, and only saw the constant light that as the vortex, Wormtail got a certain thrill out of it, like jumping of a cliff, knowing that you'll live to tell the tale. Wormtail finally reach the vortex and took the plunge. He closed his eyes and felt the wind rush through him, and bright light, pushing to get through his closed eyelids to blind his eyes. He felt he body spin, and whirl through the vortex, until.... He felt it all disappear, in a second. He opened his eyes and saw the main chamber of Voldemort's forest base. It was nearly totally dark and the only light was from the single fire in the center with his master beside it, head bowed that and damned Westerner. Wormtail walked to his master and bowed. "Lord I am here" He said in a low voice "Are all my men with us?" Voldemort's voice was as cold as ice "Yes my lord" Voldemort didn't reply, but raised his head and began to talk to the Death Eaters and Prisms around him. "Welcome, by friends to our new base of operations. With this we can strike the enemy where it needs to be hit, in the heart!"| He put emphasises on every word and looked at his Death Eaters with a look that would kill. "Now that we can get to their heart, we will! Soon I will gather together my most trusted to attack and damage Hogwarts" A cry came from all, no, not a cry but a yell. The Death Eaters bellowed and yell at his words. Voldemort called over the noise "Soon Hogwart will be ours!" and the noise go louder. Westerner walked forward and raised his wand. It was a strange way to quiet people but it worked. He shot a golden sphere into the air and suddenly the chamber shook with the explosion. Flames flew through the air and up through the earth until it went into the forest, and yet there was not a single mark on the foof People stopped yelling and looked at him, he yell, "Prism, you have just heard our ally speak, follow his words, For The Prism!" The rest of Prism's echo "For The Prism!" And then the noise continued. Wormtail stood by his master, think of how to get into his grace. Evil was near........ Two eyes watched the flames from with in the forest. It felt the evil,it sensed the evil, it knew the people who had done it so much pain, killed so many of my kind, it thought. No not them, some one who will help me. It kept looking through the forest, and thought Evil,who ever you are beware! ****** Harry found it hard to sleep that night. He couldn't get over the fact that his friend could be dead. HE had looked at the bed as he walked in to the Dorm. and nothing. Part of him said Your right but he told that part of himself to go away. But another part of him said Harry the old bat thought of this, are you going to believe her? One part said to think the about the bad but the others said they'd be OK. But deep inside he knew that they were in trouble. Harry and Ron slept very little that night. Through Neville snores they talked. Trying to relax, but they couldn't. When mourning came Harry Ron both looked the same:tired,unhappy and scared. They went to Professor McGonagall at the teachers table to tell her that they weren't there. "Well, Potter are they there?" She asked before they could say anything, in an even colder voice than last night. "No Professor, they weren't in bed" Harry said unhappily. Suddenly Professor Dumbeldore walked up the, twinkle in his eye was gone and replaced with a stern look. "Harry,Ron, have you seen Hermione or James?" He asked quickly. "No sir" Ron answered. Both professor looked sad, and then Dumbeldore said. "Well then, we'll just have to find them" he turned to Professor McGonagall and whispered something and turned to Harry and Ron. "I will shortly tell the school to have the day off so all the teachers, save Madam Pomefry and Madam Houch, and you will help search for your friends" Harry and Ron returned to Gryffindor table and waited. Shortly after Professor Dumbeldore stood up and every one fell silent. He began to speak "Student's, today no lesson will be held because of an accident at Hogsmeades, I have been requested to send some teachers to help control the accident. So there will be no lesson today" Dumbeldore sat down. Once breakfast was over Harry and Ron told there friends that they would be going to see Hagrid for the rest of the day. The walked out of the Great Hall and down to Hagrids huts. Hagrid wasn't not there, but Dumbeldore and Professor McGonagall were there. "Now" Dumbeldore said "Harry and Ron go and start looking down those alleys over there and Professor McGonagall and I will look over there" Dumbeldore point over to a line of houses "And if you find one of them send up red sparks" "Ok" Harry said walked off with Ron. The started looking. Around them were empty trash cans and other junk. They looked around bin after bin after bin of rubbish but to know one was there. They tried the next alley. This one was clean and and dirt free but some clothes line hung from one side. On one side was a door. "I think we should ask whoever lives in that house" Harry said "Yeah I think so to" Ron replied. Harry walked up to the door and knocked. There was the sound of walking and then the door swung opened to the face of a women and she yelled "I TOLLED YOU OLIVER, GO AWAY AND GET ST...." Then she realized that it was not Oliver but two boys. She smiled and began to talk "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were that awful Oliver boy he has been hurling eggs at me because I didn't buy his potions but, well I don't want you to get in to my tangled affairs, is there something you wanted?" Harry smiled quickly and said "Have you seen a boy, tall with a scar near here and a girl with long, bushy hair?" She looked at him and said "I'm sorry love, but I haven't," Harry thanked her and walked away. "Harry" Ron said all of a sudden, "what's that?" a few meters away, was a trail of blood. Harry sprinted towards it, closely followed by Ron. They followed the trail until lit lid to a dark alley. Harry said "Lumos" and light appeared and, there was the body of James Wills! Harry wand shoot up and a few seconds later a trail of sparks appeared. Ron and Harry booth rushed up to James. And looked at him. He was covered in buutterbeer, cuts were all along his head and he was covered in blood as well. Harry pulled James up and said "James, James?" Then Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore. They rushed to James who had began to talk "Was it something I said" he called in a slurred voice. Professor McGonagall looked down at James. and a second later 'He needs to see Madam Pomefry" she said shortly and Dumbeldore nodded. And then McGonagall cried " Aprais Maxima Visa Hospital Wing!" James and the professor disappeared. "Well" Dumbeldore began and then he stopped and turned them was a sudden flash of light with the unmistakable colour of Hermione's hair. Dumbeldore, Harry and Ron took off after Hermione. She shot down another alley, this time next to the Three Broomsticks. Dumbeldore bringing up the rear and with Harry and Ron in the front. They shot down the alley and into a large clear area behind the Three Broomsticks. There was something in Hermione's hand. Harry froze,then Ron and finally (When he arrived ) Dumbeldore, because in Hermione's hand was a vile, filled with the unmistakable Terilics! Authors Note Oh no! Hermione and a deadly poison, not a good match, will she drink it? and what about James, will he be OK. And what about those eyes. Find out soon! Paladin Starfire Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)


	8. Hermione's Mistake

harry8 I'm sorry if part 7 is funny, the COMPUTER got the upload wrong. Please review, now that I've finished my maths(it was a special 3 weel thing) I should have more time to write Paladin Starfire 

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 8  
  
Harry stood still. He tried not even to take a breath, because right in front of him, was Hermione with enough poison to kill her in her hand. Ron also stood spellbound. Dumbeldore, whoever walked calmly up and said kindly  
  
"Hermione, please put down the bottle" He said this without a trace of fear. Hermione didn't say anything put moved the bottle closer to her lips. "Hermione please" Dumbeldore said again but this time a hint of fear got through.  
  
Hermione didn't move. "Ron , go get help' Dumbeldores said out loud, then in a whisper barely audible "Go round behind her and when a say go, try to knock the bottle out of her hands, I'm going to try to use of spell on her.   
  
Ron back away and ran off. Dumbeldore advanced wand in hand. "Hermione, just let go off the bottle, of I will take it from you" Hermione spun round and with the opposite hand to that of the poison a ball of energy formed and she threw it at Dumbeldores.  
  
Dumbeldore, being very old wasn't quick on his feet. The ball of energy hit him. He was lifted off his feet and h pushed through the air until having an unexpected meeting with the ground. He hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
Harry rushed over. pulling Dumbeldores up he said urgently "Professor, are you OK?" Dumbeldore winched and got up. He smiled "Fine Harry, fine, but I think it's about time we took some desperate measures"  
  
Dumbeldore stood up, raised his wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" Nothing happened. No jet of green light, no bottle flying out of Hermione's hands, nothing. Dumbeldore swore "The ball of energy that Hermione threw at me must have drained some of the magic in my body"  
  
Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. A flash of colour, he turned and saw Ron behind Hermione. He was behind Hermione and advancing fast. Yes, Harry thought,he wound knock the bottle out of her hands. Unfortunately Hermione followed Harry eyes and saw Ron, and the worst possible thing happened: The bottle touched her lips, and her mouth opened.  
  
"NO!?" They all screamed. Ron hurled himself into Hermione's back and she fell forwards, Harry and Dumbeldore ran forward to Hermione, and as they did she screamed and a red mist began to rise from her body and float away.  
  
Harry, Dumbeldore and Ron (who had recover from the jump) where then beside her and Dumbeldore said quietly "Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE?" He yelled and she became normal. he looked dazed, confused and very lost. "She going to be OK!" Ron yelled and they smiled.  
  
Hermione looked up and said weakly "Harry,Ron?" And they smiled back at her. If Harry had thought that that was scary, he was very wrong. Hermione began to talk "Where am I? And why am I on the...." She turned a ghastly white and stopped talking. "Hermione?" Dumbeldore said uncertainly. And then she started to choke, she began to gasp for air, and shake.  
  
"What is happening?" Ron asked quickly "The poison is beginning to work!" Dumbeldore said in horror. "Do something?" Harry said, and tears began to come to his eyes, he just couldn't stand watching his friends die.   
  
Dumbeldore said quietly a spell and Hermione let out a final gasp and stop breathing. Harry looked horrified and Ron looked shocked. Then her skin began to change,a blue/white halo started forming around her body.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked Dumbeldore hastily "I put her into suspended animation" He said quickly and he floated Hermione up of the ground. "Suspended what?" Ron asked "I'll explain later Mr., Weasley, but we have to get Hermione to Madam Pomefry as soon as possible.   
  
He raised his wand and yelled "Aprias Maxima Visa Hospital Wing!" The world disappeared into a deep black hole. And in a second the Hospital Wing appeared, at last Harry thought, some help for Hermione.  
  
But none came, because they were high in the air, and as soon as the Hospital Wing came into full view he fell straight through the air and to unexpceted stop into the floor, and an unexpected meeting with blackness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fire burned a low light as the Death Eater stood waiting, there master was coming, and when he did, one new person would join the ranks of the dark. They waited. In a close semi-circle around the fire. The light danced patterns across the floor and walls.  
  
With a swish the Prism appeared robed in dark purple they walked forwards and made the entire circle full, leaving only a small space. All had there hoods up and heads bowed. And the from somewhere in the darkness a loud thump and there he was ,in total splendor,everyone one of the Prisms and Death Eaters looked at him a gasped.  
  
And anyone else who looked would also gasp. Voldemort, had donned armor found in the tomb of Sir Redric Carlson. metal plates encased his body, the chest plate was shaped to fit his body contour and there were small spikes around the shoulder and neck.  
  
But the helmet, was amazing, Around the top were a crest of burning ring of feathers and metal the glowed a yellow/white. bellow were a ring of horns, bronze horns, the horns oh a Horntail dragon.  
  
The main face had two slits for vision, each glowed a red. No hole was in place for the mouth or nose. Each plate was joined with red dragon scale, but on closer inspection in turned out to be cleverly design chain mail.  
  
Next to him stood Westerner. He wore no armor but a striking robe of purple and in his hand was the object that every prism on Earth looked up to: The Prism Of the Dark. He raised it in the air and a cheer went up from the crowd.  
  
The prism looked like any other prism except the it looked like a small storm was raging inside. Black clouds swirled into the glass and burst of light came occasional. The company entered the semi-circle, but behind the stood a single person. He had on robes of featureless black.   
  
He walked forwards. He looked at the Death Eaters and began to talk. "Death Eaters, we have one of many who will join our ranks here. He chosen to became one of our own" The black robed person walked forwards.  
  
He stepped into the fire light. They could not see past the hood over his face. The robe person went down to one knee and bowed his head before Voldemort. "My lord" He murmured. Voldemort looked down at him. "Arise" He said and the clack robe stood up.  
  
"Now take the oath" Voldemort said quietly to the person, and in a loud voice began to chant.  
  
I will serve  
I will live  
And I will die   
With the mark  
Of the Dark  
Of the Death Eater  
And of my service  
And in now I will commit   
My soul to the Dark  
  
"Then now" Voldemort yelled "Raise your arm and prepare yourself" The man raised his arm and the sleeve of the robe rolled down. The crowd would expect Voldemort to use his wand to burn the Dark Mark on but he didn't. Voldemort reached for the fire and...   
  
Instead he brandished a cruel, ceremonial dagger, it was white hot with heat, but around the knife a dark glow formed. Without a hint of hestitaion he brought the knife into the person arm and began to carve out the mark into the flesh of the person!  
  
The person nearly fell to the ground and began to scream, a help less yell as Voldemort carved out the snake and skull of the Dark Mark. White steam rose from the flesh and it began to red. Soon the Mark had taken shape, and Voldemort removed knife and replaced it in the fire.  
  
"Now you are one of us, a Death Eater!" Voldemort yelled and the crowd roared. Voldemort then with a wave of his hand, the fire stopped burning and the room was plunged into darkness. "The now take the mask" And from the embers of the fire he took a mask, the mask of a Death Eater.  
  
He gave the person the mask and he slid into place, but still he kept the hood on. Final Voldemort said to a Death Eater "Go out side and see if his screams were heard. The Death Eater nodded and ran off.  
  
Then finally the man took off the hood to reveal a a masked face. "And now my Death Eaters" Voldemort said "I believe that it is time to return to our place a wait for the time we can strike, but first"   
  
He turned to the Death Eater "Stand my your father" The person walked to a Death Eater and Voldemort said is this your son?" He looked at the person and said in the unmistakable voice of a Malfoy "Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
There's one! Burning fire in it's heart took control of all it sense as it head towards the Death Eater Time to die!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort watch his Death Eater walk away. One in particular got his eye. He motion for Wormtail to come to his side "Wormtail" he murmured "That one is a spy" He point to a Death Eater "I want you to get together a group of my best Death Eaters, and follow him, when the time is right, kill him.  
  
Wormtail nodded quickly and said "It will be done" Then he realize something "How do I get in?" "Leave that to me" a voice said behind them. Westerner walked up, still wearing the robes of purple. "I have discovered a spell that will teleport a maximum of 5 people into any place.  
  
Westerner said eagerly, Wormtail's happiness quickly turned to unhappiness. Why in bloody hell's name does he have to come a ruin my chance he though but outside his mind he remained in a state of neutrality.  
  
"Did you find this in the Scroll?" Voldemort asked. "Yes it was just readable" Westerner replied quickly. Voldemort looked at him and said "Prepare to use the spell tomorrow" Westerner nodded and he walked away.   
  
"Wormtail" Voldemort said quietly "I know your anger towards Westerner, one day you may kill him" Wormtail shook himself just to believe his masters words. He stammered out "Thank you Lord I will look forwa...."  
  
"ARRRGHHHHHHHH!!!" a scream ran through the air and people turned to the entrance to the base "Get up there and have a look!" he bellowed out and Death Eaters and Prism ran towards the surface.  
  
Westerner ,Voldemort and Wormtail followed the Death Eaters out side. When they got there eyes could not believe what was around them. The Death Eater Voldemort had sent out lay on the ground, surround in a pool of his blood, he body and robes looked as if it had be burnt my a dragon.  
  
His entire body was covered my the red burns from what ever had attacked. But in addition to this his right hand lay ten meters, away, wand still in hand. Also around he the grass was burnt and the surrounding trees and leaves were burn and on fire.  
  
The smell of burnt flesh in the air was overpowering for any person. "What in the Hells name happened": Voldemort asked with clenched teeth. "Hold on" Westerner said and walked towards the body. He looked up and down at the body "Only a fire breathing creature could create flames so hot to burn right through the man skin and in to the bone"   
  
Westerner noted as he looked at the face, the left cheek bone was visible and both eyes were not there. He bent down, avoiding the blood and reach out and touch the man head. He closed his eyes and waited. The entire group fell silent.  
  
Then all of a sudden Westerner was jumped back and scrambled away. He looked as white as a sheet. "What?" Voldemort asked  
Westerner, gasped and said "It" Voldemort said "What's it, and what did you do?" Gathering up his sense Westerner said "I looked inside his mind to see what had hit him, but all I got was fear and the a shield, with a family crest on the shield"  
  
"What family?" Voldemort asked "The Wills" Westerner said stammered, "I don't know if Wills track me here or what but I do know that that creature is out for blood, a lot blood" He said this and pushed himself up and walked in to the base as quick as he could.  
  
"Get inside" he yelled as he walked away an the crowd rushed in, when they were in Voldemort cried a spell and the doors sealed shut. But one Death Eater never came in........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a splitting head ache. He didn't even try but all he knew was he head hurt a lot. He moved and grunted at the pain. He heard foot steps and the voice of Madam Pomefry 'Oh, damn that spell" He felt the cool metal of a goblet being pushed to his lips and the words "Drink it" Came through.  
  
  
He open his mouth and let the fluid fall in. He felt the sweet taste of something in his mouth, this sweet taste was soon replaced with a very hot feeling. His eyes flew open and he shot straight up. he gasped an saw Madam Pomefry holding a goblet with a steaming red liquid.  
  
She was smiling, a flash in her eyes told Harry that she want to say something like Sucked in!. But she didn't the smile disappeared and was replaced with a stern look. "Finally came round I see, how do you feel?" She asked trying to sound stern, but he easily saw through to the kindness in her voice.  
  
"My head" He mumbled, he forgot about the pain as soon as the burning feeling took over. Madam Pomefry disappear and then returned with a bottle of something white and a clean goblet. She poured a small bit into the goblet and said again "drink it" She forced the goblet into Harry's lips and made him swallow.  
  
A feeling of light headedness took control, and soon the pains was gone. "What is that?" He asked. rubbing his throat "Which one?" Madam Pomefry said "Both" Harry replied.  
  
"The hot one was Chile Revive, it was to wake you up and this second one was a dose of clear-a-head potion" Harry nodded and then said "What happened" She sighed and said "You teleported in with Professor Dumbeldore,Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, whoever as you did you teleported in high in the air and fell down into the floor rather hard"  
  
Before he could think he said "Were's Ron?" and before Madam Pomefry could say anything Ron voices cried out and said "I'm over here Harry" Harry turned and saw his friend in a bed beside him "You OK?" Ron asked Harry quickly. And Harry replied quickly "Fine, and where's James?"   
  
"James is over there Ron pointed over to another bed and saw James unconscious in another bed "Is he going to OK?" Harry asked. Madam Pomefry looked unhappily at him and said "He has concussion and has lost a lot of blood from the wound he received, but he will be well enough to return to classes in a couple of days, But I dare say that you should be more worried about Miss Granger"  
  
Harry had totally forgot about Hermione until then "How is she?" he asked quickly, trying to keep down a wave of tears. Madam Pomefry sigh and said "She, she has Treilics poison" Harry looked confused and said unhappily "And?" Madam Pomefry let out an even longer sigh and sniffed.  
  
"And?" He said again "She,she is hanging between life and death, and slowly she is edging towards death, I'm sorry" Harry froze "You mean, you she dead?" Tears began to flow out of Harry's eye and he blinked quickly to clear them away.  
  
The door flew open and a voice said "No, she is just between life and death, her body is trying to repair it's self but her soul is being called to the gates of death" The voice turned out to Professor Dumbeldore. "Poppy, is James awake yet?" He asked  
  
"No he isn't and won't be for another couple of day's, and why do you want to know from him?" She asked quickly, she had now turned very angry "Because I want to ask him what is on his family crest"  
  
"Why?" Madam Pomefry said, even more angrily, And another voice came from behind "I need to know what beast is on his family crest" It was Snape!  
  
  
_Author's Note  
  
Oh-No! What will happen to Hermione? Will she die? And now I will say that I'm not afraid to kill characters, any characters. And what about Snape,what is he doing back, find out in part 9 soon!  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	9. Snape's Return

harry9

  
  
_Author's Note: Hello! Here's part 9,I hope you like. Please REVIEW,If you don't I get unhappy and don't write much,so please REVIEW  
Thank you  
  
Paladin Stafire_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 9  
  
Harry looked shocked. Snape? What was he doing here? "SERVERUS?" Madam Pomefry yelled in surprise. "Where,have you been?" She began to shake when she saw him. "I've been away Poppy" He said shortly "But still I see that Potter can ended up in hospital, what has he done this time?"  
  
"Serverus" Dumbeldore started "Harry has been in a bit of trouble with an Oblivus" He looked over at Harry "Ah, I see he is awake,tell me Harry, feeling better?" Harry said "Yes sir, but I'm worried about James and Hermione" Snape looked at Dumbeldore.  
  
He murmured something into Dumbeldore's ear and Dumbeldore looked shocked, only for a second but then looked at Madam Pomefry "Poppy, could you please bring round Mr. Wills there is something I need to talk to him about, right away!"  
  
Madam Pomefry lost her temper "Albus, he has been out all night, in the cold, and has a concussion, he needs rest, and I will not let you wake him!" Dumbeldore held his temper but added a hint off anger to his voice "Poppy which do you want more, the death, or life, if you want to live, wake James"  
  
Madam Pomefry looked shocked, stunned and above all read to feint, but with out a word she went into her office and came out with a long thin device, Harry instantly remember what it was ,from countless visit my the school nurse (after once or twice, Dudley gang got him) it was a needle.  
  
Harry couldn't help but ask "madam Pomefry, why not just use a potion to wake James?" She turned to him and said quickly "He's so deep asleep he couldn't even swallow the potion, so I have to use the other option"  
  
The needle was filled with purple fluid, and bubbled once or twice. She reached down pulled up James exposed arm and pushed the needle in. James grunted and what ever was in the needle started to work.  
  
James began to shake and twist. Harry heard faint bits of speech here and there but, nothing much until James finally came round. He groaned and said "Oh..god? Just what the hell happened?" Madam Pomefry returned to her office and returned with a goblet filled with another liquid.  
  
She roughly pulled him up and force a mouthful down and said to Dumbeldore and Snape "There, he's awake but he won't be going anywhere for at least another week" She turned angrily and walked to Hermione,who she began to looked up and down at.  
  
Dumbeldore walked over to James and said quietly "James? James, can you here me?' James looked up at Dumbeldore's face and said "What,did you want something" Dumbeldore smiled and said "James I'm sorry to annoy you but can you tell me what your family crest looks like?"  
  
James groaned and said slowly "Blue backing,ocean blue, gold out line" Dumbeldore looked at Snape who shook his head and then Dumbeldore said to James "Any animals on your crest?' James closed his eyes and began to think and then said "Phoenixuss" Dumbeldore gasped,Snape lost colour in his face and Harry looked confused.  
  
"Dumbeldore," Snape began and then Dumbeldore held up his hand and said "Serverus, before you blurt it all out I need to tell you that a meeting of some of our, ahem friends will happen in a week and you will get a chance to tell you finds then, but for now have a rest and got back to teaching potion"  
  
Harry's heart dropped out of it normal place, and Harry thought that Ron's would to. Dumbeldore turned to James "Sorry to bother you" he said, before he walked out. "Damn" Ron said "Potion with Snape. what could be worse?"  
  
Madam Pomefry had just suddenly came around with a large bottle and several cups "I think" Harry said , unhappily "That what is about to happen is way worse" "No way" Ron said again "That's just.." Ron stopped "Just what?" Harry asked. But Ron didn't reply, he was being forced to drink something that looked like moldy cheese. "Your right" Harry managed to get out before Madam Pomefry attacked............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week past very quickly. With Madam Pomefry always there, bottle in hand. The potion, was totally awful and Harry,Ron and James leant the hard way. Once or twice James would look over at Hermione and look unhappily at the wall.  
  
Each time James looked at her he looked very sorry, and each time Madam Pomefry came over to Hermione James would ask who she was. Each time Madam Pomefry replied that she isn't getting better. James looked very unhappy.  
  
Until Harry finally looked over and saw James crying into his pillow. "James?" he called out James looked up. Harry saw his eyes very red and filled with tears. "What's wrong" Harry asked. James looked at him and said slowly.  
  
"I,I feel like I've killed Hermione" Harry was shocked to hear James say that. "James, you didn't kill here, she drank the poison, what could we do?" James let out a strangled reply "It was my fault, I shouldn't have tried reversing the spell effects.  
  
"James you did what was best" Harry said, trying to make James fell better "What's best?" He cried "I killed her, is that's what's is best?" he kept sobbing. Harry sighed,and tried a different approach.  
  
"Herm' wouldn't want you to cry over her" He said trying again to make James feel better "Oh-sure" James said "I nearly kill her and she still cares, yeah right" Harry said quickly "I know she liked you" Trying to annoy James, and it worked "Me,like her?" James spat "Oh-sure" Harry fired back "I know why the Oblivus choose you, because you like Hermione!"  
  
James' tears stopped and turned to Harry and hit back "Are you trying to annoy me?" Harry thought to him self it working! "Just try and hide it but I know that you like her, no not like her LOVE her!"   
  
This really set James off "Harry, how could I like her, she way to brainy" "Like you" Harry said. And James cried "How do you know if I'm brainy?" He narrowed his eyes. "Because it says in this letter!"  
  
Harry brought up a letter. James flushed red "Where in the Devil's Kitchen did you get that?" Harry smiled and hurled the letter through the air. James caught it and looked at Harry. "I just found it and I didn't look, just trying to annoy you"  
  
James ripped the envelope up and looked at the letter. After awhile he lay at down on the bed. "From Grandma, asked to see how I am doing" Harry looked at him. James then said "I live with her"  
  
"I thought that you lived with your Mom and Dad?" Harry asked. James sighed. "Because, people like to see me as away to get back at dad for catching them, I live with Gran' and Grandfather to stay safe, and also I learn a bit about the Muggles"  
  
Harry looked surprised "So, are you a pure blooded family are a half Muggle?" He asked, not trying to sound interested "Pure blood, five generation, but Mom and Dad think that I should learn about them to understand them, and not get into the habit of treating them as underlings"  
  
James returned to the subject of Hermione "How do you know that I'm brainy?" Harry laughed "It so easy, you can answer question that Ron and I never could, you're a perfect match for her!"  
  
James laughed "I sometime don't won't to believe you Harry" He said and closed his eyes, then he spun round and looked at him "You really think so?" "Hold James" Harry said,"It's not what I think, it's what you think, do you LOVE her ?"  
  
James blushed, at closed his eyes to think "You do, don't you" Harry said. James looked at him and shifted uncomfortably from side to side in bed "Well,... Ok not really love, but she is really sweet and nice looking and..."  
  
"James" Harry said suddenly "In other words, you love her" Harry said. Smiling ear to ear. "I didn't say that!" James countered but it was to late, Harry humming "James and Hermione siting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"   
  
James blushed at smiled "You won't tell her will you?" James asked quickly "Of course not" Harry said slyly "We are friends, after all..."  
  
  
"What about you ,Harry?" James said suddenly, "I'm sure that there's is someone, that you like, but first what are you good at?" James smiled and Harry looked at him and said "You won't lure me into my own trap, own no!" but inside he knew that inside, he really liked Cho, correction, really REALLY liked Cho, but just could get the guts to say it out loud.  
  
Harry thought all of a sudden, he could cheer James up a lot if he told Hermione about what he had just said, Hermione would like James as well, I think Harry thought to himself. Oh well, I'm glad that Herm' isn't listening to what James said, I'm not so sure that she would, actually, She'd probably say no because she wants to get on with her work.  
  
But if Harry thought that Hermione wasn't listening, he was dead wrong.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon Harry, Ron and James were able to say goodbye to the walls of the Hospital Wing and return to the school, As they walked away from the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbeldore walked up smiling, "Ah, finally out I see" he said as he walked up "Now, because Hermione is still recovering" James looked at the floor "We will not be having your lesson this week, or until Miss Granger is better, and also I want you to stay behind at potion tomorrow, I will meet you there and we will, with the help of Professor Snape make a potion to help Hermione recover"  
  
Harry groaned, potion with Snape, what could be worse. Dumbeldore said good day and walked away, they went down to Great Hall for lunch. Down their they met up with most of the Gryffindors, some causally said hello, but some stuck their nose right in to Harry's business.  
They sat down next to Fred and George, with out any hesitation Fred asked "What happen to you?"  
  
James who always was ready for something like this said "We went down to Hagrids, but on the way, we got a bite from something that looked closer to a worn than a snake, then bite was dangerous and we went to the Hospital Wing to get the antidote, Herm' got a bad bite and is still up there"  
  
George nodded but Fred was more interested "Were are your bites?" James hit again, but this time he said it with anger "They were healed my Madam Pomefry, and please don't annoy us, are I'll show you what I want to do to Malfoy" Fred, took the hint and let off.  
  
They finished lunch, a very nice roast chicken with peas, potatoes, carrots and gravy, they headed up to Transfiguration. They enter as Professor McGonagall was starting. "Mr Wills, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please be as so kind to get here on time, in other lesson" She said this angrily and returned to the class.  
  
The last through a long lesson on the effects of miss use of transfiguration on humans, after several pictures of people missing legs, ears, and nose, they wrote down a list of item that would prevent this from happening. After this , the bell rang and out they went. "That was plain horrible, I can't stand transfiguration" Ron blurted as they left and walked up towards Divination "I tell you if it was any worse it would be Malfoy!" Ron said, and the speaking of the devil.....  
  
  
Malfoy appeared from around a corner, followed my his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. "Ar, Wills just the person I wanted to see" He said "I her that you have a Liking for that beaver they call Granger, now take my advice, stay well away from her, she filthy,ugly mud-blood" James dropped his book bag a said softly, drawing his wand "Say sorry and I wont break your nose"  
  
"Oh, come on Wills" Malfoy grabbed his wand "You honestly think I would say sorry, and just try attacking me Wills my father will.." "Wont do anything Malfoy" James spat raising his wand "Want a fight, I'll give you one" "James don't!" Harry cried but to late.   
  
"Fragerus!" James cried "Concussii!" Malfoy returned. two jets of white light overwhelmed the corridor. James dropped his wand and ran for Malfoy. Malfoy, who had just dodge James' curse that had missed his spell all together wasn't ready for a physical assault. James hurled his strength in to a punch, directed to Malfoys face.  
  
"ARRGH" Malfoy yelled and fell back clutching his bloody nose, his two body guards advanced on James. Crabbe swung a clumsy fist at James, James smash a heave blow into his stomach. Crabbe doubled over and James lashed out with his foot, sending him across the corridor. Goyle hurled himself at James, knocking him to the floor. James let out another kick into stomach and knock him back.  
  
But he still came on throwing a punch into James face and knock his head into the carpet. Blood poured from James' mouth and he got up and let another assault loose. He kick, taking Goyle off balance, and then as he began to fall forwards, James let his knee, intercept Crabbe face. Crabbe crumpled, blood running down his face.  
  
Malfoy, had finally recovered and was going for James. He kicked, knock James, who had just gotten up. over again. James yelled something that Harry couldn't understand, but Ron knew. James punched and then swung his elbow into Malfoy's face, Malfoy fell back, but James caught him and pulled him up and was about to throw him in to the wall when........  
  
  
  
"MR WILLS!" Professor Mcgonagall's voice boomed through the air. James dropped Malfoy and looked: She was very anger, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" James was about to reply when she said "No don't you dare answer" She bent over Crabbe and Goyle, and the Malfoy. "Who started this?" She said to Ron who had watched, with Harry the whole thing with out moving.  
  
"Malfoy provoked James" Ron said shortly. But Malfoy (Who had just staggered up) said "he attacked me !" This set Professor McGonagall off "50 points of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Mr. Malfoy, you will have detention with Madam Pomefry and Mr. Wills, you also will have detention, in the Forbidden Forest" She snorted, unhappily and walked off.   
  
Malfoy looked at her retreating back, angrily , then turned back to James and said "I'll get you" And walked off. James scoffed , picked up his book bag and yelled after Malfoy "Yeah well BRING IT ON!!!!" He swore and walked off, closely followed by Ron and Harry "I tell you Harry" James said angrily, as the reached Professor Trelawney's attic, and waited at the step ladder.  
  
"One day I'll bash him up!" They made there way up the ladder and in to the steamy room that was  
the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney was waiting, specter like in the room. "Good day,my dears, today we will be looking for sighs of death in dreams" Harry sigh, and Ron said "Oh-brother"  
  
The lesson dr  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort sat n his office in The Dark Fortress, in front of him sat Wormtail, and a group of Death Eaters. "Wormtail" Voldemort rasped slowly "As you know, a spy is in out midst, and we need to take action against him, in case further, information is leaked to the out side world" Wormtail waited. What's the point? He thought, but still he listened. "Soon we will have to remove of this ,person soon" Voldemort waved his wand and a map appeared.  
  
"Westerner has a teleport spell to avoid the Hogwarts defenses, go in kill him, and then get to this point" He pointed to the map. "And we will teleport you out, if you encounter Potter don't kill him, anyone else, kill them, and if they catch you, use this" He waved his wand again a bottle, it was small and filed with purple liquid. "It'll kill you. Now Wormtail, do you know who I want you to kill?" Wormtail shook his head. Voldemort replied, quickly "Snape"  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
  
Voldemort's out for blood, oh-no! But who really cares abotu Snape, do you? Any way what abotu Hermione, will she live, and how abotu James, is there a romance? Just think, this is a drama fic, I wouldn't put romance in, would I. Find Out soon!  
  
  
  
Paladin Starfire   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
I


	10. Make Your Self At Home

harry10 Author's Note: What has happened? I HAVEN'T got one review from anyone from a couple of parts,if my writing bad? If it is ,or is it something else ? Tell me ,by reviewing Thanks 

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 10  
  
Harry's walked through the Forbidden Forest, branches hit as he push through the under growth and towards where ever he was going. He felt no reason to even going there but he needed to, he didn't know why but he did.  
  
The ground was wet, muddy. Leaves, branches and rocks lay scattered around, it looked like something big had happened. Harry finally reached where he was going. A clearing was ahead, he ran forward and to his utter amazement something was happening, Death Eaters where happening.  
  
They charged, a single figure met them in a fiery blast of heat as on used a fire ball at point blank range. The man who met the Death Eaters was clad in armor. Heavy plates of steel armor, they glowed, a dull blue in the evening light. The figure also had a sword, a broad sword.  
  
It was encrusted with gems, the most prominent, a blazing ruby, surrounded my metal, shape like a fireball coming out of where the blade meet the hilt to form a cross guard. The man sent a Death Eater to hell with a powerful blow to the a stomach. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the Death Eaters stomach flow to the ground.  
  
The armored warrior began to kill others cleaving of life left, right and center. Finally, the carnage stopped. And from behind a shroud of trees a figured jumped forth. It was a man, short but he also carried a sword. The to men met in a clash of steel as the fought to the death.  
  
"Enjoying it Potter?" Harry spun round to be meet with the features of Lord Voldemort. Harry fell back with surprise and shock. Voldemort pulled a knife out from his robes. It was white with heat, it flashed through the air, there was nothing Harry could and into his unprotected chest!  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. "It was a dream" He muttered as sat there. He felt his pulse, racing. He was exhausted. He felt as thought he had ran 40 kilometers without a stop. A grunt was heard from beside him and James looked up at him "You OK Harry, you look like you've been kissing a Dementor?"  
  
Harry sighed and let out a single "Fine" Before laying down again. But James didn't. He pushed him self out of bed and threw on some clothes. "What are you doing?" Harry asked "it's the middle of the night!" James laughed.  
  
"Harry, it's mourning, any way I want to do a bit of homework. McGonagall's work is hard, but it'll take some think to get through, I'm going to get an early start" Harry looked at him and said "What's the time?" James looked down at his watch "6:50" Harry sighed "Wake me at 7:30" and lay down and he heard James say "OK" before leaving the common room and leaving Harry to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a corridor far down into the depths of Hogwarts something was happening. The usually quiet corridor was suddenly windy. Dust was swept up as something happened. The painting on the corridor wall, a Monk by the name of Marcelus Reel looked around and murmured "What's this?" He gazed in wonderment as the wind increase and then......  
  
The corridor became a light with green energy. It spun in a in a powerful vortex, light dancing across the. It was a water spout of energy, swirling and the wind, had reached gale point. The the vortex began to change, from being a strait upright pillar of energy, it began to turn.  
  
It turned to the left. It began slowly, but then it was like it was falling, until it meet the floor. Then the vortex stopped moving for a moment. Just for a moment, and then....   
  
A Death Eater shot forward from within the great vortex. He stumbled and crashed into the floor. He pushed himself up and waited. Another shot from the swirling halo of light. This one landed on his feet and walked to stand beside the other one.  
  
Finally the last on shot from the gate way and was met with the floor. He pushed himself up and pulled of the mask. Wormtail dusted himself down and sat the masked down on the floor "Well, where to now?" one asked.  
  
Malfoy, of course. The smart arse little shit was going to get his arse whipped if he didn't get himself together "We walked up to Snape's private room, wait in there for him, if he has a lesson, we wait. But if not, we introduce him to death"  
  
Wormtail sat the mask back on his face and took the lead as he lead them up towards Snape's office. They reached Great Hall. Nothing. They crept silently up to the stairs. And walked up past a statue, and then.  
  
The statue moved. It unsheathed it's sword and swung at Malfoy. The only thing that saved him was the sound of the blade his through the air. He hurled himself side ways and the others spun round to meet the challenge.   
  
The knight misted and staggered, trying to find a target. IT swung at Wormtail as he got his hand to his wand. He felt the sharp edge make a mark in his arm as he dodge. With out thinking he swung his metal fist at the suit.  
  
His fist impacted on the breast plate and made a dent. The knight swung it's sword at Wormtail again, but Wormtail had his wand and he cried "Delarenus Encanta!" The suit stop. I t was in the middle of swing and taking of Wormtail head but stopped and walked back to the place where it had formally stood, and was still.  
  
"Enchanted to kill evil, we'll have to un-enchant them" Wormtail said, but Malfoy, being the strange smart arse self said "Why didn't we just teleport straight to the farts office and kill him, and save walking round with, a less than stellar leader"  
  
Wormtail burned with anger. He felt the urge to break his neck, but resisted this , but picked him up by the collar, and spat into his face "Question me and you'll find that you want be with this party, because I'll break you neck"  
  
Taking a hint Malfoy returned to the rear of the party and waited. Wormtail sigh. If he did kill Malfoy he'd be dead, his father would make sure that his head was on a pike at Malfoy Estate. He may be his fathers pride and joy, but he wasn't above his Lord's wrath.  
  
They walked through the corridor's un-enchanting numerous suits of armor as the walked up towards his private room. Although he may teach in the dungeon, he preferred the view. Finally the reach a statute of a knight, Wormtail quickly un-enchanted the suit and murmured something else.  
  
It walked forwards to let the gain access to the door behind. They opened it and walked in. It was dimly lit and had all manner of things in bottles there, but not Snape. Wormtail sigh and said "Make you self at home, we could be here a while"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, James and Ron walked down the corridor, they stopped outside a door, and waited. With the other students. They were standing outside Snape dungeon classroom. There with them were Pravita, Pansy, Malfoy and many others who Harry hadn't a idea who they were.  
  
They waited, the lesson that was about to happen is going to be killer, Harry thought. They had to stay behind for Snape and make up a potion for Hermione. This was OK, but Harry didn't like the ideas that came to mind, especially with the note he had got at the breakfast table.  
  
It read:  
_If you have one, bring it :a knife  
  
Prof. Snape_  
  
It was short and to the point, that was what scared Harry. Snape plus knife, equals, bad news. Finally Snape appeared, looking as awful as Harry had thought. He opened the door and they walked in. James taking a seat with Seamus, and Harry with Ron. The lesson began.  
  
"Today we will me making a potion to recover lost dreams, thought and ideas from your ever shrinking minds!" He spat it all out and began to right out what was needed for the potion. Harry reached and scooped up what he needed: A single unicorn horn,ground, 5 bats eyes, essence of rock, the scales of a salamander and the head of a swamp rat.  
  
Harry ground the unicorn in his pestle. He ground and ground, until it was a fine powder. he hurled it into the cauldron, which bubbled merrily. Huh, I wish I could be happy, Harry thought as he finished adding the needed materials and waited for Snape to come round.  
  
The potion was turning a glowing silver and was bubbling, slowly. Snape came round a glared at the potion, and sniffed, he looked at Harry and Ron "This is weaker potion than the rest, how fine was the unicorn hair?" Harry looked and said quietly "Very fine"   
  
'Mmmm....., how many scales as did you put in?" Harry looked angrily at him and said trying no to spit "Only as many as needed" this tipped they edge of the iceberg and Snape roared "Ten points from Gryffindor for lying" and walked of off leaving Harry and Ron to watch Malfoy smirking at him.   
  
James was sitting right behind Malfoy, careful he poked him in the side of the head, then returned to his work in a second. Malfoy spun round and narrowed them at James and lashed out. His fist hit James' pestle. The powered unicorn horns flew into James' eye. James screamed and fell off his chair.  
  
  
Slytherin roared with laughter, and Snape yelled "WHAT IN MERLIN"S BEARD IS GOING ON HERE?!!!??" James was rolling on the ground, and Gryffindors were gathering round trying to help, Seamus shouted "Malfoy hit his work and Unicorn horn dust got in his eyes"  
  
Snape shoot from his desk, with a vile of green liquid in his hand. He pulled James in to his seat and yelled at him "Open your eyes!" James' eyelids flew open and everyone gasped. Slowly, but surely, the colour in James' eye were fading.  
  
Snape grabbed and pulled James' head back and began to drop the fluid into James' eyes. The green fluid hit his eyes, green ran through to the eyes and green lines began to form through James eyes. The green lines grew until James' eyes were green, and then, then colour returned.  
  
Snape looked at Malfoy and yelled "YOU NEARLY BLINDED THIS STUPID BOY! 50 POINT FROM SLYTHERIN IS WHAT I SAY TO YOU!" He returned to his desk and bellowed "Get on with your work!" They all returned to there work, including James.  
  
Soon the lesson passed, Snape came round marking there potions, Harry's:4 out of 10. Harry didn't listen as Snape handed out more low marks for the rest of the class. James received as 4 also, Neville got 2 (for exceptionally bad potion making).   
  
  
Soon the others left and Harry, James and Ron were left. With in seconds Professor Dumbeldore appeared. He smiled at Harry,James and Ron and said "We all here, Harry did you bring a knife?" Harry brought out the pen knife that his godfather: Sirius Black had gave him and passed it to Dumbeldore "Thank you Harry, now Serverus, you'd better get ready with that potion"   
  
Snape nodded and set about working on a the potion and Harry Ron and James all sat down all sat down. Dumbeldore remained standing and was talking quietly to Snape. "What do you think we'll have to do?" Ron asked James "Not a clue, perhaps we'll have to cut off a limb and drop it in, what do you think Harry"  
  
"Oh-oh I don't know James,how about we have to cut a finger off, or a nose or better yet....an ear" James laughed softly and said "I don't think so, how about, ummmmm....... we have to cut of some hair and drop it in" Ron shook his head "Nuh, to boring, how about we have to cut some strange and powerful herb"  
  
"I don't think so Ron, if we did, Snape would want one that would at least be able to blow our heads off, or something" Harry shrugged "Do you think that this will help Hermione James?" James frowned "I don't know, but I hope so" Harry then whispered in James ear "I might tell her what you think of her!" James spun round at Harry and said quickly "You wouldn't?" And Harry nodded.  
  
James turned to Ron and whispered something. Ron turned red and nearly burst out laughing, only audible to Harry and James. "What did you say" Harry shot James, quickly. "That you LOVE, L,O,V,E Cho Chang!" James also began to laughed.  
  
Harry looked horrified and said "I do not,I..." HE never got time to finish. Dumbeldore said loudly "Boy's would you come here please" They got up and walked over. Dumbeldore began to speak "This is then potion" He pointed to a cauldron that Snape had been working on.   
  
Then said "The potion is nearly complete, but there is one lacking part of this potion, the blood of a person that like Miss. Granger, I know that you might not...uh.....like Miss, Granger in the sense needed, because the potion says clearly that you need the blood of someone who loves Miss. Granger, so if there's anyone"  
  
James stepped forward and said "I love her" Dumbeldore looked on, still no emotion, but a trace of surprise slid across his face, only for a second, but still it was there. "Thank you Mr. Wills, please step forward and place your hand above the cauldron" James stepped forward and slid his hand over the cauldron. Dumbeldore move deftly over James' hand with Harry's knife and said "This may hurt"  
  
James nodded and closed his eyes. Dumbeldore slid the knife into James' hand. Crimson blood slipped into the cauldron. James' gasped with pain and then opened his eyes. Dumbeldore removed the knife and waved his wand, the wound healed up and that was over. Snape brought a cup into the mix when full, handed it to Dumbeldore.  
  
"Thanks to you all, now I must go and give this to Miss. Granger, good day" with that he disappeared. Snape said quietly "Please leave" James, Harry and Ron were only to happy to. With in a minute the had sped up 3 floors.   
  
  
  
  
  
Snape walked slowly up to his private quarters on the upper floors. He said to the statue guarding his private rooms "Gudce Gryf" The statue moved as side and Snape walked in "Hello Serverus, we were waiting for you....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I tell you it still hurts!' James said as he lay back against a wall "Have a look for any damage" Ron looked and replied "No James I'm sorry but no damage" James sigh "I'm sure there is some bu....." James froze. "James?" Harry asked, "SHHH" James said quickly. He listened for a moment and then said "I heard some one yell out, over there" James pointed down the corridor.  
  
James ran down the corridor towards the noise, he rounded a corner and stopped dead. So did Harry and Ron when they saw what was ahead . Masked, wearing black cloaks and all having in hand a wand, the were Death Eaters.  
  
James bellowed out not know who they were "HEY!?" They spun round, on e with wand in hand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Green light raced down the coridoor, Harry stood still with horror, unable to move. But James had yelled "Igneeus!" a fireball hit the light in the corridor, the explosion rocked the walls. The Death Eaters raced off. James was already moving, closely followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
They raced down the corridor, James roaring the fireball curse after the retreating ememy. The sped round a corner and on made a stand. The last one brought up a his wand a roared a curse as James came round the corner. James hurled himself a side just missing the curse but hitting the wall instead. he slumped to the ground.  
  
Ron was next, he yelled a curse and a flash of orange light took off from Ron's wand. The Death Eater yelled another curse that hit Ron's midair. Both canceling out, but unluckily the blast sent Ron (who was running straight towards the Death Eater) into the wall.  
  
Harry came up and ready for action, the Death Eater roared a curse and red light shot forward. Harry dodge, he felt the heat, the energy but kept going he was in range the Death Eater still not ready to say another curse Harry began "_LItaniicu..._." the Death Eater delivered a heavy blow into Harry stomach.  
  
Harry felt to the ground, pain shooting through his chest. The Death Eater rose up above Harry wand in hand and laugh cruelly. Harry dug his hand into his robes looking for hi wand, instead he found his knife, not think he flicked open the blade and pushed it into the flesh above the Death Eaters knee.  
  
The Death Eater roared, but still he kept above Harry and was say "_Avada Ked....._." James brought a two hand blow into the Death Eaters head. He fell and rolled away. Reeling with shock the Death Eater looked angrily at James and then removed the vile of poison and drank.  
  
"NO" James yelled, to late. the vile empty the Death Eater's body caught on fire and burned in a second to a skeleton. Just then Professor McGonagall came round the corner with Professor Dumbeldore "What's going on?" they asked and McGonagall gasped at the skeleton.  
  
James splutter "Death Eaters, in room , round corner" Professor Dumbeldore nodded and McGonagall ran off. Dumbeldore looked down and began and to examine the skeleton and said "Poison" Then McGonagall came round looking white "Anything?" Dumbeldore asked. McGonagall said quickly "Serverus, dead"  
  
  
Authors Note:  
Oh-no (some will say yes) but Snape is dead, or is he, and what about Herm' do you think she will get better? Find out soon. Please remember the I write more when I get reviews.  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  



	11. Awake

harry11

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEharry11/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P Harry Potter And Voldemort's AllyBR  
Part 11BR  
BR  
Great hall was in uproar! Yells,shouts and screams as most of the school heard the news: Professor Serverus Snape,teacher of potion for years has died at the handed of Death Eaters. The news of his Death had even shocked the Gryffindors, but none were near tears.BR  
BR  
Mainly Slytherins,mostly girls were in tears, although they had no great love for Snape it was a shock to hear of death. But the main shocker was then news about Death Eaters. In the school! The entire hall fell into uproar.BR  
BR  
Dumbeldore finally silenced the rabble with a quick spell. Bubbles began to come out instead of yells, shouts and screams. The the began to calm the crowd, with a long, boring and most of all a sleep helping speech, this was unusually,but no unexpected:BR  
BR  
Students, please calm down! We can't afford to lose control at this moment of greatest need! I know that you are all scared that you will be dead within the hour but please calm down so I can explain The hall was silent, except for the pops of the bubbles.BR  
BR  
Dumbeldore began to speak: Today by means unknown to all Death Eaters, servant of Lord Voldemort managed, somehow to get into Hogwarts. There intent was a murder, they intended to murder Professor SnapeBR  
BR  
'Several students, who will remain unknown until times a such were they will not be annoyed for details, found the Death Eaters leaving Professor Snape room, they gave chase, injuring them selves in the process. One Death Eater choose to stand and fight, he has injured three people, how are now being treated by Madam PomefryBR  
BR  
The Death Eater who stayed to fight, is dead, after being disarmed and injured,he decide that his life was over and drank a vile of a powerful dark poison know as purple flames, he skeleton was destroyed after the attackBR  
BR  
I understand how you fear, that you're lives will come to ended in a very short time. But now I will turn to the one group who can help us, The Ministry Of Magic. But in the short term, from now on there will be know more lesson, you will stay in your common room, is that clear? A teacher will be in your common room all the time. Good now off you go!BR  
BR  
And that what he said Fred said finally. Harry sat with James and Ron in the Hospital Wing, Fred had been sent up to see if Harry ,James and Ron were OK. As well as that Fred had attacked Malfoy, in the corridor Fred claimed that he felt the sudden urge to punch the boy, so he did, hurting his hand in the process. BR  
BR  
I tell you Harry, I looked over at him while Dumbeldore was talking, he was nearly smiling! He's a cold heart pig at the least Fred spat it all out just before Madam Pomefry swooped on his hand, looking it down from nail to wrist.BR  
BR  
She said angrily Does it still hurt? when Fred said no she still was angry and said Wait here and speed off again. Fred began to talk again Harry, I think there's something going on between Malfoy and his gang, there became not just rude, but violentBR  
BR  
He looked to see if Madam Pomefry was coming, when he was sure she wasn't he said I think he's Dad is one of them Harry sigh and quickly I don't think so, his Fathers is deeply involved with Ministry things, if he was needed by Voldemort he would be gone for a long periods, and someone would suspect himBR  
BR  
Harry had put good thought into that and sat back expecting not counter, but James did I don't know Harry, I think Fred is right there's something about him, Dad always said trust what you fell, it'll save you lifeBR  
BR  
BR  
Ron said quickly Did it save his life? James nodded Oh-yeah he felt very strange about what his friends said they something like Michael, sit over here but Dad felt really strange and didn't, he was right not to there was a nest of a couple hundred over Billywigs,his friends were hovering for two monthsBR  
BR  
BR  
Madam Pomefry shoot over and was carrying a wet cloth she roughly rubbed it over Fred's hand. Nothing happened She said angrily There, your hand is fine and as for you three(she pointed at James ,Harry and Ron) are also well, you may all come back to visit Hermione tomorrow, She might be betterBR  
BR  
She pushed them out of the Hospital Wing and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, they walked to the Fat lady (how looked scared) and said shrilly Fred said and she swung open, allowing them access to the common,it was packed with people ,all eager to here what had happened James said before he was swallowed my the crowd.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Purple Flames dance from the center of the room as Voldemort looked at his followers,two stood before him:Wormtail and Malfoy.BR  
The had managed to pull off the task of killing Snape,but at a high price,one of his Death Eaters was dead,this was acceptable,but his death was at the hands,of Potter, and the one Westerner calls Wills.BR  
BR  
So,again tell me,what happened Voldemort said quietly. Wormtail took a breath,the air was stale,they had not opened the doors for days and the air was awful,Westerner feared the returned of whatever was out there.BR  
BR  
Wormtail related his tale again: We found and killed Snape,no effort,as we left,some one saw us,he was only young,no more than 15,but he was powerful,he shoot a fireball at us,and he pursed us Westerner was there interested in the information Wormtail he related.BR  
BR  
What did he looked like? he spat in Wormtail direction,he had out his blade,and was chopping at the floor,not really caring what he hit,if it be shoes or roaches. Brown hair,green eyes and a scar Wormtail said and Westerner swung his blade into the air as Wormtail finished.BR  
BR  
That's Wills He said eagerly at Voldemort,he all so swung round with his sword,there was a clang of steel of and Voldemort was holding a long sword in his hands, it was thinner the an broad sword and had a razor sharp edge. The hilt was a shape of a Runespoor,it tail was looped around the handle and the left and right heads made a cross hilt.BR  
BR  
I took the liberate to use one of the swords from the armory at the Dark Fortress and made some adjustments He flicked the blade ,and replaced it in it sheath, Westerner replaced his and said If it is Wills,the boy may be a problemBR  
BR  
Voldemort shifted and said Westerner said quickly The Wills family has a secret so long kept that they do not know for themselves Voldemort looked carefully at him What secret? He sighed and said:BR  
BR  
In the Department Of Mysteries I have an agent, he said he found a document from the Pavilion Of Life in China,it has the records of every living being on the planet He said quickly as he saw Voldemort look even harder.BR  
BR  
It said that the Family of Wills, is a direct descendent of Carlson Voldemort didn't move, and Westerner said If he is the descendant of Carlson,he will,as his father has,abilities that will be dangerous to our cause Voldemort looked at him more carefully than before.BR  
BR  
What abilities? Westerner sigh and said His father has lightning fast reflexes,nerves of more than just steel and uncanny tracking skill,as I think he will,his son will most probably have abilities as powerful or more than his fathers BR  
BR  
Voldemort looked shocked, Is there any proof of this? Westerner looked and said No,but someone as young as him who can do a fireball should not be angered Voldemort looked angrily down at him and and motioned for Wormtail to continue.BR  
BR  
He did:So we ran we reached the teleport point and that person Death Eater,what's his name? Oh who gives, wasn't behind us,and then I heard fighting and a punch and a groan,from our Death EaterBR  
Westerner waved and said There! Strength and something else,because there's is always a second abilityBR  
BR  
But if this any thing to go by I say we should kill him as wells as Potter! Voldemort thought and said My spy has information that a ball will be held on Christmas Day,they will almost certainly let down their guard,we will strike then!BR  
BR  
He roared the last words as Westerner was about to object,but he didn't. Voldemort turned to Malfoy and Wormtail and said You have not disappointed me,you will be rewarded he clapped his hands, a blue glow filled the air above Wormtail and Malfoy's head,they glow formed into a war axe for Wormtail and a large polearm for Malfoy.BR  
BR  
Wormtail looked at at the ace in amazement it had a sapphire encrusted handle and golden edge,razor sharp,the keen edge flashed in the firelight, Voldemort began I given this to you because you have severed me, but disappoint me and that same axe will be separating your,head from its bodyBR  
BR  
He turned to Malfoy The same it to you,Malfoy,although you have join because of your father,you are rapidly increasing in power,you have great potential,but I'd hate to cut that potential in half,or should I say the neck down Malfoy only nodded, he didn't wish to say anything for fear of angering his master, and his head would be disconnected with his head.BR  
BR  
They both walked away form the meeting with high spirits,eager to begin their next mission..........BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Mourning light shone through the window as Harry,James and Ron walked in, they had returned to the hospital with the permission of Professor McGonagall,to collect Hermione,if she was awake. They walked forward to were Hermione lay,still in a deep sleep.BR  
BR  
Madam Pomefry appeared. She was looking much happier than the other day. Arhh,I see that you have returned nice and early,in a moment I will use the potion Professor Dumbeldore gave me,this should bring her roundBR  
BR  
Then her happiness vanished, I must warn you,if she doesn't come round this time she may never Harry looked shocked and silently prayed to God that it would work, Ron looked anxious and tapped his foot waiting for something to happen.BR  
BR  
James looked normal,that is to Harry and Ron but inside he felt as if a knife was slowly being twist round,a cross between being as anxious as Ron and more so,but also as well as being anxious a sort of anger,the type of anger you fell when you landed someone else in trouble.BR  
BR  
This anger was increased with the fact that if the potion didn't work Herm' was a good as dead. Madam Pomefry walked and returned with a goblet,a silver fluid was in cased within the golden cup. She walked forward to Hermione and open her mouth and tipped the fluid in to her,open mouth.BR  
BR  
She drained the goblet and closed her mouth,soon Hermione gulped down the potion,still out,probably unaware of what was happening. Madam Pomefry said to wait. Hermione began to move,like turning her sleep,but also like something was shaking her over.BR  
BR  
She began to shake even more and then finally stopped. Madam Pomefry walked over and whispered nothing,again,nothing. A expression of concern and then sadness came to her face,she sigh and said I'm sorry,it didn't work.BR  
BR  
BR  
There was a gasp of breath and then a strangled cry of James managed to say before his legs gave way. He sagged to the floor court by his friends and pulled up. James expression spoke for all of them. Tears were began to flow from his eyes,the expression was one of a person who was lost everything,everything.BR  
BR  
James began to murmured,not audible words could be heard. Suddenly James took control of himself once again and his friends released their grip on his arms. Harry asked You OK James? James nodded and walked over to the chair beside Hermione's bed and said,with a sniffle I just need some time alone,that's allBR  
BR  
Madam Pomefry nodded and began usher the other out the door. She shut the door and James began to cry. Waves of unhappiness and negative emotion swallowed up his soul,anger,sadness dwarfed all others.BR  
BR  
Oh Hermione why didn't I just tell a teacher He sodded No,I had be the utter fool and play smart-arse,didn't eye He sodded even harder and even more emotion flowed in ,hatred the main emotion standing out. BR  
BR  
I why couldn't I just tell, I'm a worthless flobberworm,squib and just a plain fool Hermione was still in the same state, James prepared to get he stood and then whispered, If it means anything to you I do have to admit it I love you He paused and walked away.BR  
BR  
It means a lot ,James? James spun round and saw Hermione face,as normal before. James gasped and was about to cry out when Hermione said Don't yell,come here he walked over,speech less.BR  
BR  
Hermione began to speak I,I never knew you felt that way about me,James James had regained control of his voice How,how did you..... Hermione butted in I heard it all,from you and Harry to just know,I never knewBR  
BR  
James looked shocked and managed to stammer All,all of it? Hermione grinned and said Come close,I want to make sure know one else hears this James bent over close to Hermione . But instead of words he got something totally unexpected,a kiss.BR  
BR  
Hermione lent up and pecked him on the cheek. James looked shocked, Hermione laughed,only audible between the two, James asked softly Do you,do you lo.. James never finished,Hermione sighed and said James,I don't know,sometimes I feel like I'd loved you from the day I saw,and other times I feel that I am wasting my time on something that will just be for nothingBR  
BR  
James,I think we shouldn't take this any further until I know what we really feel about this who thing James nodded once,inside he felt a wave of emotion stop destroying the beach of his mind and was replaced with the gentle normality.BR  
BR  
James yelled out at the top his voice SHE AWAKE?!!! They all came rushing in Ron in the lead,they all had a lot of questions..........BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Lord Voldemort looked happily down at the scroll in front of him. Will it work? He asked Westerner quickly. Westerner nodded As soon as he opens this he and his room will be ashes Voldemort nodded Do itBR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE Arthur Weasley yell at the top of his voice into Fudge's face. What in the name of hell do you just said? Fudge recoiled at the sudden burst of emotion that had hit him in the face.BR  
BR  
Arthur could you please control yourself Dumbeldore said quietly trying to stop his friend,and asked poiltiely,again All I am asking Cornelius,is that you give me some help Albus Dumbeldore stood with Arthur Weasley in Cornelius Fudge's office.Red velvet carpet was spread across the floor.BR  
BR  
The walls were wooden,redwood,carved with image's of Britain magical history. Image's of battles,great people and other objects were carved into the wood. The office was oval shaped,Fudge sat behind a desk,also redwood. A beautiful lap,carved from gold sat on the desk.BR  
BR  
Albus I will not add to the situation, He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named will not rise and pretending that he will is only a ploy! Dumbeldore shook his head,the man of last years meeting had changed,from a fool,a blinded man,he had turned into a strong,no head strong man,and not a just that,but a idiot in one go.BR  
BR  
Albus you don't expect this story of how Harry Potter and his friends,including James Wills was attacked, by a ,a Death Eater. And then you try to rally me to your side, so again I say: No I will not give Aurors to you for a job,noBR  
BR  
Cornelius,Voldemort is out there and will strike at any time Albus tried again but..NO, you are lying,I had faith in you Albus,but now,your mind has gone,you shouldn't be there,at Hogwarts,it is only because you are, you were a close friendBR  
BR  
How dare? you insult him like this! Arthur spat at Fudge He is a great man,he can save our lives Fudge laughed Arthur,do you expect me to believe this man,he thinks that giants, the giants can be bargained with,they can't even talk right,there monsters!BR  
BR  
They are a people just as you and I are Cornelius,I ask one more time He said this politely but a hint of anger. Fudge sigh and yell Here,Dumbeldore,I give you two things,I give you the answer, and the instruction to leave BR  
BR  
And the answer? Dumbeldore asked and Fudge bellowed red with anger fudge manage to say Arthur was about to let lose a round a abuse when Albus said, Both left.BR  
BR  
Fudge sighed,he couldn't believe him,couldn't,that man was very mad. there was a knock on the door Come in He said angrily. A lady walked in with a letter in her arms. The post ,Minister she said before shooting out.BR  
BR  
Fudge opened the letter, a scroll rolled out,Fudge picked it up and read what it said BR  
BR  
BR  
You fool, you should have trusted him,BR  
BR  
I'm backBR  
BR  
And signed in blood were the letters BR  
BR  
Lord VoldemortBR  
BR  
BR  
Fudge was about to scream but couldn't,because the scroll had suddenly turned hot. He dropped it,it struck the floor and...BR  
The room explode in a fiery blast of air air heat and flames,the walls of the room shoot out,driven by a wave of heat ,and flames.BR  
BR  
The lady who was walking away was blown off her feet with the blast,a shock wave of heat,light and fire,reducing Fudge,and his office,to nothingBR  
BR  
BR  
_Authors Note.BR  
BR  
Voldemort strikes again! What will happen,Britain's Magical community has no leader?What about Hermione and James, love or a a fluke romance,find out soon!BR  
BR  
BR  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels) BR  
BR  
_/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	12. Collapse And Rebuild

harry12

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEharry12/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--BR  
BR  
BR  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT=ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0BR  
BR  
BR  
BODY BR  
BR  
BR  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's AllyBR  
Part 12BR  
  
_Authors Note. I couldn't check this part my hand due to a font HTML fault, well thats fixed so oneword review REVIEW_  
  
  
BR  
BR  
I can't believe that he has the nerve to pull it off Dumbeldore said quietly. Well Albus, he has Arthur said, shaking his head. They stood amongst the ruins of Minister Fudge's office. It was burnt, up,the roof had fallen in,creating a sea of rubble,which several wizards looked through.BR  
BR  
The walls had also fallen out into the yard of the Ministry Of Magic,a square off Diagon Ally. The rubble was charred,scatter around the square. Now possible hundreds of people watched the team search for fudge. The blast had killed him,that was sure. It had been the ultimate mail bomb,a spells so powerful,it destroyed all object around it.BR  
BR  
Well, what now? Arthur asked slowlyThere is no way he could have survived,no way, so who is going to be Minister now? Dumbeldore said softly I think that we should leave, it just doesn't seem right to talk of politics around such a place Arthur nodded.BR  
BR  
They walked of. Down the corridor from Fudge's office, it was also redwood,as Fudges office had been. His office had been at the top of the west wing of the building,so everyone had seen what had happened and knew that he was dead. Already news paper articles around the world promoted the attack.BR  
BR  
The country was in trouble,with nobody to take the reins on the country,Voldemort could easily strike. They walked out of the ministry,into the throng of the crowd. The crowd was packed into the small square of the ministry. Amongst the crowd,a pack of reporters circled for the kill.BR  
BR  
Professor Dumbeldore, is it true that the Minister,Cornelius Fudge has been killed? she yelled into his face. A camera flashed and Albus covered his face,he managed to blurt out Every thing will be revealed when we know our our selves,now excuse me He began to push his way through the crowd.BR  
BR  
More report began to come and were yelling at the top of their lungs Professor,Minister Weasley,Is it true that the Minister of Magic is dead from a You-Know-Who attack? Arthur bellowed out at the nearest reporter No comment a finally pushed through the crowd out into Diagon Ally. It was packed with even more people.BR  
BR  
Many were just shoppers,some with a couple of extra dragon livers for their potion,some with children to get new robes,even one or two with a pet, there was a Crup,a Fwooper (Which was a opening and closing it's beak singing) But some were there from the press.BR  
BR  
God damn it Albus, were the hell can we get away from all this? They pushed into Flourish and Blotts,were Albus murmured a quick spell and the doors of Flourish And Blotts slammed shut. there was know one inside,save the man at the cash register,he gasped and said. BR  
BR  
Sir,no disrespect,but could you please opened the doors,so of my customers can't get in and I'm losing money! The man was short,wearing white robes with a pen on it. Dumbeldore sigh I'm sorry sir,but we are here on Ministry business and require the area for a short time, we will be only happy to remove the charm before we leaveBR  
BR  
The man looked shock,but still he nodded. Dumbeldore walked do the end of the shop and found a few seats,some held up books,ready to be stacked,some were empty. They found to empty one and sat down. Albus,the Ministry needs a leader,if there isn't a Minister soon,I feel that people,or should I say Death Eaters,like the Malfoy's may come and stir up thingsBR  
BR  
Albus nodded I know Arthur, so who will be our new Minister? Arthur took a breath and began Lucas ,he could,he's experienced and he's put things straight Dumbeldore shock his head and said Lucas is not the type to take up officeBR  
BR  
Arthur thought Albus laughed,He couldn't handle a crisis if his life depended on it and beside,who would look up to him Arthur hit his open left hand with his right and said Who Albus,who? Albus thought and said,Well,if you want to know my choice I will give itBR  
BR  
Arthur said quickly. Dumbeldore smiled and said flatly Arthur looked shocked,his face looked as if it had seen pigs grow wings and start flying round his head. s he managed to say. I,I can't I have know experience,no one will back me,no one, all my supporters want you to take officeBR  
BR  
Dumbeldore laughed I will never take office,unless they need me,say desperately,but for now you will,I've spoken with all your supporters,they have faith and will support you through it all,besides,you know what to do,you know what were up against, and you have family members who have seen him in action,who would be better?BR  
BR  
Arthur still looked shocked ,but he finally managed to get out If they want me to I will Dumbeldore laughed and clapped him on the back with a wave of his wand the shield around the door was removed and Dumbeldore said To the Ministry and Disapparated,he was closely followed by Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic!BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
It worked! Westerner bellowed as he walked towards,arms upraised in a sigh of happiness. Fudge is dead,it was in the Daily Prophet! He threw the paper to the feet of Voldemort,it landed on the edge of his purples robes, he picked it up and read the article BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Minister Dead!BR  
BR  
BR  
Minister of Magic , Cornelius Fudge is dead! The report come as an explosion engulfed his office at the time of 12:45 am yesterday mourning. Currently unknown the cause of the blast,but it is believed that the explosion was caused by a mail bomb. BR  
BR  
A mail bomb is a dark charm used on a letter,when open,the letter will explode causing a massive fire ball. The ministry released a statement:BR  
BR  
BR  
Due to unknown cause the Minister of Magic Cornelius Alfred Fudge is dead. It is unknown if this explosion that caused his death was caused my Death Eater or any other dark magicBR  
BR  
This is all the Ministry his said,a replacement Wizard is due within the next week.BR  
BR  
BR  
Are you sure he is dead? Voldemort asked Westerner. Westerner looked shock. Of course he bloody well dead he yelled at Voldemort. If he was alive I'd have a few thing to say about it He looked angered.BR  
BR  
Now he is dead it is time to act on Hogwarts,or is it? Voldemort spoke his mind and he got a answer from Westerner No,I know what Britain will do,and we have to stop them Voldemort smirked Oh, yeah, then what? Smugly Westerner replied They'll go direct to the International Confederation Of Wixards,and seek support from themBR  
BR  
What makes you so sure that they will just walk in and ask for some help,from a bunch of Wizards who don't even know them? Westerner smiled smugly,again.They will,because the Council have direct control over some major Auror groups,much stronger than any Death EaterBR  
BR  
My Death Eater's are faithful to the last and they will NEVER, be succeed my a group of stuck up COPS! he swore after this. He knew that the Confederation had control over the Australian, English,American,German and French Aurors.BR  
BR  
So smarty,what's your plan,your not going to go in a kill them, they will be heavily guard if the do appear Westerner smiled Of course,but I intend to motivate my men because of this Voldemort looked at him BR  
BR  
Westener's answer was simple, My men are sworn enemies to Australian Aurors,and any they may join with, but also they are sworn enemy of Redric's kin,I'll be in,and kill Wills,he is there top Auror and they wouldn't trust this to any old fartBR  
BR  
Your right,but what is this about your men? Voldemort asked with every hint of anger,and a rising rage Your men wouldn't be able to handle Australian Aurors Voldemort exploded YOU THING THAT YOU MEN CAN DO BETTER?! He bellowed this and any within his hidden fortress could here it.BR  
BR  
Westerner remain calm and said They are armed not only with wands,they're armed with blades,sword and axes, they will not be scared to break you skull open and use it as a cup to drink your blood He drew his blade and began to part the air with swishes and thrust.BR  
BR  
That is what we'll do,and I don't care if you don't agree,because I AM he roar the 'am' and spat at Voldemort's feet. He leveled the blade at Voldemort's throat. He laughed, Voldemort let out a long laugh,he roared,sputter and coughed Westerner you're a man after my own black heart! Go ahead do would you willBR  
BR  
Voldemort turned and walked away from Westerner. Westerner returned his sword to it's sheath and left bellowing to the nearest PrismGet our men together,we go for the kill!BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Come on,for the love of god GO James muttered quietly to Harry. They sat in the crowded common room. The chess board in front of them. Harry looked down as his knight pulled a face at James' pawn, he angrily said something only someone who had very good hearing or can read lips would understand.BR  
BR  
Ron laughed at the words. James' angrily said Come on,quiet,I going to thrash Harry in a single move Hermione watch and thought. She reflect on what she had said to James, she REALLY liked him, he was nice,smart and always did what was right,or at least most of the time.BR  
BR  
She felt inside a storm was raging, a tornado smashing her feelings for James around,around and around. She felt like she had loved him all her life,but couldn't quite tell if it was just a trick in her mind or a real love. She put aside this thought,she new somewhere inside,that one day her feelings for James would become true.BR  
BR  
James how ever was working over to things at once, one half looking across the battle field which his chess piece battled on and on the other half :Hermione. She was nice,very nice, in looks and the way she acted. Some may thing she was ugly,but they were just wrong.BR  
BR  
He felt like that the chess reflected his mind. One half said She loves you fool, GO ON but then this annoying other side said Don't be a dick,she doesn't care He new this wasn't true but he felt he'd better know what he was doing before thing got serious.BR  
BR  
James suddenly saw the opening that he needed to smash Harry's king up. All thought of Hermione were lost as his hand shot out,he said to a bishop Yo, white head, go an park yourself on over there He pointed to a square next to Harry's king.BR  
BR  
The bishop moved to it and... James said smugly. Harry had moved most of his pawns around the king,leaving only a small gap to escape,James had his bishop in the way,checkmate. Harry sigh, and thought not again You win James he said unhappily.BR  
BR  
What's wrong Harry,just upset at another loss James said sharply, Harry looked at Ron I think he's got a gift of a seer,he can't keep wining like that! Ron shock his head,He's good I admit that,but I could beat him easyBR  
BR  
James chocked Someone say they could beat me? Ron smiled back, Of course,I beat Harry any day James laughed Harry's is easy,and if you want to have a go at me at chess,bring it on! James laughed and the yelled out Anyone bold enough to pick the winner, me or old Ronny here?BR  
BR  
Every looked at them,and moved closer, Fred came up Yeah,okay,I beat that you will get whipped George moved in next to him and said Same for me Lavender join in on Ron's side. Hermione then said 5 Galleons that James wins she shot up to the girls Dorm. and said returned with her purse,tossing some coins at James. He smiled You're on, just Herm' bet on me to win, easy The piece where in there place's and James who was white began to move his pieces.BR  
BR  
James moved most of his piece to one side,leaving his king alone with only a castle for protection. Ron suddenly pushed all his force towards that point, he sent a tight group,king in the middle,and the rest around him, and all towards the king,just as Ron's king came in range James castled,a move where he swapped his king for a castle,Ron now in checkmate.BR  
BR  
James laughed Sorry to say this but.... SUCKED IN! He laughed even more and had trouble staying on his feet. The crowd sighed,most had lost the bet. Except Hermione. The crowd disappeared.BR  
BR  
James left the chess for someone else to play and walked to the window,and looked out. They had been locked in Gryffindor Tower for a week and counting. Teacher would come and go,here and there,adding a spell,checking a classroom. BR  
BR  
James,and the rest of the tower were feed up. James looked out the window and thought, Wonder who Dad is?BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Tian city. Nestled in a invisible canyon it lay. Rock had been cut out of the canyon walls,creating a city in the middle of an abyss. If you looked down the would see that they had cut the rock directly out of the sides of the canyon to form half the city in the walls of the canyon.BR  
BR  
At the bottom a town stood. buildings, houses and shops stood at the bottom. At one end was the massive structure none as the Confederation Chamber. It was a low slung building,made from sandstone. Massive great spiral tower grew from the top of the structure.BR  
BR  
A the top of the highest tower the council was in argument. It was like an round hall. Rows of seat in a circular order,each dived into numerous areas. Lucas Nores stood up and began to speak to the council.BR  
BR  
He raved on about Voldemort and other problems. Aurors and the lack of them. This how ever was not a problem in Australian it seemed. Aurors stood everywhere,each armed with a wand and something else, swords and axes.BR  
BR  
These were no more than ceremonial,but they bore them in honor of there ancestors,and also in really intimidated the enemy. Michael Wills stood,hand axe in his had watching the proceeding from his spot above the council.BR  
BR  
BR  
Nores finished talking And you can see that we need help, I'm here to say this: England request the support of as many Aurors groups as possible He sat down, and Russian stood up You 'ave no right to come in 'ere and demand the help of the council!BR  
BR  
A German chipped in We have our own problems Australians relayed to England side If they are need then we have a duty to help them our The council began to yell at each other until one managed to say, what does Australian Ministry want?BR  
BR  
A man to the back stood up. He was right next to the the exit, Australia thinks we sh...... He stopped. Eyes wide. Excuse me? and American said. he said again,angrily. Minister,come answer me! A faint grunt was heard and the and the crowd gasped. A blade was sticking out of his chest.BR  
BR  
Westerner removed the blade,covered in blood. He died slowly,you how ever will not he clicked his fingers, green light spun a dazzling vortex and in seconds,Prism troops appeared. Aurors gripped weapons and wands and charged.BR  
BR  
Chaos had began. People began to scream and rush from there seats. Michael drew his wand, aiming at the near prism and cried out words lightning hit the prism as he ran ,blade up raised to a near by official,the smell of burning flesh filled the air.BR  
BR  
People screamed and people began to go for exits, curse were everywhere,spells, and other thinks lost,as some charged weapons in hand. Westerner saw his prism died and looked down at the killed, Wills. He removed his blade and jumped down from where had stood to the place a place near Michael's position.BR  
BR  
Michael saw him and axes in hand charged. Westerner lunged, Michael pushed the blade down . Westerner slipped out from the axes blade and lashed out at Michael head. He blocked the blow a pushed out with his own blade. BR  
BR  
He cut down at westerners legs,Westerner arched his blade to stop the blow and lashed with his leg Michael in the hip, he lost balance and fell back. Westener drove his blade down. Michael rolled and threw his strength in to a crushing swipe at his legs.BR  
BR  
Westerners sword stopped the blow but the force sent it flying across the chamber. He hurled himself towards it. It landed and skipped across the ground to where a single Auror battled two prisms. BR  
BR  
Westerner and Michael both raced forwards to the blade. The Auror was fighting to save a old diplomat. Protect the diplomat! he yelled and jumped out into space above Westerners head. Westerner grabbed the blade,and Michael's foot kicked him away into another fight.BR  
BR  
Michael had spun in the air to deliver a kick to Westerner. With the momentum still there his foot also caught one of the Prisms. He collapsed unconscience at Michael feet. The axe in Michael's hand lay the other low, and turned to Westerner. Suddenly,a sharp pain hit his chest. He looked down, to see an small knife through his shoulder and into his chest,pain engulfed his mind.BR  
BR  
He fell to the ground. The Auror just saved his him from a fall. Westerner laughed, he held out his hand, and Michael groaned. The blade shoot out of the man's wounded and into his hand. He chuckled,pulled his wand and said a word unknown to both of the Aurors.BR  
BR  
Blue flames danced from his wand and set fire to the rooms wall. With this he Disapparated, as did all his his soldiers. The Aurors cried for help and lifted up the fellow Aurors body. And helped him outBR  
BR  
Authors Note. Westerner strikes again, But will James become another without a parent,find out soon BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	13. Birds Of A Feather Flock Together

harry13

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 13  
  
  
Gryffindor Tower was packed. People ever where. Dinner was in full swing, and James ,Harry and everyone else in the school was waiting. Waiting for Professor McGonagall to come in and say the words that they needed to hear: Permission to return to normal work.  
  
Since Snape's death they had all been stuck in the common room, normal lesson canceled, and nothing to do. Chess got boring after a while, and reading, with Hermione reading over your shoulder saying that you should read some thing else apart from Flying With The Cannons wasn't very fun.  
  
James was tearing apart a chicken wing when Professor McGonagall came in. Every went silent. She looked at the tables that had been set up to let the student eat, and she said "I know that you'll be wanting to hear that you will be able to go back to lesson tomorrow"  
  
There was a quick nod from one or two of the students and then she said "Well,tomorrow lesson will continue as normal,with Professor Figgs taking Potion" from the puzzled looks on the faces of the crowd she said "She our new Potion teacher"  
  
The looks disappeared and dinner returned to normal. James sighed "What's wrong?" Harry said looking at him. "What happened to the lesson we were having,you know, the special ones?" Harry thought,the had not had any for some time. Harry shrugged,and continued with his meal.  
  
Dinner past,and soon people were walking off to bed. Harry sat with James,Hermione and Ron. James sat in deep thought,Hermione with her head in a book. Harry just looking into the fire, and Ron was watching Fred And George talk in the corner.  
  
"Their up to something" He said to Harry. Harry looked over "Have they got any orders for their little,things?" he asked. Ron nodded his head "Yeah,I saw Mum waving her wand around at a couple of owls in the holidays, yelling "Tell them my son are out of business"  
  
Harry chuckled. That's Fred and George for you. Finally everyone save Harry and his friends were left alone in the common room. Suddenly a knocking was heard from the the window, James rushed over,wand at the ready, he glance out the window and laughed "What?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione looked over at him.  
  
"Opal" James said and let whatever was in the cold air outside in.  
A great gasp sounded from James' friend as a great bird came in. it looked like Fawkes, multi-coloured feathers across it's body. About the size of a large swan,or at least a bigger Fawkes.  
  
It had eyes like jewels, small,but a light with fury,fury? If it was a Phoenix,they were peaceful,not mad. The bird had a letter attached to it's leg. James ripped it off and said to the beast "Going back or staying" It's beak opened and said something that only James could hear.  
  
He nodded and took the letter from the beast leg. Then it was off. Racing across to the window and out into the night. Ron gasped "What was it?" James laughed "Dad's Phoenix,or something like that" James opened the letter and began to read it.   
  
James' eyes widened. And he said out loud "Oh shit, dear God no" and dropped the letter and he staggered to his knees. His friends rushed over "What is it James?" Hermione asked. James only pointed to the letter. Harry picked it up and read out aloud  
  
Dear James   
  
It is with great sadness I send this letter. Your Father asked me to send this before he passed out. You Father,while attending a Confederacy meeting,was badly injuries. While the meeting was happening, Prism's attacked,with Westerner in the lead. You Father saved a Diplomat from Africa, and while doing this suffered a chest wound,from a throwing knife.  
  
Your Father is now in a coma, and the Doctors don't know if he'll pull through, but he said that he was proud of you for what you have done, and will always love you. We're no longer going to England. I'm I feel truly sorry for you  
  
Mum  
  
  
Ron swore and Hermione gasped,Harry looked shocked. James sobbed into his hand saying "No,please no" Hermione put her arm around James' shoulder "James, I'm sorry, but your Father it still alive,he'll get better" James shook his head. "He won't" Ron looked at him and said "Why?"  
  
"All Prism blades have a invisible poison,Dad will stay in a coma for a long time if he is strong enough,and then die" Harry shook his head. James pulled himself up from his position on the floor, and walked up to the dormitory saying "I'm going to bed,night"  
  
He disappeared up the stairs. Ron shook his head "He's got the right idea,bed" He also walked up. Harry surged and said "I'm in too" He walked up. Only Hermione stood alone in the common room.  
  
She was the only one who felt for James. She pushed these thought out of her mind and joined the rest in the dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then next mourning Harry got up and looked across at James,not there. Harry dressed,and headed down to breakfast. James sat next to Hermione and Ron,each saying something on his ear. Harry sat down next to Ron and looked over at James.   
  
"Hey James,you look awful" James looked back,he looked as if he hadn't got any sleep all night. James only nodded,and turned to the sausage that he hadn't eaten, but had been just spearing at it,not thinking.  
  
"James" Hermione said slowly "I think you should go up to Madam Pomefry,she might be able to give you something" James didn't move but said "Nearly time for lesson" He got up,and his leg gave way. He fell to the ground.  
  
Harry pulled him up,the looks of Gryffindors ,Slytherins,Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Malfoy murmured something in Crabbe's ear,and he laughed,not laughed,more like grunting quickly. Harry, with Hermione and Ron's help carried him up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomefry was siting beside her desk and looked up as they enter "What's the matter?" she asked as the came in,James with them. "He's had no sleep, hasn't eaten anything, and is really upset about a letter from Australia"  
  
"What was in the letter?" She asked and Hermione looked at the floor and said "Ummm, it's kind of private" She looked sternly at her and said "Ohh, very well, lay him over here" She motion to a bed and they laid James down on it.  
  
Madam Pomefry walked over, and looked at him. She found a thermometer and had it stuck in James' mouth soon. She pulled it out and looked. "Well there's nothing wrong at the moment, just totally exhausted,it like he ran around Hogwarts boundaries twenty times"  
  
She returned to her desk and began to look for a bottle, and Hermione said "He's going to be OK, right?" Madam Pomefry and laughed "Of course, he just totally exhausted and will need the day off, he'll be OK by dinner"  
  
She found what she was looking : a bottle of green slime, or that was Ron and Harry thought that it was, "What is it?" Ron asked Madam Pomefry as she tipped the contents of the bottle in to a goblet. "It's a potion that will bring back come of his energy for this evening, I know that you'll have some special going on with Professor Figgs"  
  
Harry looked and Ron, who looked at Hermione who said "Well don't look at me, I don't know" James was drinking the last of the potion when they stopped looking at each other. James quickly fell asleep. "Well don't just stand here, you've got lesson to go to, go on!"  
  
  
Madam Pomefry pushed them out the Hospital Wings doors, and looked at his friends "We better get going, charms now" They raced off to charms,they got in just before Professor Flitwick was about to start, after some quick words, the lesson started, and Harry made a mental note to ask Professor Figgs about what ever was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day past slowly. Constant lesson of History Of Magic, Charms, Potion. But potion was happier than usual, with Professor Figgs there, Malfoy could not longer abuse Harry from across the class. When he did try he was rewarded with 10 points from Slytherin.  
  
When finally dinner was started in Great Hall, James was with them. He looked still a bit tired and worn, but still had enough energy to keep going through the lesson that the teachers were about to give them.  
  
For the first time since James and Hermione disappearance they were having a normal time at the table. James still eat like a dragon that had been starved. Ron kept looking to and fro, especial at Kathy.  
  
She sat over talking,with several giggles, to Lavender, who was stifling laughed. "What are they talking about?" Ron asked, eyes still racing round "Probably talking about how Ronald Weasley keeps looking at Kathy"  
  
Ron looked at James and said "No one asked for starved Dragons to talk" James looked back "You're right,but I'll still join in anyway" He continued eating. Hermione was thinking of other things. She sat next to Katie Bell. She was talking quietly, but going like an express train as well.  
  
Finally dinner ended and they made there way to Professor Lupin's class room. Inside was the teachers they were with last time. Professor Figgs, Sirius , Lupin and Professor Fletcher, with of course, Professor Dumbeldore.  
  
"Ahh... finally here I see" he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "And all in good health, now today you will each go off with your teachers, and under go a test, to prove to us that you can really use magic, and James and Harry, Professor McGonagall said that she wants you in Great Hall at 10:00 pm, for detention"  
  
Harry sighed, and James murmured something barely hear able. "So, let get started" Dumbeldore said. The others left the class leaving Sirius with Harry alone. Sirius waved his wand and a bench appeared on it was 4 cups. "Now Harry," he began " to get this right you must choose which cup belongs to you"  
  
Harry gasped and said "But there all cups, how am I going to choose the one which belongs to me?" Sirius grinned and said "Just let your feeling decide" He waved towards the cups. Harry walked forwards. Each cup was colored, red,green/brown,yellow and blue/white.  
  
The first cup was red. He picked it up. A wave of heat hit from all angles, painful red heat, as wells as this the cup steamed with some burning fluid. Waves of anger, revenge and hate swept thought Harry's mind in a blur. He quickly put in back.  
  
"I'll felt anger,hate and it was hot" he blurted out to Sirius. Sirius grinned, "See, one will be yours Harry, keep going" Harry turned to the next cup, green with a hint of brown. He looked at the contens: Green fluid swirled quickly round inside, he picked it up.  
  
He felt as if someone had hit with a metal rod all over. It felt as strong as steel, and feelings of loneliness, and yet being surrounded by everything, and everyone rush through his mind in a clear burst. All together he felt like a lead block had being dropped on the him.  
  
He put is back and turned to yellow. The instant he picked it up, he felt sharp awareness flow through his veins. Sharp,like knives,except they had no pain, but a strange feeling was left in it's place, one crossed with strength and power, it was intoxitacting. He felt the power in his mind, a thing saying No one will stop me!  
  
He quickly put it back, and turned to the last, blue/white washed cup. He touched it, and felt a blast of cold. Icy cold rushing thought his brain, unbelievably cold it felt thought out his mind. Also he felt a cool knowing, like something that said I know that! But it was going on hundreds of times a second. It was to much.  
  
He put it down, and turned to Sirius who smiled and said "Well which one is your cup?" Harry looked back, red, hot no way. Green,to heavy,like being hit with a hammer no. Yellow, yellow, yeah. "Yellow" Harry blurted out without thinking.  
  
Sirius walked to the yellow cup, and picked it up and handed it to Harry, and said "Ok, now drink it" Harry didn't hesitate, he put the cup up to his lips and drank. A heavy fruit taste filled his mouth, strong, with a sharp spike of taste that constantly shoot up across his tongue.  
  
Harry finished and looked up at Sirius. Sirius "Has Professor Trelawney talked to you about reading tea leaves at the bottom of your cup?" Harry nodded, only remembering his third year only to well. "Look inside" Harry looked in and saw the leaves, they formed.  
  
"A lightning bolt? But that's..." "What's you have on you head" Sirius finished. He smiled an said, hugging him "James would be proud of you Harry" Harry pushed his way out of the hug and said to Sirius "What, would Dad be proud of?" Sirius sighed and said "Did I forget to tell you? Your elemental, lightning elemental"   
  
Harry gasp, mouth open wide, unable to take what he was hearing "What,what does that mean?" he asked gingerly, Sirius laughed "It means that you have a gift, perhaps when you were born, and Voldemort attacked you, I don't know, but what I do is this, you are able to command the element, you can control it with more power, energy, and use abilities that someone 5 times you age couldn't do"  
  
Harry looked shocked, elemental? what could he do with this, could he even use this power, and what about Hermione,Ron and James. What about them? "What about Hermione, Ron and James, are they elemental as well?"  
  
Sirius sighed and said " I'm not sure, I think they are,Hermione probably ice, she is always calm, James I think is fire,anger and violence are often just a phase the fire people go through, and Ron, well I think he is rock, he comes from a large family and only people from large families can have rock powers"  
  
A creak at the door made them look over to where James' head had appeared, he looked frantic "Harry" He splutter "Detention, McGonagall is" James stopped from a hard look from Sirius "Professor McGonagall is in a bad mood and if were not down there in five minutes, were going to looking like Nearly Headless Nick!"  
  
Harry was already on his feet, and moving to the door. Sirius called out from behind, "Don't get hurt in the forest!" And then Harry and James raced of. Down the stairs they flew, jumping two or three here and there, and finally they reached the great hall, where Hagrid stood,wrapped in his mole skin overcoat.   
  
Harry yelled out "Hagrid!" and the giant,or half giant said " 'Ullo 'Arry, James, 'Ow of ya, and w'at are you doing in detention again for?" Harry and James stopped in front of Hagrid, and said "I don't really know what I'm in for, but James does"  
  
James sighed and I said "Well he insulted Hermione, I just told him off" Harry grinned and said "Yeah, with your fist" James looked hard at Harry for a moment. Hagrid looked confused "Who'd ya hit?" he asked. James said quickly "Malfoy". Hagrid smiled, and said "Oh, him, I hear that his fathers is up to something"  
  
Then he stopped and said "Well, I guest we'd better get going" He began to walk out of Great Hall, closely followed my James and Harry. "Hagrid" Harry said,looking up at the giant, "Yes 'Arry?" he said smiling "What are we doing?" Harry asked. Hagrid smile disappeared. "I'm need to find out what's going on in the Forest, something big is going on"  
  
They walked to Hagrids cabin, were his crossbow lay ready, and Fang, Hagrids faithful dog. He barked and ran over and started to sniff at Harry and James. James patted it's head and said "Nice dog" Hagrid picked up his crossbow, and walked to the edge of the forest, waiting for Fang, Harry and James. "Well, lets go" Hagrid, James,Harry and Fang walked into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here. It felt four beings in the forest, one gentle and kind, the other, an animal. The third was strange, power waved through it's blood, and it felt almost happy as it entered. But the fourth, the fourth , he had feelings, anger, power, and revenge, flowed hidden in his veins, hidden. He's mine. It thought, and began to come towards them..........  
  
  
  
  
  
What is it? Is it a monster, or something else that goes for Harry and his friends? Find out soon!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Same

harry14

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEharry14/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--BR  
BR  
BR  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT=ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0BR  
BR  
BR  
BODY BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's AllyBR  
Part 14 BR  
BR  
The half moon lay shadows across the ground that Harry walked over. Stones, leaves and dirt clinging to his shoes as he walked. Next to him, James stood wand held out, projecting a stream of light into the murky black of the Forbidden Forest.BR  
BR  
Harry got out his own wand, and murmured light rushed out to reveal the expected. Bushes, trees, rock, and leaves that lay on the ground. They advanced deeper into the woods. 'Ere BR  
Hagrid pointed up into a large oak tree, its leaves charred.BR  
BR  
James whistled and Harry looked at Hagrid What could have done this? he asked quietly. The charred tree wasn't the only thing that had been touched, grasped or abused by what ever had let loose a lot of flames.BR  
BR  
They continues onwards into the gloom. Harry looked around at the trees. They were different. There leaves should be full and green, yet many were burnt or curled up. As if something had walked towards it with a torch of extreme heat, and let it burn away underneath the trees.BR  
BR  
As wells as this, there were claw marks across the trunks of some of the trees. Thin claws, but they had gorged a long cut straight through the the bark and deep into the wood. I 'ate to think 'bout what lives out here Hagrid murmured, and Fang growled a agreement.BR  
BR  
But Hagrid, you have got a crossbow, that thing might be able to but a hole through a wall, but an animal will be easy, wouldn't it be? Harry said, looking confused. Hagrid shook his head Nah, 'Arry it may be a big bow, but w'atever is living in here, it take more than a bolt from this old thing to stop this thingBR  
BR  
I hate to thing what it looks like James said looking around. A sudden whoos of air made them look up, a curse on James' lips. They looked around, and nothing. The wind I'd say Hagrid said. James moved forwards, looking into the trees for a sigh of whatever had happened, and then......BR  
BR  
The surroundings exploded in a fire like halo as something smashed through the undergrowth and into James. Hagrid had an bolt off his bow before you could say 'bow' and into the thing that hit James. James had jumped and grabbed hold of a branch in a near by tree, and then had dropped, to get away from the thing.BR  
BR  
It came back at them, and went for James again. He was ready, he raised his wand and drew up the anger and pain that had been in him since the letter ! a fireball exploded outwards into the thing that rushed blindly into the mass of super heated air, light and magic as it rush through the air and into the thing. BR  
BR  
James sighed with relief as the fireball hit home. He laughed and looked at were the blast still hung in the air, it was like it was rapping the thing in the fireball itself. James looked up and swore He saw the shape in the fireball, he began to moved but he was to late. BR  
BR  
Harry watched in horror as the thing swooped through the air and into James' face. Blood spilled to the floor as the claws ripped into his face and sent him across the forest and into a trunk of a tree. His eyes rolled up and he became unconsciene as he hit and the think landed by him.BR  
BR  
Hagrid and Harry rushed forwards to James, but the thing turned to them, and they saw what it was. It looked likes Fawkes in shape and size, it was on fire, tail feathers blazing a might fire that ran up it's back to it's head. Its wings were on fire and they had claws set at the end. I looked fiercely at them and opened it's mouth. Flames jumped out and streaked out towards Harry and Hagrid, BR  
BR  
They dodge the flames, but it was to late. The bird thing had wrapped it's wings around the unconscience James' and the fire around it's wings grew up into around James, and then light rushed out wards in a explosion that shook the trees and they both disappeared!BR  
BR  
Hagrid looked up into were James and been and said What in heaven was that 'Arry? Harry shook his head and said I'm not sure, but were's James gone? They looked around for James. No sign. Hagrid looked at Fang he was lying down paw over his head. Harry looked and saw him and laughed Well at least he knew what do ! Hagrid looked down at Harry and said Come one 'Arry, lets get out 'ereBR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
And 'e was gone! Hagrid reported again to Dumbeldore. They had walked straight to the castle to see Dumbeldore after the thing in the forest. They had tolled hm all about what it looked like and what it had done.BR  
BR  
Dumbeldore sat in his chair thinking on what had happened, And you say that he just disappeared into a ball of fire? He said asking for another part of the story to think over Yes Professor Harry said nodding.BR  
BR  
If I gave you a picture of the creature, would you be able to recognized it? he asked them both Oh yes Professor Harry said. Hagrid nodded next to him. Dumbeldore walked over to the Pensive in the cupboard. He put his wand to his temple, and as Harry had seen before a silver thread, that was a thought left his temple connected to his wand.BR  
BR  
Dumbeldore lowered it down to the Pensive, were the thought disconnected from his wand and was into the sea of the Pensive. He stirred it, and a water sprung up to form the shape of Fawkes (who sat on Dumbeldore's chair), but it was still a transparent watery color.BR  
BR  
Then a trembled for a moment, as if something had been dropped into the blow of the Pensieves, and then color enter the creature. It was an exact model of the one in the forest. Harry shouted out That's it! Dumbeldore looked at him and said No need to shoutBR  
BR  
He walked to his desk, were he reached in and took out a book. It was marked with a funny shape, sort of like a diamond crossed with a triangle. He layed it out on the desk, and a said Harry, Hagrid would you please read this He pointed to the book. Harry looked over to Hagrid, and he mirrored Harry's expression:Surprise, mixed with an eager to know what is was that sent James to some where.BR  
BR  
Harry looked down and read:BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
PhoenixussBR  
BR  
This beast is regarded as know more than a legend, a mad legend to most. It's origins are unknown, thought many speculate that it came from a very desolate area of Earth. It's has a bad reputation, as being a beast fueled by rage and revenge. BR  
BR  
It has abilities quite like that of a Phoenix, it tears can be used on injuries, and it's song terrifies evil and brings courage to those of goodwill and can disappear and reappear at will. But there is a twist, to those of evil intent, it's tears are a poison that can rival the Manticores, and this is it's most potent ability:it can breath fire.BR  
BR  
This has terrified most Wizards and Witches for decade, but there number are small due to a remarkable trait:It has near human intelligence, and can communicate mind to mind with other humans. But the Phoenixuss has only limited life in it's vein, and requires a master, a master which has a vengeful intent.BR  
BR  
If it doesn't find a master it will die. If it does find a master it will gain the Phoenix ability to rise from ashes.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
So it is a Phoenixuss Professor? Hagrid said looking up at Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore nodded and Harry looked confused and then spoke up But what has it got to do with James? Dumbeldore smiled and said Well it's simple, James is full of anger, at John Westerner's attack on his father, that appeared in the international new section of the Daily ProphetBR  
BR  
And it appears that a Phoenixuss has found a knew master in James Harry looked shocked, he knew James was angry, but not to a point such as this. So what do we do know ? Harry asked Professor Dumbeldore. Well Harry, you go back and tell Hermione and Ron about what has happened and read up on some spells from the books I let you get out, if you have got them out, and sleepBR  
BR  
Harry shock his head and so I will professor, but I mean about James? Dumbeldore picked up the book and put it into the space in the book shelf were it had been before. We wait for James to returned, with a Phoenixuss, because knowing James, he will probably be the type for a PhoenixussBR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Pain ripped through his reality, his checks, and his head were on fire, and there was a constant thumping inside his head, as if someone was playing a drum inside. James turned on the ground, not daring to open his eyes, but instead used his other sense.BR  
BR  
The ground was soft damp, with leaves and rocks, the air was warm, from some source. He smelt a fire burning in the distance, a short distance. He had his hand round something, his wand! 'Yes, I can fight my way out of this' he thought, he also thought that he was near someone, a Prism or Death Eater, who was cooking on the fire. His head pounded, but he could remember his curses, he began to will himself to gather the strength to attack and then.....BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
You wouldn't be able to hurt me, even if you could get the strength to move. James sat bolt upright, and looked at a thing, that was before him. It was Opal! I am not Opal James Wills, I am a Phoenixuss. James looked shocked he said out loud What is going on?BR  
BR  
The Phoenixuss flew forwards, You are here to help me. James looked at the Phoenixuss, it looked back eyes made of anger. How can I help you? I am dying James looked closely, it didn't look it. I may not look ill, but I am.BR  
BR  
James looked at it and said How are you sick? The Phoenixuss looked at the ground and said It is time to show you of what my kind are. The Phoenixuss' eyes glowed red, and it raised it wings, they began to glow, a fire sprang up from the tip of it's peak and spread thought the body of the creature. It engulfed it's wings, it's body. And then light engulfed James view, and his world changed..........BR  
BR  
BR  
The ground changed from soil to marble, night to day, the trees were replaced with pillars. The ground spread out, and was replaced with a hall, with pillars, torches burned,sending a fire like halo on to the rooms roof. In the center, figures stood arguing. One James recognized:Merlin and Redric Carlson. Opposite, were two men, both wore fine robes of silk, while Merlin wore normal robes and Carlson had on armor.BR  
BR  
I will not join this bloody conference, Muggles should be left alone, not enslaved and killed Merlin yelled at one of the men. The mans features were like that of Malfoys, fair skin, blond hair and long nose. The other, was the opposite. Black ,long hair tied back, short, pointed nose, and hawk like features, close to the late Mr. Snape.BR  
BR  
Carlson yelled And you will not abuse nature creating beast of war to fight us, Geren! The black hair man said I will, and I will kill you He walked away, as he walked he clicked his fingers, and he disappeared. Merlin said again to the other Don't do this Julin, good honest people will be hurt!BR  
BR  
Julin snorted Merlin you see what they give us, names of power Zeus, Athena, Hades and Artermis. They give us gifts, and food, what more will you ever want! He leant forward into Merlin's face. Merlin replied coolly: A clear conscience Juline spat at Merlin feet and said Then live a life of nothingness He also disappeared. Carlson shock his head and vanished. As did Merlin.BR  
BR  
Then the scene changed. It was replaced with a battle field, a grassy plain. But the grass was trampled, by the feet of many armed men. The soldier pounded ahead, straight into line of pike men. The sun lay at its zenith, and a knight rode forth, he looked up at the flaming sun, and saw a Phoenixuss ripped his eyes out.BR  
BR  
The area seemed to grow with Phoenixuss'. They came from every direction, on every man. Flames ripped through flesh, and the smell of burn flesh filled the air. They fought, gallantly on to the very end. The Phoenixuss swooped one finally time, The last of the soldiers stood stock still, weapons raised, and the they came. Flames tearing apart there skin and organs. BR  
BR  
The they were all dead. Bloody parts in a heap on the ground, the ground was embed with blood, dead bodies and burnt grass. It was a bloody seen. James looked shocked, such death and gore. He had seen on pitch Quidditch brawls, Beaters with clubs attacking people, and metal bars in a fight, but nothing like this. You with to end this display of my history? The Phoenixuss' chimed from with his head.BR  
BR  
Please, ended it all James said. The land returned to the land as he knew it. So now you know my people's history, created fro war, but we broke free, but the lord Geren had a back up plan. He entrusted only his most trusted with our kind. They a bound, by a link of unknown magic at first sight. The share the feeling, but most of pain, anger and hate. This is what we need to survive, this is why I need you, to share our rage in one, and join!BR  
BR  
James shock his in disbelief. Let me get the right, you want me to join our emotions in one? He asked. The Phoenixuss nodded it tiny head James shock his own again and said Well, if you need this to live, I can hardly say no, can I?BR  
BR  
The Phoenixuss said in his mind I knew you would say yes, I can see it in your eyes, and in your mind, we are alike. And now we are one in hate and anger. James looked at it and said That's it, no funny dance, no strange spell? The Phoenixuss just nodded. We shall return to the castle, there I will need time to understand your mind, it's feelings, but you might want to take the liberty to take me on as a pet, so not as to draw attention.BR  
BR  
James thought You're right, how does the named Ember sound The Phoenixuss thought out loud Ember? A names of something fire like and small, I believe it will suit us well . James got to his feet They started to walk back to the castle. I will take us there much quicker. it thought to James. The Phoenixuss wrapped it's wings around James neck.BR  
BR  
Flames began to form along it's body. From it's head to its wings. James felt no heat, but I nice warmth. Then it started. flames rapped James and Ember head to tail within a second, it began to swirl and then, through the fire he saw the land around himself disappear.........BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Harry walked out of Dumbeldore's office alone. Hagrid had was alone with Dumbeldore, talking about some very important matter. He walked slowly thought Great Hall, thinking about this Elemental thing. A power to command the elements, wow, I could do some really good things, for start, turn Malfoy into a burn skeleton, that was on top of my list.BR  
BR  
He kept walking. We sure, I could defeat Voldemort if I had enough power, probably would to if I can really get the hang of this. What else? Hermione for once would be eager to use some magic out side the classroom. Ron would and James could use Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle as target practice.BR  
BR  
He pasted a statue, it and an strange mark on its stomach plate, looking like a sword mark. He walked t o the edge of the stair case. I could turn them all into some strange lightning like beast but tha..... BANG BANG BANG! BR  
BR  
Harry jumped, wand out. Someone at the door? Dumbeldore and Hagrid were out from his office in a flash, Hagrid with crossbow at the read, and Albus Dumbeldore, wand raise. The all walked forwards. They reached the door Dumbeldore yelled out Who is it?And the voice from outside made them all sigh in relief: It was James Yo,open up please!BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Well well, James has found a pet. How nice, and now for all you Quidditch fans, I will have Quidditch in the next chapter. But If I don't get a review, I'll cut it out! so REVIEW e-mail me at Paladinstarfire@hotmail.com if you have any further commentsBR  
BR  
Paladin StarfireBR  
BR  
BR  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels) BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	15. Quidditch Team

harry15

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEharry15/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P Harry Potter And Voldemort's AllyBR  
Part 15BR  
BR  
And that's it James said from in between mouthfuls of fruit cake.BR  
Harry, Hermione and Ron listen closely to the progress of James story as he eat. He had explained how he found Ember, and how he got back, and was in the middle of telling them the last stage of the story.BR  
BR  
And so Dumbeldore sent me to see Madam Pomefry, and sent old Dobby with a bite to eat and that's it He said finally. Ember sat on a large wooden perch, kindly transfigured from a plate by Hermione.BR  
BR  
He sat back in the arm chair by the fire. He changed the topic of conversation So, what did you guys he paused, and with a look from Hermione said And girls get up to with your own special lesson?BR  
BR  
Hermione sat in an chair next to James, she began to speak Professor Figgs, made my look at some cups, and choose which one was mine Harry ,James and Ron looked at each other I did that Harry and James said and the same time. Which one did you pick? said Hermione and Ron.BR  
BR  
James held his hands up for quiet and said Ok, OK, what were the possible the choices? He said quietly. Hermione began Green, red, yellow and blue James began again All right which one did you pick, Ronny? BR  
BR  
Ron said simply. James asked Hermione said, slowly, with a hint of caution. James sighed and cried Oh, come on Herm'. Just what's wrong with telling things with friends? He spat out.BR  
BR  
Hermione looked closely at him and said There is nothing wrong with having caution James rolled his eyes Oh sure, I mean, like when walking round a Prism Stronghold sure, but not with telling a few secrets Hermione looked hard and said Well what's anyone got out of being a blundering idiot and yelling every things out! BR  
BR  
She yelled angrily at James. James laughed and said Well I know one thing, when you do something like that at Clearwater it really fun Hermione gasped and said Who could being a fool go well!?BR  
James smiled and said Well you get attacked my rival clans, or get chased round the school, and that's what I really find good funBR  
BR  
Hermione huffed angrily at looked at the ceiling. Ron winced, and Harry asked Ron rolled his eyes and said I knew it Harry feigned anger and said again Ron whispered I was right. they really like each other Harry gasped and said softly Why do you think that?BR  
BR  
Ron mocked surprise Eager to know as well, as they say you love the person you hate He said this loud enough to let James and Hermione hear. She gasped, as did James Well I never knew you thought that Ronny, I thought the same might apply to Kathy and you, thought it a bit too easy to seeBR  
BR  
It was now Rons turned to gape at the words his friend said How who you know? And then he realized what he just said, he swore and James laughed and said So you admit it! Harry nearly fell off his chair with laughed, Hermione looked like she wanted to cry with laughed, but this was easily overwhelmed by a feeling of curiosity.BR  
BR  
Ron answered hastily Yes..., no, I mean well a bit yes, but then... no, bu... James yelled at Ron Stop jabbering and tell us Ron saidBR  
Well, no He looked back at James, and then at Harry. They stared back. Finally Ron said Come on tell meBR  
BR  
James didn't say anything, but started to sing:BR  
IBR  
Ron and Kathy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. BR  
First comes.....BR  
/IBR  
James didn't finish. Ron sprang at him from his seat, driving his weight in to James. James didn't think this would happed so he wasn't naturally not ready, but still he threw his knee into Rons chest as he leapt on James.BR  
BR  
Ron winced. And rolled off. James looked down and said Next time don't try not to startling me, I tend to get violent, so don't do it again Ron nodded and got up to his chair. Well Harry, got to see Cho yet James said to him. BR  
BR  
Harry laughed and said You know I don't like her what a lie. Harry like her all right, really liked her. Ok I believe you Harry James said, then said quickly You love her Harry laughed again and said No way Another lie. Hermione suddenly said Have you cared to look at the time?BR  
BR  
They glanced over to the clock 2 am. Hermione got up I'm going to bed She walked away. Then James and Harry. Ron looked at them and said I was enjoying that James looked back and said, yeah well so was I, but I need sleep, night He walked up. Ron shock his head, swore and walked up to bed.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
The next mourning was hectic to say anything, but totally rush would be better. Harry woke late, he found James already up. He swore and hurled his pillow at Ron before getting on some clothes and shooting out to the breakfast table.BR  
BR  
James was just finishing when Harry arrived. Hermione sat next to him. She had forgotten about last night agruement and talked quietly to Kathy. Quiet talk had been a rear thing lately, and they were glad, but not surprised.BR  
BR  
Soon they rushed of to the first lesson. Transfiguration. James bolted the stairs with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They rush through the door a fraction to late POTTER, WILLS,WEASLEY AND GRANGER, why so late?BR  
BR  
She said, every trace of anger, dripped from her voice, none spoke. Well then Potter, see me after the lesson She said angrily. James swore, as did Ron, and they took tables at the front and rear. The lesson began. Now class, due to several events, we are advancing to self Transfiguration, including becoming an AnimagusBR  
BR  
The room gasped, becoming an Animagus. Did I just hear what I think I did? James asked Harry in the gasp. Harry only nodded becoming an Animagus, just like his father. Now each Animagus has his own it own animal, but to start, find a partner and we'll practice changing small parts, like the colour of your partners eyesBR  
BR  
Harry teamed up with Ron, and James went with Hermione. The entire classroom was soon filled with the shouts off ooohhhhhhh, and then a couple of arrrhhhhhhhs soon followed the ooohhhhhhh. The girls had started to change their friends eyes into a warm yellow, or a very nice violet.BR  
BR  
Ron's eyes were soon a strange shade of orange. But Harry's were even stranger. Dark,almost black eyes. Ron commented that he looked like a dog. Which Harry said was a lie. James' eyes were an exotic purple, while Hermione's were totally white. BR  
BR  
James laughed at Harry's eyes. And Hermione looked at Ron's with curiosity, although they all looked at each other with the same looks. Soon the lesson was over. And the class left. All save harry who had a look from Professor McGonagall to make sure he knew that he did have to stay behind.BR  
BR  
When the rest of the class had left he walked to Professor McGonagall desk. She looked up from a sheet of paper in front of her into Harry's eyes. They had the 'What-Did-I-Do?' look. Potter your not in trouble, so please relax He let out some breath. After having a bad time in the forest he was glad that he didn't have to go through another possible detention.BR  
BR  
Now Potter because Wood have left us, I need a new Keeper, and a new Captain for the Quidditch team Harry's heart leapt from it normal another day spot up to Quidditch. McGonagall kept talking I'm going to get the Quidditch team up here tomorrow to vote the new Captain in, but first, I know you have a lot of friends, but I need to know, is there anyone you think could be a KeeperBR  
BR  
Harry thought, who did he knew he could play Quidditch, who wasn't on the team, Seamus, no. Lee, yeah right. James, James! James, Professor McGonagall asked more Does he play Quidditch? she asked quickly, as she wrote something on the paper.BR  
BR  
Yes, he plays Quidditch Harry replied eagerly. Does he have a broom? She asked, she started to sound hopeful Uhh, something called a StarFire 3000 Now Professor McGonagall sound very hopeful, but hid it under the finally, and probably most important question:BR  
BR  
What position does he play? She asked. And Harry, happily replied Professor McGonagall jumped up from her seat and yelled out Harry looked shocked, and he looked up at Professor McGonagall who smiled and looked back I had a horrible feeling that I would have to smile nicely at Serverus again and watch Slytherin celebrateBR  
BR  
'Now Potter Professor McGonagall said seating herself Bring him by the Quidditch pitch tonight, around 6:00, and the tell the rest of the team to come as well, I'll need to give him a go at Keeper She smiled and returned to her piece of paper. Harry stood waiting, then she looked up at her Well don't just stand there, go on, you've got a lesson to go to!BR  
BR  
Harry thought, and then remember that he had Charms. He speed of to the Charms classroom. He raced into the class, mouthed an apology and sat down next to Ron, and began to explain what had just happened.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Albus Dumbeldore sat in conference with his closest ally. Professor Lupin and Figgs, Sirius Black and Mundungus Fletcher. He mumbled out Now that we have confirmed Harry's, James', Hermione's and Ron's elemental abilities, I need to know if they can command these abilitiesBR  
BR  
Lupin's said They all have basic control over there abilities, but I feel that they can only access there maximum potential on rare, and strange conditions Dumbeldore nodded and said Well Professor Figgs, your opinion on this discussion ? BR  
BR  
She took in some air and began to think over there abilities. They have some control, but as Remus has said, only there rare occasions that they can gain the power of their element Mundungus joined in She is right. And Sirius nodded.BR  
BR  
'Very well Dumbeldore said and noted it on a piece of paper. Well know that we know there group capacity, I'd like to hear there individual abilities, how about Harry first, Sirius? Sirius nodded and said Harry is strong, Voldemort must have given some of his powers into Harry, and possibly advance his ability in the element, but personally, I think Lily's love triggered it but all over he is strong, but unstableBR  
BR  
Interesting, now James, if you please Remus he gestured to him. He nodded, and he began. James has a lot of anger, and hate, but only at a level which can be cured Dumbeldore looked up and said How may he be ride of his hate? Lupin grimaced Kill the object of the hate, in this case Westerner, but he has a lot of control over his element thanks to that anger and hate, I think his Father might have been one as well, because a normal person would take another year or two to get up to were he isBR  
BR  
Well, he sounds very capable, but is there any chance of him turning evil due to this anger? Dumbeldore asked carefully No, not a chance, he has anger to the dark as well Lupin's said and Dumbeldore smiled. Now Mr. Weasley?BR  
BR  
Mundungus spoke up It's a wonder he is the one with the element, he has a large family and by all respects, he his brothers have a better chance, but still he has basic control over the element, but he has a low confidence. But now that he has something his brothers will never have, it is bound to rise, thought I can't think what levels he wouldn't be able to reach with the power Dumbeldore smiled That sounds very comforting , and finally, Miss GrangerBR  
BR  
Arabella Figgs spoke up She has used her natural abilities all the time, like when some would be nervous about test, she would just smile and start telling whoever nervous the rules of Quidditch. She is the most capable of the others, with a bit of a natural talent, but she is a bit to bound by rules She was rudely stopped by Sirius That's a bad thing, right?BR  
BR  
'Well, yes Arabella managed, with a look that reminded them all of Professor McGonagall. If she is going to use these abilities, she must be able to bend, and break some, or a lot of rules in the process, but apart from this, she if fine Dumbeldore once again smiled. Very good, now I need to know if they are in need of something to tap the elemental ability, as well as enhance it? He asked.BR  
BR  
They thought, of all the things that Harry, James,Hermione and Ron had been able,tried and wished to do. Then they all nodded, there was no need for words. Dumbeldore also nodded. He began It appears that this meeting is over They all left save Albus.BR  
BR  
Shortly after Dumbeldore was talking into the fire. A hooded head in the center. So, have you decided? it asked Albus through the heavy cloth that it had over it's head Yes, I have four of them, and how soon can you have it ready? The man in the fire hesitated, and sighed, somewhat uneasily and said A month Albus winced, and said Very well, give me a call when you do get them ready The man in the fire nodded, and Albus sighed, too long, he thought,but that was a price he had to pay.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Evening light threw shadows across the Quidditch pitch as Harry, Ron, James and Hermione walked across it's grassy surface. At the center, the team had gathered: The Chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. The living Beaters, as Wood had called the, The Weasley Twin, Fred and George. And that was all. Across the the pitch, from the other side walked Professor McGonagall.BR  
BR  
She said as she walked up I want you to get up into the air and with the Quaffle, Chaser Professor McGonagall motioned to them And James She motioned to James Go up and play Keeper, and our Chaser will test you out, so to speaks, and Beaters and Seekers sit out with the crowdBR  
BR  
She pointed to Madam Houch at the sidelines and then to Ron and Hermione. They walked off the field, leaving James, the Chaser and there brooms the only one on the pitch. James was off first, he kick off from his broom and raced through the air at enormous speed to the goals, he spun his broom around and waited.BR  
BR  
The Chaser had gone to the other side of the pitch and were information to go for goals. James ready himself. The Chaser came fast, Spinnet out front racing towards James, Quaffle in hand. She raced into Goals, and with a flick of her hand sent the Quaffle back, but made it look like it was going forwards. James didn't fall for it, and the player behind, Bell, hurled the Quaffle, and almost effortlessly James gripped it in mid air. BR  
BR  
Harry applauded, he sat with his friends, watching the put James through his pace. The came at every angle, from left, to right, the an other, and then another. But only on James missed, one that bounced of the side of his head. The all laughed, including James. BR  
BR  
Then came a real test, they raced forwards, straight forwards, going in at point black range, the Quaffle by her side Johnson raced forwards, her left hand out stretched, as if to hit James. Coolly James stuck his hand out as she raced forwards knocking the Quaffle back, her hand shot out but couldn't get there in time, and James' foot shot out and kicked it out.BR  
BR  
The was claps and whistle at that move, know one had seen a Keeper do that before, not even at the World Cup, had Harry seen, a Keeper, the person who's job it was to knock away the Quaffle use tactics like that before. Hermione thought that James was showing off, but again, she kept her feelings hidden.BR  
BR  
Professor McGonagall, Hermione,Fred,George,Madam Houch and Ron all walked down towards the pitch, were the players had just descended. The all came as one, with McGonagall in the lead, with a rare smile on her face. Well well, Mr Wills, it seems that you would be an excellent choice for keeper, would you like to join?BR  
BR  
James laughed and said Would I ever! Professor McGonagall looked at him, in a annoy way and said I'll take that as a yes, now, I want to ask you all, who do you want to get the rank Quidditch Captain? They all looked at each other, Katie bell stepped forwards, and said The girls and I say Fred Then looked and Harry and James. They nodded and she said Well, Mr Weasley, you are now, Captain of the teamBR  
BR  
Fred looked shock and very happy.BR  
IBR  
BR  
Authors Note. Well, Fred is Captain, that one matter sorted out, but what about that man that was talking to Dumbeldore. More soon, and PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY.BR  
BR  
Paladin StarfireBR  
BR  
BR  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels) BR  
/I/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



	16. Harry and Peter

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally Part 16 Since James had returned from the forest, time seemed to speed up. At first, it was just slowly, but surely enough things got quicker and quicker. One day, just after the Quidditch trails, time speed up. Harry felt like nothing would happen and he would be just left alone, with homework, special lesson and Quidditch. James thought that things were getting boring, very boring. But Hermione and Ron, were of the opinion that the quieter, the better. But all this was about to change. It was about a month and two weeks after the Phoenixuss had made it's home in Gryffindor Tower. James constantly sat next to it, just in thought, and sometimes, like he was listening, but most of the time, just in very deep thought. Harry and James were always busy with Quidditch and homework. Hermione easily made it through homework in a day, but the rest had to spend anything from 2 to 3 days at it. But on this particular day, something was to happen. On that day Potions was on the top of the things to do list. With Slytherin, (but Malfoy keep out of the way) It was just before lunch. James and Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron at the rear of the classroom. There curing potion bubbled happily in the cauldrons. James added some more Unicorn horn. It splashed an the potion changed from green, to a wild blue. Harry stirred it through and they waited until the concoction of Unicorn hair, lion fish spine,frogs eye and bats wings was ready to be tried. Professor Figgs walked up and down the rows of cauldrons to examined the potion. She finished her examination and walked back to the front of the class and cleared her throat to speak. "Now that every one has finished, with the exception of Neville" She looked angrily at were Neville tried to make his potion even bubble. "We will now try some of the potion" She brought up a bottle of black fluid in a tiny crystal bottle. She shook it and continued "In here I have enough a poison , the poison is used in open wounds to cause disease, now as soon as I drop some of this on the skin it will got through the skin and into the internal organs, and shut them down, but to stop this, we'll use the potion you've made to cure them, and if doesn't work, I've got some of the normal potion" She wiggled a small vile of blue potion "To make sure no one dies" Several of the girls gasped at the words, but a smile from the Professor reassured they they wouldn't die. She began to come around with the vile of poison and the vile of curing potion. To groups, drop a drop or two of poison on their skin and made them drink the curing potion. There were one or two peoples who's potion didn't work and some of the real thing was needed. When she reached Harry and James she asked "Which one of you young gentlemen will take the poison. Harry looked at James who said simply "Yeah, OK I will" James rolled up his sleeve and let a drop of the poison soak into his skin. Harry quickly scooped up some of the potion in a cup and handed it to James. He hurled the potion down his throat and gulped down anything stuck at the top of his throat. He let out his a gasp and held his hands round his throat and chocked and mumbled out a "Hot" and Professor Figgs laughed and cried, "He's fine" and walked to the next table. James was only to glad to get out of the class and out to lunch. But as he did, so did Malfoy. He followed James down the corridor and nearly to the stair case before he made his move. He began to talk loudly "Well I heard that the entire Ministry,save those at the top are a load of Idiot,mostly from the Muggle Offices" Ron turned red, and spun round to look at Malfoy. James put his hand on Ron's shoulder and whispered "I'll deal with this" He walked forwards and said "Take what you said about the Ministry back Malfoy, you big" James said softly, and Malfoy feigned surprise "No, it because of people like his father" He shook his head at Ron "That the Ministry can't deal with anything, and now that's he's now Minister makes it even worse" Ron looked in wonder at what he had seen and then said to Hermione in a whisper, "Was it in the Daily Prophet?" She only shook her head, "I didn't look" and James said louder "One more thing you son of a bitch and you'll regret it" He laughed and said "I don't think so, I have a father, who is powerful, and he'll back me up, and also Wills, don't talk to better people that way" Now James turned red, and didn't hesitate. He walked forward and upper cut Malfoy in the stomach. The blow lifted him off his feet, and James threw a heavy punch at his face, first hitting with his fist and then with his elbow, and then he threw him at Crabbe and Goyle. The caught him, but then dropped him the same second. James cried back "Don't annoy me again or I tell you, I'll kick your arse out the the window" he yelled and walked off with his friends. Ron smiled and said "Thanks" Hermione patted him on the back and said "Nice work, I just hope he won't get you in trouble" James laughed and said "I don't think so" And walked up to Great Hall. At the the table they found four place left open and sat down to chops and roast vegetables. They all tucked in hungrily. James took his place as the starved dragon at the table, easily tearing apart chops and other foods quickly. Hermione laughed and cried out "James, do you ever eat normally?" James looked at her and said loudly "Of course not" and returned to eating his lunch. They all were nearly finished when James saw it. It was a long strip of paper, on it was near hand writing, very neat. James quietly read out loud: Dear Harry, Ron,Hermione and James. Please met me, at my office at 6:20 am tomorrow mourning, please, don't be late. Albus Dumbeldore James shook his head and said "Well they say that the wicked never rest, but how about the good, the better and the nice?" Hermione shook her head and said "I wonder why he wants us to met him up there at that hour of the mourning?" James laughed and said "That isn't early" James and his friends walked off, but they were not they only ones who had heard what was to happened. Voldemort shook his head in disbelieve. "I knew Albus was a fool, but , why advertise it?" He sat in his private room in the the underground fortress. Westerner stood next to, he liked to stand better to than sit, as he had said once, 'You are always ready for action' "Well, this is probably the perfect time to strike, we could kill off some off Dumbeldore's staff, weaken there defense all in the one strike" Westerner said out loud. Voldemort nodded, Westerner was only to right. A attack now, or even a small strike could do some serious damage to who ever was on the inside when they did go in. "It is a good idea, I shall send a team of my Death Eaters to Hogwarts at first light to , kill or do anything else that can be done" Westerner didn't look happy "But my Prism troop would be perfect for the attack, they are more experienced" Voldemort laughed and said "I've got something planned for you and your troops" With a wave of his wand a map appeared in mid air, and unrolled in front of them. "I want you to got into the forest and kill every last one of the Centaurs and Giant Spiders in the forest, and if any do escape, I want your men to but invisible quicksand around the out side of the forest to keep them from getting out" Westerner smiled, killing innocent creatures, the very thought pulled chords in his heart, the chords of happiness and cruel fun. "I'd be only to happy to do you the service of ripping every last one of those creatures hearts out" Voldemort laughed "You have a heart closer to mine than you think Westerner" Westerner nodded and walked away, yelling for his troops. That was followed by thumps yells, and a lot of other things. Voldemort laughed, that would keep his mind, and his attention away from plotting against Voldemort. He then stood up and at the top of his voice bellowed "WORMTAIL,YOUR MEN TO ME ,NOW " His voice bounced around his room for a second, and then was replaced my the running of his men, Wormtail, and Malfoy, and then rest of his men rushed forwards. Booth Malfoy and Wormtail bowed to there master and kissed the edge of his robes. He looked down and said "Arise" They rose to the feet as there master told them to, and then he started. " I need you to sneak into Hogwarts, around 3:00 to tomorrow mourning, I have received word that Dumbeldore will be giving something to Potter and his gang tomorrow" "Knowing Dumbeldore, he'll have something of magical impotence to say the least with him when he gives up the device to Potters and his gang, I will teleport you in, you'll hid, and then at the right moment, you'll take , kill and hurt anyone, or anything in your way, I don't care of his gang, but only hurt Potter say, to near death, but not there, yet, I want the pleasure of killing him" They nodded. Just the once, to express the point that they knew what they had to do. Voldemort spoke again "Well then, I think that you may need to use the weapon the I gave you" He pointed to Malfoy and Wormtail "Getting practicing, you may need it" They walked away and waited for the time when they teleported in. The night ,and the rest of the day past slowly for Harry,Ron, Hermione and James. As they went through lesson, after lesson. Then they settled down in the common room. DADA homework was on top of the list as they raced to complete the work. There also was Divination, the old bat had give them the task of trying to dream, and then right an explanation about what you dreamed up. James thought that: "The old bag need's a reality check before she taught us any more" Soon enough, then need for sleep over power them, all save Hermione , who still stayed up and told the others of for being so late in completing there homework As they walked up the stairs to there beds James said "That's easy for her to say, that's the third time she checked her homework" Soon all were asleep, and Hermione was a sleep to. As night went on, thing happened. Dumbeldore was being Hermione, and was in the library looking up something or another, so he never knew that anyone snuck into Great Hall, but returned later, via a secret quicker route to his office. All those who snuck in had on Invisibility Cloaks, and they all had on the mask of a follower of the Dark Lord. They hid in a chamber, just off Great Hall. They had left a small thing, stuck to the wall of Great Hall. None knew what it was ,but it showed them a picture of Great Hall on the piece of paper that they had been given by the Dark Lord, saying "You'll be able to see with it" They waited, for the time to strike. To walk in, wand,axe or polearm in hand, and to use it to slice anything in there path in half. They waited. Practicing to use the arms. Or just sat around watching the boring, sense painted by the eye/looking thing, as it had became known to the group. The night past. And before long, James was awake, he had heard something, a swish, like, like a knife! He hand his wand is his hand in a flash, taken from it's place beside him. He looked out, and around the room, nothing. James shook his head, nightmares were common, but not this vivid. He looked at the watch beside his bed, the muggle device given to to him by his grandfather. The LCD displace was dark. James reached out and pressed the light button on the side of the watch. 3:00 am. He sighed. He looked at the alarm setting on the corner of the watch 6:20, James looked at the alerted the device's alarm setting, from 6:20 to 5:30. James smiled, he would always be on time, he settled down to sleep, he place the watch on the table by his bed and then the wand, in up his sleeve, he soon fell asleep. After this nothing happen to Wormtail or Harry and there friends, or enemies. The James was awoke by the quiet bleeping on his watch. He swore and looked at the flashing LCD display, 5:30, early, James thought, and then remember Dumbeldore. He rolled out of bed. grabbing some clothes and pulling them on, but in the nearly total blackness it was hard. After getting his arms in the right place in his robes he woke Harry, and then Ron. He didn't say anything, just shook them. He pointed at the door and walked out. Harry shook his head, it was clouded from the dream he had been having, a strange combination of jewels and James in a fight. He shook Ron again to make sure he was awake, and pulled on some clothes. As with James the process with hard and annoying. But Harry also had in his hand The Marauders Map. He must of his scooped it up when he got out his robes. He stuffed it in his pocket. When the finally reached the common room James was waiting, Hermione next to him. She hissed and said "Finally, I've been awake all night!" James shook his head and said "I feel truly sorry" and then walked away to the picture frame. He stepped out and said to them "Come on, we might as well not even go" He walked away, quickly followed my Harry, Ron and Hermione. Wormtail decide what was next "We move" It was simple, for there were several figures moving through the eye/looking. Wormtail had watched them carefully and there was no mistake ,the old crowd, Lupin,Black,Fletcher and Figgs. He laughed, easy. He walked careful out of there hiding spot and down to the corridor, closely followed by his awful company. They walked down to Great Hall. And collect the eye from the wall of Great Hall. They walked forwards slowly using enchantment on the statue so they would not attack them from all angles. Then they reached there target, Dumbeldore's Office, They melted the statue at the bottom of the staircase, with a swift movement and a few well chosen words and then stone glowed a soft yellow, then brighter, and brighter, until the entire statue was white, and the disappeared. They walked on, there Death Eater masks in place. They began to hear voices. "There here" They walked closer "All ready for use" and then even closer "I hope Voldemort doesn't get them" and then they were in. The kicked the door in. It flew across, hitting Arabella in the head. She slumped to the ground. Sirius already had a curse in his lips, as did Lupin. But Dumbeldore was quicker "Barraru Seledor! " A wall of orange light stopped then spells in the tracks. It was set in the middle of the the two groups. Dumbeldore sighed and said "There, well, now we can end this" His lifted his wand to use a powerful charm to stun the all. But the Death Eaters rushed forwards. Malfoy attacked Lupin. Lupin dodged and Malfoy put the blade into the book case behind him. And Lupin then was caught in the stomach with the heft of the blade. Sirius but up a more valiant fight. The first one rushed forwards to the desk and yelled a curse at Dumbeldore. But Sirius' foot took him by surprise and he tripped. The second, Wormtail, him out hard with the axe. Striking him the jaw, he gasped and kicked out with his left foot. He staggered back but tripped and fell to the ground,he looked over to Dumbeldore, he was slumped back, next to him was Mundungus. Wormtail stood over him axe ready to strike, but.... "Wormtail, look at this" Malfoy's voice interrupted him, he looked down at Sirius. Sirius spat into his face. Wormtail kicked him in the face. He was out cold. Wormtail looked at what Malfoy pointed at. He gasped. Four amulets sat on the desk. Each a different colour. Red, green, blue and yellow. He scooped one up and looked at it. The red one, was engraved with a single fireball, it the center of it. His thought were interrupted by Malfoy, he had heard voices. "Someone is coming!" he ran to the door, with Wormtail, (who had grabbed the other amulets) and the other two ready with him, once in the hall they could use the spell given to them by Westerner to teleport out. They raced down the staircase to the hall. Were Harry and his group were. Harry,Ron and Hermione were shocked, riveted my shock. But James was ready, he rushed forwards, and kicked out, as a Death Eater raised his wand. James' foot hit him in the chest, he sprawled across the flour. Harry and the others recovered and attacked. Wormtail and Malfoy, both unknown to Harry and his friends due to the mask went for Harry and James. The others drew wands and dueled. Hermione cried a curse, and a ice ball shoot from he wand, Ron also yelled out a curse and rocks, flew to a Death Eater. The spells were countered and they exchange of magic continued. James took on Malfoy, he kicked up ,taking him in the chest before he could swing the heavy blade of the polearm around to attack James. Malfoy staggered back but swung his blade, and James rolled and kicked up again but his foot was blocked by the but of the polearm. Malfoy kicked James hard in the face and he fell back. Blood flowed from his lips, he staggered back again, as if in pain, and Malfoy closed in. He raised the blade as James was on the ground, and James looked up, and shook his head as if there was no hope. Malfoy swung blade went down, faster and faster. And at the last moment James moved and the blade buried into the ground. James took his chance, he kicked up, and followed with a uppercut as he jumped up. Malfoy staggered and fell back. James ripped up the blade from the the floor and tossed it aside. Malfoy couldn't go for the blade because that kid was in his way, damn him! He jumped up and punched at James, he caught it and twisted round and stuck out his foot as Malfoy's body went around, he fell to the ground and James but on knee on his legs and the other on his back. Malfoy hit up, but couldn't get another power to hit him. And the struggle continued. Harry how ever was in more trouble. As soon as the fight started he was losing. Harry dodge the heft of the axe the first time. To the left he went, but Wormtail swung left as wells as forwards, and Harry was hit in the side. Harry was on the ground, Wormtail hurled his weight into the blade and it sailed towards Harry and he rolled. He began to think, who am I going to beat this fellow? Then he remember Dudley, he had always bashed the innocent, but sometimes he had got more than he bargained for, with wood, or something hard, and Harry remember who he did it, first, disarm. Harry's knee went up into Wormtail's ribs. He winced and Harry's other knee went up to. And Wormtail was taken by surprise. He let go of the heft. Harry pulled up the axe, at threw a clumsy blow at Wormtail, but he caught the heft, and pushed back. Harry tried to counter, but his weight was to heavy. He fell back, he hands trying to block the blade. It was pressing towards his neck, closer, and closer, and the Harry pushed all his strength into one finally push,and it worked, Wormtail was unprepared, and the axe shot back into the mask, and it fell off, and Harry gasped, he had never know he was fight his Father's betrayer. Harry fought with renewed the energy. He kicked as hard as he could, hit Wormtail in the stomach. And he lost his grip. He dropped the axe. Harry leapt, and struck out. His fist hit him in the stomach, and he fell back. Harry's knee hit again, and he crumpled to the flour, and Harry took up the blade of his axe, and pushed it to Wormtail's throat........... CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes,a cliffhanger and I want at least 1 review. And what will Harry do about Wormtail, if it was James I assure you, Malfoy would be in a heap on the floor, but will Harry avenge his father? More soon. Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)


	17. Amulets

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally Part 17Harry stood over Wormtail, blade pressing into his flesh, he was moments away from avenging his parents at the hand of the bastard. Wormtail smiled and said quietly "Harry, friend,you know I wouldn't hurt your parents or you,I ju...." Harry pushed down with the butt as hard as he could, knocking Wormtail back in to the floor, his eye's a blaze with hatred "You wouldn't know the meaning of the word hurt, for all my life I never had any parents, and because of you, because of YOU !"He pressed harder, and blood began to trickle from the wound as Harry pushed even harder. "Harry" James bellowed out to his friend, "Don't do it" Harry looked down at the bastard, the killer of his parents, the person who had ruined his life.Then a sudden noise made them all look at the staircase to Dumbeldore's office, the place were the sound had came from. But the Death Eaters didn't look. Malfoy pushed up at James and knocked him up. James rolled and sprung up, but this still gave Malfoys to summon his blade into his hands in one quick moment. James ran forwards, despite the blade, and Malfoy ran.Harry was pushed up by Wormtail, but Harry angered hit down with the butt of the axe into Wormtail's head, his head went back, and into the cold, hard floor, then he was out cold. Ron and Hermione, who were dueling with the other two Death Eaters when they looked over to the staircase, and were caught by to spells sent by the Death Eaters. Ron dodge and hurled himself at Hermione, she was knocked out of the way a just in time, but hit the ground hard, and passed out. Malfoy yelled "Teleport" to the other Death Eaters. They ran from the group, Ron was looking after Hermione, and was to busy to care about the others. Harry raced over, axe in hand. One of the Death Eaters hand out a wand, and he murmured something, and the room exploded in green light, as a swirling vortex of green energy formed.The first Death Eater hurled himself through the vortex . He hit the green energy and vanished with a flash. Harry ran forwards, he was behind Malfoy and gaining. He reached the edge and was about to jump when James jumped forwards, and kicked out. Malfoy sprawled away from the vortex, and James struck again, using the same type of punch he had on the Malfoy that had annoyed him yesterday. But this Malfoy fumble the polearm at him. Hitting in the chest with the butt, and the kicking hard in the face. James was knocked back, just as the other Death Eater came forwards, he helped Malfoy up, and Malfoy grabbed his arm, and swung him so to use him a shield for any spells coming his way. Malfoy leapt through. James grabbed his wand and aimed at the portal, "Igneeus!" A fireball slipped out of his wand, and speed towards the last Death Eater. It leapt through the portal, just as the fireball hit his back, and a explosion of burning flesh and blood as James' fireball found it's mark. Then the portal vanished. James put the wand back and turned to were Wormtail was coming back to this world. James walked over, and picked him up by the the front of his robes, he yelled into his face "Where did they go?" no answer, he dropped Wormtail cruelly down to the floor and murmured "Sputefy! " Red light roared into Wormtail stunning him.James murmured "If only we had a map" and bashed his fist into his hand. Then Harry remember the Marauders Map in his pocket. He pulled it out and waved it out under James' nose. "Will this do" Harry tapped it with his wand and said "I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good" The map exploded with detail , as it traced the outline of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, James looked in amazement and Harry said "Dad's" James nodded and looked for Malfoy. His eyes raced over the parchment and over every line and every dot of ink. He found it, Malfoy standing at the edge of the forest, and, and with two other Malfoy's.James swore "I knew it!" he said "It's his whole Family, I bet that's his Mom and Dad " But then his eyes looked at several dots in Dumbeldore's office, several unmoving, dots. James looked at Harry who nodded and Harry cleared the map and pushed it into his pocket then sprinted for the staircase. But James moved over to Hermione, who Ron was looking over, "Who is she?" James asked and Ron nodded "She fine, just a bit knocked about" James nodded and ran over to were Harry looked at the melted statue that guarded the staircase.Harry shook his head and nodded at the melted mess that was the statue that was meant to stop people entering "They must have had some serious firepower to move this thing" James said , Harry ran up the stairs, to the Dumbeldore's Office a dazed Lupin was on the floor. Harry and James ran over and helped him up, he had an awful dazed look in his eyes . "Professor" James said, and Lupin shook his head, he mumbled out a 'Dumbeldore' and James ran over to his desk, behind it was a Mundungus, and Dumbeldore. Harry looked over at James who said "I'll get Madam Pomefry"He ran off leaving them. "Professor, you OK?" Harry asked him slowly.Lupin shook his head, trying to clear it and said, "Amulets, get amulets" His words were slurred, and mumbled, which made them difficult to hear "What, amulets, what amulets?" Harry asked as he clear his head more, "Go down and fine, amulets" He moved his head to the side of the door. Harry got up and raced for the door.He jumped down the steps and reached the unconscious body of Wormtail, reached down, and began to pat his body, looking for any sighs of these amulets, he found something on him, he graded it and pulled it out.Harry gasped, Lupin was right, four amulets,each was etched with something, and each was a different colour, red,with a fireball on it's face, it was big enough to fit in the palm of his hand but nothing larger, and it weighed nothing. The next was blue, with a icicle on the face,a green one, with a tree on the front, and a yellow one, and a lightning bolt. Harry thought, it must be something to do with their elemental ability. Harry thought's were interrupted by Madam Pomefry and James running down the stairs. He slipped them into his pocket, and then turned to Madam Pomefry.She gasped as she saw Wormtail and Hermione on the floor. And she ran over, she reached Wormtail and felt his pulse and said "He's stunned, by you I assume James" But she looked down at his throat, and saw the blood, and asked "What happened?" Harry looked at James who said "He had some trouble deciding if to kill Wormtail was the right choice" She looked shocked "How could you Harry?" She askedAnd James answered "I believe that the death of his parents at a trusted friends hand was enough to make Harry think that" Her expression change to pity and she mouth a sorry and murmured a spell. The wound on his throat closed and his body lifted up. It floated away, up the stairs and towards the Hospital Wing.She moved over to Hermione, and looked her over. "She'll be fine" She murmured and used the same spell she used on Wormtail on Hermione, she floated away. She turned to James "Go get Professor McGonagall, and be quick" James nodded and dashed off. She ran towards the stairs with Harry and Ron at her heels.She reached Lupin and the other and gasped, she was shocked to see Dumbeldore out over at his desk. She quickly bent down over Lupin. He managed a "Poppy?" and then passed out. She used another spell, and he also floated out. Then she looked Arabella, she however was in worse shape, she had a broken arm and broken two ribs from the blast.She quickly healed her and floated away. The Sirius, Harry bent anxious over his Godfather, and was happy the no injuries except lumps were present(as were with all of them), and he to floated off. Then Mundungus, and finally Dumbeldore, he was also mostly unhurt fortunately. They all flowed her up to the Hospital Wing, were they found Professor McGonagall.She stood, still wearing her night gown. As she saw the bodies floating up, she gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but Madam Pomefry cut here short by saying "No, none are dead, or seriously injured" She closed her mouth and then open it again as she look at the still figure of Wormtail, she gaped, and Madam Pomefry said "He'll be out of a while yet, and he is fine" Then she looked at James,Harry and Ron and then to Hermione lying on a bed. "And want were you doing up so early?" She asked them all flatly, and in a harsh tone of voice."Professor Dumbeldore asked us up to see about something" James said, even more flatly. McGonagall looked at them hard "And what about this, all the Professors hurt, and Hermione, what happened" She asked them Angelo . James looked at Harry, who nodded and James continued "We ran into them in the hall, more of them than this, 4, and they weren't all happy to see us, so we sort of, well not really""Just spit it out Will!" McGonagall yelled at him, and James said hurriedly "We fought them" Professor McGonagall was not impressed "Oh I see, but Professor Dumbeldore couldn't, is that it" She bellowed at them, it was so loud that even Madam Pomefry looked up. James was angry and yelled back,"Yeah well I have proof, we didn't fight with wands, only Herm' and Ron did, but Harry and I fought hand to hand, and here are the marks!" he rolled up the front of his robed and the clothes underneath up. McGonagall gasped.James chest was covered in black a blue marks, all large over his rib and stomach. Then he spat on the ground, the spit was mingled with crimson blood. James let his robes drop down, and Professor McGonagall shook her head, and quietly said " I'm,I'm sorry Wills, I never knew, you should see Madam Pomefry, all of you, and Wills you will, no choice" Harry nodded as did Ron,and a very unhappy James, who then said "You'd better give her his axe Harry, and what ever you also have" Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "What things?" Harry sighed, and picked up the axe, and again McGonagall gasped and opened her mouth "Were did you..." Harry answer her "Wormtail had it, and these" he held up the amulets. She gasped, and looked at them and then gasped again, and said "Well, I think I'll take this" She grabbed the axe but didn't get the amulets. She shook her head "Albus wanted you took keep them, you'll be able to hold on to them until he says other wise" She nodded, and walked out, but as James followed she said "No Wills, stay, I'll put in a rumor that you've all found jewels in a room, to keep a lid on things" She opened the door, but Harry spook up "Professor, will we get in trouble?" James looked anxious, and McGonagall said "Of course not, if anything , a special award" She walked up, and then James said, "Well that went well" Harry shook his head and said "I could bash you up right now James" James smiled so "Could you, how nice" Then Madam Pomefry began to examine them.The day past. Soon Harry was deem OK by Madam Pomefry. As was Ron, but James wasn't s lucky. She made him stay longer. So prodded and poked him all around. Then finally they were deemed fine. But they waited for Hermione to come round, Madam Pomefry let them, but only just. But before Hermione came round Dumbeldore did.Madam Pomefry was quickly over to him fussing over him. James and his friends walked over. They stay just outside Madam Pomefry range. "Poppy I'm fine" Dumbeldore said trying to stop Madam Pomefry from fussing, but to no avail. "You never look after yourself, so old, and yet on the go you everywhere, you need rest" Madam Pomefry walked away to get something or another And Harry and James with Ron walked up. "Well ,well if it's not the heroes of the moment" He waved his hands, even thought he was probably weak he was still as Madam Pomefry had said 'On the go' Harry walked over to him "Fine sir, but how about yourself" Dumbeldore laughed "Oh. fine, but I need to talk to you" Harry nodded, and Harry and James moved closer. "Now you'll need to tell Ms. Granger what I have had said here, but now listen closely , I'm in this state now because I have to admit that I am old, and soon, I will not be able to do what I can do now, so I need to help you harness your powers, so one day, you'll able to destroy Voldemort and his vile forces, so I have gotten you the amulets, and if you don't mind, I'd like to have a look at them"Harry reached into a pocket, and pulled out all the amulets. He sat them in Dumbeldore's hands, and he smiled. "Ah, yes, not a scratch, now these will help you harness your elemental power, by enhancing your control, and there by gaining more power, but there is more than that, each amulet can use its power on an object, thus turning it elemental, or if it does have any existing ablaze, enhance, but finally, when all amulets are combined, they will unlock huge powers, not even those I can imagine, but the will only unlock in a time of great need, so James no attack students with this" James nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Harry asked a question "So, how do we use the amulets?" Dumbeldore nodded, "Good question, first you must concentrate on the object, and then concentrate even more, and you should release a beam of elemental energy, that will change the object" Madam Pomefry had returned so there conversation was disturbed, she pushed them away, yelling "You shouldn't be talking to him, it's an effort just to move his lips" they walked away to a safe distance. When Madam Pomefry was finished she said "Well another 5 minutes and that is it" and walked away angrily, and James pulled a face. They all sat back down and Dumbeldore continued "Now finally above all else, I wish you to keep learning elemental spells, returned the other books, there to general, far to general, and tell Madam Pince to get out Elementalism, The Secrets Spells for you" He lay back against the pillows, looking at the others, then Ron asked a vital question "Professor, will we have to face Voldemort in future?" He asked this quietly, and then reallied he had said Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who, and was about to correct himself, when Dumbeldore said "You are right to call him Voldemort, and yes I believe that one day you will face off with him, and I pray that you are ready, for everyday we wait his power increase and with the Scroll Of Magic, I can only guess how much he will enhance himself before long" But then Madam Pomefry lost her temper "Get out" she waved her hand at the door. Dumbeldore nodded as James looked his way. They got up and she pushed them out, and said "Come back tomorrow and don't go to lesson, there's a big cover up against it all so no panics ensues, and Albus is yelling at me to tell you to try out your amulets and transfigure something to a chain so they can be hung from your neck" then she slammed the door, and James shook his head. "Well, I think we should go get that book first, before we start setting things alight" They all agreed and walked down to the Library. Inside Madam madam Pince was not very happy to see any of them, and even more unhappy that they wanted to get out a restricted book, but after a few well placed words she found it, and gave it to them, with a strict warning,if it was a lie about Dumbeldore they were toast. And soon they were all hard at work, save Hermione, who was awake, but being annoyed my Madam Pomefry.Author's Note: Well, well. Harry has the power but can he use it in the right way, and what will happened to Wormtail? More soon.Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all outer strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels) 


	18. Free

harry

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 18  
  
  
Soon after Harry and his friends had recovered (again) from the attack things started getting really hectic. The rumor about the jewels soon vanish, and was replaced with another rumor about Death Eaters. Which was confirmed, and Harry was thrown into the thick of it, with an unexpected visit from the Minister Of Magic.  
  
Harry sat at the breakfast table, James sat beside him, nagging him to death. "Come on Harry, you've got to learn how to fight right" Harry shook his head, he was annoyed enough with the fact that his father's killer was locked up somewhere in the castle, but more annoyed that James said that he needed to fight better.  
  
"Well James, how do you know that your any better?" James grinned and stood up, "I'll show you" He pushed his chair back and turned. First he hit low, then high and then swung both hands in an arch into his imaginary enemy. "See" James said, "That's how to fight" Harry again shook his head "What about wands?"  
  
James laughed and said "Well, I can't decide that, you need to" He sat down again, with a couple of bemused glance from his friends. Harry sat eating. But the there was a sudden, smash, and the door to Great Hall flew in. An in walked Ron's father. The new Minister of Magic.  
  
The hall gasped, as he was accompanied my Aurors, black robed men, each with a wand in hand. There were another round of gasps and the they all looked at Ron, who hid his face, not wanting every ones gaze on him.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked straight up to the head table, and to Dumbeldore, there was an exchange of words, unknown to Harry, or anyone for that matter. Then the group of Aurors and Dumbeldore and finally Mr Weasley walked away, but one Auror walked a different way, he walked to Gryffindor's Table. And straight up to Harry,Hermione,Ron and James.  
  
"You're wanted into the Hospital Wing, you four, please accompany me there" His voice was youthful and strong, he had blonde hair, and green eyes, and looked in a way like Malfoy, which Harry thought was a terrible insult to the Auror. With strange looks and whispers from all over the room they went with the Auror, up the marble stairs, down corridors, and finally, to the door of the Hospital Wing.  
  
The Auror pushed it open and walked in with the company, and Wormtail. He lay strapped to a bed, thrashing about like a he had a monster asking him out. Dumbeldore watched them as they entered, he smiled "Are, so here are they the four young heroes, would you be as kinds as to say hello to Minister Weasley, " He looked over at the Minister, how sat on the next bed. Then Ron rushed over to greet his Father.   
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked . Mr Weasley looked at him and said, "Well, to cut a long story short is that I'm hear on Ministry business, as the Minister" He looked over at the struggling Wormtail "He's going to have a trial, in a hope to clear the name of your godfather Harry" He said, and Harry gasped, and looked at the struggling body, he'd never thought of Sirius.  
  
"So, I need you to relate what happened that early mourning, so we can put down some charges" Harry nodded, as did the rest of his little company, and Harry explained, from getting up early, to the fight, with each person gave there own account of the fight, and then Mr Weasley put in, "Right, well, I think I've got enough there to set him in for a good couple of years, but were will we put the awful person?"  
  
He turned to Dumbeldore, who shook his head "I have not stomach for deciding the fates of others, so I'll leave this in your judgment" He said nothing more. Mr Weasley turned away and thought, then his head shot up, but his face had an an awful look on his face "We, we could, execute him?" The entire room gasped, even Madam Pomefry, who was in her office, listening.  
  
"Arthur" Dumbeldore began, in an nervous voice, "I think your being a bit hasty, if he is tried and found guilty, I'm sure life imprisonment is enough, but to put him to death, is something, well, a Death Eater would do" Arthur nodded but then looked up "We have no Dementors, so the kiss will be a waste of time, a total waste, because we can't do it, but now that Azkaban is Voldemorts, it's impossible to lock him up, so were?"  
  
Harry shook his head, they couldn't kill Wormtail, or could they, after all, he had virtual kill all his family, so, was it right to kill him. His thought were stopped my James, "Throw him in the Hell Hole" They all turned to him, and Mr Weasley said, "Excuse me James, isn't it? But what's the Hell Hole?"  
  
James shook his head "I'm sorry " he said, "But in Australia there's a chasm, near Tian City, it directly above a crack in the Earth, which spews lava out, we push crims' down there to rot, if you just sent him to the Confederation, they lock him up easy as 1,2,3"  
  
Mr Weasley thought a moment, and said "That might be a good idea James, just push him down this, Hell Hole, Albus, you think that we should call upon the Confederation ?" Albus thought for a moment, and then said "If we do call upon the Confederation, it will help expose the problem, and perhaps they might offer some help, such as Aurors, so I believe that it might be a good idea" Mr Weasley smiled at patted James on the back.  
  
"Well done James, so let us say that, tomorrow would be a good time to try him" He looked up at what appeared to be the most senior Auror, and nodded. "Now,I think that you should be there, all of you" He pointed to Harry,James,Ron and Hermione, "You'll all need to give evidence, though I think that his case is all ready decided, well, I think I'd better get back to the Ministry, I'll have to get the trial ready , so goodbye, and I think we'll take Mr Petigrew"  
  
The Aurors, moved around Wormtail, wands raised, and cried out a spell, which Harry couldn't understand, Wormtail rose from his place on the bed, and floated up, then a blue glow seemed to appeared around his body, it rose around, him, until it was nearly to think to see. Then he went limp, and he floated away, escorted by Aurors.  
  
Then Minister smiled one finally time and waved a goodbye, and was off with the other Aurors, Ron gasped and murmured "Wo, Dad has changed" Harry nodded, but Hermione and James, who had not know them well enough. James shrugged, and Dumbeldore turned to them, "Well as the trial will be tomorrow, I think a trip to Hogsmeades will give us the perfect time to, uhh, escape, for the day" He nodded and walked away.  
  
James patted Harry on the shoulder, and said happily "Well, Soon your godfather will be free, and won't have to be an outlaw, and he probably get The Order of Merlin, first class" Harry nodded and hopped, that he would be able to say,that Sirius Black is innocent....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then next day they escaped they horde of people that flowed out the door, and instead, took a visit to Dumbeldore's Office. The gargoyle was replaced with a statue of Fawkes, who watched them, and as they opened there mouths to tell, (or guess) the password, it moved aside. James looked at it and said "I think that it's a better one than the original" James commented as they walked up the stairs.  
  
They arrived in Dumbeldore's office, and were greeted by Dumbeldore, with wand in hand, he was muttering over a cup. He looked up as they walked, in and smiled "Ahhh, I see that we are all read to go and clear Sirius Blacks name, he's already there, he's hiding in one of the alley" He kept muttering, and suddenly, stopped.  
  
He looked up, and smiled, "There, all done, a portkey to take us directly to the courts" Harry groaned, as did James, "I hate portkeys" He sighed as Dumbeldore pocketed his wand and was ready to go.  
  
He stood directly over the it "Now, I believe that you all know how to use a portkey?" He looked around the group, no funny looks, that's good "Right, in 3,2,and 1!" Each of them touched one edge of the cup. The feeling of being jerked suddenly by a massive hand round the naval, he world flew by his eye in a blur of colours.  
  
Then there he was, in the same chamber as he saw in the Pensieve. A stone ,circular chamber, with the same torches as Hogwarts, now all around, the entire black was filled with people, it had more than 200 people for sure, Harry thought as things got started, they were near the front they sat down just were they stood, as there were seat behind them, obviously reserved. But as he looked, the normal chair, which the criminal would sit in it had an other next to it, as well as the single chair, Harry wonder out loud, "I wonder what that is?" to Ron.  
  
As soon as they sat down,the door at the opposite end sprung open, and in marched a man, brown hair, black robes and red aged eyes, Harry,James,Ron and Hermione didn't know who this man was, but Dumbeldore knew only to well Lucas Nores.   
  
He walked up and stood next to the raised platform were the accused sat. His waved his hand and bellowed at the top of his voice "Send him in" The door were he had enter was flung open on it's hinges, and in floated, a struggling Wormtail, there were gasp, as they saw the silver hand, and how he was the crimmal. Then Lucas began to speak:  
  
"Friends, Wizards and Witches, we have all took for granted the fact that Sirius Black was the cold blooded killer, who gave away the location of Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and then murder a large number of people when confronted by Petter Petigrew, who we all took for dead, but HERE, now is Petter Petigrew, and he has been accused, of betraying the Potters, and that Sirius Black is innocents, Sirius is not with us, so he can not take the stand, but we will have the witnesses, James Will,Hermione Granger a,Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter"  
  
The crowds gasped at Harry's name, the Harry Potter. Lucas continued, as Wormtail floated into the chair and the shackles flew up and around "Today we will learn the truth" He sat down and another rose, a man in black, but with red edges, probably a laywer, or something, he stood up, and said, "The court calls, Harry Potter "  
  
The hall gasped, as Harry rose, he was unsure of were to go next Dumbeldore nodded to the chair next to the the one were Wormtail sat, and struggled. He walked forwards, across the stone floor, and to the chair, and sat down, suddenly, as if from no were the wood under were his arms,neck and legs rested, moved , steel clips spun around his leg and other bodily parts, James began to stand up, but a hand is his shoulder ,which was Dumbeldores told him to stay put.  
  
Harry struggled against the clips, he couldn't move his legs, and he felt trapped. Hermione gasped, and Ron was about to recite some of the most unheard, and yet widely known word, when a a man in the same black robes, except with red edges stood up, and actually, was the same man, Harry realized, and called out, "Whoa, easy Harry, there just for identify whether what you say is true"   
  
Harry looked at the man, brown hair, young, but knowledgeable. His eyes were green, like Harry's and he had a smile which was comforting "I'm Phillip Laweys, I'm going to help clear you godfather name, so I need you to answer some question, about the night you were attacked the Death Eaters, tell me what happened?"  
  
He related the events, and his own fight with Wormtail, then a man,this time with gold edges on his black robes stood up, as Harry said that he had pushed the axe into Wormtail's throat, "You Honor, the boy nearly killed, the defendant, should he not be punished, is almost like attempted murder"  
  
  
Harry couldn't see the mans face, but knew that he had a older voice, Phillip called out "Your Honor, with all due respect, if he hadn't he probably wouldn't be here today" Nores, nodded, and said "This piece of evidence isn't in question, but Harry was well within his right to attack back, Mr. Herlls, please continue Mr. Laweys"  
  
Phillip continued "No more question, your Honor, and none of the evidence is in doubt?" He reached into his pocket, and written large on a a scroll were the words, "He tells the truth" He sat down, then the other man, with gold edges stood up, and spoke to Harry.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I'm Mr. Herlls, I'm going to ask you some question, you say that you friends, Mr. James Wills, struck first, is this true?" Harry looked at the man, reddish hair, not as red as Ron's but close, it was short, and he had eyes like mud, dark and brown, and a nose that was very long. Harry nodded. Mr. Herlls smiled and said "No further questions, you Honor " and walked away. The metal plates around his neck, arms and legs, disappeared and he got up and hurried away to his friends.  
  
Next phillip yelled out, "The court calls James Wills" James got up, and walked up to were Harry had sat, and sat down. Instantly the metal wrapped itself around his legs, neck and arms. Phillip walked up, and was blunt and to the point "Now Mr. Wills please tell me about what happened that night"  
  
James began, going through every detail to the colour of his shoes to the shade of black the the Death Eaters masks were. When finished Phillip ask more questions "James, you say that you attacked first, why?" James sighed, and said out loud "To be blunt, well, I knew that they were no good, I mean, who carries a polearm round with them, so I knew that after the shock of seeing us, that swing it at us, so I needed to strike first, to save our necks"  
  
He nodded, and said "No further question you Honor" and sat down. Mr. Herlls got up and started to talk, "Mr. Wills, what if you were wrong, and they were friendly, and wanted to surround, why attack with out asking questions, or was it just your need to fight?" Just gritted his teeth and nearly spat at him, but answer, in a tone that could kill "Sir, how many people going to give them selves up will come with wands, and amulets made for us, and why did they fight back, and the article you saw on me is a lie, that bitc....., uhhh, Mr. Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus, who is using some thing, or just found something on me, she is a cheat"  
  
There was a gasp, Rita, a cheat, well I never. He reached into his pocket, and pulled his scroll and looked, he croaked, "He tells the truth" and then a mumbled "No further question, you Honor" Nores rose to his feet and yelled out, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just had evidence to suggest that a Daily Prophet report he spied on a student at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we must investigate this further, but now, I need to consult the criminal himself, Peter Petigrew"  
  
Phillip, stood up, and asked Wormtail, a few questions, "Mr. Petigrew, the court believed that were dead., at the hands of Sirius Black, or was it the other way round, did you kills those people?" Wormtail nodded. The hall gasped, and a silenced hush fell across the room, and then "SCUM, YOU KILLED MY FATHER " The hall erupted in violent yells and angry yells, and then Lucas yelled, "This is far enough, jury, need you anytime to decide the verdict and sentence?" A lady stood up, and said loudly, above the yelling "Guilty, life in prison' But Phillip, raised his hand, "Waited" The room quieted, and he said "Peter, did you betray James and Lily" He nodded, and Phillip raised his hand to stop more noise "Have you been with the Dark Lord, has he risen?" Wormtail said "Yes" The hall explode in uproar, but above all Lucas' voice said "HEAR THIS, SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE INNOCENT, AND FREE!"   
  
Authors Note. Sirius is free, YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Coming within the next 3 parts, the Ball, more action, and love.   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  



	19. Getting Ready For The Ball

harry

  
  
  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 19  
  
  
In all they years that followed, Harry couldn't really find the key to the events that followed Sirius trial. First, escaping the crush, and a sicko yelling "You bastard Wormtail, I'll" Harry closed his ears to the stream of coarse abuse that followed from then sicko's mouth.  
  
And then he couldn't really remember his godfathers glee filled face as he raced round shouting "I'M FREE,FREE!" and then he couldn't really remember how fast the time past. But one thing he did remember was that Christmas, or should I say, the first Quidditch match, near, Christmas, the date changed so that they could be sure of no Dark intent.  
  
Mourning light swept across the pitch as Gryffindor faced off against Slytherin. Lee Jordan was in the commentary box with Professor McGonagall as the teams walked on to the pitch. "And yes here we have the Gryffindor Quidditch Teams, here they come. Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Spinnet,Johnson,Potter, aaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddd Wills!"  
  
The assembled crowd cheered, or at least the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's did. Slytherin boo's were not heard, but seen. Ron and Hermione sat in the front row, with Seamus sitting next to them. "Well, I hope that we can have a good long match, and nothing to dangerous will happen" Hermione said. Ron laughed, "With James-The-Slytherin-Basher on field, I don't think so" Seamus nodded " I think Gryffindor will win, but Harry will have a bit of trouble, Malfoy looks like he could kill'  
  
They glanced at the figure. His eyes were nearly bulging out as he looked out at James, lip quivering, and most of all, his face was red with anger. 'I wonder what's put him in a foul mood?" Ron asked as it got underway, Lee's voice boomed across the field "Off they go, Gryffindor in possession, Spinnet for goals, now Bell, nice stop there by Flint, going for goal, no one there, nice stop by Wills, now Spinnet going again, That beater was close, were's the Weasley's when you need them, still going. She shots SCORE!"  
  
The crowd yelled out, and frenzied cry of happiness. Harry watch the games from above, his eyes darting round for the smallest movement, or the tiniest hint of light, but then he saw Malfoy, coming in behind him, trying to follow him, I don't think so, Harry thought as he speed up and down with his Firebolt, he shot left, and the up, and down in a blinding flash the land speed past, but Malfoy was still there.   
  
Harry bank trying to make Malfoy think he had saw the Snitch, he raced down, to were Fred beat a Beater of towards a Slytherin player, as he went past, Harry managed just to yell out "Behind" before turning off at an angle Fred looked an saw Malfoy, he caught on right away. He speed forwards, and caught sight of a Beater, heading Malfoy's way. He speed round behind it and hit it as hard as he could. It hit Malfoy, right in the back . He nearly fell of his broom.  
  
James could be seen laughing, "And a beater into Malfoy's back over there, trying to follow Potter, come on Malfoy, try better than that, Harry needs some competion!'' Professor McGonagall voice suddenly same over the speaker "Jordan, get on with the match.your no coach" A smile crossed Lee's lips as he said "Sorry Professor"  
  
Harry returned to his spot with a smile. He looked down, to see a Malfoy crouching near the posts for protection against the Bludger which had his name on it. Harry glance around, and then...... Gold wings caught his eyes, right and the grass. Harry dived, his broom gain huge amounts off speed as he rocketed down "Look at Harry!" Ron cried "Potter's going for the Snitch" Lee called as the pitch and crowd went silent "Going straight down, now with Malfoy on his tail"  
  
Malfoy dived also, right into Harry's wake,. Air rushed past Harry's face throwing his hair about, but then he felt sudden shook,he'd never be able to stop at this speed, he felt frantic, he never be able to pull up, or could he? Victor Krum flashed through his mind and a certain trick fell into his mind as well. Harry knew what to do.  
  
He speed down he kept going Malfoy behind, the Snitch was there golden wings flickering in the light as he raced down, it began to move no Harry thought as he raced down wind rushing past his face, he edge left, and then..... His fingertips brushed the Snitch, he felt it, then he felt the feathers, and heaved up with all his might on the brooms as the Snitch flew into his hand. The crowd gasped as he skipped through the grass as he pulled up, and there was a nearly perfectly executed Wornski Feint. And then Malfoy came into a very unholy union as he hit the ground at top speed.   
  
He tried to pull up but to late, impact. And he flew of the broom and into a unconscious heap on the ground, as he broom hit the ground, and still to this day Harry couldn't really remember the rush of people as and noise as he got down and off his broom. But he did hear "Gryffindor 190, Slytherin 30" And then time speed up again. It raced through, until a week before the Yule Ball.........   
  
  
Harry sat in an armchair by the fire, it was nearly Christmas, he mused as he looked around, James was locked in a deadly battle of wits with Ron, James had Transfigured some of the pieces into Mythical creatures, and Harry watched as James' line of pawn/skeletons push forwards as black warrior monk/bishop broke through Rons line of elves/pawns and corner the demigod/queen and warlord/king.   
  
Ron swore and cried out "I lost again, arrhhhh, I can't believe it" Hermione laughed, as she looked up from a book on elementalism, James shook his head "You win some you lose some", and walked up to the armchair next to Harry, and casually asked him "Harry, have you got any idea what the date is?" Harry shrugged and said "Asked Hermione, I've got no idea"   
  
James turned, and before the question was even out Hermione said "The 19 of December, why do you ask?" James flushed and said "Well, it's the Yule Ball in 6 days" The entire room looked at, him and gasped. They had totally forgotten, with all the work, a Quidditch game, and a Sirius Black release,thing had gotten out of hand.  
  
George gasped, "6 days to get a date?" he gasped, and their was a flurry of activity, and many began to asked "Wanna go ball with me?" or a "Do you want to go to the Ball?" Harry gasped, but theirs was only one person he wanted to go out with : Cho Chang. James laughed and said "Got someone in mind?" but Ron answer for Harry "Cho, and James who are you asking out?" James looked and said "I'll tell you, wait, I'll tell her now"   
  
He walked straight over to Hermione, and said straight out "Herm' wanna go the ball with be?" Hermione, Harry and Ron gasped, as well as everyone with in ear shot. And to their utter surprise Hermione flushed red and said "Yes" James smiled and everyone returned to their normal asking outs.  
  
James sat down and said "Well, 1 down , two to go" Ron stood up, and said "Make that 2 down " and walked over to Kathy, she looked up and said "Something the matter Ron ?" and Ron said straight out,again, " Hey Kathy, wanna go ball with me?" She looked surprise, and almost grateful, and Ron was greeted with a "Yes" Ron smiled and sat down. Harry vowed, tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Great Hall was abuzz with activity and the talk of people and the Ball. Harry ate his chops, and looked over at Cho, she was talking to a friend of hers, next to her a boy murmured what looked like the words harry wanted to say, and she shook her head.  
  
He walked off, as did Cho. Harry rose ,with a looked from both James and Ron, walked over to Cho, and followed her, up alone to a corridor. She had not seen him, and was surprised to hear Harry say "Cho?" uncertainty dripping from his words and voice.  
  
She jumped. Startled to see Harry there she gasped, and then relaxed and said smiling "Oohhh, Harry I didn't see you there, is there something you'd like to say, because you look like you do?" She asked carefully. Harry nodded.  
  
"Cho" He began, 'I was wondering, if there wasn't anything else going on, or someone else but I'd like to ask, if your willing to listen about something, will,you,you go to the Ball with me?" Cho was taken back by this sudden question.  
  
"Harry, she said, her voice also dripping with uncertainty, " I don't know what to say, I mean after last year, and Cedric, but I,I don't know what to say, really, I don't" She looked at him carefully, looking all over,from his scar, his eyes, right down to the hem of his robes,and said "Ohh, Harry, I don't know, but I'll say, yes" Harry smiled, hiding his glee inside and thank the lord for this moment and said "Ok, thanks" and walked away, as soon as he was out of range he jumped an clapped his heals together in happiness, and for the rest of the day, there was a renewed bounce in his step.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bubbles rose from the cauldron as Westerner walked around it. He reached over to the pile of unicorn horns, and picked them up, the golden horn was nicely done, no a scratch on the horn, he threw it in to the broth.  
  
It was a strange combination of basic materials,lion fish spines, Billywigs stingers, and other common ingredients. But in there, were some of the more, illicit goods and material one wouldn't normally find on the open market.   
  
A gem from a firecrab,the protect turtle was expensive beyond belief, and in Fiji, the punishment for theft of the shells was on the spot death. The smugglers he had bought this off had assure him that the piece was really, and had been removed from the back of a firecrab. He also were the eyes of an Giant spider, the the eyes, about 16 were glazed over red, and were an awful shade of brown around the red, even for a killer like Westerner, it was quite awful   
  
But the most powerful, and deadly item he had the poison of a Manticore, the most feared killer, the liquid was held in a strong glass vile, and was still steaming, from the strength of the poison. It was fortunate that it had been from a trusted dealer, otherwise, it was probably fake, and this potions would be a waste of time.  
  
It was a potion of the most illicit and dangerous, Negation Potions. They were made to deactivate all and any magics on the item that it was pour from. Which was to be the Scroll Of Magic, and once that was open. the key to every thing, from spells to summoning would be revealed.  
  
He tipped in the finally ingredients, and waited. It would a few seconds, and then. It changed from the colorless mixed it had been to a vivid orange, that stopped bubbling. It was,almost alive.  
It slurped up the sides, as if trying to get in contact with magic, and destroy it.  
  
Westerner quickly scooped up some of the potion into a small crystal vile, and held it up to the light, it slurped up against the side, as if trying to get out,but it wasn't ready. A potions like that had to mature, it had to mature enough to to take on the powerful magics of the Scroll, and the only way to do that, was to wait.  
  
He stepped away from the cauldron, with the vile in one hand. He reached a shelf on which held his the eyes of horned toads, scrolls and books on different types of potions. None of any interest at the moment.  
  
He placed the vile in a small crack behind the eyes of horned toads. It fit snugly into the crack. Knowing that know one was going to come in and find it easily, he walked out, and into the a corridor, and walked towards Voldemort's private chambers.   
  
He walked past door after door, all of which were nameless planks of wood joined together, he paced one, two and three, until the faceless wooden doors changed a large heavy metal door, it was joined at the stone on steel hinges. He hammered his fist into the heavy metal door. Once, twice and three times. Voldemort's cold, snake-like voice:"Who is it?" Westerner cried out "Westerner" There was a short pause, and then "Come"  
  
He pushed open the door, and inside, was Lord Voldemort, he sat in his chair behind his redwood desk, his eyes fixed upon the scroll. He looked up, and let a cold, meaning less smile crept across his bad, mean and repulsive face.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Westerner. I see you have been busy at the potion, when will it be ready?" Westerner spoke calmly "It should be ready, by the end of the Hogwarts year, but if it isn't interrupted, it should be a week or two in advance"  
  
Voldemort gasped " You been to say, it'll take the better part of the remaining year, the better part of this and next year, before we cant gain access to the scroll and it's arcane magics, but by that time it'll be to late, when it is ready, they couldn't have discovered us, and I only have about a half of my Death Eater, out of the originals"  
  
Westerner looked indifferent "Look, if you want this scroll open then you'll have to wait, plain and simple, because there is no other way to gain access, and even so, they'd probably have let there guard down, as they will have it a few days from now"  
  
Voldemort looked up at him "What do you speak of?" He asked. Westerner smiled ,the cruel smile that he known for, or at least mean killers "The Yule Ball, when they go out onto that dance floor, they'll be so relaxed, the won't notice they fact that a sudden fireball got in"  
  
Voldemort smiled "Are you saying" he mused "That we should send a small team of men in, say two, and try and kill Potter?" Westerner nodded "But I will have the pleasure of killing Potter, and clearing out his kind, but an attack, on say the teachers, and some of his friends, would cause damaged and chaos,a excellent idea" He told Westerner.  
  
Westerner nodded, "I believe, your Death Eater, Malfoy, should go, and my capable Prism,uuuuhhhhhhh, Stanes, he should do nicely, do you think?" Voldemort thought out loud "He did do rather well at the failed attack, and anyone of your choice should do well" He nodded "Brief them, and get them ready, to teleport into one of the rooms above the enchanted roof" Westerner nodded, and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week past rather quickly, Harry had to admit. First it was the holidays, and then he woke to a beautiful crisp Christmas mourning, the lovely aromas of cooking flowed through the air, gently wafting across the air.  
  
When he woke Harry looked down the bed, and down to the foot of the bed, where sat several large, and small gifts. He quickly rolled out of bed, and threw a pillow at James and Ron. Ron woke with a start and looked over at him, with a dazed look.  
  
However James shot bolt upright, eyes wide with shook. He looked around, also with a dazed looked said quickly, "Who did that?" Harry shrugged, and pointed at were Seamus lay, James swore and hurled the pillow across the room and into his face. He groped as at after a few moments, and opened his eyes to called out "Who did that?" in an angry tone.   
  
Harry, Ron and Dean, who had just got up at the yells (he said "What's going on?") but the rest pointed at the Jams who smiled back and said "Serves your right!" He stuck his tongue out and Seamus swore and got up, "You Aussie yobo, I'll give you serves you right" He hurled his pillow at James and James hit it away, and said "We'll it does, for waking me up!" Seamus looked at him "I didn't wake you" He looked at Harry, and narrowed his eyes, both picked up theirs pillows "Harry?!" He stepped back as James and Seamus hurled pillows, and all out fight started. Soon it shook the walls.  
  
Eventually the lay sprawled out on the floor, gasping for breath, all exhausted, even Neville, who had wakened up in the middle of it, from hitting each other sense less with pillows, looked at their presents. James grinned and said "Ahhh, presents", he was about to open his when a sudden yell and gasped was heard, they spun round, James' wand in his hand, He looked at Harry and Ron who nodded, and they raced for the Girls Dormitories.  
  
  
  
Ooohhhhh, What's happened to Herm' and what about the Ball, will romance bloom, or be destroyed by Voldemort. More with in a week!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  



	20. The Ball

harry

  
_I'm really sorry this was out late, really late. It's the school holidays and I've got a do a report on different musical styles for homework, so I've been busy, but I'll try harder to get parts out   
  
Sorry_  
  
_Paladin Starfire  
  
_  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 20   
  
James sped out of the their room and towards the Girls Dormitories. The didn't care if they were making a loud thumping noise as they raced to the door. James' foot hammered into the wood. It didn't budge.  
  
He swore and turned to Harry who already was kicking forwards. Crunch the door came open and James' wand with it. He speed in, a curse on his lips, and he stopped in his tracks, and look at the scene before him ,gasped and laughed.  
  
Harry followed, fist ready, though he didn't no what good he could do with them. He looked at the Dormitory, and gasped. Seamus followed, and also his jaw dropped, and was left speechless. Dean raced in, and was welcomed by the something that made him gasp. And finally Neville. And the sight had the same effect.......  
  
Before , clustered around Hermione four post bed, they look at what she held in her hands, a necklace, a gold chain, this was strange, who would send Hermione a beautiful gift like that, but, there was something else, at the front, was a sapphire, shaped into a heart, the sapphire sparkled in the light swinging from side to side in Hermione's hand. But also there was a little piece of card attached to it.  
  
Hermione and her friends looked up at the boys who had just entered rudely into there Dormitory. They just stared at each other for a moments, and then "What is going on?" Harry and Parvati. "None of your business" cried Ron and Kathy. Hermione stood up and raced over to James, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He turned a scarlet and Harry and Ron whistled. James swore, or at least mouthed something awful. Hermione pulled away and said "Thank you, it's beautiful, but who could you afford it, it must have been at least 50 Galleons?" At that moment Fred and George burst in.  
  
They glanced at the scene, and they also whistled, and started to hum "James has got a girlfriend" and were shot a look off 'shut up or get it' by James, and they shut up. Harry asked "What's he done?" and Hermione handed the necklace to Harry who read the card aloud :  
  
To Hermione  
  
Hope you like it,  
  
From James   
  
Harry gasped, and looked at James "You bought this for Hermione?" James grinned. Harry shook his head, and examined the necklace, gold ring were linked together to form the chain that would hold it in place.  
  
The sapphire sparkled , it's blue crystal was cut into the shape of a diamond. He whistled, for it was most certainty beautiful. He handed it around to his friends. They all came to the same conclusion.  
  
Hermione kissed him again and said "You haven't answered my question" James looked turned to her and said "What, oohhh, well it did cost a bit, but, I saved up, and I'm glad that you like it" Hermione smiled and said, "How could I not" Kathy cleared her throat, and said "Well, I'm happy for all,but what about a bit of respect, and privacy?" She shot a 'get out' looked at them and Harry and his friends shuffled out. James mouthed "We'll talk later" and went with them.  
  
They said nothing until they reached their Dormitory and James walked to his present, smiling. Harry followed. Wondering how James could afford that crystal. Ron marched in with the others. "Now that was nice" he called, with nods from the others "How could you afford it?" he asked and James said "I already told you"  
And then Harry murmured in his ear as the others sat down "Do you love her?" and James shot a 'What do you think?' and harry nodded, that was as good as yes. He sat down to his presents.  
  
He'd got another load of rather generous gifts. From Ron, "The Complete Guide Of Killer Quidditch Moves" it told you about ways to get the Snitch easier, tactics for avoiding the Bludger and so on. From Hermione, new watch, as wells as having the time it had a little button on the side, he pushed it, and there were now 5 hands, and the numbers were now things like "Hospital Wing" "Dormitories" "Great Hall" and "Library" Each hand on it a name:James,Hermione, Ron,Fred and George.  
  
From Sirius a thin piece of glass in a case, on the case was "The Sneak detection Glass For Glasses" And from James, a small novel, a muggle novel. Harry looked up at James, and gave a 'What the hell is this for?' look. James only smiled. A large box of chocolates, from Mrs. Weasley, which disappeared back to the packet, when you had had enough.  
  
They headed down to Breakfast, and then they spent the rest of the mourning messing around, with there gifts, and watch others trying to use what ever they had got. And at lunch they headed down to a lovely feast, the hall was packed for a change, as no one had wanted to miss the Ball. They hall was be-witched with every manner off things, from plates the glowed Christmas colors of green and red, to chairs, that had he heads of reindeer on them, and was sometimes snort, and knock the person on top off.  
  
The lunch was full of turkey and Christmas pudding. After this they headed out into the freezing cold, with Fred,George and the rest of the girls to have a good time outside, in the snow. The teams Harry,James,Ron,Hermione,Seamus and Dean on to Fred, George,Alicia, Lavender,Angelina,Kathy and Katie. The fight started in earnest.  
  
James raced to take on Fred and George, as they attacked Harry and Hermione from behind, as Harry tried to get Lavender, And Hermione went for Angelina. James took them by surprise, and hit George in the face as he hurled snow into Hermione back. But Fred with a flick a his wrist sent a snow ball into his face, blocking James view, and making him throw the snow ball at Ron, instead of Fred, "Sorry" James said,as he spun round and kicked snow at George, covering his face.  
  
He fell back, and Jams heaped snow onto him. George struggled as James heaped more and more onto the growing pile. Harry hit Lavender and fell back, but Hermione missed completely, and Angelina, hurled a well aimed snow ball, and hit her in the neck, covering her amulet and the topaz with snow.  
  
She fell back laughing as snow rolled down her robes. Seamus and Alicia were exchanging snow balls , but they didn't get hit. Slowly, Fred's team began to overwhelm Harry's. They were pushed back, until they were in a neat circle. They were covered with snow, but they couldn't get out. "Do you surrender Harry?" Fred called. Harry yelled out "Never" and Fred pounded him with snow. But then James removed his wand, and cried out an incantation.   
  
Hermione's blue bell fire they had used in the first year speed out , melting the snow in front of him, creating a trench, a very thin trench,. He yelled out, and grabbed his amulet, trying to concentrate, , with George hurling snow into his face it was hard. He felt into his soul, for the fire within, and found it, red light rushed through his minds eye, through his arm, and into his wand, the snow stopped, and there were gasped. James didn't care, but they other saw it, his amulet had glowed and shot a beam of red light into his wand,, the light had wrapped it self around his wand, and magically harden, from light it became mist, and then crystal. It wrapped it self around the wand a finally time, and then it make came real, and the blue-bell fire grew, to the size of a fire engines water cannons beam.  
  
It melted away the snow beneath Fred's teams, and it gave way under there feet, although it wasn't deep it was enough to knock them off balance, and James yelled to Hermione "Herm' refreeze the snow around them!" She grinned, and murmured a word. Blue white light hit the snow around Fred's team, it began to suddenly grow around them, and then the snow regrew, closing in on Fred's team, they tried to get out , but to late, it encased there legs. The were stuck in the snow.  
  
James' wand glowed red, and the light flew back into his amulet. He grinned and spun his wand on the tips of his fingers he laughed "Well, looks who's the winner" He laughed "Surrender?" He said simply, as the rest of his team gather snow balls and wands in hands. Fred shook his head nervously "No way" James smiled "Get 'em" Snow balls and curse flew through the air and hit the team. The yells could be heard from the hall.  
  
Out marched Professor' Lupin and Figgs. Wands in hands. They yelled out together "What's going on?" James yelled out, in a trying-to-hide-something voice "Oh, nothing" Then up they marched, crunching the snow under foot. They saw the strange scene: George,Fred,Alicia,Angelina,Kathy and Katie, covered in snow and stuck to the ground. Lupin grinned "We'll, I think that this fight is to one sided,don't you think, Arabella?" Arabella grinned and nodded. Lupin murmured something, and the snow disappeared from Fred's teams feet. James and his team ran all the way to the common room.  
  
After James and his team had escaped Fred's curses, they changed into there dress robes, but as normal, the girls had gone up to the Dormitories as soon as they had escape the snow pit. Harry, Ron and James changed into there robes. James' crimson robes flowed down to his feet. And suddenly he walked, like a model, shaking his head,rolling his eyes down to the common room, and spun round looking at Ron's peach colored ones and Harry's emerald ones. He looked over at Ron, with a bemused glance, and looked at his robes. For once, Fred and George had done something right.  
  
They meet Hermione, Kathy and Angelina and Katie (Fred and George's dates). Hermione had on the same blue robes as the sapphire necklace , which was clearly visible. Kathy, pink robes sparkling in the light and both Angelina and Katie wore violet robes, which reflected their personality, strange and colorful.  
  
James took Hermione by the arm, and motioned for the door. "After you" Harry alone walked out first, looking up and down the corridor for Cho, nothing yet, probably in the Entrance Hall. Then Ron and Kathy next, then Fred and Angelina, George and Katie next, and finally, James and Hermione, both looking lovely, thought James looked a tad like a man made of blood.  
  
They walked down to the hall, and here was Cho. Topaz robes swirled as she turned up to look at Cho and the others. She smiled and called out "Hey, Harry" He smiled back, and thought suddenly , she looks lovely.   
  
Harry walked over, to Cho, and said softly "Hey" He took her by the arm, and they walked in. The hall was arranged with small tables around a large dance floor. They walked over to a nearby table, with ten places, and they all sat, down. Harry picked up the menu, and looked up and down the columns, of foods. Lasagna, no, lobster,nah. Nearby he heard James say, "Prawns in Silver Sauce" and a plate of prawns, vegetables and silvery sauce appeared, it looked nice, but he'd never want to it, it looked to dangerous and magical for Harry's likings, but James is James.   
  
Finally, he saw something he liked "Roast Pork" he looked down to see it siting in front of him, with vegetables. He looked around to see Hermione and the others already eating, he taken so long to choose his food the other already had began to eat. "You going to eat that or just look at it?" Ron murmured Harry grinned and and began to eat. He looked over at Cho, she'd choose some Asian food.  
  
Conversation was so in full swing, with Quidditch on top of there list. "I hear that Ravenclaw have a much stronger team than from last year " George said from in between mouthfuls of lobster "Yeah" Cho replied "We've got a new captain, he's tough and will only be happy until Ravenclaw has the Quidditch Cup" James snorted and said "I serious doubt that"  
  
Fred agreed and commented "I don't think we loose with such good team" Slapping Harry and Angelina on the backs, "Besides, it's not right for the winners of the Quidditch Cup for 4 years in a row stop losing right now" Cho looked over with a wicked grin "I'd like you to say that when we win" and Harry said "Ok, we've got all the bet's locked, and the odds, Gryffindor 99, Ravenclaw 0" Gryffindors laughed and Cho playfully slapped Harry on the arm "It's the other way round"  
  
Harry glanced over at the head table, or rather the table the teachers sat at. Dumbeldore laughed at a joke from Arabella and Hagrid was as red as ever, and in a loud conversation with McGonagall. He turned to look for Professor Lupin, but then light caught his eye, it was the moon, and it was full. "Ohhnn" Harry murmured, before returning to a conversation on the schools safety.  
  
"I think we should at least get Aurors" Cho said, with hearty agreement from others "And some dragons" Harry and Ron laughed and said together "I think they're more trouble than there worth, and even a student, like Vicky" Hermione slapped him hard "I mean Victor Krum can defeat one of them, so if a good Death Eater came, we're as good as dead" James said quickly, "Please, lets not get going on this path, it's a good night, and besides, it's not as if they're coming for us" He turned and looked towards other tables, and saw Dumbeldore rise, and murmur to his wand and say "Students, please would you rise, and on to the dance floor"  
  
The rose, leaving there dinner, and in Harry's case, a large potato, and walked out on to the dance floor. Taking there partners, they waited for music. Harry looked over at the center of the floor, which had began to rise. And on it appeared instruments, 2 guitars,a piano,drums,a violin and a trumpet. And up walked some teachers.  
  
Professor Vector of all people walked out and sat in front of the piano,Mundungus Fletcher took up the drums and Arabella grabbed the second guitar, and finally, black set back, the youthful, boyish features fully restore, robes of Lockhart's favorite aqua shimmering, up came Sirius Black. Harry gasped, and he took up the lead guitar. Many gasp followed. And the music began.  
  
Medium paced it was bouncy and happy. If last years dancing with Pravita was dancing , this must be joy. For there was no slowly revolving in a spot, but fast paced, Harry let Cho lead him put he was vastly enjoying himself. Walking round and round swinging left to right. Harry looked at Cho, and she looked back. Both think about each other, Cho thought he was handsome, his green eyes striking, his scar, a painful reminder of the worst possible things, but over all, she liked him. A lot.  
  
Harry looked at her, topaz robes swirling as they twirled round on the dance floor. She was beautiful. If his previous feeling were just a small crush, this was for sure love. She was lovely, from her hair, right down to her feet. They didn't even notice other looking at them, as they twirled, there eyes were to busy speaking the unheard words. And the music suddenly stopped, and then a faster, some close to rock'n'roll began to fill the air. And there unheard talking continued, but this time there dance was much faster.  
  
James smiled as the music got faster, and he began to speed up and grinned, "OK lets rock'n'roll" Hermione looked unsure "James don't go to fast, you might hit someone" James laughed "Relax, I dance all the time back home, just let me do the driving" Hermione gave a wiry smile, "Well, OK" James grinned back, as the music hit full pace, heavy drums beats and guitars sounds filled the air. James spun around quickly, Hermione gasped as he let go to her left hand as the came out of the spin. He caught her again and pulled her close, and then out again, she grinned, this isn't so bad after all.   
  
James pulled her close again and murmured "Enjoying it?" she grinned, no need for an answer. He the titled her down and swung her up again. She laughed, now she was really enjoying it. He spun her round one more time and then the song ended, as did the dancing. The sounds of clapping came soon after . As Hermione and James' dancing had sent many nearby dancer to the edge, for fear of getting hurt. James grinned, and bowed, and Hermione flowed.   
  
"I'm hot, let's go outside" Hermione murmured in James' ear as they bowed, James whispered back "Sure thing" They walk out from the large crowd and outside. The usually fairy bushes had been replaced with other, stranger looking plants, that changed colour and seemed to dance to the music wafting out from the hall.  
  
They walked over to a bench, just outside the field of view of the hall. They sat down. "I never knew you were such a good dancer" Hermione said quietly. James grin widened "Well, back home my friends and I have got a little band, that plays for some school concerts, and we've gotta dance sometimes" His look change, to that of a person remembering the past "We play what muggles call 'pop/rock' music it sounds quiet good sometimes"   
  
Hermione looked amazed "You never told me you were in a band and played muggle music?" James laughed "What's to be amazed about" Looking at the expression on Hermione face "It's nothing, just that I don't know anyone who can play it that's all" James shrugged, "Same as the Wizarding music except they have different styles and instruments"   
  
James glanced at the necklace he had given her, emerald sparkling in the moonlight "Do you like it" He asked . She looked at the necklace, "It beautiful, and I want to thank you" She leaned over and kissed him on the check. A look of shook and surprise came over his face "Thanks" Then Hermione asked "Why did you get it?"  
  
James looked aside "Well, I just thought that you might like it" He looked back at Hermione and asked "Hermione? I need to ask you something" She smiled "Sure, fire away" James blushed "Well remember when told me who you felt about me in the hospital wing?" She nodded,also beginning to blush "What's your answer?" James said.  
  
Hermione thought about this a moment and blushing furiously said "I think this answer's the question" She kissed him on the lips. A long passionate kiss. He kiss back. When they came a apart he looked into her eyes and murmured "Thank you" And then they kissed again.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Above the hall, in roofs of Hogwarts the Death Eater and Prism waited. They stood ready, Stanes holding his wand out ,a piercing blue light tracing a circle around the hole from which they intended to kill Potter. Malfoy clenching his wand close, ready for the kill. Stanes looked up and said "Ready?" Malfoy nodded. Stane murmured, the floor within the circle disappeared.  
  
Bellowed them a swirling mist of semitransparent stars, and a full moon billowed bellow them. And bellow that was the hall, people dancing, laughing and kissing. Malfoy scanned the area. "There" He pointed, to where Harry talked with Cho. Malfoy smiled a cruel smile and level his wand "Ingneeus! "  
  
  
  
  
A feeling with in James sprung up, he pulled away from Hermione kiss. "What?!" She asked in shock. He didn't answer, but pulled out his wand and raced for the hall.......  
  
Authors Note: Can James stop that fireball, or is Cho and Harry as good as dead?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  



	21. From Above

harry

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 21  
  
Harry laughed as Cho joked about Malfoy. They had just finished dancing and were sitting watching others dance. They had just watched James and Hermione walked outside, and were laying bets on how long the would be. "5 minutes and no more" Cho said, and Harry laughed again "James and Hermione, no way, I'd say, about 15 to 20"   
  
Cho shook her head "They have nothing in common, Hermione smart, and thinks before she does anything, but James, he's way to angry sometimes, he likes to bash first, asked questions later " It was Harry's turned to scoff "James is smart like Hermione, and were you wondering about who gave Hermione that sapphire?" Cho grinned "Don't tell me it was..." "James" Harry finished for her. He glanced over at her, "What do you thing they'll be doing" She came closer "I don't know, for sure, but I've got an idea" Harry came closer, "Go on" They came closer and.........  
  
  
It was if the sun had appeared in front of them, blinding heat was rushing down upon them in a fireball, smoke billowing a trial out behind it. Harry and Cho were about to kiss when it came from no where and the hall froze, even Dumbeldore stood rooted in shook as fire rushed for them, Harry pushed Cho to the ground, getting a fleeting glance at the enchanted sky, it was like some one had dropped a stone into a pond with a reflection of the the moon and sky. It had shockwaves running down the sides, and at the center it was distorted, as he saw the face of a man, and Death Eater.   
  
Harry felt the flames near, 'This the end' he thought, 'no, this is wrong, something is wrong, it can't end all like this' But all this was lost with thoughts of his mother, 'I'll be with any moment'. Cho screamed and people gasped and.........  
  
It was like an small bomb went off above them, the flames explode as another fireball rammed into the side. The flames were stronger, brighter and purer than the first fireball. As it hit, the entire hall was lit up by the blast, trails of smoke from the roof and from the Entrance Hall. Harry looked at the Entrance Hall. James stood there wand, glowing a eerie red, wisps of smoke coming from the tip.  
  
"Right on time" Harry call as James race forwards, Hermione at his heels. James grinned and pointed his wand to the center of the shockwaves. He leveled his wands and cried the incantation to the Fireball curse. His hand shoot back with the recoil of his wands as a massive ball of burning hell raced up wards to the ceiling.  
  
The roof exploded. Stone and masonry began to fall from the sky, and chaos began. Harry pulled Cho up and raced away from the hail that began to fall, as did students. Slytherin race for the dungeons as Ravenclaws,Hufflepuff's and a few weak hearted Gryffindors flew to the stairs. The teachers had their wands out as again James call upon his element and another fireball hit with a massive crash.  
  
And then Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore rushed forwards "Wills, stop that now!" James, sighed and lowered his wand, but he suddenly raised it, and looked towards the sky. Two figures were falling, a spiral free fall from the heavens. They raced for the ground, and Dumbeldore's wand moved. As they neared the ground, they slowed, until they fell on the ground softly.  
  
The gasp continued as they saw the of a Death Eater on one man. Both rolled on there feet. As Sirius and Lupin came running from the stage. The Death Eater and Prism both had wands "Avada Kedavra!" The Death eater called, and the horrific green light raced towards them. Sirius cried out, but James was already moving. "Ingnis Bestel! " A wave of fire swept forwards, destroying the killing curse.   
  
Hermione, Ron,Cho and Harry now had wands out. As the flames disappeared, the a burnt tables lay in there way, turned over by human hands. A mask shot up for a second, and a curse came out of his wand. Orange rushed out and the group scattered. Harry roared out "Litnaiicus!" and lightning tore a hole in the table the Death Eater hid behind. James also raised his wand and move to the other group of tables. He turned his back as Harry's curse shattered the wood,mistake. The Prism leapt over the tables, and kick James in the back of the head.  
  
James sprawled on the ground, and his wands flew away. He rolled over, and took up a fighting stance. Stanes lashed out with a kick and James forward rolled under his leg and kicked up as he roll out of the it. His legs caught the Prism in the stomach. He fell back and James crouched and swung again. Stanes rolled away from the kick and cart wheeled back.  
  
James rose to his fighting stances and ran forwards. Stanes threw a punch, James caught it, twisting it around his body, and pinning his arm across his neck. They feel to the ground, James on top. But Stane rolled over, pushing James into the floor. James kicked up knocking him back. And he jumped up. He wasn't there, he spun round and Hermione called "Behind you!" but to late,Stanes hands close upon James' throat.  
  
James struggled against the adults grip on his wind pipe. He began to choke. Hermione took aim with her wand, but they were moving so she couldn't get a clear curse a Stanes. James' elbow shoot back and into Stanes ribs, he gasped, releasing his hold for a millisecond. That was all James needed, he grabbed him by the arm and hurled him over his shoulder. Stanes came crashing to the ground.   
  
Malfoy dodge another lightning bolt from Harry's wand, and a chunk of molten rock from Rons. Sirius began to circle around with Lupin to get a good shot at him. He knew he was being encircled, he had to act fast, will Stanes look in a close fight with James, it was hard for him to help the fool. But he could use Stanes as an distraction to get out of here.  
  
James blocked Stanes punch and swung his foot around knocking him to the ground. On his back Stanes lay there, unmoving. Hermione trained her wand at him. James moved closer, one step, another, now he stood next to him. Stanes kicked with both legs into James' chest. James was pushed back onto the ground by the force of the kick. Stanes jumped after James, elbow in front as he jumped after him. James landed in a heap on the ground, and Stanes followed. Using his elbow as a ram he hit James in the chest, he gasped, winded.   
  
Malfoy saw what had happened, he murmured "Vaytoxia! " A cloud of thick gas blew out of Malfoy's wand, a chocking thick gas, that made them cough, and start to feel drowsy. McGonagall collapsed, Cho, Dumbeldore. Stanes kicked James one more time and ran towards the Entrance hall and grounds. Malfoy jumping over the table, curse from Ron, Harry,Sirius and Lupin all raining down upon him as he raced away from the gas.  
  
Harry collapsed, legs unmoving, sleep coming like tidal wave upon him. He fought to stay conscious. Lupin murmured a distant spell as he finally began to loose his grasp on consciousness. Darkness, race over, over, over and.... The gas cleared, driven by magical wind from Lupin's wand. Hermione,James,Ron and Harry, staggered up, Lupin racing past them. "Hurry" Sirius called, "They're getting away!"  
  
Harry looked at the backs of the two figures, racing into the darkness. James sprint forwards, closely followed by Sirius,Ron,Harry and Hermione. Lupin was closing. He had disappear from view, but could here his foot steps as they race past the Entrance Hall and forwards into the the grounds, They veered towards Hagrids cabin.  
  
James and the group stopped, there was no one there. "Invisibility Cloak" Sirius muttered under his breath. Ron swore, Hermione sighed "Which way did they go?" James call wands pointing into the darkness. "That way" Sirius pointed. James level and said "Igneeus! " Another fireball swept out into the great darkened grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione sighed again "What was that for?" James gave a searching glance outwards, and cried "Look!" Harry glanced over at the group where James pointed.  
  
A foot,a lay on the group, a foot with a shoe on it, that disappeared at the ankle. "It's them" Sirius called. The darkness moved, and the head and arms of Stanes became visible, half wearing the Invisibility Cloak as he race for the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy raced after him. Stanes was making good ground as the group closed on him,Malfoy a meter or so behind. Then Stanes tripped, he feel over, and Malfoy tripped over his feet.   
  
Harry caught up and level his wand, as did James,Sirius Ron and Hermione. "Now you scum" Sirius called, now you get it "Black", Malfoy murmured. Stanes leaped at James. James delivered a head kick at the low coming Stanes and laughed "Awwwwhhhh, get bet by a kid" Stanes Invisibility Cloak was lying in a heap beside him. James murmured a word, and Stanes was held to the ground with magical bonds, he pointed to Malfoy, and was bout to say something when.........  
  
A suddenly a growl to their right made them spin around . "Oh shit " Sirius murmured. "What?" James asked, and Harry caught his breath, he looked up at the moon, a full moon. "Lupin" Hermione breathed. "What?" James asked again "Oh no" Ron said "Will someone just fill me in ?" A growl came from behind them, and they spun around.  
  
A werewolf stood there. Fur on ended, teeth barred, saliva, dripping from it's mouth. "That's Lupin" Harry said. James' eyes widen "You means he's a werewolf?" Sirius answer indirectly, "RUN" They sprinted for the hall. Sirius was behind them, Suddenly he span around, and morphed, he skin crawl, and began to change into the great black dog. As they sprinted James yelled "This aint what I came here for!" Harry grinned "You never know what your going to get at Hogwarts"   
  
He looked back and saw the Sirius, in dog form was holding Lupin to the ground, but blood was flowing from many cuts across the dogs body. The werewolf had it's own scars, a set of teeth marks on it paw were bleeding rapidly. It snap up at the dog, Sirius' leg were on it's throat and was holding it down, but the wolf bit into the snout of the dog. It leaped back. "Go Padfoot!" Harry bellowed as he raced away. He also got glimpse of Malfoy sprinting away, and Stanes stuck to the ground. He turned away.  
  
Now the sounds of a fierce battle were coming from behind, snarls, growls, and a whole lot of blood was being shed as they fought. The werewolf now had the advantage. It bit down savagely on Sirius paw, and Harry heard it crack. The werewolf moved in for the kill. James looked back, and spun around, and the group stopped. "James" Hermione yelled "Don't" James didn't listen he race towards the fight. Were wolf moved in slowly for the kill. "This isn't right, he shouldn't try to kill him" Harry said slowly. "The gas must had some effect" Hermione said.   
  
James had nearly reached them, and the werewolf look at him. Sirius' muzzle opened, as if to yell out but to late. James skidded, like in soccer towards the werewolf. His foot hit Lupin in the leg. Lupin was knocked over, howling. James straightened up wand out. He pointed it at the animal "Don't make me use this" He called, but Lupin was possessed by the wolf half of him. He leaped, and James threw himself away. And the werewolf circled away "Get out of here" James yelled at Sirius, who limped away. James murmured to his wand. A whip of purple flames whipped out, and he swung it at Lupin. It hit him in the face, he fell back, burnt.   
  
Harry raced forwards, to Sirius. He changed back, and again he was Sirius Black. Blood flowed from many spots. Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder. And helped him up. They hurried off, James holding the wolf a bay "What the hell is he trying to do?!" Harry swore as James thrashed the whip to keep the beast a bay.  
  
"I think he's trying to get him self killed " Sirius murmured, and Harry looked over a gulped. The werewolf had knocked the wand out of James' hand, and he was running. Sprinting towards the body of Stanes, still stuck to the ground. "Help!" He bellowed at James, who ignored him and ran on, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak on the way.   
  
"Hey, that's mine" Stanes bellowed, looking over his shoulder at James, still running, then he span round, and yelled out the sickening cry of a dying man, as the werewolf ripped apart his throat, blood spurting across the group and down Stanes robes as the beast took out the wind pipe and let out a blood curdling cry.  
  
James raced back the way he came, he only slowed to grab his wand, before racing after the others. Lupin had finished with Stanes, his head on an impossible angle, face torn apart. Lupin began to race after them, gaining fast, because of Harry and Sirius, the group had hung behind to help them, which wasn't a wise move.  
  
They were nearly at the hall but Lupin was right behind them. James spun round once more time and let out a jet of blue-bell fire at the beast. It slowed only for a second, but Harry, Sirius,Ron and Hermione where in. James raced for the heavy doors of the Entrance Hall. Jumping the last couple of meters as Lupin came right up behind him. He hit the ground, and was through, the heavy doors slammed behind him.  
  
He lay on he ground panting, and finally looked at the door, and said "Now that's what I called a chase" Harry grinned, and helped Sirius sit down on a chair. Then heard the muffled grunts, as Dumbeldore and the others came to. They hurried over. Harry helped Dumbeldore up. "Are you all right Professor?" He asked, anxiously. Dumbeldore coughed, "Fine, but upset" Harry nodded as McGonagall got up. And helped Cho to her feet, "What happened ?" Hermione smiled, and began to explain, while James heaved Fred and George up. "You'd better go get Madam Pomefry" James told Ron, and he heartily agreed, and ran off.  
  
"Minerva" Dumbeldore called, And Professor McGonagall looked around from helping Cho brushed herself off "Albus?" she said uncertainly. Dumbeldore continued "Minerva, I want you to lock up the school, and instigate the rules used when the Chamber Of Secrets was opened, but now, no student, will be unaccompanied by a teacher under any conditions, meal will be eaten in the Common Rooms and no Quidditch"  
  
She nodded and said "Are you sure this is needed ?" Dumbeldore nodded solemnly "I'm afraid so, and please escort Sirius,the Teachers and all of the remaining students to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Madam Pomefry will want to examine them, I will followed shortly" She nodded, unhappily. And began to usher them up the to the Hospital Wing, Harry and the rest in shocked silence,no Quidditch, no free movement, this was truly the worst. Harry thought, but the worst was still to come..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a world beyond ours, people gathered, in blackness of the void they gather. All robed in the same black. Hoods up covering their faces from the eyes of all who wish to see them as they gathered. Six attend there meting. Each wordless.  
  
The gathered in the halls of the unknown, a place not even known to the builder. It was circular chamber, of great beauty, to the human eye, but to them it was just a room. In the center, a chair sat, and upon it, the armor of an ancient sat, full body plate with helmet and gauntlets. Around it had a pentagram.   
  
The group finally began to speak. "They still risk there own lives again, and again " A female voice said, crowing like a raven. A man's voice returned the comment "They have been warned of the event that may occur if they die" The voice was like a growl, a soft growl.  
  
"Another should be in there position" Another mans voice hissed "They are unworthy" A third mans voice came, younger than the rest "They are chosen because they are the only one who can push back the darkness, they are stated in the Prophecy"  
  
"He is right" A deep female voice told the group "They are strong, strong enough, but they take not heed of the signs, you must do something" She addressed the growling man. He sighed "Very well, the gate will open, and they key given, they will succeed" He turned away, and vanished. As did all the other, save one. A single tear rolled down her face. "Hang on son"  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, who are those figures, and what about Hogwarts, what things are to come? I will reveal all, in time. I known who the figures, tell me and I'll dedicate the next part to you. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)


	22. Beneath The Hood Of The Dark

harry 22

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 22  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FAIL SUCH A SIMPLE ASSIGNMENT?" Voldemort spat into Malfoy's white , scared, face. "Lord, Wills blew away the fireball aimed at Potter and blew apart the floor beneath us, so we were forced to fight them, and run" Voldemort's face contorted with anger as the Death Eater answered "Then why didn't you kill him on the ground ?" He roared at Malfoy.  
  
"Potter, and then red headed Weasley were cursing the table apart with lightning and lava, I couldn't kill him" Voldemort's wand flared up "THAT IS NO EXCUSE, CRUCIO! " Malfoy collapsed into a screaming, bellowing heap on the floor. The feeling that flames were burning through every fiber in his body, continued for several seconds. Until Voldemort let Westerner at him.   
  
Westerner drew his cruel blade in his right hand and lifted Malfoy of the ground with his left. Pressing the blade into his chest. "Why, did you let one of my Prism's die at the hands of that werewolf, Lupin?" He hissed into Malfoy's ear, slowly, he pushed the blade deeper.  
  
Malfoy stuttered out an answer "T...t...the wolf, it j..j... came so fast, I,I couldn't stop it" Westerner said quietly "So, you just hide, as one of my Prisms fought Wills, and Wills won, you say?" He pulled Malfoy closer. Malfoy nodded. He hurled him aside. Malfoy's head striking the side of the wall. Westerner spat at Malfoy's figure.   
  
A Dementor glided from a side passage, and turned it's hooded face to Malfoy, and began to advance. A chill ran down Malfoy's neck, then all over, as the Dementor moved closer and closer. "Stop!" Voldemort cried, waving his wand. A jet of green flames licked the Dementor pushing him away. "You may be starving but, you can't pick upon one of my Death Eaters, even if he is a cowardly dog" Voldemorts looked at Malfoy "Improve, or die, go" He pointed away from him. And Malfoy, dejected, walked off.  
  
"I don't now what you see in him, he's a fool" Westerner said, turning to him "He has no talent" Voldemort's nodded, and said "I believe that his talents aren't what they should be, but he does show ruthlessness, self-preservation, and other needed talents of a Death Eater, thought he has no other magical or fighting talent, I admit "  
  
Westerner agreed, with a shake of the head, before he walked away. Voldemort smiled, Westerner was begging to get to big for his boots. He would soon have to be down sized, Voldemort thought maliciously. He walked away from the main hall. He walked down the corridor to his private chambers, He opened the door. and walked to his leather chair, and sat down to think.  
  
With Malfoy's bungle the mood of the Death Eaters was dropping by the second. The Prism's have always faith in there leader, whatever they do, so they were in no trouble. But the Dementors were a problem. They were on edge, wanting to suck up the souls of a couple of stray Death Eaters. They were hard to control, they needed something to eat.  
  
The thought's of Potter filled his mind. That wretched boy had defeated him every time, with the help of James, James,James and his merry little band, but things are going to change. But what is Wills problem, sometimes it almost like he could sense the danger. Voldemort shook his head. The Dementors are a problem. 'I could hold them for 2 months tops at this rate' he thought. But, and idea appeared. Perhaps at the end of these two months these hunger problems would end..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't stands this" James swore. Harry nodded. The Common Room was pack to capacity , with students and tables. The were eating a rather unhappy meal of chops and other meats. James shook his head as he ripped apart another chop. "I mean, two bloody months stuck up here, 2 months"  
  
Ron nodded. Ever since Voldemort's little attack things were awful. Now Aurors patrolled halls. Guarded doors. Escorted every class from class to class. Then they couldn't even go the library, or even toilet without having an Auror chasing them. And no Quidditch.   
  
"I totally agree James" Hermione said "I'm worried that I'm getting behind with out some books to help us with our elements and grades" A hint of concern was in her voice. James nodded. "I can't wait for us get outside in the fresh air" He said angrily "We hardly get any exercise up here, even if it is only a little down there at the grounds, it's better than up here"  
  
"You can say that again, personally I'd like to go see Hagrid" Harry said as the meal began to end. Ron nodded as they began to move away from the table to were they left their book bags. James bent down to grab his and Hermione's. He handed Hermione to her and she grinned "Thanks James" He grinned back "My pleasure" They made for the portrait hole with the other 5th years.  
  
Outside was a large group of Aurors. Twenty eight altogether Harry counted, four for each grade. He reached walked over to were the Auror (Nelson) who was responsible for there grade was going to escort them down to Herbology. The waited as the others gathered. Ron murmured in James "You're a real sweat heart now aren't you?" glancing at Hermione. James scoffed "I don't thinks so"  
  
"Well you did give her the necklace" Ron said, then Harry leaned in and said "And you got her book bag" James looked slightly annoyed but shrugged it off "Look I was just being nice" Harry grinned "I think was it more than that" Ron joined in "Yeah"  
  
James began to fume "Look what are you trying to do?" he asked as they started walking down to the Great Hall. "Well" Ron began as he walked "We were just wondering, what did you do on Christmas night?" James rolled his eyes. He had refused to tell Harry or Ron anything that he did after he left the hall for the last 2 months except saying, "We talked" and again James gave the same answer.  
  
"We talked, and why do you want to know of all my time, what did you do Ron?" He eyed Ron suspiciously. Ron looked away from James' glance. This time Harry joined Ron's side "Come Ron, what?" Ron shook his head and looked at James "I asked you first" James fumed and said shortly "Fine, I kiss Hermione' and then went in at a gut feeling, now you" Harry gasped, he was right, "You kiss Hermione?" He ask amazed. "Yeah, sure, but she did start it" James pointed out. Then looked at Ron "Well, what did you do?"  
  
Ron turned grinned sheepishly and then started to talk "I was with Kathy and we .." Ron suddenly fell as he tripped over a stair leading down to the Entrance Hall. Nelson looked back "No talking back there" Ron grinned saved by the bell, or in this case, Nelson. James stuck his middle finger up at him as he turned back to the front. Harry muffled a laugh. They were soon joined my some Hufflepuffs. Who fell into steep.  
  
They reached the entrance hall with no real fuss. They all walked down into the mid morning sun shine. Outside was the normal greenhouse and greenhouse 1A which they now always used. They reached the door were Professor Sprout waited. He ushered them inside, Aurors waiting outside. He began to talk "Now class, the most common cure for any injury is a healing potions but there is a simple alternative, glassweed" He pointed over to a small tray.   
  
On the tray were very small pale blue white weeds, each simmering in the light, a few of the girls let out small gasps and a few "Isn't it beautiful!?" James, Hermione, Harry and Ron just looked on. "Although they might look harmless" Sprout began. "The plant has a defense system to stop it being harvested" He reached forwards to the glassweed. It suddenly sprung up, out of the soil and under the leaves revealed long sharp silver claws.   
  
Professor pulled his hand aside just as the claws came down were his hand had been. The it landed into the same spot it was in before being disturbed. "As you can see" Sprout said, steeping back "It is quite a dangerous pant, but if you catch the claws and pull them off, they're harmless"   
  
So the Professor sorted them into groups to try to harvest the plants. Harry and his friends set to work on one. They soon had quite a few. James sneered one as soon as it jumped out. He ripped off the claws with a satisfying crunch. He looked out the clouded greenhouse glass. There was lots of darkness to one side. "Looks like some dark clouds coming" James said as Harry looked towards them.   
  
Then suddenly a students closest to were he was looking screamed and fainted. James draw his wand instantly with his right hand , left on his amulet. Professor Sprout raced over to the student, who turned out to be Justin-Finch Fletchly. "Justin?" Professor said as he rolled him over onto his back. He was breathing heavily, his eyes rolled right up into his skull, his colour slowly draining from his face.   
  
Then suddenly another, and this time ever where towards were pointing at each other and Professor Sprout looked shocked even more so, when he passed out. All the students raced for the doors and Harry heard something No please, not Harry Take me. And Harry turned white "Harry what the hell is this?" James said, he now was also hearing things You snotty son of a bitch, your fool of a father has caused me much grief. And Hermione and Ron was also looking scared.  
  
Harry raced for the door. And there in the distance was the most dreaded things imaginable: Dementors. Harry gulped as they were coming closer and closer. "What are they? " James gasped "Dementors" Hermione said and James swore. "Run!" They yelled at each other, as the shape drew within a hundred meters.   
  
They raced away with the others, all yelling and screaming. They reached the hall. and skidded to a stop Dementors were everywhere. They moved in. People began to faint as they moved closer from every angle. They voices in Harry and James heads grew and grew.  
  
Then Harry remembered the Patronus. He thought about the Sirius, being free,Cho and all the happiness. Then he cried out focusing everything he had he yelled "_Expecto_ _Patronum_! " A cloud of silver flew out of his wand and race forwards, forming it self into his fathers sign, the galloping stag.   
  
It charged the staircase separating the Dementors. "GO!" harry yelled at the other students. Pointing at the staircase. People raced away carrying there friends, and crying , yelling and screaming. James. Asked quickly "How'd you do that!?" Harry quickly called back "Think happy and say what I did" James nodded. He recalled the memory of himself winning the Australia Youth Quidditch Championship. The screaming crowd, the brand new broom. "_Expecto Patronum_! "He bellowed and a bird sped from James' wand. The burning Phoenixuss chased the Dementors away from them. It's burning tail leaving a swirling pattern in the air.  
  
Hermione and Ron joined into the call "Expecto Patronum! " they both bellowed. Hermione's wand released a leopard. It's had black neat fur and it's eyes were like black pools of water as it charged down they Dementors. Behind it, a massive lion, with a scorpions tail and wings launched after them. The four Patronus' cornered the Dementors, all shrinking away. Then all of a sudden voices cried "Need some help?" Fred, George,Seamus and Colin ,Colin ?!   
  
James yelled upwards, losing concentration on his Patronus. "Get out of here, NOW" But it was to late. The Dementor saw James' Patronus stagger for a moment as James turned his mind to the others. And then, with a wave of a rotting hand there was a blast of energy.  
  
Harry felt himself lifted off the ground as the wave came outwards. He feet left the ground, he felt the other beside him yell and also soar through the air. He came crashing back in to the wall with an awful crunch. "Those aren't normal Dementors" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tell me about it" Hermione said staggering to her feet. "They must have been enhanced somehow, but in the process, the must have lost some of their draining power" James pulled himself up and saw some of the other unconscious Seamus and Colin amongst them.   
  
The Dementors came closer. And so did the sounds, and the ever draining cold. No please it echoed in Harry's head. He pointed his wand and again focused at the happy memory Sirius. "_Expecto Patronum_! " He bellowed. The stag flew out towards the Dementors. It's head down antlers pointing to the Dementors.   
  
The Dementors scattered. Leaving a road to Seamus and the others. The were begging to recover. But a rogue Dementor cruised past the Patronus as it circled towards Harry and the others. It cruised up the stairs. Fred And George both fumbled their wands. It came very close, but ignored them. They both passed out. It went for Seamus.  
  
James saw what's was happening. He grabbed his wand from the ground where he had dropped it and raced forwards to the stairs. Hermione gave him cover"_Excepto Patronum_! " Her leopard raced to cover his trail, holding the Dementors at bay. Harry followed James.   
  
Seamus was riveted by the Dementor as it move up to him. He wasn't even aware as the hood came down. The skin was brown and rotting, scabs covered post of it's head. All around them were large globs of sticky yellow puss. Most of the skin around the eye and nose was gone, replaced with rotting, stinking flesh. It eye dripped puss , one was missing from the socket, leaving a large red hole in it's face. The other had a hole through it.   
  
James saw it raise it's rotting hand up to Seamus' head. James knew that it was trying to kiss Seamus. James yelled out for his Patronus. It blazed out of his wand, straight ahead towards the Dementor. The Dementor through up a hand and it disappeared. James swore. No other choice left. He thought. He closed the distance between himself an he Dementor.  
  
Seamus head moved closer to the Dementors. James came closer. Seamus' face moved closer. James was with in a few meters space. Seamus was centimeters near from the kiss. James sprung up as his ran, using the extra momentum to give him more speed as he knock the Dementor aside.   
  
The Dementor was pushed away landing in a heap a few meters away, not moving. Seamus struggled up. Harry helped Fred and George up and saw the unthinkable. A Dementor had snuck past them all and was already lifting Colin's face up for the kiss. Harry sprinted to Colin, but it was to late. Harry let a strangled cry of "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" before the Dementor's lips closed on Colin's. Pushing Fred and George away he raced away.  
  
Light seamed to rush to Colin's lips. An unearthly glow come up on his lips slowly rush from every inch of his body and hen disappeared. Colin flopped to the ground, soul-less. The Dementor spun round at the last inch as Harry used his Patronus at point blank range. "_Expecto Patronum_! " The Patronus had no time to form, but a jet of white light hit the Dementor, the same time as Harry did.   
  
The light hit the Dementor in the face, and white flames engulfed it's face, slowly sweeping down it's robes, the heat was so intense that the rail behind the Dementor melted, and with Harry weight they both went down.   
  
Hermione gasped as white as the Dementor body finally was engulfed as it fell, Harry still pushing down. Hermione murmured a charm. Harry stopped in midair. The Dementor didn't, with a sickening crunch it's flaming body shattered on the ground. Harry floated down safely.   
  
James looked on with a grin, but this soon disappeared, the Dementor he had stunned was stirring. "Get out of here!" He bellowed at Seamus, Fred and George, needing no second bidding, they race away carrying Colin. Just as they left round a corner the Dementor rose. James looked down the stairs, more Dementors were coming. There was one behind him, and no way to escape, except......  
  
James rush for the rail Harry and the Dementor had broken. He stopped at the edge and looked back, more Dementors were coming. So taking a deep breath he jumped. He let out a strangled shout as he shoot downwards. Hermione gasped, and murmured another charm. James rush toward the ground, faster, and then, stop. And dropped lightly to the ground. He grinned at Hermione, who grinned back.  
  
Ron ran up "This ain't not time to kiss again you two, we need to get out of here!" Hermione nodded, as James help Harry up. Ron pointed, "The forest!" the Forbidden Forest, their only option. "But what about the Dementors?" He said looking back, as some went up the stairs, other went down towards them.   
  
"Leave that to me" James called, as Harry finally got up shocked. "Get out of here! I'll fix 'em good!" Hermione nodded and pushed Ron and usher Harry out. James drew his amulet, and gathered the fire within. He saw he amulet shot out a beam that hit his wand, it crystallize around it. Pointing his wand up he bellowed "_Firis Aagemnon_! " A glowing ball of red formed above James, steadily glowing brighter. He raced out of the hall as fast as he could.  
  
As he raced after Harry and the others, the hall exploded. The door were driven of their hinges by a wave on superheated gas and air, every window bellow out under a burning stream of air, the stone blocks of the hall crack and split, masonry fell of the roof and walls, the stair case collapsed, and the Dementors, were ripped apart by a wave of flames, first the robes melt, then their flesh burnt, and finally their skeletons exploded. This ended the Dementor threat, but put Harry,Ron,Hermione and James in a much bigger one!  
  
_  
Colin is soul-less, Harry is shocked and his friends are heading towards Voldemort's, what else can go wrong? A lot!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  
_


	23. A Price To Pay

harry 

N/A This just a little note to say that if you notice Madam Pomfrey spelt Pomefry, I'm sorry, I just had a look through an HP Encyclopedia and found it, Sorry!  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally   
Part 23  
  
"Ok, so what now ?" James asked Ron. James stood leaning against a large oak, starring daggers into Rons back. "You said you had a plan, and this plan, was getting lost in the Forbidden Forest, was it not?" He spat angrily at Ron. Ron turned on him, his temper finally snapping.  
  
"What are you so bloody well scared of, I saw what you did to those Dementors, you could have destroyed the entire hall, and you've probably got more spells up your sleeve as well to fight with, so what are you so worried about?" Ron bellowed at James, "You act so brave in class and at the school, but are you really a coward?"   
  
That was to much for James, he moved forwards, raising his fist. "You take that back all I'll rearrange your face!" Hermione came between them at the last possible moment, holding up her hands to spot James "James, take it easy, we're all in this together" Then she turned to Ron, "You apologize to him, Ron, You've got no right to call James a coward" Ron nodded dumbly, he was visually regretting is words "Sorry James" He said to the ground.  
  
James who had walked away to over where Harry was standing watching the argument. "Yeah OK, I'm sorry too Ron, it's just I've got a bad temper, that's all" Ron again nodded dumbly. Hermione looked over at Harry "What do you think?" She asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head and thought "I don't know, I think we should go back, but then there's probably more Dementors back at the school, so that only leaves going deeper into the Forest, and trying to find the Centaurs, they might help"   
  
James scoffed "No way, I've seen 'em, they won't help us if their lives depended on it" Harry retorted "There is a Centaur, I'm not sure on its name but he'll help" James nodded, "I'm with Harry, into the unknown" Hermione looked unsure "I'm thinking along the same lines as you Harry, but I think Dumbeldore would have all the Dementors cleared out by now, so I'm thinking back to Hogwarts"  
James turned to Ron "Ronny, which way, if you choose towards the forest, we might find help, or we could find trouble, and if we try to get out, there might be Dementors, so, which way?"  
  
Ron looked James in the eye and thought hard . Into the forest, that sound good, but there's might be werewolfs, mad unicorns, and who knows what else, or outside of the forest and back to Hogwarts, but then there were Dementors, which most certainly would be there, I saw a few get away before we left, so it one terror over another. And I known which I would rather. "Into the forest"   
  
James nodded, "Right, lets get to it" He drew his wand, and walked away. Harry followed, drawing his wand also, not wanting to find anything unexpected and not be armed. Then Hermione, who was still skeptical of this whole plan. And a sullen, annoyed and upset Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter, Weasley,Granger and Wills are not here Albus" McGonagall said tight lipped. She sat in the staff room with the other teachers, including Sirius, Arabella ,Mundungus and Lupin. Dumbeldore paced the room. "Causalities Madam Pomfrey?" Dmbeldore asked unhappily.   
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed "Sir, Colin Creevey has not spirit" There was a gasp, a looked of utter, and total horror appeared on the teacher faces. Devastated McGonagall struggled to a chair "You mean, a Dementor........" Madam Pomfrey nodded, and continued "Several student have cuts, quite a suffering from the effect of the Dementors and three were badly trampled, but nothing serious apart from Creevey"  
  
"Thank you Poppy" Dumbeldore sighed. He turned to Sirius "Sirius, I need you help" Sirius smiled weakly "Sure anything" Dumbeldore signed. "I needed to you to find Harry, I known that you and James share many ideas, and so do James and Harry, so can you think of a likely place"  
  
Sirius thought, James, James, where would James go? Knowing James, to the Whomping Willow, but Harry and the others don't known where to push the tree to stop it jumping around and ripping them apart, Hagrid, no, I think Harry would keep going, wood can't hold back a frenzied Dementor, so the Forest.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest" Sirius said, lifelessly, knowing that if he was right, they would be in great danger. Dumbeldore nodded solemnly "Just as I thought, we must get them out of their as soon as possible"   
  
Professor Sprout, how was in shook from the Dementors said quietly "Why, I thought that they could handle them self well, considering what they did to the hall" Arabella nodded "Why Albus?"  
  
Dumbeldore shook his head "I known that you all think I'm getting older, and older, and losing my touch " Professor McGonagall stood up angered "Albus you known that we'd....." Dumbeldore cut her short "Minerva,please sit and listen' Dumbeldore said, and she sat down "But this time I was wrong, as you all known, Death Eater have gotten into Hogwarts, and we all thought that it was from the outside"  
  
"But I looked back through the spells, checking where they had been breached, and found that only once had it been broken through, and this was shortly after Voldemort's capture of Azkaban" Lupin thought out aloud "If it was only once, and all the rest were not from the outside, then"   
  
"Exactly Remus, they have a stronghold some where in Hogwarts boundaries" Then it was Professor Flitwick turned to pipe up "And your saying that their stronghold is in the Forbidden Forest?" He asked slowly, just coming to fully understand the seriousness of the statement.   
  
"I'm afraid so Professor" He told Flitwick. Professor McGonagall, looking like something dead, as the color drained away from her face, murmured "Albus, we can't attack a stronghold full of Death Eaters, just us, what are we going to do?"  
  
Albus signed, had resigned not use any of the Ministry's Aurors, it could seriously endanger the safety of Arthur time as Minister Of Magic, but he couldn't just let Harry and his friends die, and they would, if he couldn't stop them walking into the lion lair, so to speak.  
  
"Professor Sprout, send a owl straight to the Minister Of Magic, tell Harry,Ron,Hermione and James are in trouble, tell him to get as many Auror he can and get to Hogwarts as son as possible" He said quickly to him, the Professor nodded. "The rest of us, will venture into the forest, perhaps it may no be to late to save their lives"   
  
Professor McGonagall gasp, "Sir, I known you have faith in us, but against Death Eater, and possibly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we don't stand a chance" Sirius temper flared. "LILY AND JAMES DIED BECAUSE WE WEREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL HIM, I'LL LET VOLDEMORT TOUCH HIM OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
The assembled group gasped, shocked at Sirius outburst. Again he yelled "I'll go even if you won't" resigned he walked out of the staff room. The shook crowd slowly came round, first Lupin,Mundungus and Arabella. They left with out a word only Lupin, who said "We owe James, I'll not let his son die in vain, he doesn't even known the truth about this fathers killers" He left.  
  
McGonagall managed a gasp, and a small "He's right" Dumbeldore nodded solemnly. "Sirius will die in vain also if we will not help, I'm go, if you wish to help, follow me" He turned his back and left the others in his wake. None spoke, but with quite resignation left, to fight Voldemort.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James trod carefully. Slowly, making sure anything under foot was soft enough to withstand his foot step. He crept silently on. They had walked away, into the ever darkening forest. And then they began to hear sound, laughs, shouts and other noise, and then a light. Which had lead them to the camp.  
  
Leaving Harry and the other behind, he had crept up to a sycamore to scout out the camp. He gasped as he saw it. A small rise in the ground, no more the a hump in the ground stood there, to solid oak reinforced with iron and steel doors lay open.  
  
Beside them was a Prism, and a Death Eater. The Prism carried a long, cruel shaped saber, his purple robes made him look almost invisible in the light. Next to him, a Death Eater stood, he carried nothing but a wand, which he was flicking from hand to hand, he lean against a large tree, which rustled in the wind.  
  
He crept back, again careful to mind his steps. He soon found Harry and the others waiting by a rotting willow. "Well?" They all asked at once. Quickly James shut them up "Sssshhhh! What are you trying to do, get us all killed?!"  
  
Hermione quickly asked "What's wrong James?" James quickly explained "There's a whole underground camp of Death Eater and Prism in the clearing, 2 on guard and a lot more beneath ground" Harry was surprised "So this is where they're all coming from" James nodded.  
  
"We've got 2 choice, one we go in there, and possible, put a thorn in Voldemort's side, or we skips this place and keep moving, and I already saying we go in" Hermione was quite shocked "James,why ever do a thing like that, go in, we wouldn't stand a chance"   
  
James said angrily, but quietly "The man who put my father in a coma, , the man who gave me this scar, is in there, he heads the Prism. I'll be damn if I let this opportunity go begging,Harry, Voldemort is in there, wouldn't you like to tell him how it is, about your parents, honor their memory"   
  
Harry thought. His parents had died to protect him, he would let their killer walk free away from this, his parents will be avenged. "Let's do it" He said simply, James nodded. Then turned to Ron and Hermione "You in or out?"   
  
Hermione answered for both of them "Your problems are our problems" He grinned but Ron interjected "What about the guards?" James grin returned "Leave that to me" He said and disappeared.  
  
They waited, seeing shadows moving around to the Prism side of the entrance. James' shadow. He had drawn his wand and was ready to cause some trouble. He moved directly behind the back of the Prism. He moved up behind him. And tapped him on the shoulder. The prism spun round, sword coming out of its scabbard. As he turned James' fit intercepted his head. With a sickening crunch, the Prism's nose snapped and passed out unconscious.  
  
The Death Eater spun round,at the punch, pointing his wand at the Prism. James disappeared again into the shadows. The Death Eater walked over to the Prism, wand at the ready, and bent down to the ground looking at the prism. He ate dirt as James foot came crashing down on his skull. He also passed out. Pointing his wand he murmured the stunning charm.  
  
James removed the Prism sword, and motioned Harry and the others on. The came up to him at a run. "OK, now what?" Hermione said. James replied "We go in"   
  
The doors to the complex were open, luckily, by the strength of the wood , and it's weight wouldn't be moved by 4 teenagers. They crept in. A long dark corridor led down, to another set of doors, but they were over a hundred meters away. Torches lit the sides of the wall. The torches merry fire spreading light through this evil place.  
  
Harry and the other slowly advance, James took up the rear. He now had prism sword out, it's long curved blade pointing forwards, ready for anything. Each took steps lightly, make as little noise as possible to alert the Death Eater and other at the bottom.  
  
They kept going on, down the long narrow corridor. Hermione and Ron had now drawn their wands. James suddenly stopped. Hermione looked back "James come, on " He held up his had for silence, and mouthed 'listen'. Then they heard it, cracking.   
  
The floor rumbled. And it cracked. Long cracks shot through the ground. And now the floor was begining to to crumble into a pit of some kind. Then James understood "It's a trap, run!" And they did, as the ground crack more, and now from only meters where they had been, the floor collapsed downwards into a fire pit, lava, bubbled and smoke, and cloud of flames rose now and again.   
  
They sprint away, Harry leading, the Ron,Hermione and James took up the rear. The crack stopped suddenly at a patch of ground, 10 meters away from Harry. But behind him, the cracks were catching up to James.  
  
Harry reached the safety of the strong rock, and Ron followed. But the Hermione was the last across. As she threw her self across the distance between Harry, and the cracks, it finally gave way,on spiraled towards the pit, James with it.  
  
As James was reaching jumping distance the stone beneath him fell from under him to the endless void beneath. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James bellowed as he tumbled towards the fire "JAMES!?" Hermione and Harry cried but Ron was too rivet with fear to reply.  
  
Hermione leaned over the edges as the finally piece of stone disappeared into the flames. She couldn't see James, clouds of flames had risen. But she new, that James wasn't there, he was gone, forever, he was dead.  
  
"No!?" Hermione gasped, as tears began to flow. Bitter tears, she loved James, he was kind, supportive, strong, and helping, but now his remains lay destroyed, all because of Voldemort,Voldemort had killed James, and she was going back him pay.  
  
Harry stood shock, James, indestructible James, the one who had tackled werewolfs, Dementors, Death Eaters, and Malfoy, was gone, dead. Harry sense couldn't tell him anything. Mind numbing pain, fear, sorrow, but only one to made it past the main storm that rage, revenge and rage. James had died trying to get Harry in to to kill Voldemort, and he wouldn't let his work go for nothing.  
  
Ron was rivet still. Unable to move think, or do anything. Before his eyes, he had seen James fall to his death, in a fiery hell, but he couldn't understand. But James was gone forever down that hole, and he would never rise again, he was gone.  
  
Hermione cried bitterly over the stones. Harry kneeled beside her , tears flowing from his eyes as well "Hermione" He said, trying to compose himself "He died, for us, let not let his memory go to waste" He didn't no why he said this, it just came, from somewhere inside.   
  
Hermione stood and looked Harry in the eye. "He died for us to get to Voldemort, lets get to him, and kill him" She finally , grief stricken, she could only have two thought, James dying, and Voldemorts dead body. Gathering up her Elemental power she reach for her amulet, she felt it's cool power flow, it chilling calmness easing her sense, and the she let it reach to her wand, in it glowed.   
  
Only for a moment, and then into a icy blue. Harry called upon his powers, sharpness filled his sense. Understanding fill his mind, it coursed through his veins, and finally, it reached out, and his wand flash, and the golden yellow it became.   
  
Ron, only now recovering enough, also called on his powers. He felt him self grow stronger, harder. it strengthened, slowly it came down, an into his wand, it took it's form, crystal seemed to grow off his wand. This strength gave him understanding, of what they had to do. A wordless agreement was reached, Voldemort must die.   
  
In the distance they could see a door, solid oak, like the first, it was hardener with iron and steel. they raced for it wands at the ready. Ron reached it first, and murmured a charm, his wands spat rock.  
  
A solid lump of molten rock ripped the door from it hinges, wood splintered every, a sheet of wood hit a Death Eater, it crush him instantly, and the rock keep going, smashing into a wall, large stones sprayed everywhere. It threw up a cloud of dust. Harry came next.  
  
He saw a Death Eater about twenty meters, he had he wand raised and heard the words "Avada Kedavra! " A green blast of light flew towards him magical death it brought to any one near. Pointing his wand towards the light screamed "Litnaiicus! " A crack spilt the air as lightning ripped apart the curse, in a moment, and kept going, hit the Death Eater in the chest, he was thrown back, writhing, lightning shocking his system.  
  
And Finally Hermione ran in, she pointed her wand towards the dust, that had now created a curtain from this side of the chamber to the other. And out from it walked a siloutte, long and tall, thin, almost like a snake, a snake. And then the voice came. "Why Harry, how nice of you to join us, with your friends" Lord Voldemort, walked out of the mist, and siloutte of many Death Eater followed him, but didn't go past the mist. And The Voldemort called "Now Harry, it's time for you death, the pleasure is all mine"  
  
James is dead, Voldemort about to kill Harry. What will I write next? If you want James alive, REVIEW. I'm not afraid to kill him!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  
  



	24. Truth

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 24  
  
  
A shocking silence fell across the room. Chilling evil, was everywhere, but in that chambers was the good. Harry, Ron and Hermione were good, and they stood shocked. Behind Voldemort his rows of Death Eaters stood, ready.  
  
Ron reacted first. Leveling his wand at Voldemort he cried out "Geodus! " A glob of molten rock sailed through the air, speeding like a comet towards the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord waved a hand, and the rock shattered. As if t was crush by a invisible hand it crumble, and Voldemort had no wand.   
  
Hermione yelled out a charm of some kind "Sharden! " A shard of crystal, as clear as glass, glimmered as it race through the air at Voldemort, it was as strong as diamonds, sharpened like a razor sharp sword. And Voldemort only moved his hand. It melt. From a flying shard of crystal it dissolved into a puddle on the floor.  
  
Harry felt the rush of anger,then hatred and let it all go "Litnaiicus!"  
he bellowed. Lightning flashed. It cut the air like a knife, a glowing mass of electricity. But again Voldemort raised his hand, and it explode in a deafening roar. Voldemort smiled ,cruel "If were through, with the tickling contest we'll continue"  
  
He opened up his hand and pointed towards them. They were swept of their feet, lifted up of the ground, and hammered back into the stone of the wall. Invisible bonds encircling them locking them to the wall. Voldemort laughed a cruel,sickening laugh. "The great Harry Potter, tied to a wall by invisible bonds, the all powerful boy who lived, is now helpless, in front of the man who kill his parents"  
  
Anger roared through Harry. It surged like a overflowing river through his veins, his muscle tried to pull and break free, as were his companions, but to no avail. He laughed again "Please try more, the more anger and hate you put in the tougher the bonds get" He keep still at the comment. Halting all his efforts. As it did the effort of his friends.   
  
Hermione brought up some of here courage "Why are you doing this ?" She asked, though timidly, it was in a quite strong voice. Voldemort turned his back. And called "My, dear Miss. Granger, all I want is for you to be dead!" He swung round at the words 'to be' a sword in his hands.   
  
It swung up under Harry skin, slash across he throat. he gasped as pain flowed from his throat, the blade had bad a small cut on his throat, blood was slowly flowing from it down into his robes. Voldemort held the blade at his throat, and moved closer. "Now Harry, I could kill you know, or I could let you learn about our true bond, which will it be?" He asked cruelly, blade at Harry throat.   
  
Harry spat into Voldemort face "We share no bond, we're totally different" Voldemort turned away, whipping his robes around him. He turned his back, and the swung around again. A wicked smiled upon his face, a craved smile of a mad man. "But that's were you wrong" Voldemort cried "You see, we have a bond closer than you ever knew, and it killed your parents"  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes "We have no bond" He cried, refusing to believe the words in his ears "My parents were good people" Voldemort came closer, leaning on his sword. "Of course they were, nothing wrong with them, but there forefathers were wrong, not them, and they paid for the sin of their fathers"  
  
Voldemort continued "You see Harry. Long ago, when magic was discovered, Merlin made the discovery. But no one knew of his brothers, 2 he had, Jelin and Geren were just like him, but they saw the true power in the magic, every petty being was inferior and they are right, so they used the magics to create the terrors, enslave people and sinking cities"  
  
"But they were opposed, by Merlin, and his close friends Redric Carlson. And they started it all, Merlin, dishonored their names, and they declared war, on him. And so through the generations, the fought, dying, protecting. Jelin died at Merlin's bare hands, but Geren, went into hiding, and from there, a so-called glorious renaissance followed, with the creation of the most powerful magic item known"   
  
Voldemort had spat the last bit out, letting his anger show. But now he brighten up "But the after many long years of hiding, Geren attack,and Merlin lost many of the magics that crafted the items that gave them control of magic by hand. And magic began to fade, in people, so they had to begin marrying muggles, but still the war continued "  
  
"Until know, were I will kill you, I am the last of my family and will gladly kill my arch-enemy, the last son of the family of Merlin" Harry stood in shocked silence, him a relative of Merlin, no this couldn't be right, I'm in no way related to Voldemort, I'm nothing, like, I'm human.   
  
Crying, tears running down his face he yelled "I'm no relative to you" Voldemort came closer "There is not reason to deny it Dumbeldore with confirm it, your are my nephew, and your parents die because of their relatives, as did their father and their before them, but your family never fought back, and this will be your undoing" He brought the blade up to Harry's throat. "And now you'll die, knowing the you've let your friends down, because I have the most powerful magic device known, The Scroll Of Magic, the scroll that holds, the ancient powers"  
  
He lifted his hand, and before them and globe formed, it showed, a small red eyes, man, with a chunk missing from his face removing a vial from a wall, inside was a orange potions, that seemed to push at the metal on top of the vial, it seemed, alive, trying to get out, trying to push through the metal and out.  
  
"The potion in that vial is a Negation Potion, it will destroy the last magics that Carlson set in place to protect the Scroll" Voldemort hissed at Harry. Harry looked and the small man walked out of the room.  
  
"And now I'll release the potion onto the Scroll, and receive all the magic I rightfully should have" He turned his back. As a door swung open and Westerner walked in carrying the vial. "Who's he?" Hermione managed to say out loud. Voldemort seemed to glide to them. "My dear girl" He hissed "That is John Westerner" Hermione gasped. James' fathers killer.  
  
Westerner looked over at them. "So you caught 'em Voldemort, it took you long enough" Voldemort said, to calmly "Enough Westerner, I didn't catch all of them" Westerner counted them "Were's Wills?" He said plainly. Voldemort smiled "In a burning heap of ash in the traps we laid"   
  
Hermione squeaked and tears flowed from eyes. Westerner laughed, a merry, almost hearty laugh. "Haaahhhhaaa, rot in hell Wills" Hermione let out a tangled scream, and tears ran from her eyes. Westerner laughed even harder. Voldemort turned to them. "This is your finally minute, but before I kill you must know, with this Hogwarts will fall, and Dumbeldore will die and even if the Scroll doesn't work, all the Prisms and Death Eaters will!" Harry screamed out against him "NNNNOOOOOO!" anger was everything for Harry. Nothing seemed to matter excepted anger. Voldemort laughed. "The vial and scroll Westerner" Westerner reached into his robes and began to pull something out, when......  
  
The door at the other end of the chamber, from were Westerner had entered was flung open. And and a man appeared. Purple robes draped over his body, a Prism. "Mil' Lord!" He bellowed as he halted at the door frame. "What!?" Westerner bellowed at him. He began to open his mouth, the man, but stopped. And began to mouth out things. "Well ,what?" Westerner bellowed. Then blood dripped from his lips. And then a sword same from behind . The sword cut through the back of the man and straight through his chest to appear out of the middle of his robes . Before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
And then he came into view, the man. Then shape of a man, but the height, no. He wore shining armor. A helmet, perfectly crafted, thought the only way to see was through tight slits. The breast plate was of polished silver, light seemed to dance around it. Plates of steel covered all of his body, with chain mail protecting the gaps. It sword, came up again, and the Harry saw the beauty of it.   
  
A diamonds and rubies encrusted hilt was in them mans grasp. This was like Godric Gryffindors swords, but the cross guard was totally different. On each side identical fireballs made of rubies and gold made the cross guard, the twin fireballs were surrounded my a gold rim. Held then sword in his right hand, in his left he carried a shield. It was a standard shield, like that on the statues, twins ridges on top. The shields banner was a Phoenixuss, on a background of blue. The Phoenixuss was glowing, and tail of flames, that shimmered and burned like real fire.  
  
The man lifted his head to looked at Westerner "Westerner!" He bellowed. "It is time for me, Redric Carlson to take sweet vengeance upon you for the family of Wills" Westerner stood shocked. He shook his head. And yelled out, drawing his shield "I'll gladly take up thy challenge, as my ancestors have done for years and years" and with that he charged, sword point first, meet Carlson in a sword to sword, arm jarring crash that sent sparks flying.  
  
Westerner swung for the stomach but Carlson brought his blade from bellowed pushing him upwards. With a quick flip Carlson reversed the angle and came down hard on Westerner side, he barely moved his sword in time. Westerner took a step back to brace himself as Carlson blade lashed out again for the chest this time. Westerner didn't try to parry, but instead dropped to on knee and rolled to his left, catching Carlson on the swing. He lashed out for his side, but Carslon's shield blocked and swung again Westerner.  
  
Westerner rolled back as Carlson swung and got up with the momentum of the roll as Carlson launched into a new wave of attacks, Carlson swung with little power and Westerner parry with full strength, swing part of his body around. Carlson used his shield like a massive ram smashing him. Westerner fell and rolled recovering him self as Carlson attacked again.  
  
Carlson lunged for Westerner. But was caught by Westerner sword knocking his aside in attempt to attack. Carlson swung back, Westerner blocked. They both began to fall into a rhythm swing parry, block, thrust. Westerner launched another attack, smashing downwards.  
  
Carlson pushed up locking there blades together. Each pushing together, strength pushing against each the others strength. They could only manage a little movement, that sent a stream of sparks out. Suddenly Carlson fell back, and rolled up. Sending Westerner to the floor. He crumbled forwards,on to his face. Carlson he came at him from above. Dazed, Westerner saw the sword of Redric Carlson coming from above. And roll away. Carlson had but little might into his swing, because he knew he'd have to fight hand to hand if he lost he sword, and he did.   
  
Westerner roll made the stone the target for Carlson. His blade lodge there. Westerner saw his chance, he swung towards the unarmed Carson,who dodge back as Westerner blade cut the air where Carlson stomach had been. Westerner over balanced and tripped. He hung in mid air for a moment While he did Carlson jumped. In full armor up into the air, delivering a forwards kick into Westerner face as he did. Westerner sprawled on the ground. Carlson leapt for his sword. Seizing it just as Westerner got up. He heaved with all his might to pull it up as Westerner came from behind, and swung for his head.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOO" Harry cried. The blade smashed into Carlson faceplate sending him onto the ground, and the helmet flew off. And he chamber fell silent. James' face was behind the faceplate. "James!" Hermione shouted, hope and happiness in her voice, but James didn't answer, this was not James as they knew him.  
  
His face was bloody, blood dribbled down from cut from his forehead and temple. Also his scar, bled furiously, making the skin bellow it crimson, but the thing that stood out was that his eyes, glowed. They glowed a ghastly red.  
  
James roll as Westerner renewed his attacks. and with remarkable skill James rolled up and jumped into a mid air barrel roll. James must have some magical help Harry thought as he landed on his feet and pulled Carlson sword out.   
  
Westerner circle "Well, if it isn't James Wills, my traps not effective enough to kill, were they?" He asked as he circled James, sword ready, as was James. James didn't answer, but held up his sword. Westerner continued "Well, if the traps weren't enough to kill you, I will!" He leaped towards him swing towards James left. James pivoted the sword upwards as he blocked, giving James a clean striking angle, he swung down.  
  
Westerner blocked and thrust again for James' middle. James crouched as the blade missed and kicked upwards with his armored foot, catching Westerner in the ribs. Westerner gasped. And James advanced upon him. He jerked his hand towards he jacket, grabbing the vial and yell "Voldemort!" He tried to throw it but James armored foot came down on his wrist. He picked up the vial and hurled it into a burning torch. Westerner cried out as the flames turned orange.  
  
"You fool!" He bellowed "You'll kill us all!" James looked down at him raising his sword so he could bury in Westerner head. Westerner color drained from his face. He twisted his body and and did a crouching kick, that knocked James off his feet. He fell back onto his armor with a crash.  
  
Westerner leapt up and kicked James gauntlet which held his sword. It spun meters away from him. Westerner stood over James, blade ready and said softly "Finally after many generations, the spirit of both Wills and Carlson are destroyed, or should I say just Carlson, goodbye Redric, it wasn't nice knowing you!' and swung down.   
  
Hermione screamed, Harry and Ron yelled,Voldemort laughed, and James lunged upwards with his left hand to grab Westerner sword and with his right he picked him up by the collar of his robes. Westerner cried out and James lifted him off the ground and ran him into a stone column that held the hall up. Westerner gasped and screamed as James' left hand twist he sword hand around and around, until snap! Westerner's wrist snapped under the force of James twist. James put booth hand on Westener's throat and then took his right off, and opening his hand he yelled "Accio! "  
  
His sword sailed into his hand from were it had lay on the floor. Lowering his left hand on Westerners chest and raising his sword he cried "For The family of Wills to survive, you and your family will die here and now!" And Westerner let out his finally scream and James sword swung through the air.  
  
Hermione screamed as James sword cut through Westerner's neck. She heard James' sword go through his neck with a crack and saw the drops of blood that flew through the air as James sword left Westerner's neck. James let go, and let Westerner's body drop into a heap on the floor. They all saw the bloody red stump of his neck, and saw the white the spine in the heap of red flesh of the stumped.   
  
James grasped Westerner's head and lifted it up and showed them all. Westerner's feature were set in a mask of fear and horror, the color in his face was gone and blood fell from the neck. James bent down, and grabbed something then suddenly collapsed onto his knees. Hermione cried, and James features changed.  
  
The bleeding stopped, and his began to settle into their usually green and hazel color. And then, the armored around his body began to fade into a blue mist, that was pulled into his shield. He looked up and around, in shook . He glanced towards Harry and the others, shaking his head. Hermione managed a smile and James smile back for a moment, but then turn Voldemort. And said softly "Let them go!" Voldemort didn't answer, but raised a hand.  
  
James shot across into a wall, smashing into the side he crumpled down to the floor, stunned. Voldemort turned his back on James and said to Harry and the others "I'm sorry, but I have to go" He turned his back on them and yelled out "Prism, Death Eaters, to the surface and marshal up!" The doors in the chamber swung open, and out ran line after line of Prism, wearing purple robes and Death Eaters. The ran towards the doors, as did those around him. James stuck his foot out and tripped one.  
  
He fell onto his face and lost his mask, but go up and ran on, and then they saw his features. It was Malfoys! Except his eyes were white, his hair was white, and the color in his skin was white. He spat and James and ran on. As the last left he turned to Face Harry,James,Ron and Hermione. "I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of killing you myself, so I'll let you all go out with a bang!" He was about to open his hand when the orange torch exploded, sending flames every where, Voldemort shield his eyes, and saw magic fire engulfing the rear of the chamber.  
  
He smiled and stalked out. Slamming the iron door behind him. And it was engulfed in a wall of flames, preventing anyone, ever from getting out.  
  
James is alive, but there trapped and doomed to die any way! Find out what happens soon! and PLEASE R&R!  
  
Paladin Starfire   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   



	25. The Battle Of Forest

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 25  
  
Midnight came, the forest lay still, dangerous things lurked within its depths, werewolfs, spiders and Death Eaters, but this didn't trouble the interrupted group that made their way to the clearing. Sirius, Lupin, Arabella and Mundungus let the way, followed by Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Hagrid and the remaining Aurors. A total of 35 Aurors, and 7 teachers reached the camp, hardly enough, but this would have to do.  
  
Silently Sirius made his way to the edge of the camp, and stifled a yell, Death Eaters and Prism lined up in rows, many carrying only sword, spears, axe and a few bows, but he couldn't see any wands, or Voldemort.   
  
He crept back. All stood waiting for his report. He turned to address Dumbeldore "Albus, there's at least 75 of them in the clearing, all armed with both wands and muggle weapons" Albus shook his head and turned to the commander of the Aurors, Captain Alfred Terrin.  
  
"Captain Terrin" Albus asked simply "Can your men handle those in the clearing?" Terrin regard Albus "My men are trained to fight both with wand and hand to hand if needed, but we carry no hand to hand weapons, we'll have to disarm them, but apart from this, we've got 4-to-1 odds, in their favor, it'll be hard but we can beat them"  
  
Albus nodded, and said "I've got a spell that should , ahhh, incapacitate them" Terrin nodded. Albus turned to Sirius. "Did you seen any where Harry and the others could have gone?" Sirius nodded, "There's a large mound, with doors I don't know where it leads but he could be in there" Albus nodded and finally turn to all the Aurors and teachers "This is the point of no return" he told them.  
  
"From here on, there is no turning back, many of you may die, and I will not hold it against you if you leave now, so if you wish, you may now" nobody moved a muscle, the group stood, still. Albus, smiled, and cried out "Then lets go"  
  
The Aurors advance first, their instincts guiding them, they moved silently through the shrubs and tree's, taking up place behind them, pointing the wands at a target, ready to fire. Albus and the teachers came next. And then they saw it. The hall doors opened, and out came Voldemort. He walked from the open door into the ranks of the Death Eaters, . They saw his blade in his right hand, but nothing in his left.  
  
Aurors mutter curse, a few teacher's eyes widened, but Albus remained unchanged, Terrin came next to him. Albus nodded, and Terrin turned to his men, and the battle began. "FIRE!" He bellowed at the top of his voice. Comets rained from the wands of the Aurors. Burning balls of light hissed and crackled as they hit the Death Eaters. Voldemort ducked at the first call of fire, and saw the comets hit his men, and he yelled out "RUSH THEM" His troops charged blade and assorted weapons in their hands each yelling out war cries.   
  
The comets kept raining, more Prisms and Death Eaters fell. Albus stepped out from behind a tree, and raised his wand above his head, and began to chant. In a sing-song voice he chanted, even as Death Eaters of Prism closed around his he remained chanting, a single drop of order in a sea of chaos, and the it happened. The trees moved, and glowed. And green light enveloped them, as they grew, and grew. The branches flowed like water outwards. As Death Eaters came past them they began to swing, and trash at them, knocking the out, throwing them far , and then vines came from nowhere, like green snakes they came from the grass, thorns covering them.  
  
They tangle at the feet of the Prism and Death Eaters, and as the thorns broke the skin, poisons came from the vines, slowly putting them into a deep sleep. Voldemort let out a cry, this was old magic, very old magic. He cried out to his forces, "Separate the old fool from the other, and stop the chanting!" He raised his hand and opened it. Black flames sprung from his fist, hitting the vines, and burning them in a a dark furnaces to nothing but ashes. The flames followed the vines ground, tracing them to their source. The ground burned as the flames touched it, making it black, and dry.  
  
Sirius stood let out curse as the enemy came upon them. He let out one final charm "Expelliarmus! " The axe a Death Eater's was carrying sailed from his grasp and into Sirius. Slipping his wand into a pocket he took up the axe in both hands. It was about 3/4 quarters of a meter long, the half moon blade glinted in the moonlight. It had a spike above the blade as well. It was encrusted the jewel, emeralds, rubies, diamonds and others. The first armed Death Eater came upon him with a sword, slashing at his face.   
  
Sirius ducked and thrust the spike into his chest of the Death Eater driving him back, he removed the blade and swung at a Death Eater on his right side, the half moon blade took him in the head as he dived for Lupin, as another went for Lupin, he was set upon by a Prism, his blue eyes, full of hatred. Sirius stepped back as the Prisms scimitar slash at him, and blocked the next blow with the axe's blade, and he swung the axe's handle into the Prisms face. He Jumped at him.  
  
Lupin he used his wand to the last, lightning cutting the air like knife. but his wands was knocked out of his hand as his dived from a long knife. The knife was more a short sword than a knife, but wasn't as thick. The Death Eater carried one in each hand cutting and thrusting at him. Lupin caught the Death Eater left wrist and then right one, then Lupin kicked him in the stomach hard, sending him to his knees, Lupin kicking him in the face for good measure. The Death Eater lost his grip on the knives, Lupin pulled from his hands, and dodge the body of an Death Eater, and large axe mark in his head. Lupin engaged another Death Eater.  
  
At the moment of battle Arabella had erected a protective shield, the stopped all metal and wood. She had all so began let off comets and meteors, but was caught off guard as an arrow hit her shield She jumped back as the shields nearly failed, the arrow stood held in did air by the shield. She knew it could only withstand another hit, she took aim at another Death Eater and saw it, a spear sailed through the air, it gleaming tip coming from nowhere, it hit here shield. The metal melted, and ran down the sides, making a cap on each end, but the wood came through she grabbed it out of the air as her shield failed and came round, using the pole like a quarter staff. She smashed it over the head of a near by Prism, and began to crack head,knees, arms and legs.  
  
Mundungus fought on bravely. A long sword in his hands, he slashed and cut at the Death Eaters and Prisms who encroached on him, cutting a throat here, driving it through a chest there, the battle raged on, but another struggle was on bellow ground.......  
  
  
  
  
James struggle to his feet, blade and shield in hand. And looked around, he stood in the under ground fortress of the Dark Lord, injured and annoyed, he saw the doors and rear walls on fire, flames slowly engulfing them, and then saw Harry,Hermione and Ron, held to the wall. They called out. "James, help!" James growled, and ran towards them twirling his sword in his right hand he jumped and slashed beside Harry. The air explode, knocking James back, and Hermione, Harry and Ron from the bonds. James picked himself up. And Hermione raced to his side, throwing her arms his neck she kissed on the lips, he eyes widened in shock and pulled away. She was smiling at him. "I knew you were alive!"  
  
He smiled back "I know, and I'd love to continue this moment but we've got other problems" He pointed his blade at the wall of flames. Harry nodded and as did Ron. Harry smiled "You're a tougher fellow than I thought" James grinned and shrugged, Ron looked a but shook and managed a "How?!" James again grinned "I'll explain later" He drew his wand and pointed to the door that was covered with flames. "We've gotta get through"   
  
"How are we going to get through that?" Harry asked, and James drew his amulet "I'm fire elemental, I should be able to get control with my amulet" James said, and advanced on the wall, Hermione called out "You should ?" James didn't look back but shrugged, raised his wand and amulet.  
  
He began to mumble, words that Harry ,Hermione and Ron couldn't understand, but the fire did. It surged towards him, the amulet glowing red, seeming to attract it but then it darken, James looked shocked, but as the amulet's color died the flames didn't, and they jumped at him. He was lucky to get away. He got away as the flames tried to smother him. Singeing his blood stained robes.  
  
He took another step back as the flames returned to normal. He shook his head "The flames are meant to attack anyone as well as stopping anyone" He said. Hermione said sighed "We could try running through" Ron laughed, a bitter laugh "I rabid animal wouldn't do that"  
  
James' eyes widened. He looked at Ron "Animal, that's it!!" Ron, looked confused, "Animal, what do you mean?" James turned to Hermione "Herm' what abilities are linked with the elements?" Hermione thought for a moment. The said "No really except...." James finished her sentence "Becoming a Animagus!" Harry got the point. "You mean, us, becoming Animagus', but it takes years!"  
  
James said quickly "But there's a flaw in that theory, they say, in a moment of need, your primal instincts take command, a combined with our elements, we might just get through alive!" Hermione was skeptical "But James a hund...." The fire on the others side of the chamber flared up, and began to move towards them towards them, wicked orange flames advancing on them.   
  
James shout angrily "Look we don't have time for this, we either go ahead or die, so which one?" Ron said grudgingly "All right then, how do we do it?" James nodded, and pointed at Hermione and Ron, "You go first, the fire is getting stronger and you two are weakest against it"  
  
  
Hermione nodded, and took Ron's hand "Ready?" She asked. "Ready" Ron replied Hermione looked back "James, if this doesn't work out, I'll kill you" James grinned "Yes my love!" Hermione shoot him a 'We'll sort this out later' look. and holding Ron's hand, Hermione jumped through the flames with Ron.   
  
Harry and James threw up an arm to shield their eyes from a brilliant burst of intense light that cascaded from the flames. The light dies and that looked up, nothing. James shook his head. "Well Harry, I'd never thought it'd come to this, but.." Harry nodded. "We owe you James" James pointed at him "Big time, ok, in three, two, one!" They cried out as they speed into the flames, and then, light became their worlds, burning light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts lay still, it was near midnight and many students were in bed, but still some were up, because they could hear noise, and see light in the Forbidden Forest. But in the Gryffindor common room, many still question the where about of Harry,Ron,Hermione and James, after the Dementor attack.  
  
The common room was packed with people, Fred,George,Ginny and Kathy worried about Ron. Parvati worried about Hermione, but nearly all, even Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, worried about Harry. But only a few remember James. Ember was one of them.   
  
Down in Dumbeldore's office, Fawkes stirred from his sleep. And rose up. He flew to beside the glass case of Godric Gryffindor's sword. Fawkes clawed at the edge of the glass hoping to lift it up. No luck. But instead he lifted the entire case from the were it sat, he lifted it up into the air, and dropped it. With a smash, the glass sprayed everywhere across the room. Fawkes picked up the sword, and flew out of the castle.   
  
Ember also stirred, from his perch in the common room, he took flight, heading for the window, many people gasped as they saw the bird take flight, the multi colored feature's began to change, and burn, fire spreading from it's tail all across his body. He burst into flames, a girl screamed, and Ember disappeared, only to reappeared outside with Fawkes, both flying for the forest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Die you bastard!!!!" Mundungus removed the head of a Prism in a swift blow, blood splattered on the ground. He charged forwards to help Sirius, how was bellowing to regroup. The battle was claiming many lives, ten Aurors corpse were on scattered on the battlefields, and more than fifty Prisms and Death Eaters had meet their end in this battle.  
  
Alfred Terrin came round, scimitar in had, and spread a Death Eaters stomach on to the ground, and then a deafening roar went up. The mound, and door explode, earth flew into the air as a fireball fifty feet high leapt into the existence the door was engulfed flames, and then the grounds began to fall in on itself.  
  
Sirius let a strangle dry. And Terrin yell "Black, Potter is dead, theirs nothing you can do about it, he dead" Sirius bellowed out "No, he's not he lives" He was trembling with rage. "Sirius" Lupin said "I think he's right, I'm sorry, but Harry, James, Hermione and Ron are with James and Lily now, I'm sorry" Sirius' knee gave way, and a Death Eaters surged forwards, spear in throwing position and Arabella's staff broke his skull in a swift swing, sending him into the ground.  
  
Arabella wheeled around to stop another Prism, and promptly lay him beside the Death Eater. "Sirius, I known how you feel, but" She stopped, and the she saw it, "Look!" she bellowed , and they gasped.   
  
The flames around the door were swirling, and then they saw the silhouette of something behind the flames. it was small, and looked liked an animal. The flames began to heave away from the door, and then, the explode, and the animal leaped out. And the people stop and looked in awe and terror, a black leopard was on the ground, fur so black that it looked like night, it eyes, glow ominously.   
  
It advance menacingly on a Prism, and a breathed a cloud of mist at the man. People began to run, for they knew it was the most fear beast in most of the world, the Nundu. A leopard with unbelievable stealth, and breath that caused a powerful virus. It had only been capture by a hundred of the finest wizards.   
  
The cloud was like mist, and as soon as it hit the terrified Prism it hardened, and the man let out a terrified scream, for the he was freezing. Ice grew from the mist the flowed from the Nundu mouth. The man gave a last scream and was frozen stiff, and the the Nundu turned Sirius way, and then they saw. Around the neck of the was sapphire shaped into a heart, it was Hermione necklace.  
  
Arabella gasped "It can't be" Sirius was shocked beyond belief "That's no Nundu" Lupin agreed. "What is it then?" Mundungus managed And Arabella said simply "Hermione" Lupin gasped "No, they're no where near that advanced in magic" Arabella shook her head "We underestimated them" Sirius couldn't only manage to ask "Harry?" Arabella shrugged. Then the fire swirled, and another creature explode from the flames.  
  
A lion was on the field. Many could right this off as a simple lion, until they saw the scorpion tail of the beast, and wings. And now a Manticore was there. But not a normal Manticore. It sides had a grayish hue to them, and it looked like it had plated of armor across it back and sides, rocky armor.   
  
A fearless Death Eater rushed it, a sickle ready, hoping to get between it plates of armor. The Manticore swung it tail around, and the scorpion tails stinger ripped into the Death Eaters chest. It shot straight through and out the other side purple venom dripping onto the ground. The man let out a pitiful whipper and died. Blood slowly dripped onto the face of the Manticore, he shook his head, and then they saw the red mane. The same colors as Ron hair.  
  
Mundungus killed a near by Death Eater with a slash of his sword and cried "It's Ron!" Sirius found a sudden hope inside a sudden hope that Harry was alive. "Come on Harry" he murmured. And one final time the fire swirled, and out came two shapes. A Phoenixuss swept through, a cloud of flames on it's back and tail, it glanced around, and they saw a long scar, James scar.  
  
The second figure was brilliant, white, the purest white imaginable. A horn as bright as the sun was on it forehead, it glowed, and it reared up, and they all saw the tail golden as a polished galleon and a lightning bolt between it's eyes, Harry Potter had became an Animagus.  
  
Sirius cried out in pure joy, "Harry!" He bellowed, but he had no time to be happy, for Voldemort let out a cry "FINISH THIS NOW, KILL THE BEASTS AND EVERYONE ELSE!" The Prism rushed the remaining Aurors and teachers. And battle rage field Sirius as he saw Death Eaters going for The Animagus'. He let out a cry of rage and charged. Swing the axe in a short arc, killing a Death Eater instantly with a blow to the head and another with an upwards thrust of the spike.   
  
Arabella charged,the staff a buzz around her, it was like a living thing in her arms, bones cracked, skulls broke as she hit the charging ranks. Lupin slashed at any nearly him. In a quick thrust he killed a Prism, and flicked the knife in his had to hold the blade. He held it up to a to see a Prism coming for him, he threw the knife. And the Prism stagger, a knife growing from his throat. Lupin grabbed his knife and battle onward, with Mundungus beside him, his hand and sword drenched in blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort surveyed the battlefield, so Potter isn't dead, but he'll be soon enough. He glanced as Aurors and teachers fought charged with charge. Both line collided, thought greatly out numbered, the Aurors did heavy damage, and Black and his bunch cut down his men like trees, time to end this, he thought, and raised a hand. And a black globe formed, he raise his hand and....  
  
He was knocked from his feet by a blast of energy. and Dumbeldore came into view wand raised, he cried out "Voldemort, your evil is great, but not invincible, and tonight your evil dies with you" Voldemort got up. "Brave word for an old man, prepare to die with your friends!" And both used spells. Dumbeldores shot a beam of pure energy out at Voldemort, and Voldemort sent out a black beam of raging magic, both hit each other in a fiery blast. And the duel between the master began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James' spirit soared with his body, it was an unbelievable feeling, having the wind swirling around his body, his body burning, but he felt nothing. He swooped low, and felt a burning in his throat, he opened his mouth as he came insight of a Prism, and a jet of flames spurted out of his mouth, they hit the ground charring it and the hit the Prism, he scream as his entire body came a light and he burnt alive. He landed, closed his eyes and thought of his human self, James, the smart ass, James the nice person, and just plain James.   
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in his blood soaked robes, sword and shield at the ready, he saw that Lupin and the other were being over come by a horde of Prism,, he put his sword to shield, and a glowed surrounded his body, it was blue, then changed to gray, and then he was covered head to toe in armor.   
  
He charged and lay about the Prism, sword swinging low, he cut a Prism in half in a single blow, swung round and thrust killing a Death Eaters, and again he thrust and killed another, he swung at the head of a Prism who ducked and rolled behind him James swung his sword back, taking him through the chest, and saw Sirius go down,a Prism above him long sword raised, and coming in for a clean sweep.  
  
James sword intercepted the blow and parried the blow the Prism to below his waited and swung. The Prism blocked, and James swung so hard the Prism blade shattered, he came round, and killed and him quickly. He help Sirius up, as Harry,Ron and Hermione, in Animagi form came up, and changed, a bones shorted, scale disappeared until on the the original Harry,Hermione and Ron were left. Sirius hugged Harry as soon as he was up "Your alive!" he cried, and Harry hugged back, "So are you" James patted Lupin on the back, 'You fight well" but Lupin but in "Not half as good as you" Arabella hugged Hermione and Mundungus grabbed Ron.  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort sensed the Auror behind him as he fought magic with magic against Dumbeldore, and his left hand, now holding the sword buried itself into the Aurors chest. The fight between himself and Dumbeldore was beginning to show, but no as much as Dumbeldore. His breathing was ragged and sweat was beading on his forehead. Voldemort cried out "Death Eaters, form up around us, let no one interfere" He was going kill Dumbeldore no matter what.  
  
  
  
  
Sirius killed another when all the Death Eaters retreated to gather around Voldemort. James swore. "He'll kill him, we've got to get to him" Sirius agreed, Sirius bellowed out "Aurors! to me final charge!" Aurors began to marshal, Terrin not among them, Sirius was about to rush them when James said "Wait!" Sirius stopped "What?" He asked simply. James turned to Harry "Harry can you change back to animal form again?" Harry nodded, unsure of what he was doing.   
  
Harry thought of his animal form, the golden unicorn, lightning unicorn, it power. He closed his eyes. He thought of the strength and power, and everything about the animal. And then he opened his eyes, to be staring down at James, and he had a horn in the middle of his face.  
  
James call up to him "Can you gallop with me on your back ?" Harry nodded, and shook his tail. "Great" James murmured and jumped up onto Harry's back, James did it like he'd known how to do it all his life. He murmured in Harry's ear, "Get me passed the Death Eaters, and I'll get Dumbeldore on to your back, the get out of there, got it?" Harry again nodded, but thought 'what about you?'  
  
"GO!" James bellowed drawing his sword, Harry gallop, the world speed past him as his four legs rushed underneath him. James let out a battle cry as they neared the Death Eaters, and Dumbeldore on his knees, Voldemort advancing sword raised. Sirius saw as well Dumbeldore on his knees, Voldemort words "Here you die old man" He couldn't believe what happened next.  
  
Harry reared, James holding on yelling "What are you doing?!" As he rose his horn glowed brighten than every and lightning erupted from the heavens. It raced on to his horn, and as he came to earth, a beam of lightning shot out hitting a Death Eater and clearing a path. "Go!" James yelled and Harry gallop through the gap. James parried a Death Eater blow but another hit his armor, it flash and disappeared as they passed the Death Eater and went into the area of the fight.   
  
Voldemort saw the unicorn, with James on it's back, and Voldemort swung his sword as James jumped from Harry's back. Silence. Every noise stopped. Voldemort's sword was speeding through the air as James hit the ground next to Dumbeldore, and raised his sword. Voldemort's smash into James in a explosion of sparks. Voldemort let out an enraged cried . James attacked Voldemort with a powerful swing at his unguarded legs Voldemort jumped back.  
  
"Harry get Dumbeldore out of here!" He yelled as he attack again. James swung low, and was blocked by Voldemort's blade, he flick his wrist and reversed the angle and swung up,again a block. Voldemort cried out and pushed James back, towards a tree. James' back hit the tree, and Voldemort swung with all his might. James rolled aside, and Voldemort's sword hit the wood, and stuck in it.  
  
Dumbeldore was heaving himself up onto Harry's back as James came out of his rolled and slashed at Voldemort back. He yelled in pain, kick at James with the back of his leg, catching him in the mouth, James staggered away, blood trickling from his mouth. James looked up to see Dumbeldore on Harry's back "Go, get out of here!" He shouted as Voldemort charged again and was meet with by James' blade in in a mighty clash.   
  
Harry galloped away, legs straining under the pressure of Dumbeldore, he was heavier than he thought. Harry shot lightning from his horn to clear another path through the Death Eaters. And he galloped to to Sirius, who had just marshaled the Aurors. He let Dumbeldore slip to the ground. and he changed back. Two Aurors help Dumbeldore to his feet. "Tend to his wounds" He called, and they lead Dumbeldore away, dazed.   
  
Sirius told Harry "We'll mount a final charge break their lines, you stay here" Ron and Hermione advanced behind Harry "No Sirius, we're not let James fight alone out there" She pointed to Voldemort and James, who were still in a parry then swing routine. Sirius sighed, he saw fire in their eyes, there was nothing he could do. "But your unarmed" He said trying to reason "Wands are useless in hand-to-hand combat" Hermione walked to a dead Prism and picked up a rapier and long sword. She tossed the long sword to Ron. "There's something for you Ron and me, but what about Harry?"   
  
Sirius opened his mouth but an Auror yelled out "Look!" Pointing to the sky. The looked up. Fawkes and Ember swooped in, and Fawkes dropped Godric Gryffindor's sword at Harry's feet. And then they both flew to Dumbeldore's side. Harry picked the blade. "I'm armed now" He said, fire filling his eyes also. Sirius sighed "All right but stay close to Lupin or me" He turned him back and yelled "Form up final charge!"   
  
Lucius Malfoy saw this. Standing next to his son in the circle around Voldemort and James. He glance at them, they were still fencing the length of the circle neither willing to let the other win. So he took command "Death Eaters, form up, prepare to charge" They didn't move, and then he added "It's our Lord wish" They ran to obey. He took moved to the front, sword in hand. And saw the others standing ready. He cried out "CHARGE!" Sirius heard and responded "CHARGE!" They ran head long into each other. Malfoy had ran but the backed off. He saw Potter and the teachers gathering in the center, decimating his ranks. He called "Split them up!" Death Eaters charged into were Harry,Hermione and Ron ran next to Sirius. Ron was forced back out of the rush. A Death Eater attacking him. He blocked the first blow clumsily, but couldn't block the second, it cut a shallow cut across his chest.  
  
He yelled out in pain, blood staining his robes. And red hot agony ripping his side apart. Clutching his side he staggered back. And the Death Eater raised his sword above his head, for the final fatal blow. Ron saw his opportunity, and with out hesitation drove his sword through the chest of the Death Eater. Ron look into the Death Eater's face. The light in his eyes disappeared, and he crumpled to the ground. He didn't have time to be shocked. But he knew what he had done, someone had just died, but he knew that it was either him or me. Be he stilled remember the looked on his face and couldn't shake it. His thought were broken by Hermione scream. He looked round to see her on the ground, burns all across her face and her robes burnt, a Prism above holding a spear. Ron charged.   
  
Hermione had thrust with her rapier and missed, the Prism had used a fireball curse . It had trimmed her, but that was enough now her skin was blistered, cracked and felt like it was still on fire. Her face side and chest were all burnt. And she knew this was the end, tears came to her eyes, the pain was getting the better of her. She saw the face of the Prism. and grin across his face. and then it changed into one of horror, agony, the battle raged look in his eyes died, and so did he. As he fell he saw Ron and his bloody sword. He bent down and helped her up "Can you walk?" He asked. She nodded and she helped him to her feet. "Where's Harry" asked. And she saw him. On the ground Death Eaters with war hammer above.  
  
Harry had rushed in swinging his sword, taking one In the chest, driving the blade deep. But as he withdrew his blade he's saw the man with a war hammer but was to slow to stop the blow. It knocked all the wind out of him, and he was hurled back. The Death Eater advanced and swung the hammer again, Harry rolled, but it hit his arm. He screamed, as he felt, and heard the bone break. And then again he heard it swing, it hit him in the chest, he screamed again, and felt white hot pain engulf his chest. Then he saw Ron running sword raised, he saw the Death Eater hammer raised, he closed his eyes and , a gurgling sound, and then hand grabbed him, he opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione helping him up. "What happened ?" he asked Hermione "Don't ask" She said and the heard Sirius call. "They're fleeing, to me, NOW!"   
  
Aurors ran to his command and Harry staggered, helped by Hermione and Ron on either side to walked to Sirius. He was about to ask what happened when Harry cried out "James look out!" James glance his way, Voldemort had been fighting, neck and neck, with not clear advantage, but now Voldemort strength was starting to win him the fight. And Harry had saw Voldemort sword come round below James blade. James swung his sword into Voldemort knocking his away. James came up nearly overbalancing, and Voldemort seized the chance. He gabbed James hands, both of them on sword and held them up as he drove his sword through his stomach and up through his chest. "NNNNNNNOOOOOO!" bellowed Hermione, Harry and Ron, but it was to late. The blade went straight through James stomach and up through his chest and out the top of his back. Hermione rush forwards but Ron held her back, "Don't he kill you too" and she cried out one more time.   
  
James heard the calls distantly, and he fell to his knee. burning hot agony engulfing his chest, he found his worlds spinning, and found it hard to breath. Voldemort let go of James hand, and let the blade and his arms drop to James side, then he and laughed keeping his sword there and said "Here dies the great James Wills, descendent of Redric Carlson" James managed a laugh "Kill me, and then kill everyone I love, will you, NEVER!!!" With all his strength he swung his blade above sword of Voldemort, and cut a deep blow across his chest, and long, deep bloody gash forming as he cut the flesh across his chest. Voldemort staggered, and felt his own strength leaving him. Finally he said "You win this one, but I will kill you all, Death Eaters, returned to the Dark Fortress!" and with that he disappearedthe blade in James' chest with him. And so did every other Death Eater.  
  
James heard the sound of running feet, and blood foamed at his mouth as his said "Bugger, I'd didn't kill him" And fell forwards. Hermione,Ron and Harry raced to his side. Blood flowed like a river, already a pool of it was around his body. Hermione turned James over, cradling his head and in a tearful voice cried out "James?" Uncertainty in her voice. James managed to rasp out "Hermione" Hermione took hope but knew it would last "James, please don't die, please, James we need you, I need you" James forced a grin "I'm sorry Herm' but I'm dying, there's nothing you can do" Harry manage to say, his voice also tearful "Don't be stupid James you'll live" James laughed, a bloody rasp, and blood trickled from his lips "Harry, I'm sorry but I'm dead" He turned his head to Hermione "Hermione, take this" With effort his hand reached into his robes, and pulled out a scroll. "Give it to my mother, she'll known what to do with it" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Ron" He rasped "I'm here James" He said. taking his hand. James manage to say "Take my sword and shield, there yours" He nodded, he face tear stained and finally he turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry but I can't give you any thing, but before it Hermione takes the scroll to mum, read it" He cough, coughing up blood, and then slowly,fighting for breath said "It, it can, bring your parents ,back" Then he said "Good bye, my friends" And his eyes misted over, his head lolled to one side. "James?" Harry asked, and Hermione began to weep, over then fallen body. James Wills had left this world,  
  
  
AAAAHHHHHH See I'm not afraid to kill characters, James is dead, but now what will happen well .... other.....things, and an answer to a few bits in the story,like the letter from James' father. Send me your theories!   
AND PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW  
  
Paladin Starfire


	26. Grief And Messages

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 26  
  
Hermione wept. And wept over James body, blood still flowing from the wound and other wound all over his body. Her robes were covered with his blood as were her hands. She couldn't stop her tears, the came, and came. Arabella put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, trying to comfort her, but to avail.  
  
Harry also cried, slowly tears made there way down his face, and down onto the ground. He couldn't find anything that could comfort him, even with Sirius holding him, trying to comfort him, he couldn't get away from the simple fact James was dead, and from that came grief. Ron was crying as well. He felt the same as Harry.  
  
Lupin watched the whole thing , fighting back tears himself. If only there was something they could do, but nothing, no magic, not charm or potion could bring back the dead, nothing could.   
  
Arabella whispered in Hermione ear "Come on Hermione, there's nothing that you can do" Hermione didn't look up but screamed "There has to be?" And before Arabella could answer another voice called out "There is something we can do for James" Hermione wheeled around to see Dumbeldore staggering up to them, holding a spear, the spear head melted. He was using it as a walking stick.  
  
"We may be able to help him" Dumbeldore said, his voice was dazed, and he was quite white, but he still had a small twinkle in his tired, old eyes. 'What Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbeldore walked, staggered closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "What are you going to do Professor?" Ron asked, in a strained voice, 'I'm going to stop his body fully shutting down" He told him, and pointed his wand at James and said softly "Cryoisma! " And James skinned was engulfed in soft, white/blue glow.   
  
"What did you do Albus?" Lupin asked quickly. Dumbeldore answer slowly "James, is very badly injured, I've put a suspend animation spell on him, he'll no be injured any further or lose any blood as long as the spell is active" He sighed and murmured in Lupin's ear "The chance that he will live is nearly nonexistent but it still can happen, however small, but I fear that his is already dead, and to far to be return to this world" Lupin nodded, his face hiding his emotions.  
  
"But he's already dead, there's nothing we can't do any to help if he's dead!" Hermione said, finally managing to stop crying Arabella reflect her sentiment. "There's always a chance, now I think he'll need to see Madam Pomfrey soon" Dumbeldore called. They began to gathered the injured and the dead from among the bodies of the Death Eaters and Prism. Arabella levitating James' body off the ground and began to float it away with the others.  
  
Of the 35 Aurors that had entered the forest, 17 left alive, 3 were injured, the others, all dead. Hagrid walked away, sniffing, but Dumbeldore caught his arm, "Hagrid" He murmured. Hagrid looked down at the Professor, he sniffled and then said "Yes, Professor?" Dumbeldore sighed at before the he began to tell Hagrid of what he wanted to do "Hagrid are all the animals in the forest dead?" Hagrid sniffled again and nodded. Dumbeldore said softly "I'm going to burn the forest down" Hagrid jumped back, shocked "Professor, you, you can't just burn the Forest down, it's been her since the four founders came and starred the school!"  
  
Dumbeldore gave him a trouble look and said quickly "Hagrid, too many have died here, I don't want it here as a permanent remainder of the death that has happened here, when the burning has stopped, I will help you replant the forest, and create a memorial, for all those who have died" Hagrid gave a him a copy of his trouble look, and was about to say something when Dumbeldore said "No buts Hagrid" Hagrid nodded.  
  
They reached the edge off the forest, they left it to see Hogwarts many window still a light, and a half moon out. As soon as the last man was out of the forest, Dumbeldore called out "Tonight many have died at the hands of evil" He pointed at the forest "And tonight, we make sure that the same evil and death that has visit, will never come again" He raised his wand and cried out "Liianus Impacayr! " Lightning streaked from the the sky, and hit the forest, and then another bolt came from above, and another.   
  
Each time a bolt hit the ground a blast of flames of flames and sparks set a tree alight, and a bush. Finally stopped, and by then the Forbidden Forest was well alight. They continued towards the castle, the strange group of injured and dead. They finally reached the doors. Albus waved his wand and the doors flew opened, and they saw Professors Flitwick, Vector and Sprout with wands pointed towards them.   
  
Flitwick let out a gasp of delight "Albus, you alive" And then saw the dead, injured, and James. He sighed as he saw them said quietly "Madam Pomfrey is expecting you" He pointed up to the staircase. Albus nodded. And the procession continued, up and up the stairs, past doors, until finally they reached Hospital Wing. Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were in the lead with Sirius and Dumbeldore pushed open the doors.   
  
The Hospital Wing was as usual as every, except this time three white robed witches and wizards stood there as well. Madam Pomfrey who had on a white apron, with many pockets, pushed her way in front of the people and gasped at the sight of them. The white clad people (who turned out to be nurses) hurried to gather the injured and tend to there wound, a witch came from Harry but refused to go. Madam Pomfrey then saw James body.  
  
She let out a gasp and said "Bring him over here" She walked over to a stone bench, that had totally escaped there glances. It was padded with a small mattress that covered all the stone. Arabella float James' body onto the stone bench. Madam Pomfrey murmured a charm and the blue/white field disappeared, and blood flowed from his wounds.   
  
She gave a sigh as she examined him. Hermione's cried anxiously "Can you save him?" She shook her head "The blade went right through his stomach, through a lung and just missed the spine, he's lost almost half his blood, and he's already dead, there's nothing I can do except heal the wounds, and that looks hard because the weapon that did this was poisoned, and has a dark taint that has gone into the wound"   
  
"But he will live,right?" Hermione asked, new tears filling her eyes. Madam Pomfrey sighed "I'm not sure, I'm sorry Hermione but he's probably gone already" Hermione let out a rasping cry and she began to weep again. Dumbeldore said to Madam Pomfrey, "Do everything you can Poppy" He said. Madam Pomfrey nodded. She removed her wand from a pocket and began to say an incantation. Slow words that none could understand drifted through the air.   
  
James' body was engulfed in a white glow, and he rose from the bed. It looked like he was being lifted by something holding him in the middle because he rose into the air with his arms,head and legs hanging behind him as his middle was dragged upwards. Then they saw the blood stop flowing, small cut's that had littered his body began to disappear, as if suddenly told to grow back to normal. But the gapping wound in his middle didn't change, it remained the same, blood leaking from it still.  
  
He was slowly returned to the bed, all the minor cut's and wounds gone, but the main one in his middle remained. She reached into another pocket and pulled a small vial of green liquid. It bubble slightly as she shook it, before removing the cork, and dropping a few drops onto James wound, it smoked as soon as it touched the red wound. She dropped at least ten drops on before closing the vial. "Stand back" she said "And shield your eyes, it will be very bright"  
  
They moved back a bit, and got ready to cover theirs eyes, Madam Pomfrey began to murmured another spell, then she steadily grew louder, steadily, every steadily, until she reached the limits of her voice, and let and terrific shout and a beam of pure light shot from he wand. It hit James' wound a blinding flash, the light was so bright it was like looking into the sun, but it felt very cold.  
  
The white light had engulfed James chest and stomach. The light was so bright they could see his chest or stomach through the light. It vibrated just as Harry's wand had vibrated last year. Then, as sudden as it had began, the light stopped. And James chest and stomach came into view. Not a lot had changed but some of the wound had heal, but that was still only a little. "I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey said, in an exhausted voice. "There's nothing I can" A window in the Hospital suddenly swung open with a massive crash, and in flew Ember.   
  
A few people swore, but mainly just gapped at the beast that just flew in. It left a burning trail in its wake as it flew over to them, Madam Pomfrey backed away as the creature landed next to James, and laid it's head upon his wound,and began to cry. A mournful chorus of beautiful music began to fill the room. Echoing it got louder and louder. It sound mournful, upset, but still in there was a hint of beauty. Finally the Phoenixuss grew quiet. Madam Pomfrey moved closer to James, but Ember's flames grew suddenly hotter as she approached, almost warning her off. Harry saw that the flames weren't even burning James.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said quietly "There's nothing I can do for James now, I'll have a look at you now Albus" But as Madam Pomfrey approached him he see loudly "I'm not as badly injured as the others, Poppy, I think Harry,Ron and Hermione need treatment more than me" Madam Pomfrey nodded, and ushered them over to a beds.   
  
Madam Pomfrey came to Harry's side first, and gave a quick look over his wounds, and sighed "How can such a boy get in such a bad state" She murmured. And then loudly she she said "The bones in you arm are splintered and three ribs are broken, one also has been splintered" She pulled from a pocket a small vial of purple liquid, a potion no doubt "Drink this " She said pushing the vial to Harry's lips. He drank, it tasted like boiled cabbage mixed with rotten eggs. Harry coughed, "What was that?" he managed to ask, a sudden wave of pain from the cough making him gasp. 'A potion to put you out for a few hours and stop the pain, now hold still" As soon as she finished talking she felt himself become very comfortable on the bed and drift away into another realm, but not before he felt a burning all over his chest and his arm, and that was the last thing he felt.  
  
Ron was next. She gave one look at his wound and began to drip the same liquid she had put onto James' wound. It burnt furiously and he let out a gasp. And again she pushed the vial of sleeping potion to his lips as the wound burned, he tried to stop it going down put Madam Pomfrey held his nose shut, and was force to drink the concoction. She replaced the potion in a pocket and murmured and charm and Ron felt his skin crawl around the wound, he blinked, and his world suddenly slipped out of focus, he clawed for the image of the Hospital Wing, put it all drifted away....and.....nothing.  
  
Hermione was last to be seen to, she was trying to struggle from the bed when Madam Pomfrey came, she gently pushed her back onto the bed saying softly "You can't help James if you dead as well" Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. She lay back down. Madam Pomfrey covered her burns with a sharp smelling salve, it felt cool and soothing, Finally she force down the the sleep potion. As Hermione finally gave into the powerful potion she said sleepily "Do you think James will live?" Then she fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head mournfully "I don't think so Miss Granger"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The grass was soft, warm under the midday sun, a cooling breeze blew through the air, shaking the grass quietly. He felt so warm here, so relaxed, he could lie here forever. He didn't open his eyes when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his left hip, he could just forget about it, and lie here. But he felt it again, and then with a flash , his minds eyes showed him something, he shouldn't see:  
  
A man, reddish hair going down his shoulders across on his head, fair feature, clad in full armor, and massive sword in his hands, he lay waste to anything before him. He had never meet this man, never known this man, but he knew his name Redric Liam Carlson, a voice whispered in his ear. Then another flash and.....  
  
The boy was fifteen, brown/black hair, a long scar and hazelnut and green eyes. He wore clothes causal, a red tee-shirt and orange shorts. He was running after his friends, friends he had known, and then names came into his head Sam, Luke, Jordan, Martin, Arthur, Anna, Mara. Then names came from nowhere ,he had never known these people, or had he? He asked himself "Who am I?" a voice whispered in his ear, in a sweet tone said "You are James, you are Redric" and then everything vanished from within his mind, and then, he knew who he was.  
  
James rolled up, a hand grasping his sword and pulling it from his scabbard. He looked around, sword raised. A forest lay around him, birds sang a merry jig in the trees. The sun was high in the sky, a in the distance a castle lay, Hogwarts. Then there was a swish from behind behind him, and he spun round, blade raised. Four black robed figures stood before him, all with hood on their robes of the darkest black. A voice sound from beneath one of the hoods, a adult, rather deep voice "I'm glad you are awake Mister Wills, we have a few things to discuss"   
  
James shook his head " Who are you ?" The same voice replied nearly instantly "We are, what you would call spirits, souls, you are in the realm of the soul" James gasped, souls that meant, they were dead, then he must be... The suddenly he knew, he saw Voldemort, he saw he friends faces, he saw his blood, his body, the wound. "I'm dead aren't I " he gasped, unable to get around the words I'm dead . The soul laughed "Your time here will come one day, but not you are not dead, but hanging in between the realms of the living, and the dead"  
  
James looked around "Where are we?" He seemed to recognized the area, but couldn't quite place it. "You're in the Forbidden Forest forty years from the present day" James gapped, forty years! Staggering he asked "What do you want ?" Another voice answered this time, old, but still full of energy. "We are here to warn you, there is great evil approaching" James answer back, but inside he felt Evil, yeah right "What evil?" He asked. "Many generation ago a lord sent created the most evil scourge known, we banished this evil upon a comet, and killed the lord, but before we did, he swore his creations, would return to haunt our children, and now they are"  
  
James shook his head, what is all this he thought "What kind of evil?" He asked 'We can't tell" The voice answered "We strain fate as it warning you, but you and your friends success depend on this, time grows short, one question and you will leave this world" James thought then asked again "Who are you?" The deep voice said "You bear my armor" Redric Carlson!!!! "By God!" James swore, and then the ground suddenly shook "It is time!" The old voice said.   
  
Cracks appeared in the earth, but then another voice came a female voice, kind and happy "Tell Harry we'll come soon" And then another male voice, younger called "His parents miss him" and then the earth cracked under him and he fell, he yelled out in vain, he fell into blackness, blackness, and then, he hit something, and everything shattered around him, and he knew no more!   
  
Well ,well, well, James really dead, and what of this evil? More soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   



	27. Answers

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 27  
  
  
Pain. Waves of burning hot pain was James' first feeling. He opened his eyes. Black, apart from a few lamps, and a large glowing mass on his chest and stomach. He tried to talk, but his throat was to dry. He tried to sit up, but his muscle wouldn't move.  
  
Another wave of pain hit him, and sent his back on to his back. He looked round. The Hospital Wing, it had to be. There were a lot of beds, some occupied, but in the dark he couldn't tell. A he began to think back, how had he ended up on a bed, in the Hospital Wing, with waves of pain coming over him like an ocean.  
  
Voldemort. That he knew, he saw that ,that, thing! Sword in hand, in front of him, his own blade whirling around him. His own blade? What blade? More came back to him, the forest, the fortress, Death Eaters, Prisms. Then the fight, masses of enemies, blood everywhere, then his animal form, animal form. What animal form? He had a lot of holes in his short term memory, but his long term was fine. The Dementors. Everything before the fortress was clear.   
  
He glanced around again to see Ember lying on his chest. Ember! His memory has got a lot of hole. He looked down at the bird. Again trying to talk, his throat was like a desert, devoid of any water, parched. Another blast of pain shattered his thoughts. He took a deep breath, and wheezed, he felt like his lungs were missing, he couldn't get a deep breath. He suddenly remember a image. Voldemort laughing, his strength leaking away, Voldemort's sword through his middle. Hermione,Harry and Ron around him as he lost consciousness. Just what the hell happened? He thought, and a voice suddenly appeared Ember's voice Voldemort tricked you, as you swung to counter his blow you over balanced and he thrust he sword through your middle, not a pleasant sight.   
  
James mused to himself I never knew Phoenixuss' had a sense of humor. A the voice returned We do, trust me. James was about to give another comment when pain jabbed through his wound. Ember sensed his pain a tear slipped from it's eyes, pearly white, the same as the normal Phoenix tears. The tear flowed down his blood stained robes and onto his chest. He felt the pain disappear, and his world dissolve in a swirl. He was shocked as his world dissolved around him, he clawed at it and swore inside Damn it Ember, what did you do! Ember thought managed to seep into his mind before his grip on consciousness was lost Sleep, friend, sleep.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh. She looked up from where she had fallen asleep in her office and let out another sigh, 7:30 am. She had fallen asleep on a book of spell that might have help some of the injured, but had fallen asleep while reading, the candle beside her was burnt right down. She gathered herself up after an , five day after the attack, each of the patients were taking potion to help them recovered, but James hadn't changed, she thought back to that night how could four teenagers get so many injuries, in a single night, and for a that matter how did they get involved in the fight in the first place.   
  
She got up and unsteadily walked round to examine her remaining patients. Most had been teleported to St. Mungos, but the remaining injured, 5 people, need to be seen to. Sirius and his partners in crime were not badly injured, so she had allowed them to go about there business, but the other weren't so lucky.   
  
Dumbeldore he refuse to annoy her, but she had healed most of his injuries, and gave him a potion that would help him regain his strength, but didn't tell him about the sleep potion mixed with it. She glanced over at Harry Potter. He had been in here more times than his father. The broken bones had been healed, and he would be well in a day or two, but the fight had taken a lot out of him. Ron was next.   
  
His wound was gone, but now a long scar was there in it's place. The wound had not been infected thank God. But it was still it was tender, and the muscle bellow the flesh was damaged, he would be in here a while longer. It was a wonder that the Death Eater hadn't driven the blade straight through his chest, but he had been lucky enough to escape with a scratch.   
  
She moved over to Hermione. Her burns were healing nicely, but weren't healed yet. The foolish girl. Madam Pomfrey thought. How she should try to void the blast. She sighed again. The burns would heal.   
  
She moved over to James. The burning creature around his waist. She looked down, and he chest was rising and falling, he lived!!!!!!!! But that's impossible. She thought, and checked his pulse, a steady heart beat. The bird, creature suddenly took flight, leaping from James chest, to land next to Hermione, curling up next to her. She felt like leaping up and yelling with joy, but, how had he came back? Her thoughts were quickly shuttered as James came round, he groaned. Opening his eyes slowly. And let out a groan, again. Madam Pomfrey smiled happily down at him "Good morning Mr. Wills, I'm glad your with us today, a few nights ago I thought you were dead'  
  
James coughed, and tried to sit up. Madam Pomfrey but her hand on his shoulder, 'You're still to weak" He tried to speak, he mouthed something,and cupped his hands and pretended to drink. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and walked over to a pitcher and filled the cup that sat next to it with water. She carried it over to James and pushed it to his lips. He drank greedily, although it was plain water, it could have been wine or butterbeer the way James drank it.   
  
"Thanks" James managed to groan out. His voice was hoarse. Very hoarse. "How long have I been lying here?" He asked in his strained voice. " Five days James, and your lucky to be alive, you could have spent an eternity in the grave" James shook his head. "God, what about Harry and the others?" He asked. "They're fine, but they remain here for another two days, but you how ever will remain here for at least 2 weeks" James gapped at her "Two weeks, but, but I'll miss my exams, and my..." Madam Pomfrey cut him off promptly, "You exams aren't for another three weeks, you can do your homework here, and I'm sure that Hermione will be only to willing to bring you homework, so you have nothing to fear"  
  
James nodded "Can I get rid of the robes?" He asked hopefully. Madam Pomfrey smiled and waved her wand, the robes disappeared and were replaced by pajamas. "Anything else, and before you ask, breakfast should be here soon, now I need to have a look at your wound" He sighed, and rolled his top up to reveal the long scar. She prodded the wound and he wand and James recoiled back, wincing, "It's still sore" He said. Madam Pomfrey nodded "It will be for a few days, but you'll still have to stay no but Mr. Wills" James had began to open his mouth but that comment had closed it.  
  
James lay back upon the bed. Wincing, he back hurt as well. He lay back and waited for something to happen. The door creaked open. And in marched Dobby, followed by Winky, each bearing large platters carefully in each hand. James sat up and gave a smile, 'Hey Dobby, how are you?" Dobby waddled over and placed one of the platters in front of James. "Very well Sir James, but Harry Potter and his friends aren't' James nodded, "Why call me Sir James?" He asked. And then a voice that came from a bed over "Because I told him about what you did in the Forest" James glanced over to the voice. Ron sat up in bed, a wide grin across his face.   
  
"Finally back among the world of the living" He said smiling. James smiled "Yep, but still not feeling well" Ron pointed at his throat as he said "What's wrong with your voice?" James shrugged. "Search me, how are you feeling Ronny?" Dobby present Ron breakfast to him as he talked. "Fine, chest's a little sore, Harry and Hermione and the ones who are still in pain" James looked grew to that of concern "How are they?" Ron looked down at his breakfast and began to tuck in "Harry's arm and chest ares still feeling like fire sometime and Hermione burns are nearly healed"   
  
James nodded And Winky began to shake Harry "Harry Potter, sir, wake up Sir James, is awake, wake up please sir" Harry stirred groaning he looked up at the ceiling then at Dobby. and then sat bolt up right "James, you're OK, your alive!" James nodded. "I'm not that easily killed" Winky then moved over to Hermione and shook her. She grunted and slowly opening her eyes, and jumping back as she starred into two very large eyes. "What, what's wrong Winky?" Winky nodded "Sir James wants to talk to you" Hermione said groggily "Is James alive?" She appeared still half asleep "Yes I'm alive" James called over to them. Hermione yell out she heard his voice "James?" James grinned "The one and only!"   
  
Hermione let a happy cry "We all thought you were dead" James shook his head "Not yet, they told me it's not my time" Hermione looked puzzled "Who told you?" James thought, "I've not told you of my dreams then?" Harry shook his head. "Well" James began 'I'll start now" He went into a quickly overview of what had happened. But when he finally reached the end he paused and then told Harry of what happen with his parent. Harry listen in silence. Shocked, his parents?! What do they mean 'We'll come soon?!" He asked. Hermione interrupted "Does this have any relation to the scroll that you gave me?"  
  
Nearly through his breakfast of the bed "Where is it?" Hermione reached under her pillow and held up the scroll. "Throw it over here" James called and Hermione hurled the scroll over, James caught it and opened it up and smiled "It is it!" Hermione frowned "What's it?" James grinned "The Scroll Of Magic!" Hermione gasped, as well as Harry and Ron. "You mean the scroll that Voldemort was using to create all those terrors,?" Ron asked. James nodded, "But there's problem" He turned the scroll around. It was all in some ancient language! Strange round lines, shapes and other thinks littered the scroll. James sighed and rolled up the scroll. "I'll have to figure it out later!" Then Madam Pomfrey suddenly called out " Eat you breakfast or I'll strap you to the bed and force feed you!" James sighed and tucked in.  
  
  
  
  
James remained in the Hospital Wing for another two weeks, with constant visits by Hermione,Ron and Harry. He sat read, talked, and the suddenly asked Harry to see if Hagrid could spare a piece of wood. The next day Harry brought the uneven branch. A few days later James was whittling out a long staff, for something to do, in between visits. Other members of Gryffindor also visit Fred and George, Ginny,Kathy, the Quidditch team, even Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore, which was a shock.   
  
But soon enough James was back and hard at work to catch up with all the work that he had been given by all the teachers. James had taken to wearing his sword, around at his side, while the others, had buried theirs in their trunks. This shocked a few people raised a few eye brows,but James ignored it all at keep up his work. But then Just as they all thought that the work was easy the test came, O.W.L.s, and N.E.W.T.s for all the people in grade seven. Transfiguration was hard, a plate was placed in front of you and you had to transfigure it into something imaginative and interesting. Harry, turned his into a rather large snitch, with green stripes.   
  
Hermione perfectly shaped crystal model of the castle earned her high marks. Ron's stone model of a Manticore was little to small,but still good. And Finally James' plate turned into a large dome, filled with constellations.   
  
Potion was much better, cauldron boiled as the final ingredients were added to a powerful, and nearly intoxicating draught of happiness. A potion which as the name suggested bring happiness, for a short time, then long headaches. When the potion were brewed, they were all tested. Neville managed to make his so powerful, he nearly fainted at the fumes the wafted up from the cauldron.  
  
Charms, History Of Magic, Herbology, DADA and Care Of Magical Creatures. Finally the test were over. Professor Lupin put the last test papers away and then with a quick wave he yelled out "Out with, enjoy this day!" And they all rushed out. James sprinting out in front of everyone, injured or not, he was holding up in front of everyone. Just as James skidded down the repaired marble staircase, Mundungus Fletcher appeared from the stone phoenix that guarded the Professor's office. He cupped his hands and cried "James,Harry,Hermione and Ron, I need to see you" James groaned, as he skidded to a halt, and watched the doors flung open by Fred and George yelling out "FREEDOM!" Harry,Ron and Hermione caught up as the others raced into the afternoon sunlight. "What have we done wrong Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Mundungus shook his head "You've done nothing wrong, Professor Dumbeldore needs to talk to you about the years events" He ushered them up the staircase, each wondering 'What's going on?'  
They reached the door. Half ajar the saw they saw Dumbeldore reading from a large spell book. He looked up. Smiling he said happily "Come in, come in" They pushed open the door, and Dumbeldore rose from he seat. He paced the room looking at the floor as he talked.   
  
"All of you have had, more than an uneventful year, death,violence, lies and mystery have followed you four around all year, but now, answer will be had" He turned to his desk, and pulled open a drew and with drew a letter. A broken wax seal was on the front. "At the beginning of the year, when James came, you were under a false pretense, although you may have believed that he had been her as an exchange student, he's not, and if you read this letter, you will find out what has happen" He spread the letter out on the desk. Harry,Ron and Hermione shuffled to see the letter, and James became interested in the ground.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbeldore  
  
  
As you know, my son James is at Hogwarts for this year as an exchange, and possibly the remain years of his magical education. Although you may think why am I adding this, it plays a vital plan in Mr. Potter's protect. As to the prior arrangements, the protection for Mr. Potter from certain spy, and traitors is enclosed here, as a plan.   
  
As you know, I am an Auror, and I know the importance of a man on the inside who can help co-ordinate with others on the outside. In this case James, judging by the description of Mr. Potter and his friends will get along well. James, will convey information regarding the actions of Mr. Potter and company, and in extreme circumstances protect Mr. Potter from the spies, traitors and what not. I hope that this will help.  
  
  
Michael Wills  
  
Auror 1st class  
  
James sighed as they looked up with a look of amazement on their faces. "You tricked us?!" Ron exclaimed almost scream with such a high pitch. James looked him in the eye "I didn't lie, but I never told the whole truth" Harry stepped back. James', a double agent! Reveal their plans to Dumbeldore, although he held nothing personal against James, he had tricked them. "How?" Hermione managed, shook written all over her face.   
  
James sighed. "Numerous times a told Harry that I need peace and quiet to play the guitar" He began "But instead I talked to the Professor" Ron who was purely enraged by this yelled. "So you just help. We became you friends for nothing? We help you, counted you as a friend, and then use turned it all back, hell, you even kissed Hermione, did you just do that because you were suppose to!" He bellowed. Hermione jumped at what he said , had James ever felt the same way about the her, as she felt about him?  
  
"Ron be quiet" She snapped "James might have a been trying to help, no betray us" Ron snickered and was about to speak when Hermione cut him off " Let James tell us how he really feels" Ron murmured but said nothing James let out his breath slowly and stood up. "Look I know I've been a bit of a turncoat in revealing your plans,were about and what not, but I did it all because I didn't want to see you get hurt all of you, when I first came, I thought I'd find people I'll hate but have to get along with, but what I got was friends who cared, I've always tried to put aside my plans to tell the Professors, and just be a friends'  
  
Hermione looked in agreement, Harry also did but Ron looked still skeptical. James went on "And Hermione, I feel the same way about you as you do me, and that's no lie, but Ron, before you say it's a lie, if you weren't my friends, why would I give you my sword" He reached down and patted the scabbard. "That's all I have to say" James turned his back on them. Ron's look faded, and he looked at the floor as he as Hermione gave James a fond glance, and then rounded on Ron, giving him a look to kill a dragon. Ron murmured to Hermione " I'm wrong, I'm sorry, Hermione, I jumped to conclusions" Hermione whispered back, her voice dripping with venom "Tell that to James"   
  
Ron sighed and looked at Harry. Harry nodded, and he walked over to James. "Look James" He began "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, of course were you're friends" And for good measure, he patted James on the shoulder say "Sorry" On more time. James turned round. "Do you want me to come next year?" Hermione answer before Ron could "Of course you brainless lump" She said, fling her arms around his neck. James smiled.   
  
Dumbeldore cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's points to wrap up, the fact of the spy that still lives at Hogwarts, is one" Harry looked up, "Who Professor?" Dumbeldore shook his head "I don't know, I can't find any leads, except that the spy is Slytherin" James was already forming the word Malfoy but Dumbeldore said "No James it's Mr. Malfoy"   
  
"Now, just a few bits, James, I've seen you wearing your sword, and I think that you all should take up the habit, because since the battle I fear that Voldemort's will want vengeance" Harry said "But the sword's not mine and none of us, save James can use it well" Dumbeldore answered smiling "Harry, you may keep the sword, I have no use for it, and as for using the weapon I'm sure James will be happy to give you a lesson, in it's use"  
  
  
Ron suddenly said "How come James can suddenly use a sword so well?" Dumbeldore was about to answer when James said "The sword is also a spirit blade, it has memories, abilities and skill of Redric Carlson in the blade which are passed over to each new person who takes the sword" Dumbeldore smiled "Thank you James"   
  
  
  
"Also, you've all been able to transform, into a animal, just like your father Harry, although this has no real relevance, I'm just, very proud,not many can transform into an animal, it shows you power is greater than we thought, we will have to expect great thinks from you all" Finally he said quietly "I'm sure you would like to be out in the sun, are there any questions?"  
  
Harry thought back, in the fortress, Voldemort, said he was his nephew. "Professor Voldemort said that I was his nephew, is that true?" He asked hesitating, He didn't really want to know, but he had to find the truth. Dumbeldore sighed "He's right, your ancestor Merlin, had brothers, and they, turned to the dark, Voldemort is their descendant, but the link between you is weak, and he is not human" Harry began to talk "But Professor, I'm his nephew, he said, and it's true, then I'm like him" The professor choked, and coughed, then said quietly "You're a relative true, but look at yourself, your exactly the opposite, and that's why he's after you, because you not like him, if you were like him, you would be a Death Eater, so don't trouble yourself, and don't mention this to anyone, if they find out, were in trouble" Dumbeldore took a long breath, then smiled "Anything else?"   
  
  
James then asked "Professor, in the forest, I saw Malfoy, except he was all white, no color in his eyes or hair, and also I've had a funny dream" Dumbeldore spun around. 'Did you, strange, I heard a report that potion used to change people feature were found at the Malfoy's manor, I'll have to research this over the holidays, as for the dream, I expected nothing less, probably a message from the other side, but that's you business, now off with you, out!" He usher them off with a waving hand. "Oh, James , bring the scroll next year, you'll need it!" James grinned as he walked out, an arm around Hermione neck "OK" and then they all sprinted for the sun shine. Because in a few days, the end of the year will come.....  
  
  
The end is nigh, next part, the end. So I've tied up all lose ends, James fathers letter, the spy, and everything else. One part more to go!   
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)   
  
  



	28. Farewell

Harry Potter And Voldemort's Ally  
Part 28  
  
The days passed slowly. Harry and his friends days spent a lot of time out side enjoying a strange bout of good weather that had just appeared. They were all very grateful for this. They sat by the lake, Hermione and James were always with each other. They always were away from all the others, obviously valuing their privacy. Fred and George were bold enough to trying sneaking up from them, but James promptly spun round and threw them both into the lake. Harry, could be found talking with Cho and Ron was walking with Kathy. They were all enjoying the last few days. Some more than others.....  
  
Hermione kissed James again. He kissed back, they savored the moment, and then broke apart. James grinned "I'm going to miss you" Hermione also grinned "I'll miss you to James" James frowned "Why, I'm just another ordinary, person, except I've got a bad attitude and above average I.Q" They had all gotten their test results back, and Harry and Ron both got 12 O.W.L.s, James 13 but Hermione beat them all, with 14.  
  
"Don't get cocky James, you didn't beat me!" James smiled "We'll I didn't want to upset you, so I'll let you get higher marks than me" Hermione was shocked, her face was half shook, half laughter "You let me get high marks, but then I had no competition! " She said, trying to make herself look angry, and then suddenly James grin turned wicked, "Herm' I think this rather hot weather is getting the better of you, I think you need to cool off" And with that he grabbed her and threw her into the lake!  
  
She screamed as she plunged into the cool water. James laughing hysterically. The splash drew the attention of nearly all the others near the lake, and waved of laughter filled the air. Hermione scrambled up from the water, spluttering loudly. "James?" She hooted with rage "How could you!" James let a another laugh come out before he held out his hand "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself"  
  
He lowered his hand offering it to help her out a of the watery mess she was in. She smiled and said "I can't resist myself also" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water as well. Yelling James hit the water head first. Yelling he came up, soaking. Grinning he said "You'll pay for that!", and splashed some water at her. She laughed "How dare you!' And hurled a handful. Soon between the two of them, there was a fully blown water fight.  
  
Harry was collapsing with laughter as he saw what was happening. Cho, how was be side him also chuckled "Well, their a lively couple" Harry smiled "I've never seen Hermione like this before, I think James has some kind of effect on her" Cho lay back, and looked at the sky "I think she just in love" Harry mustered up his courage for a moment "Are we?" Cho rolled over "Of course, why did you think that we weren't?" Harry thought, and choose his words carefully "Well, I thought if what James and Hermione are doing is love, I thought, what are we doing?" Cho smiled, "Do you think that were not in love because of what James and Hermione are doing, well I'll show you!" She grabbed his head with both hand and brought him close enough to kiss. For along moment they stay, kissing, and then they broke apart and at round of clapping a whistle from Fred and George.  
  
"Go Harry" They cried and then Ron piped up from behind them "When's the wedding?" Cho turned scarlet, but at the same time was laughing her head off. Harry stood up, and drew his wand. "Such talk is dangerous Fred, George" He said, flicking his wand. "I could just slip while I'm using my wand, and do this" With a flick of his wrist, he sent both into the lake with a mighty crash!   
  
Ron broke down with laughter, Kathy was breathless from laughter. But then his laughter suddenly stop, as Harry approached. He inched back "That also applies for you to Ron!" He said menacingly. "Now Harry let be sensible ,I'm sorr..." The rest was lost as he plunged into the cold water. Kathy finally collapsed, unable to control herself. She sputtered and stopped suddenly as Harry and herself were pushed into the water by Cho. Harry hit the water and sloshed about before getting his face up to the air. Kathy was also just surfacing. Laughing Cho smiled down at them, "And who said this isn't love?" Harry smiled, and pulled his wand from the water, and sent Cho sailing in with the rest of them. Large waves covered him as she hit the water. Another water fight began, and ended when they all trudged back to the castle soaking wet!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was the last full one. Harry awoke to the early thumps of creaks as James began to stuff his robes into his trunk, with his broom, shield,books and whatever else he could. "What are you doing?' Harry asked dumbly James replied sarcastically "I'm stuffing a turkey, Harry what does it look like, I'm packing, 'cause it's our last full day, and I'm not wasting time packing tomorrow" He said quietly. Harry nodded and got up out of bed. He followed James lead. He gathered his robes from the floor, broom, and other valued possession. And with a heavy heart, shut the lid. "Done" He said sadly. James also looked up from his trunk "Done, come it still early, lets go for a walk or something" Harry nodded, and followed him out of the Dorm.  
  
They opened the portrait hole and walked away, with the Fat Lady smiling after them. They walked down all the long corridors, talking about the year, leaving the painful bits out. They reached the hall, was surprised to see the doors ajar. Morning sun light floating slowly through the gap. Harry shrugged and called out "Hello, anyone there?" There was a shuffle from outside, and in stepped Sirius, a pleasant smile on his face, he look, normal. Normal as in the features, a fuller face, bright eyes etc.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up so early, has James convinced you to do something that you would rather regret later?" Quickly, looking sternly a James. James sighed "No Mr. Black, we're just reminiscing" Sirius relaxed "Please, call me Sirius" James nodded. "Sirius, what are you doing outside" Harry asked. Sirius looked guilty at the ground. And said smiling "Well, I didn't want to tell you until later, but" He paused, before slowly, a happily saying "I've bought a house at Godric's Hollow" Harry smiled "Why, that's great news Sirius" Sirius smile grew even bigger "there's room in the house for you" Harry froze for a moment, the word washing over him, a room for him, but that mean, he could live there!   
  
Slowly he said "You, mean I can stay with you?" Sirius smiled faded, "That's how you wanted it, isn't ?" Harry jumped up yelling "Yes!!!!" Then he threw his arms around Sirius "Thank you so much!" Sirius smiled "James would've wanted it this way" Harry nodded. Sirius walked away. And so did Harry and James.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, after a long day, their trunks were packed, and they were ready for the final feast. Harry,Ron,Hermione and James finally arrived in the hall as the The Dumbeldore was beginning to stand. They quickly hurried to a spot that Fred and George had saved. And then Dumbeldore began his speech.  
  
"Friends, today is both a great and sad day, for today we farewell many of the seventh years, but also we remember the people who have lost the most precious thing that they had: life. Professor Snape, has died unfortunately, many Aurors have also died"  
  
"Many weeks ago, when Dementor stormed the castle, a battle took place in the forest, as a result, the forest, is no more, it has been burnt to the ground, this is obvious, but what is not, is it's future" Dumbeldore paused. "It will be regrown, and a memorial to all those who have die, will be placed in the center, where the battle took place"  
  
The Professor solemn speech continued "In the battle, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger and James Wills were involved. They all saved each other lived at least once, James, suffered a near fatal wound, in a duel with Voldemort" The entire hall recoiled in both shook and fear at the name, and regardless of this Dumbeldore continued "He risked his life for others, and showed that he is defeatable, by a boy of 16, Voldemort is no more defeatable than you and I, and his reign of terror, will end, but until then, Aurors will be in the school, and some teachers, may be carrying weapons"  
  
Now with a happier note he began "Some teaches, have left, and that leaves some classes, with no teacher, mainly Charms and History of Magic. Professor Flitwick is at the Ministry training with some Aurors, and the recent violence and death has left so peoples spirits unsure of what's next, mainly those who are slowly becoming ghost, restless souls , Professor Binns is to repair any damage done, now because of this, two new Professor have been hired, perhaps for some time they will stay here, but, taking History of Magic is Professor Fletcher" Mundungus stood up and smiled, many looked over him with a critical eye "And for Charms, the now proven innocent Sirius Black will be taking up the post"  
  
If the mention of Voldemort were unhappiness, this was hysteria! People scream and confusion engulfed the school. Dumbeldore was quick to act, the sky suddenly turned white, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground with a massive crash. The hall stopped shouting. Dumbeldore smiled "Thank you, now continuing, I know that you're still concerned at the totally untrue tales that he is a mass murderer, but he is not, and his knowledge of the dark force may come in handy"  
  
And finally Dumbeldore smiled "And finally the House Cup, and Quidditch Cup" murmurs of excitement filled the hall "With 385 points, Hufflepuff is in fourth place, with 446 points Ravenclaw come third, Slytherin has 471 points, and Gryffindor, with 539 points!" The hall erupted with yells and screams, Harry,Hermione Ron jumped form their seats, yelling with excitement, James shot up and punched the air, and Fred and George danced round in circles singing "We're the best,we're the best!" over and over.   
  
Dumbeldore cleared his throat "Now although Quidditch was canceled, Gryffindor has once again claim the house cup as thief own" The hall was again filled with yells and cheers. "Now as some of Gryffindors team is leaving, I think I'll just say this, you'll have another Quidditch opportunity soon, now, I've keep you to long, EAT!" Their plate filled with food and every literary dived for the food.  
  
"S'good!" James mumbled through a mouthful of pork. Harry nodded. and Hermione added, "It'll be you're last meal here for a while James, so enjoy it" James nodded sadly, before losing himself in the food and drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Common Room was empty, as James, Hermione,Harry and Ron pulled their trunks down the stairs. Shaking his head James said "Did I say I'll miss this place, even thought it's only a small time I'm away?" Harry dragged his down, Hedwig swaying unhappily inside her cage. "Many times James, many times" James sighed, an opened the portrait hole "Oh well, I'll go back to Australia and see Mum and Dad, that will be good, but I'm not sure that Dad will agree with the sword" He patted the hilt.  
  
"Are you coming on the Express James?" Hermione asked. James shrugged "Why not, I've got nothing better to do" She smiled, then James added "I wonder" Hermione looked at him "You wonder what?" He smiled "I'm was wondering what your parents will say when you tell them about me?" Hermione smiled "They already know" James' eye widened "You told them, what happened, between us?" James asked shocked. Hermione shrugged as they passed a class room. "I told them that we were going to Ball, and that your really nice, but nothing else"  
  
James smiled "Good, I'd hate to see your parents go nuts at you if you told them that we've been kissing" Hermione laughed ,"They won't go nuts, they'll be either very happy, or very unhappy" They reached the Great Hall, and James said as they began to walk out, "You know which one I hope for" As they were about to leave a voice called "Mr. Wills, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall walked up from behind them. James sighed "I was about to board the Hogwarts Express" Professor McGonagall laughed "Your not going on the train Mr. Will, you're going back to Australia" James opened his mouth but was cut off "He is going to board the Express, Minerva" Dumbeldore walked up to them, a long rod in his hands "He will be traveling to Platform 9 3/4, but when he arrives, he'll use this Portkey to get to Australia"  
  
McGonagall look at him " Very well Professor " She walked off and Dumbeldore handed him the Portkey "To use it, just snap it" James nodded. "Goodbye then, all of you, and keep out of trouble" James grinned and waved a goodbye. They walked outside, the carriages were already arriving to transport the students to Hogsmeade Station. They boarded onto an empty one, Fred and George with , reveling in their final day.   
  
They arrived at the stations all to soon. They got there luggage out, and boarded the train. Down the corridors they traveled, finding a small, and empty cabin, they settled in for the long ride home, Fred and George with them. They enjoyed the last hours with the use of magic, discussing Quidditch, and other enjoyable wizarding things.  
  
They had just finished a game of wizarding chess when Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle, appeared outside the cabin. James was already on his feet. Malfoy walked in with out a care, nose held high, and address them "Well,well, if it isn't Weasel, and scar faces in the same cabin, what a delightful meeting" Fred had raised his wand, but James pushed it down "Malfoy get stuffed, before I count to 3 and I might not hurt you, one"   
  
"You're always a talker Wills, but when The Dark Lord comes for you, you wont talk yourself out of it" James grew angry "Two" Malfoy began to finish "Thought I think that he'd kill your family and friends first" James let lose, bellowing "THREE!" And jumped at Malfoy, kicking him in the stomach, Malfoy double over, as James' knee connect to his jaw, knocking him back, Then his sword was out of it's scabbard, and under Malfoy's neck, looking down at him he whispered "Your day will come, and when you do go to the grave, screaming for your idiot Father, and your worthless Mother, I'll be there, laughing in you face, and just to remind you, I'll give you a little mark" He drew a quick line of blood under Malfoy's neck, "Get stuffed Malfoy" He called before pushing him out the door and closing it.  
  
James smiled "Right, now that the pest have been controlled, let have another round of chess!" Hermione laughed "No thanks, I think I'll just read" and picked up the paper, As they others played she read, for once good new was in the paper "Rita Skeeter quits jobs as report, well looked at this James!" James looked over at the paper "Thank God she gone, I might have done what I threaten if she hadn't quit" Hermione gave him a piercing look "Is this about the article at the beginning of the year about you?" James smiled wickedly "I sent her a letter, if she published another article, I'd promised that I'd cripple her writing career and sue" Hermione narrowed her eyes a shook her head. "You're a sly one James" James grinned "Thanks a bunch, any one for another game of chess?"   
  
Ron was about to take up the offer but then, they were at the station. James sighed "The end of the line" They filed out, But Fred and George caught Harry's arm "Harry" George muttered "We've already got a special plan ready, to get a shop started, but it'll take a while, if you need any,an special things, we'll always ready to help" Harry smiled, "Thanks Fred, thanks George, your the best" Fred smiled "We try to do our best"   
  
As they left the train Hermione and James were saying their goodbyes, James kissed Hermione on the check, and she turned scarlet "James what are you doing, my parents are over there!' She said softly, pointing at a man and woman near the barrier, James shrugged "Oh well, let them see it again" and before she could resist, he kissed her on the lips, for all to see. She didn't bother to resist, but when they broke apart she smiled "Oh well, goodbye James, I'll miss you" James smiled sadly "Goodbye Hermione, I'll miss you too , but I'll be back before you know it" She smiled "I hope so" He walked over to Fred and George "It was nice knowing you!" He patted them on the back, the twins smiled "Oh,I guess it was nice knowing you to James" Fred said, and then George added "Have a nice time in Australia" He nodded, and moved over to Harry and Ron, he grinned "Goodbye my friends, oh I nearly forgot, there might be a surprise coming soon, I'm not sure. oh well"   
  
Harry smiled, James was probably tricking "See ya James, don't forget to write" Ron smiled too "We'll all miss you!" James moved away form the others, pulling out the rod "Don't say that again, I've heard it enough" Finally he had the rod in both hands, upraised, for one final time he yelled out for all to hear "Goodbye!" And then he broke the rod. And in a flash a brilliant light, he was gone. Harry shook his head, he was already missing him. He saw Sirius near the barrier, waved a goodbye to Ron, saw Hermione talk furiously with her parent, and waved a goodbye she caught with the corner of her eye.  
  
  
Cho suddenly appeared at his side, wide grin over her face, half solemn, half happy. "Hi" He murmured. She grinned back "Hi, don't forget to write Harry, goodbye" and then in a flash, she kissed him on the lips, only holding on for a moment or two, then walking away, calling a goodbye. He called back "Goodbye!"s   
  
He walked over to Sirius. He wrapped an arm round Harry's neck and lead him from the platform, he lead him from the magical world, and the year that was!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I've done it YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished my first story, I'll will write a sequel, but I'm going to write a few short fics first, so Happy Christmas, Happy New Year, and Good bye from me  
  
  
P.S PLEASE, for the love of God! REVIEW!  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter , his friends and enemies are owned my J.K Rowling But I OWN James Wills And Michael Wills and all other strange characters (Except those mentioned in her novels)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
